Turbio pasado
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic frances de Swen's Avengers Passé Trouble. AU - Emma ha aceptado el puesto de Sheriff, en contra de la opinion de la señora Alcaldesa. Esta va a investigar el pasado de Emma Swan y descubrira algo bastante comprometedor y turbador, y cuanta con servirse de ello, pero de manera bastante poco común. Swanqueen.
1. Información peligrosa

**Hola chicas. Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra traducción. Esta vez se trata del fic francés titulado** _ **Passé trouble**_ **, al que he titulado** _ **Turbio pasado.**_ **Sus autoras son las mismas de** _ **Seven**_ **, Swen's Avengers.**

 **Este fic es mucho más largo (32 capítulos) y bastante más "oscuro". De ahí su título. A mí me encantó, de hecho quería empezar por este antes de** _ **Seven**_ **, pero una de las autoras me aconsejo empezar por el más corto, y acertó. A mí me gustó mucho más este, por supuesto sin desmerecer en ningún momento al otro, pero este me puso la carne de gallina en muchos momentos.**

 **Nada de magia, es completamente AU.**

 **Sin más espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Información peligrosa**

Regina Mills suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana de su despacho. Emma Swan había ganado, era la Sheriff de esa ciudad. Nombrada después del fallecimiento de Graham Hill, la ciudad había votado a favor de la joven contra todo pronóstico y sobre todo contra el de la Señora Alcaldesa.

Ella deseaba que esa mujer insolente que se le había enfrentado y se obstinaba en ver a su hijo desapareciera lo más lejos posible.

No quería verla acercarse demasiado a ella o a su hijo, estaba fuera de toda discusión dejar que lo hiciera, ella encontraría…sí, ella encontraría una manera de hacerla doblegarse, y después marcharse. Cuando Sidney Glass entró en su despacho sin tomarse la molestia de anunciarse, estaba dispuesta a saltar sobre él. Pero enarbolaba una sonrisa glacial que siempre iba asociada a una "buena noticia", y que le caracterizaba cuando había encontrado una información crucial para llevarle a su mentora

«Y bien, querido, ya que está aquí, espero por su bien que tenga una excelente razón para irrumpir de esa forma en mi despacho. ¿No le han enseñado a tocar en la puerta?»

«Le traigo excelentes noticias, Regina»

Entonces él se sintió a sus anchas, se sentó y suspiró, como si esperara algo.

«Le escucho, ¿qué está esperando? ¿Té, pastas? ¿Son tan increíbles sus "buenas noticias"?» dijo la joven morena visiblemente molesta.

«Creo, querida, que, finalmente, me debe esa famosa cita que me había prometido si la libraba de Emma Swan»

El hombre que tenía delante, aunque de cierta manera seductor, lo era tanto como una serpiente y a Regina Mills no le inspiraba deseo particular, mucho menos sexual, pero ella podía manipular al hombre por la vil creencia que tenías todos, el de satisfacerla en ese terreno con algunos arrullos seguidos de algunos golpes de pelvis nocturnos.

Ignoraban que Regina Mills se mofaba de sus lamentables prestaciones, ellas los consideraba como objetos de satisfacción, como trofeos.

Regina suspiró de nuevo ruidosamente y extendió la mano.

«Deme lo que ha encontrado y haré mi parte, soy una mujer de palabra, sin embargo no espere más que una cena compartida»

«Me conformaré con eso por el momento» dijo un poco desilusionado, mientras le tendía un sobre gris y un pen-drive «La dejo para que aprecie el descubrimiento, confieso que he mirado varias veces la información. Le haré llegar la factura»

Salió de la estancia soltando una risa casi grosera. Regina se sirvió una copa de whisky, aunque no era su costumbre. La risa de ese hombre cruel la había helado y ella se preguntaba lo que ese sobre gris podría contener, quizás algo que haría desaparecer a Emma Swan para siempre. Y contra todo pronóstico, se sintió desilusionada, terriblemente desilusionada de que esa mujer fuera tan fácil de abatir, tan vulnerable. Ella la imaginaba, quién sabe, quizás más fuerte de lo que la apariencia dejaba ver.

La joven se dirigió hacia el sobre gris y lo abrió. Al principio, encontró dentro un documento bastante viejo, con seguridad de más de diez años, se trataba de un contrato, un contrato de producción, comprometiendo a la susodicha Emma Swan en un papel de actriz bastante particular, ya que Green Production era una empresa especializada en la creación de películas pornográficas.

A Regina le faltó poco para escupir el sorbo que se había llevado a la boca. Rio, nerviosa, a carcajadas, después recorrió los diferentes documentos, que contenían fotos de cuerpo entero de Emma Swan, visiblemente mucho más joven y con el pelo pelirrojo. A continuación, febril, la morena salió de su despacho y le dio a su secretaria el resto del día libre, y cerró la puerta tras ella. Tenía deseos de ver el contenido del pen-drive de manera solemne, como el ensayo de la muerte de un "pequeño cisne" como ella la llamaba en ese momento, ya que visiblemente no era una "oca blanca".

Introdujo el pen-drive en su ordenador y abrió los documentos informáticos, tres cortometrajes de unos quince minutos y uno más largo, de una hora de visionado eran ofrecidos a la Alcaldesa. Regina seleccionó y comenzó a ver el primer film. Aparecían en escena, de manera confusa, varios cuerpos de mujeres y hombres, visiblemente ocupados en diferentes coitos, y la cámara se detuvo en Emma Swan, por lo que se veía muy ocupada, en todos los sentidos del término, por dos hombres. La joven casi tenía el corazón en la boca, esa situación era, al final, más desagradable que otra cosa. Pasó rápidamente algunas escenas y se detuvo en la demostración de la joven que le interesaba. Emma parecía torpe e incómoda en su papel, desde un principio los movimientos parecían difíciles, pero perdida en el amasijo de cuerpos, todo pasaba casi desapercibido.

La Alcaldesa detuvo la visión del film, tenía suficiente por hoy, la pornografía no era santo de su devoción. Abrió su caja fuerte y metió dentro el sobre y el pen-drive.

Tenía una cita urgente y vería el esto en su casa, tranquilamente, mientras Henry dormía. Cerró brevemente los ojos y el cuerpo de Emma, totalmente desnudo, le volvió a la mente, sin duda era mucho más bella de lo que se hubiera imaginado, pero ¿había pensado ella en Emma de esa manera tan poco convencional? Barrió su interrogación y se dirigió a la salida. Apagó las luces, después cerró la puerta de su despacho y se dirigió con paso apresado al lugar de su cita.

Regina cogió la taza de café dejada delante de ella, definitivamente Archie era una terapeuta un poco particular en el trato con sus clientes, pero ella lo pasaba por alto. Bebió el café caliente y sonrió al psicólogo, sentado frente a ella.

«Bien, Regina, ¿cómo está? ¿Esta semana ha ido bien?»

«Bueno, desde la llegada de Emma Swan ya no tengo "buenas semanas", su presencia lo invade todo, me acosa constantemente con relación a Henry»

«¿La acosa? ¿De verdad?»

«Bueno, la palabra es un poco fuerte. Si lo desea, quizás, eso es, ella pide ver a MI hijo y pone en duda su cuidado…Es irrespetuoso»

«¿No encuentra normal que ella se preocupe por la suerte del hijo al que abandonó?»

«¡Precisamente! Lo abandonó y no tiene ningún derecho a decir nada sobre la manera en que educo a Henry. Él está en perfecto estado de salud y era muy feliz antes de su llegada»

«Sabe que eso es mentira, Regina…»

«¿Cómo?» se enervó ella

«Henry…él no estaba bien desde la muerte de…»

«¡No hable de eso, por favor!» lo interrumpió Regina, su voz quebrándose de repente.

«Bien, pero Regina, en algún momento…habrá que hablar…hace meses que damos vueltas al tema…Y…»

Regina cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

«Yo…no puedo hablarle de eso, es verdad que Leopold está muerto y no puedo sino alegrarme de ello, no era su padre, no tenían ningún lazo afectivo…Esa basura me hizo…y usted sabe, no voy a volver sobre eso, yo…él se ha convertido en toda mi vida, en todo para mí…»

Las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras ella miraba fijamente el suelo.

«Lo sé Regina»

Tendió un pañuelo a la mujer sentada delante de él que no lograba bajar su armadura.

«Voy a arrastrar con esa historia toda mi vida, y Henry es lo único que me mantiene de pie»

«Quizás sea hora de que…pase página y que deje entrar a otra persona en su vida» se arriesgó el hombre de mirada acogedora.

«¿Hacer entrar a alguien en mi vida? Venga, seamos serios, no siento nada, querido, no tengo apego con mis compañeros y en la cama, es la nada desde…todo aquello…no siento sino asco y desde…que son…. como animales conmigo, casi ni soporto su olor…»

«¿No siente…ninguna excitación en esa situación?» preguntó el doctor Hopper

Era la primera vez que Regina se atrevía a hablar con su terapeuta de su bloqueo con los hombres.

«Ninguna, querido, he intentado entrar en un estado mental para ver si siento placer, ya sea buscando o no controlar a mi compañero, pero nada»

«¿Y las mujeres?»

«¿Se…está riendo de mí?» replicó Regina

«En absoluto, en realidad, antes de hoy nunca me había hablado de su sexualidad»

«Yo…nunca lo he pensado, no creo que sienta atracción hacia las mujeres, aunque he tenido algunas proposiciones a lo largo de mi vida, nunca les he hecho caso, y además deben ser contadas con los dedos de una mano…»

«¿Se acuerda de alguna situación con una mujer que de una manera u otra la hubiera tentado?»

«Era una mujer casada, querido, era evidente que no podía buscar ninguna aventura, ahora encuentro el cuerpo de una mujer más atractivo que el de un hombre, pero eso no hace de mí…una lesbiana o una bisexual…además estamos en Storybrooke, no creo que encuentre una compañera que…»

«¿Por qué pensar en términos de compañera sexual? ¿Por qué se niega a vivir una historia de amor independientemente del sexo de la susodicha persona?…Solo amar a la persona y quizás podría encontrar a alguien que sea paciente con usted y…»

«Esa persona no existe, lee usted muchas novelas románticas. Sin embargo, es verdad que podría seducir a una mujer sin demasiada dificultad, ¿y después? ¿Qué hago? ¿La meto en mi cama y espero un milagro?»

«Si no se siente atraída por ella, no funcionará, ya sea en el plano sentimental o sexual, pero Regina, cada uno tiene una clave en ese terreno, busque, quizás…¿no?»

El timbre de un despertador antiguo sonó sobre la mesa, indicando el final de la sesión.

«Hoy hemos avanzado mucho, Regina, le pediría que pensase un poco en esta deshilvanada conversación, hemos hecho un primer avance y ha ido aceptablemente»

Regina le dio las gracias y se marchó sin demasiada ceremonia. Era hora de buscar a Henry y primero tenía que recuperar su preciado tesoro en el despacho. Recibió un mensaje de Sidney preguntándole si había apreciado en su media el "regalo". Respondió lacónicamente

" _ **Por supuesto, ha sido muy instructivo, le llamaré en cuanto tenga tiempo"**_


	2. Despertar

**Despertar**

Henry estuvo refunfuñón toda la tarde, diciendo que no había visto a Emma en toda la semana y que no era justo. Un discurso con el que taladró las orejas de Regina durante todo el camino hasta la mansión. Ella estaba inquieta, su hijo se había alejado de ella desde la muerte de Leopold, él estaba persuadido de que ella había matado al que consideraba como su padre. Aunque la revelación de que había sido adoptado no puso en duda nada, Henry miraba a Regina como alguien malvado que buscaba hacer el daño a las personas que tenía alrededor. En su cabeza de niño de diez años, las cosas eran así, él pensaba incluso que había sido raptado a Emma o que ella había sido convencida para que lo abandonara. No se había atrevido a exponer su explicación lógica para su estado de madurez por miedo a que su madre entrara en un estado excesivo de cólera, aunque él no la había visto sino una vez fuera de sus cabales.

Regina no dijo nada, escuchaba solo las quejas de su hijo, absorbida por el hecho de que tenía en las manos el poder de deshacerse de Emma. Su hijo cambiará de opinión cuando una vez más la joven rubia tenga que abandonarlo. Escondió su alegría y adoptó un tono neutro para responderle

«Bueno, ya veremos cómo incluir a Emma en nuestras vidas, de momento te pido que, después de la cena, vayas a acostarte, creo que mañana tienes un examen de matemáticas»

El niño gruñó de descontento, una vez más su madre esquivaba el tema "Emma Swan" y prefería encerrarse en su despacho, sin duda, a preparar algunos complots contra la gente de "bien" de esa ciudad.

Henry se durmió pronto y Regina depositó un beso cargado de ternura en el rostro de su hijo. Él rechazaba todo abrazo y beso desde hacía algunos meses y cada rechazo de su hijo destrozaba el corazón de la morena. Ella había acabado por darse por vencida, y conformarse con ese beso de buenas noches depositado en la frente del niño ya dormido. Ese rechazo del niño a mostrarle afecto no había hecho sino envenenar las relaciones entre Regina y Emma, sin que la rubia, desde su llegada, se hubiese enterado del cambio radical de Henry hacia su madre adoptiva.

* * *

Regina se sirvió una copa y bebió dos sorbos antes de visionar el resto de la detestable carrera pornográfica de Emma Swan. Colocó el pen drive en el portátil y esta vez, clicó sobre el resto de cortometrajes, de escenas burdamente filmadas con planos cortos sobre la intimidad de los actores, los sexos masculinos sobredimensionados y gemidos fingidos, todo tan artificial que era hasta risible. Emma parecía entrar en el juego y provocar al macho con sus encantos, ofreciéndole diversas cosas que un hombre está listo para aceptar. Regina gruñó de disgusto y saltó una vez más hasta el "final" y apagó el sonido para evitar los excesivos gemidos de la pelirroja en la pantalla. Ella suspiró. Al final, ver estos films le provocaba un asco casi inexplicable.

Acabó por abrir los dos últimos videos y sin duda era otro contexto: se trataba de un primer ensayo donde Emma estaba en escena con otra mujer, morena y bastante bonita, las caricias y los juegos sexuales eran más dulces y más tiernos, se veía a Emma tomarse todo su tiempo para ayudar a su compañera a sentir algún placer. La película parecía más amateur que profesional y daba un halo sincero a la escena filmada. Los besos iban evolucionando de tiernos a más apasionados. Regina parecía hipnotizada por la escena, sintió su corazón latir desenfrenadamente y sus mejillas inflamarse. Se dio cuenta de que lo que venía a continuación le interesaba, ¿no había visto ella este tipo de film antes? Sí, por supuesto, no era una mojigata salida de un convento, ya había visto películas pornográficas, que Leopold guardaba y veía a escondidas en su ordenador. En su época, ella había preferido eso antes que la engañara, pero con el tiempo…Se había lamentado de ese pensamiento.

Estaba cautivada por Emma y su interpretación más ágil, parecía más cómoda con lo que hacía. Las mejillas enrojecidas de su compañera traicionaban un orgasmo no fingido, había alcanzado sus objetivos y después, un compañero masculino entró en escena, para, según los criterios del público habitual de este tipo de film, dar satisfacción a las damas. Regina se vio refunfuñando ante la llegada imprevista del elemento macho.

Se volvió a servir una copa y visionó el último film, el de una hora. Era una de porno lésbico donde Emma trabajaba con la misma compañera. Escenas más pasionales, acción más radical y la utilización de diferentes juguetes sexuales estaban a la vista, sin contar algunas prácticas con esposas y otras cosas. Emma le daba a todos los palos y se movía como pez en el agua. Cuando Regina estaba en la tercera escena visionada, se sorprendió al sentir su cuerpo despertarse, visiblemente los gritos y los gemidos exagerados de Miss Swan parecían tener el impacto deseado, la excitación sexual fue evidente y la olvidada sensación que venía con ella acabaron por sorprender a Regina.

Las mejillas enrojecidas de nuevo, la mano vacilante, llegó hasta el final de la quinta escena donde Emma, atada por su compañera, sufría, con placer más o menos simulado, las idas y venidas de un falo de un tamaño razonable atado a la pelvis de su compañera. Con su mano perdida en sus piernas, sus dedos frotando su sexo más que mojado, perdió la noción del tiempo y cerró los ojos reteniendo apenas el aliento. Regina tuvo un orgasmo rápido y bastante intenso, y se tuvo que agarrar a la mesa de lo sorprendida que estaba. Cerró la tapa del ordenador totalmente asombrada por lo que acababa de pasar. Hacía cinco años que no sentía nada, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho como si fuera una muchacha descubriendo el placer. Guardó rápidamente el pen drive, Henry no podría, por nada del mundo, dar con él. Guardó también la documentación y se precipitó hacia el cuarto de baño. Dejó caer su falda y la ropa interior, sus braguitas en un estado lamentable y todo…por culpa o gracias a Emma Swan.

Se metió bajo el agua caliente y pensó que todo era debido a la conversación con su psiquiatra, ese animal le había metido en la cabeza cosas de ese tipo, peor, ella había sentido un vivo placer viendo a Emma bajo ese ángulo y eso era totalmente inaceptable. Tomó una decisión, al día siguiente llamaría a la interesada y le haría saber que ya era hora de que se marchase, y sin duda, para ella, era hora de deshacerse de esos repugnantes films.

Sin embargo, hay una cosa que Regia no podía negar, había sentido placer y eso tenía el don de relajarla completamente. Concilió rápidamente el sueño, lo que se había convertido en algo extraño desde hacía cinco años. Los sueños que siguieron fueron ligeros y agradables en un primer momento, después cambiaron de registro, dejando aparecer unos cabellos rubios, la mirada de Emma sobre ella de manera muy provocadora, pidiéndole si quería algo que ella nunca lograba agarrar. Aunque completamente desnuda en su sueño, no pasaba nada más fuera de miradas y sonrisas bobas, que acabaron por despertar su cuerpo a ciertos deseos.

Cuando el despertador sonó, la tensión estaba en su máximo y Regina apagó rápidamente la alarma. Sentía la humedad entre sus piernas, estaba en un estado total de excitación y no necesito sino unos minutos para alcanzar de nuevo un éxtasis rápido aunque agradable, mientras desfilaban por su cabeza las imágenes nocturnas.

* * *

Regina entró en su despacho terriblemente irritada. Cuando Sidney llegó alrededor de las diez para recordarle su promesa, estuvo a punto de ahogarlo ahí mismo. Aceptó comer con él a mediodía, y le propuso entonces tomar algo en Granny's. Sidney se sorprendió, él se esperaba un restaurante más lujoso que el B&B de Stroybrooke. La morena explicó que no tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarle y que o se contentaba con eso o nada. El hombre puso una sonrisa maliciosa y siguió sin rechistar a la alcaldesa para comer. Regina, por su parte, no sabía muy bien por qué le había venido la idea de comer en ese sitio que encontraba de lo más común.

Cuando Emma hizo su entrada a las 12:10 para comer su acostumbrado almuerzo, también se sorprendió al cruzarse la mirada de la alcaldesa que la miró con curiosidad. Esta fingió ignorarla y continuó su conversación con Sidney. Emma frunció el ceño y tomó asiento en la barra, pidiendo el menú a la camarera.

«¡Hola, Rub!»

«¡Hola Emma!»

«Mmmm, tienes hoy a mucha gente aquí, ¿no?»

«Sí…No habría podido escaparme…»

«Hay dos cubiertos más, eso está bien para el volumen de negocio»

«Oh, mientras no os peleéis en mi restaurante…aunque podría aumentar mi volumen de negocio»

«Ruby…» respondió Emma con voz baja riendo.

Regina, por su parte, miraba a Emma y Ruby charlando. Las curvas de la sheriff se dibujaban en su mente, ahora sabía lo que podía esconderse bajo su camisa de franela y sus vaqueros. Perdida una vez más en su contemplación, no escuchaba las palabras de Sidney. No, nada encontraba más gracia en su mente que los gestos de Emma y sus sonrisas dirigidas torpemente a Ruby.

«¿Me está escuchando?» dijo Sidney, asombrado por el comportamiento de Regina

«Sí, sí, le escuchó, y no, sé lo que tengo que hacer con esas películas, no se preocupe, eso no es de su incumbencia»

«Bien, porque me asombra que todavía no le haya dado un mordisco a Miss Swan»

Curiosamente, la imagen que venía a la mente de Regina en relación con Emma no tenía nada de gustativo. Sonreía interiormente por sus propias analogías. ¿Estaba convirtiéndose en una estúpida? ¿Bobalicona? ¿Estaba tan carente hasta el punto de conformarse con esa muñeca Barbie sin estilo que estaba comiendo su sándwich con los dedos y que…se los llevaba a la boca. Una vez más, la mirada de Regina se perdió en su observación nada discreta de la sheriff rubia. Sidney se giró para mirar aquello que captaba la atención de la alcaldesa y dijo arqueando una ceja

«Mmm, si hemos venido para observar a Swan, debería habérmelo dicho, habría aplazado nuestra comida»

Regina, sacada una vez más de sus ensoñaciones, encontraba la presencia de Sidney, al final, molesta

«Querido, considérese dichoso de que le dedique tiempo, le pago por sus servicios y no para que cumpla el papel de escort-boy, yo no pago en especie por las prestaciones que usted me ofrece, si no está contento con la situación, no lo retengo»

Sidney se levantó, cogió su chaqueta y soltó amargamente

«Espero que un día me vea de otra forma, querida, tengo un mínimo de amor propio, cuente este día como el último servicio que le doy»

«Gran bien que me hace, Sidney, ahora déjeme acabar mi comida en paz» replicó fríamente Regina

El hombre suspiró y se dirigió derecho hacia Emma mirándola fijamente. Una vez a su altura, se dirigió a ella.

«Buen apetito, Miss Swan, debería sentirse dichosa por tener toda la atención de la alcaldesa»

Más que articularla, la frase la silbó. Ese hombre siempre le había dado la impresión a Emma de ser una serpiente venenosa y astuta, siempre se había preguntado sobre la relación que mantenía con Regina y había deducido que era su hombre de paja, un subalterno que se encargaba de mantener esa reputación aterradora que a veces inspiraba Regina en sus empleados. Ella se encogió de hombros y el hombre salió del restaurante.

Emma dirigió rápidamente sus ojos hacia Regina que la miraba de una forma extraña, su mirada parecía totalmente perdida, parecía que había sido cogida de improviso, como en flagrante delito de algo, abrió nerviosamente el periódico y se hundió en él como si su vida dependiese de ello. La rubia se preguntó lo que pasaba, estaba turbada por lo que veía en los ojos de la otra mujer, era totalmente inhabitual, tenía la impresión que Regina la desvestía con la mirada y era realmente incómodo, aunque estaba a la vez contenta. Emma se quedó pensando unos minutos y le susurró a Ruby.

«Hey…Rub…¿Puedes decirme si Regina me está mirando? Sé discreta»

Ruby asintió y fingió mirar a Leroy que acaba de entrar con otro compañero y que se dirigía hacia una mesa, después ella giró la cabeza con naturalidad para observar sin hacerse notar por Regina. Esta tenía, efectivamente, de nuevo la mirada posada en Emma. La camarera volvió a su altura

«Efectivamente está mirándote, en fin, mirarte no es la palabra…Te escruta literalmente con la mirada, me atrevería a decir, "comer"…»

Emma escupió parte de una papa frita y la mayonesa.

«¡Hey!» dijo Ruby «Realmente comes como tu hijo, una verdadera cerda»

Ella se acercó a Emma, que casi se había ahogado, y limpió el contorno de su boca con una servilleta de papel. Regina, que no se había perdido una migaja de la escena, sintió un vivo dolor en el estómago cuando vio a la camarera llevar sus dedos y su atención a Emma. Se levantó rápidamente dejando la suma necesaria para pagar su comida y, al llegar a la altura de Emma, le lanzó una sonrisa malvada

«No le pago, sheriff, para que se deje meter mano por las camareras. Creo que debería volver al trabajo»

Y se marchó dejando a Emma y a Ruby totalmente estupefactas ante su comportamiento. Un incómodo silencio se hizo, incluso Leroy había observado la escena sin comprender las palabras, pero el comportamiento de Regina le parecía realmente inhabitual.

«Euh…» dijo Emma «¿Soy yo o tiene algún problema conmigo?»

Ruby frunció el ceño y reprimió una risa.

«¿De verdad? No sé si es un problema Emma, pero me da la impresión, bueno…euh, te va a sorprender»

«Dime lo que crees Ruby…Venga, escúpelo»

«Bueno…no lo sé, pero, bueno, ella te estaba mirando, yo te toco y viene a ladrarnos…Para mí que está celosa»

«¿Qué?» dijo Emma mientras bajaba del taburete y se ponía su chaqueta.

«Bueno, sí, quizás me equivoque, quizás solo le guste que estés bajo sus órdenes…Le gusta mucho controlar y dominar, quizás para ella tú formas parte de su ganado»

«No sigo a Regina en ese delirio, lo sabes bien, no soy como su perrito faldero, llamado Sidney, nunca me tendrá de ese modo…»

«Ah, ¿acaso de otra manera sí? Si te invita a una cita romántica y saca todo su arsenal, ¿dirías que no?»

Emma se quedó perpleja, ¿desde cuando hablaba ella de su sexualidad tan abiertamente con cualquiera en ese pueblucho?

«Tengo que…irme» dijo la rubia, tirando balones fuera sobre todas las pertinentes cuestiones de Ruby.

«¡Hey! ¡Emma, no te escaparás así como así, ah, ah, ah! ¡Ten cuidado, el gran y malvado lobo te va a comer!»

«¡Muy divertido!»

Y ella se marchó con la sonrisa en los labios. Quizás Regina tenía las vistas puestas en ella, era divertido creerlo, aunque fuera por un mediodía. Para ella, Regina era el prototipo de la mujer fatal para los hombres de cierto nivel, una fantasía inaccesible para todos los otros y ella se contaba entre estos que, según ella, no jugaban en la misma liga.

Hasta ahora, en Storybrooke nadie dudaba nada sobre ella. Sus dos pretendientes hombres, a sus pies, habían hecho que nadie sospechara que su sexualidad se salía de los límites de lo clásico. Ruby parecía más perspicaz y observadora que la mayoría de la gente en esa ciudad, es por eso que ella no había excluido nada, era la conclusión de Emma.

Volvió a su trabajo como sheriff, dejando esas historias que no tenían ni pie ni cabeza.

Regina, por su parte, tenía numerosas reuniones y no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Emma. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos la llevaban a veces hacia la sheriff y sentía su vientre contraerse en un espasmo bien revelador, una sensación olvidada hacía lustros. Entonces cerraba los ojos y se volvía a concentrar en la vida de la ciudad.

* * *

Así pasaron tres días. Encerrada en una monótona rutina, Emma sin embargo notó que Regina hacía de todo para evitarla. Incluso le había pedido que llevara su hijo todas las mañanas a la parada del bus, sin cruzársela en la puerta, porque Henry ya la estaba esperando en el umbral. Estaba un poco desilusionada por no ver a la morena, pero se resignaba.

Para Regina era mucho más complicado. Al principio, había pensado que alejarse de Emma sería la salvación, que su cuerpo y su mente iban a calmarse. Evitando el objeto de tentación, ella pensaba que las cosas iban a atenuarse. Al segundo día, decidió dejar en la caja fuerte de la alcaldía las películas, y de esa forma no verse tentada de verlas por las noches. El tercer día, se derrumbó e intentó ver otras films pornográficos en internet, pero no tuvieron interés para ella. Se asqueaba por ceder tan fácilmente a ese tipo de comportamiento. El cuarto día, se dirigió a la consulta de su médico para hacerse una batería de pruebas sobre sus hormonas, el médico estaba sorprendido y le preguntó si quería un hijo para hacerse ese tipo de pruebas o si había notado algo anormal. Regina no respondió y simplemente pidió tener respuestas. Al final de la semana, nada parecía anormal en los resultados de sus exámenes. Todo lo que tenía era un buen estado de salud.

Regina concluyó que era puramente psicológico y en ese terreno, su terapeuta sería el último recurso si ella no lograba gestionarlo por sí sola.

Emma, por otro lado, se inquietaba al no ver a su acostumbrada Némesis. Sin embargo, se alegraba de poder ver a Henry más a menudo, mientras que Regina, habiendo aceptado que Henry la viera los fines de semana, la observaba a través de las cortinas de su habitación cuando la rubia marchaba a Granny's con su hijo.

Era hora, pensó ella, de pasar a la acción y de aprovechar el conocimiento que tenía del pasado de Emma para sacar provecho. Pero aunque la situación había dado un giro inesperado, todo eso parecía servirle de todas maneras. La reacción de la sheriff podría ser virulenta, pero eso no le daba miedo. Por otra parte, el riesgo de que los habitantes acabasen por encontrar disculpas a ese trabajo en su juventud sería posible, sin embargo, la mirada de los hombres costaría soportarla, y curiosamente la idea de que hombres y mujeres pudieran babear sintiendo deseos inapropiados por Emma no la llenaba de alegría, sino que realmente la incomodaba y la asqueaba. Necesitaba otro plan, un plan que le fuera beneficioso y útil. Poco a poco, una idea germinó en su cabeza. Era arriesgado, pero no inútil, nada más lejos de la realidad. Sin duda ese descubrimiento iba a aliviarla más que nunca.


	3. La propuesta

**La propuesta**

El domingo por la tarde, cuando Emma llevaba de vuelta a Henry a casa, Emma se sorprendió al ver a Regina en el umbral de la puerta, esperándola.

«No me he retrasado, espero» dijo Emma, algo inquieta por la presencia de la joven.

«En absoluto, Miss Swan, por una vez, ha sido puntual»

«Bien, Henry ha merendado y ha hecho sus deberes»

«Perfecto. Miss Swan, desearía que mañana al mediodía venga a casa, me gustaría conversar con usted sobre algunos temas»

«¿Cuáles?»

«Varias cosas y creo que su presencia es absolutamente necesaria porque necesitará su opinión sobre cierto tema»

«¿Mi opinión?»

Emma elevó una ceja mostrando sus sospechas. Regina la miraba de una manera extraña, como si tuviera una idea terrible en mente.

«¡Hasta mañana, Miss Swan!» dijo la morena sonriendo felizmente y cerrando la puerta en la cara de una intrigada rubia.

La noche fue difícil para la sheriff imaginándose que finalmente Regina se había decidido a hablarle de la custodia de Henry y de la manera de proceder con ello, pero ¿por qué esa mujer que se había mostrado intransigente sobre ese tema se mostraba de repente tan conciliadora? Emma sospechaba de un tejemaneje maquiavélico como solamente la alcaldesa sabía hacer.

Para Regina fue de manera completamente diferente, vio el film por segunda vez, sintió una vez más la necesidad de satisfacer su deseo, pero era sobre todo para convencerse de una cosa. La noche transcurrió para ella sosegada después de una larga ducha caliente bajo la que se puso a pensar en cada palabra que utilizaría al día siguiente.

Cuando Emma tocó al día siguiente al mediodía en la mansión, lo hacía habiéndose vestido de una forma más correcta a como lo hacía habitualmente, quizás con la flaca esperanza de ganarse el favor de Regina apareciendo un poco más presentable. De todas maneras, sentía una intensa inquietud.

Regina, por su parte, no había salido de casa en toda la mañana, había avisado a su secretaria de que trabajaría en casa. La verdad es que no había hecho nada, como un depredador en su jaula, daba vueltas esperando a Emma. Cuando la escuchó tocar a la puerta, se alegró. Abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a la rubia. Esta última la siguió hasta el despacho, donde se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre una silla.

«No voy a retenerla mucho tiempo, querida, así que no le voy a proponer que se ponga cómoda, estoy segura de que no me lo echara en cara»

Susurró entre dientes Regina, que estaba espléndida, se había puesto una blusa muy escotada y se podía oler un caro perfume emanar de su persona. Emma estaba mareada, aunque el perfume era ligero y no embriagaba mucho, era sugestivo.

«Bien» comenzó la morena

«¿Puedo sentarme al menos?» pidió educadamente Emma

«Sí, claro. Entonces, querida voy a pedirle algo y no quiero sino una respuesta, un sí o un no, no deseo una diatriba sobre el tema, ni preguntas personales sobre el asunto que me trae hoy aquí»

«Ya veo, estamos en un intercambio igualitario, como siempre Regina» suspiró la joven rubia

«Para que haya un intercambio igualitario, sería necesario que lo fuéramos»

«¿Perdón?»

«Pues que no estamos en igualdad, querida, poseo una cosa que me coloca definitivamente por encima de usted, diga lo que diga…y haga lo que haga»

«Bien, conocía sus actitudes, aptas para la dominación de sus empleados, pero me gustaría saber qué haría de mí su devota sheriff»

«Le voy a esclarecer la situación, querida»

Regina, entonces, giró el portátil y le dio al play en el film en cuestión. Dejando que avanzara en un silencio mortal, Emma miró la pantalla, su mirada era fría y apagada.

«Bueno, creo que sobran los comentarios, así que le voy a decir lo que va a pasar. Tengo sobre la mesa dos contratos, y uno no funciona sin el otro»

Regina evitó voluntariamente la mirada de Emma para no sentir remordimientos. Esperaba protestas y llantos, pero nada vino. La rubia la miró fríamente, habría podido leer una furiosa cólera y profundo desprecio. Regina colocó frente a Emma una copa de alcohol.

«Así que, la voy a sorprender, no se trata de negociar su marcha de Storybrooke»

«Me sorprende, en efecto» respondió la otra mujer con un tono glacial

«Oh, creo que en el día de hoy va a tener bastantes sorpresas. Veamos, he aquí el primer contrato, la dejo que lo lea»

Empujó el contrato hacia Emma. Este solo estipulaba una cosa: el número de días que Emma estaría disponible por las tardes para "hacerle compañía" a Regina. El contrato era corto, sin clausulas particulares, ni estipulaba lo que quería decir con "hacer compañía".

«¿Qué es esta broma?» preguntó Emma

«Imagino que quiere explicaciones, bien, ese contrato la une a mi durante un período de seis meses, yo puedo romperlo en cualquier momento, usted también, pero usted no lo hará, porque si no, haré público lo que usted sabe, de un momento a otro. Por otro lado, hacer compañía es el equivalente a lo que parece que usted sabe hacer mejor que su trabajo de sheriff, es decir, satisfacerme sexualmente durante seis meses y después, si las dos sentimos placer en ello, ya veríamos, quien sabe si ya no fuera necesario ese contrato, pero… Creo que lograré rápidamente darle la vuelta a lo que quiero con usted sobre ese tema»

Emma, que había cogido el vaso diciéndose que en ese momento lo necesitaba, se atragantó con la bebida.

«¿Pe…perdón? ¿Se quiere acostar conmigo? ¿Durante seis meses a razón de tres veces a la semana como máximo si usted lo desea?»

«Sí, y si lee bien el contrato, me propongo remunerarla por eso. Un precio bastante honorable, pero no la primera vez porque necesitaré saber si está a la altura…»

Regina esbozó una sonrisa. A pesar del ligero color que tomaban sus mejillas ante tal pedido, lo estaba menos que Emma, que estaba de un rojo escarlata.

«Pero…¡Pero está totalmente enferma!» gruñó Emma, totalmente indignada «¿Por quién me toma? ¡Nunca firmaré eso! ¡Nunca!»

«Siéntese, Miss Swan e intente razonar un momento. Ese contrato tiene un bonus que es el permitirle el derecho de visita de Henry dos fines de semana al mes y una semana cada tres meses, me parece honesto, ¿no?»

«¿Se atreve…a mezclar a Henry en sus cuestionables transacciones? ¿En serio?»

«Digamos que pensé que usted quería sacar algún provecho de la situación»

Emma intentó mantener toda su calma y sacar pensamientos coherentes de su cerebro.

«Bien, ¿qué ocurre, Regina? No comprendo…¿Por qué quiere acostarse conmigo? No creo que una corta carrera en la industria del porno haga de mí una…»

No conseguía decir la palabra que se bloqueaba en su garganta

«Dije sin preguntas, Miss Swan, no es necesario, firme y vaya a seguir con su trabajo»

El tono autoritario de la alcaldesa indicaba claramente que deseaba que el trato tuviera lugar rápidamente y sin discusión.

«Si me dijera el verdadero problema, quizás podría ayudarla, antes que pedir servicios cuestionables»

«¿Acaso tiene miedo de no estar a la altura?»

«No creo que aquí sea yo la que tenga un problema con "eso". Deje de esquivar la situación, dígame por qué ha llegado a este extremo…»

«¿Está atónita porque tiene una alta opinión de mi moralidad, Miss Swan?»

«Digamos eso, ha criado a Henry con unos fuertes valores que también comparto, no la veía solicitando mis "servicios" para este tipo de cosas, y aún menos proponerme remunerarme por ello»

«Olvide mi pedido si no le conviene, y todo estará bien, le aseguro que no la tomo por una…»

«¿Una prostituta?»

«Sí, digámoslo así, nunca le he demostrado una gran estima, pero no opino así»

«Es un poco tarde para decir eso, he creído comprender que pensaba que yo no iba a rechazar su trato…¿Se da cuenta? ¿Y si Henry se entera? ¿Cree que va a pasar por la heroína? ¿La madre honorable? ¡No, porque todos, TODOS sabrán que es idea suya! ¡Y tendrá más enemigos que aliados! Me toma por una imbécil, Regina, pero sé lo que valen las personas aquí y sin duda, mejor que usted. ¡No son todos unos cretinos que me juzgarán mal porque con 18 años haya tenido una reprobable experiencia! ¿Quién en esta ciudad no la ha tenido? ¡Tengo también en mi posesión las infracciones de unos y otros…! ¡Nunca, entiende, NUNCA dejaré que me dicte lo que debo hacer o dejaré que me ponga a su merced, sus asquerosos delirios no son y NUNCA serán aceptables y es lamentable, la creía mejor que esto, Regina!»

Emma cogió su abrigo, dispuesta a salir de la mansión antes de lo previsto.

«Bien, entonces, ¿qué propone usted, Miss Swan? ¿Como trato que pueda interesarme en algo? ¿Qué gano yo si le concedo tiempo con mi hijo?»

Emma no dijo nada, se giró hacia la alcaldesa, se volvió a sentar y la miró durante un largo instante. Regina estaba desconcertada por la suficiencia que mostraba la mujer que tenía delante, que parecía lejos de ser el prototipo de persona sumisa que ella se figuraba, quizás con razón o no, que sería.

«¿Qué quiere? ¿Excusas quizás?»

La ceja de Regina se arqueó ante la pregunta

«Podría ser un comienzo, pero prefiero hacer otro pedido» replicó fríamente Emma

«Diga entonces…»

«Me gustaría que…que dejemos de pelear delante y sobre Henry, eso le perturba y yo estoy cansada. Pongámonos de acuerdo sobre mis derechos de visita de manera oficial si lo desea, eso evitará las fugas y su necesidad constante de comprobar si yo no voy a conspirar contra usted, su paranoia es agotadora, Regina…»

«Vale, ¿otra queja?»

«Es la única, por supuesto me gustaría que nos lleváramos mejor y con un respeto mutuo que podría conducirnos a…»

«¿Una bella y franca amistad como con su "amigo" Killian?»

La morena interrumpió a la rubia contestando de manera sarcástica mientras miraba fijamente su vaso sobre la mesa. Emma se quedó asombrada ante su respuesta. Se echó a reír, incapaz de contenerse.

«No veo lo que es tan divertido…»

«No, es patético…De verdad, está celosa»

«¿Celosa? Pero está soñando, querida»

«Ah no, ¿no es así cuando está cerca Neal, Killian o Ruby? Deje, por favor, de negarlo o hable de ello con su psiquiatra…de verdad, Regina…»

Emma suspiró mientras reía. Al comprender que, al final, no tenía nada de divertido, se detuvo y miró a Regina.

«Soy su tipo, eh…»

«¿Perdón?»

«Su tipo de mujer…»

«Está divagando, querida, confunde atracción sexual y atracción romántica…»

«Tonterías…Ni siquiera soporta a mis amigos hombres»

«¿Sus amigos? Sus "amigos" sueñan con meterla en sus camas, ¿está ciega o idiota? Su Killian la desviste con la mirada constantemente, llega a ser incómodo…En cuanto a Neal, piensa, sin duda, que usted es su…»

Estaba irritada y ya no controlaba realmente lo que decía. Emma la miraba e inclinaba la cabeza, dejando que Regina se hundiera ella misma, esperando, secretamente, que se diera cuenta por ella misma de lo cómico de la situación. Pero ese no era el camino.

«Ok, no soy su tipo, solo está celosa porque sí…por principio»

«Swan…yo…»

«Sí, lo comprendo, no soy lo suficientemente buena para usted, quizás una aventura de una noche, así…una experiencia»

Emma sonrió tristemente y comenzó a creer que, quizás, era el fondo del problema.

«Yo…nunca he dicho nada parecido…está tergiversando mis palabras»

«Pero ahí están los hechos, está celosa de las relaciones sexuales que yo podría tener, tiene fantasías con mis logros en ese terreno…Pero no soy a sus ojos más que un trozo de carne en una pantalla a quien se le propone un…»

«¡Nunca he pensado eso!» se enervó la alcaldesa

«¡Entones deme una explicación válida!»

«Yo no…No la tengo Miss Swan, la considero…De verdad, yo…Soy yo la que me comporto como la última de las últimas, pero…»

«Pero, ¿qué?» casi gritó Emma «¿Se cree por encima de todo el mundo? Killian es mi amigo, un amigo que, sí, quizás tiene sentimientos hacia mí, pero él sabe que yo no lo quiero, se lo he dicho y vuelto a decir, si se queda es bajo su responsabilidad, en cuanto a Neal, solo es mi ex, yo no le pertenezco y nunca más me tendrá, perdió su oportunidad hace mucho tiempo»

«¡Bien! ¿Algo más que decirme?» se enervó de nuevo Regina

«Sí, para acabar también, podría preguntarle lo que trama con Robin que da vueltas alrededor de usted»

La cuestión bajó los humos a la morena que parecían habérsele subido.

«¡Ah! Ya veo, ¡nada que decirme! Así que, ¿qué era nuestra posible experiencia sexual? ¿Una prueba para concluir que le gusta o prefiere un hombre? Levantar cabeza después de meses…años…sin…» dijo Emma en tono sarcástico.

La mano de Regina se abatió contra la mejilla de Emma produciendo una sonora bofetada. La joven se llevó la mano a su mejilla ardiente y dejó escapar una risa fría.

«Veo que el argumento final está a la altura de sus sentimientos hacia mí»

«Emma…» suspiró Regina

«Ah, y ahora me llama por mi nombre, definitivamente…hace todo al revés»

La rubia sentía que las lágrimas afloraban, pensó que ya era el momento de desaparecer…Esa mujer la volvería loca antes de que acabase el día, y sus ideas iban desde devolverle la bofetada hasta tirarla al suelo y darle lo que ella reclamaba. Evitó prudentemente la mirada de la otra mujer porque si se la hubiera cruzado, su cólera quizás habría aumentado al segundo.

«¡Salga!» gritó Regina, ella también al borde de las lágrimas

Emma se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La morena temblaba a la vez de rabia y de desespero, acababa de ponerse en ridículo delante de Emma, peor, se había puesto como una cliente de baja ralea que consideraba a las mujeres como objetos. Y por supuesto, ella detestaba eso, ¿se estaba haciendo peor que Leopold?

En último momento, quiso alcanzar a Emma, excusarse, pedirle volver a hablar más adelante. Pero la puerta de la entrada sonó y ella se quedó petrificada por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba deshecha, Emma había mantenido el control de la situación totalmente y la había empujado a sus trincheras, mejor aún, le había ofrecido la posibilidad de explicarse y ella lo había rechazado.

Emma se dirigió a la comisaria, maldijo a Regina una buena decena de veces durante el camino. No comprendía cómo esa mujer se había atrevido a hacerle tal proposición, y lo que era peor, ella estaba conmocionada por ese pasado que acababa de salir a la superficie. ¿Cuántas personas conocerían esas películas? ¿Henry podría algún día conocerlas? No se había atrevido a preguntarle a Regina por el contenido del expediente y sin embargo lo hubiera querido hacer. Golpeó el volante del coche con la palma de la mano llena de enfado. Se echaba en cara no haber robado esas películas y haberlas destruido para siempre. La productora había exigido una gran suma de dinero que Emma, mes tras mes, ahorraba para borrar ese pasado no muy glorioso del que no estaba orgullosa.


	4. Doctor Hopper

**Doctor Hopper**

Regina marcó rápidamente el número de Archibald Hopper, iba casi a explotar y a hacer lo que intentaba evitar en esos momentos de pura angustia. El terapeuta respondió al momento, pero ante las frases precipitadas y nerviosas, se dirigió directamente a casa de Regina.

Archibald, esta vez, era el que miraba su taza de café colocada delante de él sobre la encimera. Había encontrado la puerta abierta. Regina estaba girada hacia el fregadero, el agua corría y era el único ruido que se escuchaba.

«¿Regina?» interrogó él

Esta no respondió. Él se dirigió hacia el fregadero y pudo ver lo que se temía. Regina hacía correr el agua sobre sus antebrazos, ligeramente cortados por los trozos de un vaso que había acabado su carrera en el fregadero.

«Regina» suspiró el hombre «creo que es hora de limpiar las heridas»

Hacía cuatro años que no había visto una crisis como esta producirse en su paciente. En silencio, Regina se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño a buscar los apósitos. Cuando estuvo calmada de nuevo, se sirvió un café.

«Bien, me va a contar lo que ha pasado»

«Bueno, he tenido una violenta discusión con Emma…»

El hombre se dio cuenta de que la llamaba por su nombre, pero se conformó con tomar buena nota.

«¿A causa de qué?»

«Yo la herí y la insulté, le hice una proposición de lo más indecente. "Yo exploro", como usted dijo, mis… posibilidades»

Ella sintió ganas de reír, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, si tomaba un tono arrogante, el terapeuta se iría.

«No comprendo, ¿por qué Miss Swan?»

«He descubierto cosas sobre ella»

«¿Por ejemplo?»

«Es personal»

«Creo que en el punto en el que estamos, no puede dejar de lado la información si quiere que yo la comprenda un poco»

«Bien» respondió ella

Ella dio la vuelta al PC y puso a funcionar la última película visionada. Casi sonrió ante la cara que pondría el hombre que tenía delante cuando descubriera lo que era. Y efectivamente, después de haberse puesto las gafas y fruncido el ceño, y después de un momento de vacilación pudo reconocer a Emma Swan en plena acción.

«Yo…está bien…Euh, apáguelo. ¿Cómo llegó esto a sus manos?»

«Buscaba algo para hacer que se fuera de Storybrooke, para tener finalmente paz con mi hijo…»

«¿Y le ha hecho chantaje con esto? ¿Para hacer que se vaya?»

«No…»

«¿Cómo que no? ¿No era ese el objetivo de esta detes…maniobra?» se corrigió intentando mantener el asco que le inspiraba de repente la mujer que tenía delante.

La morena suspiró y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

«Pasó algo, algo que yo no había previsto, señor Hopper»

«¿El qué?»

«Aprecié lo que veía…»

«¿Apreciar, cómo? ¿Gustar? ¿Le gustó ver a Miss Swan en…esa…película?»

«Sí, sentí atracción y deseo»

«Nada grave, el hecho de ver una película pornográfica es una práctica corriente en este país, sin duda menos corriente entre las mujeres, pero bueno…»

«No estoy aquí para formar parte de una estadística sociológica» suspiró Regina

«Sí, sí, comprendo, y entonces, ¿esto ha provocado en usted una excitación sexual?»

«Sí»

«Bien, no es grave, más bien es una buena noticia, ¿no cree?»

«No»

«¿Por qué? No es tan grave que sea una mujer, quiero decir, quizás está descubriendo sus gustos pasados los 30 años…eso puede pasar y…»

«Pero ese no es el problema…»

«Entonces…¿Ha visto otros films de este tipo? ¿Para ver qué pasa?»

«Sí»

«¿Y?»

«Nada, no me hacen nada, incluso me asquean más o menos»

«Así que…»

«Sí…» dijo ella alzando la cabeza y cruzando la mirada de su psicólogo «Solo es con ella…»

«Ah…entonces con las películas de Emma»

«Sí, las películas de Emma Swan, incluso me da igual su compañera en pantalla, sueño con ella por las noches…se está convirtiendo en algo obsesivo, así que le propuse acostarse conmigo»

«¡Por Dios, Regina!...¿Cómo que le propuso?»

«Sí, le pedí, e incluso le ofrecí una remuneración con…Le doy asco, ¿verdad?»

«No comprendo…Regina, no tiene necesidad de hacer eso…»

«Venga, usted cree que si la hubiera invitado a un restaurante y hubiera habido galanteo, ¿hubiera ido mejor? ¿No es así que hacen los hombres?

«Creo que ha cometido un error muy grave»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Emma Swan, contrariamente a la idea que usted tiene por estas películas, es sin duda la persona más recta que conozco en muchos aspectos y seguramente tiene una alta opinión del amor»

«No veo en qué me interesaría su opinión sobre el amor»

«Debería si quiere sus atenciones particulares, creo que ella es muy capaz de comprenderla…Su petición es totalmente sórdida, ¿tiene consciencia de ello?»

«Sí. No estoy acostumbrada a mantener una relación sana a excepción de con Henry…»

«Entonces, ¿estima que tiene una relación con Emma?»

«Bueno…no lo sé, somos las madres de Henry, creo que no quiero aceptarlo, rebajarla me parecía más fácil»

«¿Por qué?»

«No siento placer con ello, pero no quiero que ella entre en nuestras vidas»

«¿Tiene miedo de ella?»

«No sea estúpido, querido, ¿miedo de quién? ¿De una ex convicta, de una actriz porno?»

«Está comenzando de nuevo, Regina…a denigrarla. ¿Le da menos miedo así?»

«¿Por qué tendría yo miedo? No puede quitarme a Henry»

«¿Lo desea ella? ¿Se lo ha dicho?»

«No»

«Entonces, está sacando conclusiones…»

«Yo…imagino que le gustaría tenerlo de nuevo, sí»

«¿Por qué no piensa que ella podría compartir algo con usted?»

«Un hijo no se comparte, no es un pastel»

«El amor sí, Regina…Deje de creer que Emma busca perjudicarla»

«¿Por qué? ¿Tiene usted alguna prueba de su buena voluntad hacia mí?»

«Sí, para empezar no haberle metido un derechazo bien merecido, nunca ha intentado robarle a Henry, hace más de un año que está aquí, Regina…Un año que la rechaza sin parar y que pacientemente ella vuelve a usted…Me temo que esta vez ha ido usted demasiado lejos»

«¿Cree que ella va a vengarse e intentar algo?» dijo de repente Regina

«No lo creo, no es su madera de actuar»

«Entonces, ¿qué va a hacer?»

«Sin duda evitarla»

«Gran placer que me hace…»

«No es lo que usted quiere…»

«¿Qué es lo que yo quiero entonces?»

«Si ella la evita, usted va a sufrir, no estará feliz con la situación y su hijo tampoco. ¿En cuánto a lo que usted quiere? He entendido que quería acostarse con ella, pero lo que me llama la atención es su manera de conseguirlo…»

«Al menos es sincero, ¿piensa usted que debería actuar de otro modo?»

«Yo diría, al menos, y para hacer las cosas correctamente, tener en cuenta su respuesta»

«Ya conozco su respuesta»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, será un no categórico, ella no siente ningún deseo hacia mí, y por eso le propuse pagarle, al menos ganaría algo…Pero bueno, evidentemente no es algo muy estimable para ella, pero para mí…mucho menos»

«Veo que es muy categórica sobre la respuesta, no conoce absolutamente nada de los sentimientos que Emma pueda tener hacia usted»

«Vaya, otra vez el capítulo de los sentimientos, es usted un romántico, querido, ya me entregué al romance, gané una lápida y un matrimonio atroz, oh sí, querido…los sentimientos, ¿quizás le gustaría que viviera un historia de amor con Emma Swan?» respondió la mujer con vehemencia

«No sé si usted conseguiría vivir ese tipo de cosas» reaccionó el hombre «¡pero me gustaría al menos que las dos actuaran con honestidad y franqueza la una hacia la otra, e intentaran tener una relación sana, lo que me parece algo deseable para su salud mental y la de su hijo!»

El tono había subido y la paciencia del honorable señor Hopper parecía llegar a su fin.

«Lo sé…lo sé, sin duda tiene razón» dijo Regina dando vueltas «¿Qué quiere realmente que haga? La he herido, se ha sentido insultada…»

«Ha tenido el coraje para pasar por una miserable a la caza de carne fresca y no para sencillamente darse la oportunidad de gustarle a alguien, y sabe por qué…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Tiene miedo de perder a los que ama, de sentirse abandonada, aún más, y lo que es peor, que abusen de usted otra vez, tiene miedo de que Emma Swan no sea solo un capricho o una aventura de una noche, sabe que ella no aceptaría…honestamente usted lo sabe…sobre todo en esos términos»

El doctor Hopper cogió su abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta. No se acordaba de haber usado términos tan crudos con sus pacientes. Se giró una última vez hacia la joven.

«¿Sabe Regina? Yo no la juzgo, pero por una vez…no lo estropee todo, creo que usted tiene posibilidades con cualquiera de esta ciudad, no subestime a Emma, ella es realmente una buena persona y a usted le interesaría, al menos, ser su amiga»

«Señor Hopper, la amistad es algo que no siento hacia ella ahora mismo…es algo un poco más animal para ser llamado así…»

«Entonces, busque en usted por qué ella despierta ese lado y no otra persona»

Archibald Hopper dejó la mansión Mills teniendo la impresión de, por una vez, no haber perdido su tiempo con Regina. Definitivamente, Emma era una verdadera influencia para ella, finalmente se atrevía a hacer cosas, es verdad, totalmente estúpidas, pero era de nuevo vulnerable. En secreto, deseó que Regina encontrara la manera de rectificar el tiro.


	5. Una invitación inesperada

**Una invitación inesperada**

Regina no se sentía bien para ir a trabajar, de todas maneras ya eran las once de la mañana, y por una vez en los dos años de mandato, se escaqueó. ¿Qué podía hacer para corregir su error? No, ella no podía obtener algo carnal con Emma sin darle la más mínima explicación. Pero ¿tendría el valor? ¿Acaso la rubia sería comprensiva con su historia, con su problema?

De todas maneras, como había dicho el doctor Hopper, había ido demasiado lejos. Era hora de que intentara rectificar su error esperando la benevolencia de Emma para perdonarla. Se dirigió a su caja fuerte, sacó una llave, a la que le dio varias vueltas en la mano y sobre la que posó nerviosamente los labios. Después llamó a su secretaria y le dio algunas directrices.

Por su parte, Emma Swan estaba en su tercer café, buscaba en la calidez del vaso algo de consuelo, no podía hablarle a nadie y sobre todo no a su hermanastra. Mary Margaret no comprendería, y además, ¿cómo hablar de la extraña propuesta de Regina? Durante un breve instante, se había cuestionado el hecho de querer aceptar esa proposición torcida y sin razón, ¿podría ella, aunque fuera una vez en la vida, tocar a esa mujer a la que encontraba deseable, pero que siempre le había parecido inalcanzable? Y por varias razones, Emma Swan no había nunca acariciado el deseo de poder tener algo con Regina Mills, ni en el plano de la amistad ni en el de otra cosa. Demasiado elegante, una mujer que no era, sin duda, de su mundo, con la que no parecía compartir sino un hijo en común. Así que no, Emma nunca se había atrevido a expresar algo que pudiera poner en peligro su derecho de visita a su hijo y en ese caso, fuera de toda discusión cortejar a la madre de su hijo. Y además, por alguna razón idiota, se había convencido que ser heterosexual en una pequeña ciudad de Maine parecía ser lo más aconsejable. Era una terrible mentira, pero se acostumbraría, había pensado en su momento.

Cuando su teléfono vibró, encontró un mensaje escrito de la morena

 _ **#Encontrará un mensaje en su email. Le agradecería que lo leyera atentamente. R.**_

Emma entrecerró los ojos y ya dudaba del contenido del email, ¿qué tendría esta mujer retorcida aún en la cabeza? ¿Otra humillación? ¿Otro chantaje, una nueva proposición asquerosa? Suspiró y abrió su email y nerviosamente retorció el cable del ratón. Pudo leer esto:

" _ **Miss Swan,**_

 _ **Le ruego que acepte mis más humildes excusas, mi proposición le ha debido parecer chocante e insólita, le debo una disculpa cara a cara, pero no aquí, no sería capaz por razones que le explicaré más adelante.**_

 _ **Necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas, de eso, pero también de Henry…Sé que es mucho pedir.**_

 _ **Para hacer bien las cosas, de manera correcta, y créame, no voy a cometer el mismo error, le rogaría que le preguntara a su hermanastra si puede quedarse con nuestro hijo unos diez días. Le doy a usted diez días libres también, David la reemplazará.**_

 _ **Le pediría que se uniera a mí en el lugar indicado en una carta que mi secretaria tiene para usted en su escritorio.**_

 _ **Si a las 17:00 usted no ha recogido ese sobre, ella me informará de que usted no desea hablarme, lo que comprenderé, le concederé de igual manera los diez días de vacaciones como he convenido. Por mi parte, yo ya no estoy en mi despacho, sino en el sitio señalado.**_

 _ **Coja lo que necesite para varios días.**_

 _ **R."**_

«¡Pero está chiflada!» soltó Emma sola para sí misma en el despacho.

Regina la invitaba no se sabía a dónde durante al menos diez días. ¿Qué significa ahora esta trampa? ¿Comprendía que la otra mujer quería mantenerla a su alcance durante diez días? Emma pasó su mano, nerviosamente, por sus cabellos. La morena quería presentarle sus excusas, pero eso no debería llevar diez días. Todo eso parecía improbable y tan poco común a Regina como modo de actuar.

Sin embargo, el contenido del email parecía sincero. Suspiró y tomó su abrigo, fue a Granny's y aprovechó para mandar algunos SMS a su hermana para que cuidara de Henry hasta su vuelta. Por supuesto, MM le envió una serie de preguntas a las que ella respondió de forma lapidaria, era un asunto que debía arreglar con Regina. Mary acabó por aceptar, pero no parecía nada contenta de no saber a dónde se dirigía Emma. La rubia, que nunca había tenido familia, no comprendía las preguntas intrusivas y mucho menos el comportamiento sobreprotector de su medio hermana.

Suspiró y salió del restaurante para ir a preparar su bolso apañándoselas para acabar antes de que Mary volviera del trabajo. A continuación se dirigió directamente a ver a la secretaria de Regina.

«Buenos días, la señora Mills me ha dejado, creo, una carta»

«Sí, sus indicaciones» le respondió con media sonrisa la pelirroja en la recepción «Aquí está la carta y un mapa para llegar al sitio indicado»

«Bien, gracias»

«¡Coraje, Miss Swan, y devuélvanosla no muy irritada!»

La secretaria se levantó y se marchó sonriéndole como si estuviera en un ambiente de confidencia. La rubia la agarró por el brazo.

«Si sabe algo, dígamelo, ¿qué es esto?» dijo agitando el sobre amarillo

«La carta de la señora Mills»

«¿La ha leído?»

«En parte sí, ya que tuve que redactarla»

«¿Y?»

«¿No sabe leer Miss Swan?»

«Sí, pero…»

«No tiene que temer nada, son las coordenadas de la segunda casa de los Mills»

«¿Y eso la hace sonreír?»

«Sí, porque es un extraño privilegio, no creo que haya visto a nadie, a no ser los Mills, poner los pies allí en diez años que llevó en la alcaldía y al servicio, anteriormente, de Cora Mills, y añadiría que en absoluto a alguien de su familia»

«Super…» dijo Emma, que se preguntaba si esa familia de brujas no la iban a estrangular.

«Venga, no se inquiete, parece que es un sitio extraordinario. ¡Páselo bien!»

Y la secretaria se marchó dejando en el umbral de la puerta a Emma y sus instrucciones

«¿En qué mierda me he metido?» murmuró ella

Se metió en su coche amarillo y leyó la dirección y la ruta señalada, por lo que se veía el GPS no podía encontrar el sitio. Era un poco más al norte, bordeando la costa. Emma arrancó su coche y se dirigió al lugar indicado que quedaba a unos 45 minutos de carretera desde Storybrooke. Vio desfilar el paisaje y puso música para el camino. Sin duda, otra trampa, o quizás, pensó, su cerebro no tenía todas las coordenadas para analizar bien las cosas.

Durante ese tiempo, Regina se preguntaba si Emma se quedaría, había preparado la habitación de invitados, una de las cuatro que tenía la casa. Más bien moderna, había sido remodelada por completo y no se parecía en nada a la vieja casa en la que Regina había pasado sus vacaciones de niña. Se asemejaba más a una casa de concepto contemporáneo, con grandes cristaleras que daban a la playa. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo era malo, pero las compras estaban hechas, así como el restablecimiento de la electricidad.

Tomó la precaución de preparar la comida, Emma llegaría aproximadamente caída la tarde, si no se perdía por el camino. Ella no había puesto los pies ahí desde hacía cinco años, sin embargo ese lugar era su refugio, el único sitio donde se sentía segura, es decir, alejada de la ciudad de la que tenía el mando. Una paradoja más para Regina Mills.

Es lo que pensó también Emma cuando vio perfilarse la casa al final del camino, un bloque blanco y moderno sin nada especial, pero curiosamente luminoso con árboles plantados alrededor con cierto trazado, lo que daba, finalmente, al paraje cierto encanto. La lluvia caía y tuvo que aparcar el coche al lado del de Regina bajo un porche un poco alejado. Cogió su bolsa, ya que era una invitación. Sería lo bastante clara, para nada lo de alquilar sus servicios, estaba allí para hablar de Henry, cualquier otra cosa estaba excluida. Se lo había repetido un buen número de veces, aunque le parecía estúpido. Cerró la puerta de su coche anunciando así sin saberlo su llegada.

Regina, adormilada delante del fuego y en la comodidad del sofá, se sobresaltó. Estaba a la vez contenta y petrificada, la secretaria no la había llamado. El timbre sonó. Abrió a la rubia que se mantuvo de pie en la puerta, la expresión ligeramente asustada y completamente empapada por la lluvia. Aunque no había kilómetros entre el garaje y la casa, los quince escalones que había que subir pudieron con Emma. La morena se hizo a un lado e invitó a esta a entrar. Ella entró y se quedó inmóvil en el felpudo temiendo mojar de agua toda la entrada.

«¿No entra?» preguntó con voz apacible Regina

«Bueno, estoy empapada y si usted…»

Al decir esas palabras, Emma tuvo, de repente, la sensación de estar diciendo una réplica en una película de nivel artístico discutible.

«Yo…me gustaría…»

Las mejillas sonrojadas, Emma balbuceó sus palabras y buscaba en vano el término "toalla" en su cerebro

«¿Secarse? Voy a buscar algo enseguida» dijo Regina, totalmente divertida ante la escena

Al cabo de algunos minutos, la dueña de la casa reapareció con la toalla esperada y Emma pudo secarse correctamente los cabellos, mientras que la morena colocó su abrigo en una percha. Secó la chaqueta de cuero porque sabía que el agua no era un buen amigo de ese material. Su invitada la observaba atentamente, visiblemente Regina se estaba comportando de forma atenta con ella, y eso no le decía nada que valiera, desconfiaba de la mujer cuando era demasiado amable, sin embargo los gestos naturales la tranquilizaron, nada parecía específicamente calculado.

«Bien, y ahora que está…presentable, ¿desea una copa?»

Emma consideró por dos minutos la situación en la que se encontraba, podía retractarse y exigir las excusas prometidas y marcharse corriendo, lo que hubiera sido lo más inteligente, pero sentía curiosidad por lo que la morena tenía que decir para explicar su comportamiento en las últimas horas.

«Sí, comencemos con eso» respondió ella

«¿Whisky, sidra, Coñac, vino…otra cosa?»

«Dejo que elija por mí, me va todo»

A Emma no le gustaban especialmente las bebidas fuertes, pero no tenía miedo a seguir a Regina en ese terreno, su estómago era sólido y sabía beber. Se dejó caer en el sofá. Sus vaqueros estrechos le producían una sensación desagradable, ya que mojados por la lluvia se pegaban aún más y visto el sitio, la incomodaba. Regina le sirvió una copa de vino, prefiriendo no emborrachar inmediatamente a su invitada. La rubia se llevó la copa a los labios y después comenzó

«Bien, Regina, ¿por qué razón me ha invitado? Aunque me explicó _grosso modo_ en el email…»

«Primeramente, Miss Swan, le agradezco que haya venido. Quería presentarle mis excusas en persona y oralmente, he tenido un comportamiento de lo más lamentable, yo…perdí el control de mí misma, puedo comprender que me guarde rencor, pero espero que usted…que logremos, con el tiempo, olvidar ese…desgraciado episodio»

«¿Eso es todo?» la interrumpió la rubia después de la tirada de la alcaldesa

«No, puedo, quiero también decirle la razón de ello, pero le voy a pedir un poco de paciencia, porque me es bastante difícil»

«Ah, difícil. ¿Cómo difícil es escuchar hablar de su vida pasada a una mujer que la desprecia, de episodios no gloriosos de su vida? ¿Tiene usted idea de lo que pude sentir?»

Emma intentó contener su cólera, pero quería que esa mujer comprendiera el mal que le había hecho sentir.

«Lo imagino…La humillación y la intrusión…Pero el desprecio del que habla…no existe, Miss Swan»

«¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces desde hace un año finge rebajarme, finge buscar destruirme por todos los medios? A menudo usa bonitas palabras bien traídas para hacerme sentir que soy una cualquiera, una bastarda de su ex marido, y para más inri, ha ido a desterrar viejas historias…Lo que me asombra, Regina, es que no lo haya utilizado para hacer que me largue sino para hacerme esa "proposición"…»

«Digamos que es una manera de mantenerla a distancia, durante mucho tiempo creí que quería quitarme a Henry…»

«Esa nunca ha sido mi intención, él la quiere aunque en este momento sea algo tenso» Emma tomó aire, después retomó el curso de sus ideas «Así que difícil, decía yo…Sí, la humillación, verse desnuda en una pantalla diez años después…Ni se lo imagina, hacía tres años que intentaba recuperar esas películas, no siento especial vergüenza hacia ellas, pero son MI pasado y me gustaría hacer con ello lo que yo quiera»

«No lo dudo. ¿Ve ese sobre gris sobre la mesa? Es para usted, y dentro se encuentra todo lo que he descubierto sobre usted. Haga con él lo que quiera, ahora o más adelante, a su modo»

La voz de Regina era poco segura, se sentía muy mal por la situación y temía que Emma en cualquier momento se retractara y se marchara corriendo de la casa.

«¿Quién me dice que no tiene copia? Y además, ¿las ha comprado? ¿Cuánto le debo?»

«Nada en absoluto. Sí, las he comprado, digamos que lo he hecho por el bienestar de Henry y…el suyo»

«¿El mío? ¿Se preocupa por mi bienestar? ¿Eso es nuevo? ¿Qué le sucede? La encuentro muy considerada con mi persona»

«¿Tanto la asombra?» dijo Regina con media sonrisa

«No, pero…no me malinterprete, no volveré atrás sobre lo que dije…yo….no me acostaré con usted en esas condiciones»

«Ah…¿Son las condiciones las que son desagradables?»

Emma se encontró desestabilizada, quería ser más categórica, pero realmente ya no lo deseaba. Recordó la conversación con Ruby que la había sorprendido, sí, eran las condiciones y no la idea lo que la revolvía.

«No la he hecho venir para eso, Emma. ¿Me permite que la llame por su nombre?»

«Venga, ya lo ha dejado caer, eso no va con usted»

Emma no contestó a la pregunta sobre la utilización del nombre, pensó que Regina intentaba dar largas al asunto y que poco importaba que la llamara así o de otra manera, a ella le daba igual.

«Digamos que no pienso obtener eso de primera entrada y no es el tema importante»

«¿Y cuál es?»

«Me gustaría que me contase cómo usted, Emma Swan, pudo hacer…ese tipo de…películas, ¿es pedir mucho?»

Emma suspiró

«Bien…Puedo contárselo, no hay nada de extraordinario. En la cárcel conocí a todo tipo de gente, acababa de abandonar a Henry después de mi encarcelamiento, no tenía a dónde ir…entonces una conocida me acogió y después…ella conocía a gente, yo no tenía dinero, ni formación, francamente hablando. Yo estaba muy mal también, hay que decirlo…no diré que…» tomó otro buche de alcohol más largo esta vez «…me dejé engañar…» Dejó la copa en la mesa «Digamos que intenté sobrevivir, Lila…mi amiga, me permitió ganar dinero rápidamente y eso es todo»

«¿Quién es Lila?» preguntó Regina como si todo el resto ya hubiera sido olvidado

«Una amiga como le he dicho, a Lila la conocí en la cárcel, era buena conmigo, no me pedía nada, ningún servicio "extraño"» La mirada de Emma se endureció mirando a la otra mujer «Solo me pidió que compartiera los gastos, acababa de perder varias puestos como camarera, así que acabé por ceder»

«Así que, una "amiga" le pide hacer películas pornográficas con ella y usted acepta, ¿eso no le molestó?» preguntó suavemente Regina

«¿Qué quería? Tenía 19 años, acababa de abandonar a mi hijo, estaba en la calle…tomé la opción que juzgaba la menos arriesgada al final, antes de prostituirme o traficar, no tenía ganas de volver a prisión. Eso es todo…no me gustó hacer ese trabajo más que otro, es verdad, bebía mientras hacíamos….eso, era más fácil…a veces, pero no siempre, y…»

Emma parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, cansada de justificarse por un pasado que le parecía sobredimensionado frente a todo el resto de su vida, quería olvidar todo eso y Regina removía el cuchillo en la llaga. La morena sentía que había más que saber que ese retazo de miserable vida que le contaba la mujer que tenía delante.

«Bien, cálmese Emma, yo no quería…hacer que sintiera mal»

Por instinto, aunque torpemente, extendió la mano y la posó en el brazo de Emma que se estremeció y retrocedió bruscamente.

«…Lo siento» dijo la joven morena, sorprendida ante lo que sintió como un rechazo en toda regla

«No, soy yo…Yo…necesito más tiempo, Regina»

«Vayamos a comer, ¿quiere?»

Regina apretó los dientes encolerizada, el rechazo era algo que le costaba gestionar, incluso nunca había tenido que gestionarlo, porque nadie le decía nunca "no". A excepción, por supuesto…de Emma Swan. Esta última se levantó y siguió a la dueña hacia el comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta. Aunque todo parecía moderno, el lugar era cálido.

«Es muy bonito» dijo la sheriff como todo comentario

«Gracias, hice remodelar la casa familiar hace unos años y no lo lamento»

«Tiene un gusto bastante claro, me gustan mucho las cristaleras»

«Gracias» respondió algo fría Regina

La comida transcurrió en calma, las preguntas de Emma versaban sobre la decoración del sitio, una manera como otra cualquiera de entablar una conversación más tranquila. Había recibido cinco mensajes de Mary que se preocupaba por esa radical ausencia. Había optado por no responderle cuando su hermana le preguntó si estaba sola. Regina, por su parte, respondía de forma automática a la rubia, no conseguía pensar calmadamente, ¿conseguiría hablar con Emma de sus problemas? ¿Estaba Emma lista para escuchar ciertas cosas? Nunca había hablado de sus preocupaciones personales y mucho menos sobre temas íntimos relacionados con otras cosas mucho más personales. Solo dos personas sabían lo que había pasado hacía cinco años. Emma sintió que la morena estaba bastante lejos de la conversación, sus respuestas frías y faltas de un interés real acabaron por llamarle la atención y se sintió entristecida por la falta de respuesta de la dueña de la casa.

«Bueno, lo siento, Regina»

«¿Por?» dijo Regina sacada de sus pensamientos de repente

«Por lo de antes…no quería parecer fría o no sé qué, solo que bueno…usted es un poco difícil de seguir en este momento, Regina»

«¿De seguir? ¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Esta mañana me hizo una proposición de las más odiosas que me hayan hecho en toda mi vida, pagarme por pasar algunas horas en la cama conmigo y a continuación, me invita a un sitio muy personal y quiere conversar conmigo como si fuéramos amigas íntimas, comprenda que un gesto afectuoso de su parte, de golpe…me ha parecido…»

«¿Difícil de creer? Tiene muchas ideas sobre mí y mis reacciones, Miss Swan, pero no la culpo, es totalmente mi culpa. No debería esperar poder tocarla, comprendo que debo inspirarle cierto asco»

Regina se levantó para quitar la mesa, dejando a Emma sorprendida por las palabras dichas. Ella se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina y dejó los platos en la mesa de la cocina. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, tenía la horrible sensación de que nadie comprendía lo que sentía y ella misma ya no lograba poner nada en orden. Quería incluso que Emma se fuera, esa mujer le hacía mal. La sheriff observó la escena en silencio antes de ir tras los pasos de la alcaldesa.

«Hey…hey…Regina, deje de cerrarse de esa manera»

Con la mano extendida hacia Regina, se detuvo en su brazo. Emma tomó aire como si las palabras comenzasen a estrangularse en la garganta

«La he herido hace un momento, lo siento…no quería reaccionar así y…»

Mientras miraba a la mujer apoyada en la isla central, Emma no podía sino constatar los estragos de su reacción.

«Regina…»

«Vaya a sentarse, Miss Swan, voy a llevar el postre…»

Emma no dijo nada, se acercó un poco más a la joven y posó su mano en el hombro de Regina, que se quedó estática.

«No siento asco, estaba decepcionada y sorprendida, eso es todo, que esté enfadada es…normal, ¿no? También necesito tiempo para comprender lo que ha pasado…¿ok?»

«¿Ok?» respondió de forma mecánica la morena

«Vaya a coger aire dos minutos, Regina, yo llevo el postre, he visto que tiene una pequeña terraza…»

«Bien, la espero allí»

Regina salió en retirada rápidamente. No tenía ningún deseo de cruzarse con la mirada de Emma, no quería su piedad. La rubia pensaba a gran velocidad, había que calmar la situación si tenían que conversar sobre Henry y los derechos de visita…y además también estaba intrigada por Regina con sus misteriosos tormentos y sus insólitas proposiciones. Cogió una bandeja y colocó dos pasteles que había encontrado en la nevera y dos vasos de whisky.

«Voilà…» dijo Emma al llegar

Sorprendió a Regina con los ojos rojos, el maquillaje ya repuesto, la máscara en su lugar…Ciertas cosas tendían a no cambiar.

«Gracias por la ayuda…siento la molestia»

«No lo sienta»

Un silencio se produjo entre las dos mujeres, que acabaron la comida sentadas en una silla mirando el mar a lo lejos, el cielo un poco apagado y el viento que barría el paisaje. El tiempo era la imagen de sus estados emocionales, es decir, incierto y contradictorio. Emma rompió el silencio, no le gustaban los ambientes opresivos.

«¿Cuándo remodeló la casa?»

«No la remodelé, la derribé, hubo una tempestad hace unos años, quise hacer tabla rasa con el pasado, renovar la antigua casa nos hubiera costado más caro que hacer una nueva. Solo mantuve una parte de los cimientos de la casa»

«¿Hay cimientos de la antigua casa?»

«Sí…los utilizo como bodega, mañana, si quiere, podemos visitarla»

«Con mucho gusto, también he visto que hay un magnífico jardín al lado»

Regina le sonreía a Emma, con una sonrisa bastante dulce que la joven nunca había visto y que la turbó un poco.

«También la llevará a ver el jardín, pero por esta noche le indicaré su habitación, si lo desea»

Regina le enseñó a Emma la parte de arriba, así como la habitación que le había reservado. Su invitada se encontró con una habitación magnífica, decorada con piedra e imitación de madera, un lujo bastante impresionante. El baño era magnífico, con un ventanal parcialmente oculto por los árboles del exterior, un tragaluz sobre la bañera, así como un parqué de madera, sin duda, exótica.

«Euh…¿No me diga que todas las habitaciones de invitados son como esta?» dijo Emma totalmente desconcertada

«Efectivamente, es la habitación que estaba reservada a mi madre»

«¿En serio? Me da la habitación de su madre, es…»

«No se preocupe, ella nunca ha venido y nunca vendrá. Le deseo buenas noches Emma, creo que no falta nada, puede instalarse tranquilamente, si se aburre, hay una televisión y una biblioteca abajo»

«He traído un libro y lo necesario…Gracias Regina…¿Todo bien?»

«Sí, todo bien, Miss Swan. Que duerma bien, en una hora escuchará un ruido, no se inquiete, es el sistema de seguridad que se pone a funcionar. Mi habitación es la de enfrente, por si necesita algo»

«De acuerdo. Gracias…»

Regina cerró la puerta, Emma habría querido retenerla para hablar un poco más para acabar la botella de whisky, pero había percibido el cansancio en la otra mujer. Quizás era mejor dejarlo por esa noche, iba a dejar que la morena fuera a su ritmo.

Probó la cama, y esta era suntuosa, las sábanas exquisitamente suaves. Se deslizó en ellas en short y top teniendo la impresión de desentonar con el sitio. Abrió de repente los ojos pensando que quizás había cámaras en la habitación por su seguridad, y después de una rápida inspección, constató que no había. Suspiró de alivio y envió, en un destello de conciencia, a las 23:00, un último mensaje a Mary, diciéndole que todo iba bien que mañana llamaría a Henry. Recibió un lacónico mensaje que se traducía por un "Ok, xo". Se quedó dormida rápidamente después de haber ojeado una revista cogida al azar de la mesa de noche.

A Regina le costó algo más conciliar el sueño, intentó hundirse en un expediente del trabajo, pero en vano. Pensó en las últimas horas pasadas con Emma, habían sido caóticas, la rubia había descrito con precisión sus sentimientos… Decepción, he ahí lo que sentía Emma Swan hacia ella. Para estar decepcionado, tenía que haber esperado algo mejor, ¿qué se imaginaba Emma? La morena se quedó dubitativa, quizás su invitada había querido ser amable y no atosigarla. Tantas y tantas preguntas sin respuestas daban vueltas en la cabeza de Regina, pero acabó por quedarse dormida, y su último pensamiento fue para su pequeño.


	6. Descubrimiento

**Descubrimiento**

Hacia las siete de la mañana, Emma se despertó sobresaltada, una luz intensa sobre la cama la sorprendió. Giró la cabeza refunfuñando y vio encima de ella un panel que no había sido cerrado, dejando que el sol diera directamente sobre la cama. No había visto el botón al lado de esta para cerrar el panel, el confort de las casas modernas se le escapaba totalmente a Emma. Completamente despierta, se extasía ante la vista que tenía a través de la cristalera y a paso lento se encontró delante de la bañera en la otra estancia. Sonrió y se dijo a sí misma

«¡Por nosotras dos, belleza!»

Hizo correr el agua, cogió lo que parecía ser un producto espumoso y se quitó rápidamente sus ropas. Al dejarse deslizar en el agua caliente, no pudo retener un gemido de satisfacción. Se puso sus auriculares, dejándose acunar por una melodiosa música. Incluso se puso a canturrear y cerró los ojos, fantaseando en su lecho de espuma.

Cuando el despertador de Regina sonó, eran las 08:30. Tenía por costumbre levantarse temprano para ocuparse de Henry, y lamentó no haber cambiado la hora de la alarma. Estirándose suavemente, se preguntó si su invitada se habría despertado. Se levantó y se puso una bata de satén. Sus gestos eran rápidos y precisos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, no escuchó ningún ruido, aunque las habitaciones estaban bien insonorizadas. Bajó a la planta inferior y tecleó en una caja de comandos táctil que había sobre la mesa de la cocina. Quitó el dispositivo de seguridad y dedujo que su invitada estaría tomando un baño y que las contraventanas de las cristaleras estaban abiertas en la habitación que Emma ocupaba. Así que hizo un copioso desayuno y lo colocó en la mesa de la terraza.

Esperó un poco y al no ver a Emma bajar, entonces tomó la decisión de llamarla, sin éxito, subió ya que la rubia no había dado señal. Abrió delicadamente la puerta de la habitación de Emma, y aún sin respuesta. Al introducirse lo más despacio que pudo en la habitación, escuchó la voz de su invitada canturrear en el cuarto de baño. Golpeó en la puerta casi con tanto éxito, y apareció ante Emma que se sobresaltó en el baño, mientras que Regina se quedó mirándola por unos segundos antes de girarse rápidamente.

«¡Hey! ¡Hay que llamar antes de entrar!» dijo Emma mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

«Miss Swan, la he llamado cinco veces, ¡me temo que sus auriculares la alejaron un poco del resto del mundo!»

«Ah…Perdón…Euh, ¿Y?»

«El desayuno están listo…La espero»

«Voy, puede pasarme la toa…»

Emma se detuvo a la mitad de su petición, dándose cuenta de que quizás no era una buena idea revelar su desnudez delante de Regina. Esta se giró y continuando mirando a la rubia a los ojos, cogió delicadamente la toalla dejada en el borde del lavabo y la colocó sobre un pequeño mueble, al lado de la bañera, previsto para tal fin. Su mirada oscura no había dejado por un segundo la de Emma, dejándola petrificada, mientras que Regina acabó por mostrar una sonrisa divertida, feliz por haber aterrorizado a su invitada. Un beneficio secundario, sin duda, de ser como era ella. Como un depredador divirtiéndose con su presa. Pero su sonrisa se borró rápidamente una vez en el pasillo, pensó que había ido un poco fuerte y que una vez más había dejado hablar a sus instintos antes que contenerse delante de la otra mujer.

Emma, por su parte, una vez envuelta en la toalla, tenía una expresión menos asustada que hacía un momento, reía interiormente ante los pequeños juegos de Regina. Definitivamente todo era pretexto para un juego de seducción o de dominación en esta mujer, era a la vez divertido e inquietante, según lo que estuviera en juego. Se vistió rápidamente, dejando que sus cabellos se secaran al aire.

A continuación se dirigió hacia la terraza y pudo ver el desayuno listo y digno de una reina. Regina saboreaba su café, ya arreglada y vestida. Le sonrió a Emma cuando vio que esta se acercaba a la mesa.

«¡Bien, querida, constato que el pequeño cisne ha sobrevivido!»

«¡Sí, y tiene hambre!»

Se sirvió un chocolate y probó diferentes bollos que por una vez no se parecían ni a una garra de oso, ni a bollos grasientos. Se sorprendió apreciando la ligereza de estos últimos. Regina la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, ligeramente divertida.

«¿Se ha arruinado con este desayuno?» preguntó con la boca llena la rubia

«Oh, bueno…» Regina dejó su taza de café «Es porque tengo la intención de cebarla, querida…»

Emma tragó con dificultad y aún con la boca medió llena replicó

«¡Tiene usted un humor echpecial, chave!»

«A falta de ser irresistible…» bromeó la morena

«¡No he chicho eso, he dicho echpecial!»Emma estuvo a punto de ahogarse

«Coma correctamente, es usted como su hijo…definitivamente, una manía expresarse con la boca llena»

Emma se encogió de hombros y continuó tragando diferentes delicias, antes de beberse su zumo de naranja.

«Voy a enseñarle el sitio, ¿quiere?»

«¡Oh, sí, claro que quiero!»

Fue un paseo, en un primer momento silencioso, primero por el jardín donde Emma se extasió delante de la pequeña piscina, después con las diferentes flores y diversas plantas. Regina le explicó el sistema de recuperación de las aguas de lluvia, así como su procesado. La Sheriff la escuchaba con atención y hacía preguntas bastante pertinentes a ojos de la morena. Para su gran sorpresa, Emma supo, en su mayoría, nombrar a las plantas y árboles del jardín.

«¿Sabe de flores?» preguntó la morena, sorprendida por los conocimientos de la otra mujer

«Bueno, sí, fue mi pasión durante un tiempo…»

«¿Y?»

«Tuve que abandonar la formación en horticultura que había comenzado…Ya no tenía bastante dinero para hacerlo, tuve que elegir una actividad que no tenía nada que ver, que consistía en encontrar gente perdida. Conseguí ser compañera de un cazarrecompensas. Yo tenía un don para eso y bueno, me gustó hacerlo…Y ahora, soy sheriff…»

«¿Le habría gustado continuar su primera pasión?»

«Por supuesto, quizás un día cuando esté en edad de jubilarme, y los ladronzuelos corran más rápido que yo, y ya no sea útil…» respondió Emma sonriendo

«Es divertido, la veía apasionada por las armas, las películas del oeste y los partidos de fútbol americano…en fin, como todo, uno se hace ideas»

«Ah, no diga eso, me gustan mucho las pelis de vaqueros, en cambio prefiero el béisbol…»

«Buena elección, Miss Swan»

«Emma…Llámeme…Emma» dijo con una ligera sonrisa turbada la rubia

«Si quiere, Emma…»

Y la continuación de la visita fue apacible y agradable, se sentaron cerca de un pequeño estanque donde algunos peces rojos nadaban de aquí para allá, el clima era calmo, la luz era clara e intensa. Los rayos del sol se quedaron aprisionados un momento en los cabellos de Emma mientras ella jugaba con los peces en el borde del estanque. Regina se sintió arrebatada ante la visión de ese espectáculo, la rubia inclinada ligeramente, sonriente y relajada, la luz jugando con sus bucles. La morena no podía sino constatar la belleza de la joven que tenía delante, dejándola sin voz y sin atreverse a romper ese bello instante.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiados "a priori" sobre esa mujer a la que conocía desde hacía un año, siempre le había parecido más fácil juzgarla negativamente por sus elecciones, por su manera de ser, mientras que en realidad, en su interior, no lo pensaba. Se dio cuenta de la cantidad exagerada de veces en las que había maltratado a Emma por pura facilidad, como si fuera necesario que sintiera una forma de desdén. Un desdén que le permitía mantener un muro entre ella y la sheriff, una manera de mantenerla a distancia, pero a la vez bajo una forma ficticia de dominación, de la que regularmente se deshacía Emma llevándole sistemáticamente la contraria. Desde hacía un año, se había convertido en un extraño juego al que las dos se prestaban.

Emma sacó de sus pensamientos a Regina que aún la miraba fijamente.

«¿Algún problema? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?»

«No, no…en absoluto» replicó al otra mujer, cogida en falta, enrojeciendo como una chiquilla

Invitó a Emma a continuar la visita, sonriendo a su pesar, todo era muy agradable. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía con nadie algo como eso. Emma se revelaba una compañía agradable, y estaba más relajada que a su llegada.

La rubia también observaba a Regina que parecía serena, aunque percibía algunos momentos de turbación, pero lo achacó a la tensión actual. Cuanto más avanzaba en su visita al jardín y en su conocimiento de los diferentes sistemas de explotación de los recursos alrededor de la casa, también Emma descubría en Regina conocimientos de ingeniería y arquitectura.

«¿Ha hecho estudios en esos terrenos?» preguntó Emma

«Efectivamente, poco tiempo después de mi matrimonio, me formé en diversas cosas, mi madre estaba en contra, ella quería que hiciera una carrera política aprovechando las relaciones de Leopold»

«Su madre no parecía alguien fácil» se arriesgó a comentar Emma

«Efectivamente, y sigue sin serlo…» Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo

«Parece que no tiene mucho contacto con ella, nunca me la he cruzado, creo»

«Mucho mejor para usted…Emma, es…una mujer complicada y francamente, creo poder decir que he soñado con alguien mejor como progenitor»

«¿Hasta ese punto?» preguntó Emma asombrada por la confidencia

Regina caminó hasta la terraza y tomó una silla, invitando a Emma a hacer lo mismo. Su mirada perdida a lo lejos, buscando algunos puntos iluminados por el mar tras los árboles.

«Mi madre…» retomó Regina dulcemente, la voz ronca, ligeramente tomada por la emoción «Mi madre es un monstruo de egoísmo, que ha intentado hacer de mí su marioneta durante mucho tiempo, no nos hablamos desde hace cuatro años. Me obligó a aceptar cosas que nunca deberían haber….sido»

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla. Emma no se atrevía a decir nada ante las confidencias de Regina. ¿Qué podría decir ella cuya madre la había abandonado a su suerte al borde de una carretera y que a su vez había abandonado a su propio hijo? Ella no tenía una buena opinión de sí misma, pero sabía que jamás habría sido el tipo de madre que Regina intentaba describirle.

* * *

 **Hola chicas. Hoy me ha costado mucho tener este capítulo, porque tenga la muñeca izquierda abierta, me duele mucho. Así que no sé cuándo podré volver a subir algún capítulo de este fic y del otro. No quiero forzar. Por otro lado, el viernes me voy de viaje, por lo que ese finde no habrá publicación. Y apartir del lunes 14 comienza mi rutina diaria, y también voy a tener muchísimo menos tiempo de publicar, lo más seguro que solo empiece a subir los fines de semana. Lo siento mucho, pero bueno, siempre he sido de las más veloces. Ahora ya me toca ralentizar un poco, además si sigo a esta velocidad me voy a quedar sin fics para traducir. Jajajajajaj. Bueno, espero que estéis disfrutando de este y del otro fic.**


	7. Cora Mills

**Cora Mills**

Emma miraba de reojo a Regina, que se estaba abriendo. En absoluto tenía deseo de interrumpirla, el momento era tenso y ella sabía que la alcaldesa acaba de dar a su relación una dimensión diferente. Se estaban haciendo íntimas y era más de lo que Emma habría deseado por parte de Regina, una relación sincera y basada en el intercambio. Todo lo demás esperaba hablar de Henry y recibir unas disculpas concretas y sinceras, pero por lo que se veía, Regina quería darle más y ella estaba completamente de acuerdo, así tendría las respuestas a las preguntas que tenía sobre esta mujer que desde siempre le había parecido misteriosa, altanera e inaccesible.

«Mi madre, Miss Swan…Me obligó a casarme con su padre para que yo supliera su propia sed de poder, mi madre nunca se ha regido por otra cosa que no fuera el deseo cada vez mayor de poder, de dinero, de fama…Algunos la calificarían de ambiciosa y brillante…Yo, yo conozco la otra cara de Cora Mills…Un rostro de una extraña fealdad, y créame, he querido a mi madre tanto como he podido…para agradarle, acepté sin rechistar un matrimonio con un hombre que me llevaba 36 años, un matrimonio sin amor solo para hacerme querer por mi madre…»

«Créame que lo siento» dijo Emma sintiéndose de repente consternada por las acciones de su padre, aunque nunca lo hubiera conocido.

«No es su culpa, Emma» dijo Regina con voz apenas audible «Todo es culpa de nuestros padres, descubrí muchas cosas después de eso…y mucho peores»

Regina se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de Emma. Había pasado el tiempo, y ya era hora de comer. El teléfono de la morena vibró con un mensaje de su hijo preguntándole dónde estaba.

«Ah, Henry se preocupa por saber dónde me he ido…»

Ella sonrió y respondió a su hijo que estaba con Emma y todo estaba bien, que estaban conversando.

«Mmm, también debería llamar esta tarde para ver cómo va todo con Mary»

«Acabo de decirle que usted está aquí»

«Eh…¿qué?» dijo Emma

«¿Algún problema con eso?» preguntó Regina arqueando una ceja

«No, euh…Solo que no le dije a Mary a dónde iba, me va a montar una…» Emma suspiró

«¿Y eso?» dijo la morena, sorprendida

«Sí…No tengo una hermana, es una verdadera mama gallina, es agobiante, no estoy acostumbrada a tener una familia…»

«Miss Swan, estamos las dos ausentes de la ciudad, ¿no cree que habrían atados cabos? Además sabiendo que hemos dejado atrás a Henry»

«Va a dar que hablar…» respondió Emma sonriendo

«Bueno, si así llenan sus vidas monótonas…» replicó sarcásticamente Regina

«No aprecia mucho a la gente, ¿eh?» dijo Emma

Regina se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta, la naturaleza humana no tenía sorpresas para ella en muchos terrenos. Propuso preparar algunos sándwiches y platos fríos para comer, ya que Emma no tenía especialmente mucha hambre y Regina parecía querer continuar con su conversación.

«¿Y si comemos en las dunas?» preguntó Emma

Regina puso una mueca de duda

«Venga, ¡estoy segura de que nunca lo ha hecho! Será la ocasión y además hoy no hace casi viento»

«¡Es usted muy optimista! No son muy apreciados los granos de arena en los sándwiches»

«¡Oh, deje de poner mala cara! Hagámoslo, y podemos seguir hablando»

Emma puso su más hermosa sonrisa como para dar por concluida su argumentación. Regina cedió poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la postura infantil de la joven.

Rápidamente se llenó una cesta, Emma añadió una botella de vino, lo que hizo reaccionar a Regina.

«¿Emborracharse en la playa es el verdadero plan?» preguntó Regina

«Vamos a relajarnos un poco, sí, porque estamos de vacaciones, vamos a disfrutar del suave sol que hay y ¡además no estamos obligadas a bebérnosla toda!» dijo sonriendo Emma

La búsqueda del sitio ideal fue difícil. Las dos se habían puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y Regina además había querido llevar un suéter. Como siempre tenía aspecto de haber salido de un catálogo de moda, mientras que Emma se había puesto una camiseta ancha y desprovista de todo encanto. La rubia acabó por encontrar una hondonada entre dos dunas, el sitio parecía apacible y agradable. Así que se instalaron para ese pic-nic improvisado. Se dieron cuenta de que no tenían ningún problema en hablar sin enfadarse y que tenían una comprensión bastante natural de las expectativas de la otra sobre temas básicos. Emma era atenta y Regina organizada, una solucionaba las infracciones de la otra. Una tercera persona, ajena a la situación, hubiera creído que esas dos personas se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás y habría podido hacerse preguntas sobre su relación si cierta distancia física no se llevara a cabo bastante a menudo. Ellas eran inconscientes de su danza de gestos y palabras, las gaviotas que las observaban parecían insensibles a esa extraña sinergia que reinaba entre las dos mujeres.

Una vez instaladas, compartieron la comida, Emma servía. Esta última juzgó apropiado retomar la conversación en un momento apacible mientras el sol parecía jugar con las nubes.

«Entonces, estábamos en su madre, una mujer especial, a la mía no la conocí» dijo Emma «Me abandonó y fui criada en el sistema de acogida, di mis primeros pasos en un piso tutelado con otros niños como yo…»

«Imagino que no ha debido ser fácil para usted»

«Oh, no, no se imagina lo que es ver marcharse a los otros niños porque los adoptaban, o no poder quedarse con una familia de acogida porque de repente usted está demás. No, no se imagina nada de eso, Regina, al igual que yo no me imagino lo que es tener una madre maltratadora. Lo único que podemos decir…es que eso no nos ha ayudado. Al final, creo que estamos solos en el mundo, queramos o no»

«Tiene una visión algo siniestra, pero creo que estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso»

Bebieron su primera copa de vino al honor de sus madres.

«¿Sabe si ella está al menos viva?» preguntó Regina

«Mmm, hace un tiempo hice algunas averiguaciones, y no pude averiguar nada, nadie desea decirme a quién frecuentó mi padre fuera de su primera mujer y de usted. Creo que en Storybrooke, la gente lo sabe, pero que tienen miedo sea de usted o del abogado de Leopold, o no desean apenar a Mary»

«Quizás…» dijo pensativa Regina

«Regina…¿usted no lo sabrá?»

«Se lo habría dicho, Emma, se lo prometo» respondió ella mirando a los ojos a la otra mujer.

«De acuerdo» dijo dulcemente Emma. Efectivamente, sentía que la mujer sentada a su frente no sabía quién era su madre «Henry tiene suerte» retomó ella después de unos minutos de silencio.

Ella estaba echada y miraba el cielo, los brazos doblados debajo de su cabeza. Regina no dijo nada en el momento, los brazos rodeando sus rodillas, mirando al horizonte.

«No lo sé» dijo ella

«¡Yo sí lo sé! No ha sido infeliz, aunque, de verdad, creo, por el contrario, que se hace muchas preguntas e intenta respondérselas él solo…»

«Lo sé…»

Regina giró la cabeza hacia Emma y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. La rubia había cerrado los ojos y su cuerpo estaba extendido sobre la manta. Aunque el tema tratado no se prestaba, realmente, los pensamientos de Regina comenzaron de nuevo a perderse en sus deseos repentinos de acariciar la piel de Emma y de quitarle la ropa, sentir la textura de su piel bajo sus dedos. La morena, entonces, giró la cabeza, cerró los ojos, tenía que mantener el control, era absolutamente necesario para no confundir su cabeza. Se puso a respirar calmadamente y contó hacia atrás en su mente, partiendo de 50, prometiéndose que al llegar al 1 sus ideas estarían claras.

«¿Tiene ganas?» dijo Emma súbitamente

Interrumpida, de repente, en su cuenta, Regina se giró hacia ella, totalmente desestabilizada

«¿De…qué?»

«¡Del sándwich!»

Del sándwich que Emma le extendía desde hacía varios minutos. Regina asintió y lo tomó en silencio.

«Mmmm, estábamos en el capítulo de las madres…» dijo Emma «La suya, si he comprendido bien, no le hizo fácil la vida»

Emma no estaba dispuesta a saltarse nada de las confidencias de Regina, sentía curiosidad de cómo esa mujer que estaba ahí, sentada apaciblemente a su lado, calmada y perfectamente deseable, podía, a veces, cometer actos dudosos y parecer tan fría al utilizar estrategias de seducción muy osadas incluso excesivas.

«¿Mi vida la apasiona, Miss Swan?» preguntó de golpe fríamente Regina

«Euh…habíamos quedado en Emma…Y bueno, me interesa su vida, sí, habíamos comenzado a intercambiar, ¿por qué no ir hasta el final, entonces?»

«Tiene razón» dijo Regina, mientras masticaba suavemente su sándwich, sin mucha convicción

«Pero, no se sienta obligada, no quiero forzarla a nada…»

Emma cerró los ojos y se llevó una brizna de hierba a la boca. El sol era suave, ya se habían bebido tres copas de vino cada una, la cabeza aún no daba vueltas, cada una permanecía en su esquina de la manta, extendida en la arena.

«Mi madre ha intervenido a menudo en mi vida, lo que le interesaba era controlarla, no soy su hija, soy su juguete para acceder a cosas que nunca ha podido alcanzar, una especie de revancha personal ante la vida y las cosas…Mi madre, muy pocas veces, fue afectuosa conmigo en la infancia, al contrario que mi padre. Él era un hombre amable, bueno, atento…Pero…murió muy pronto, no pudo estar ahí…en los momentos cruciales de mi vida…»

«¿Viene de ahí esa siniestra sed de poder y de todo lo que me cuenta?»

Regina fue presa de una risa nerviosa que asombró a Emma

«¿Es tan divertido?» la joven se incorporó sobre sus codos

«Oh, no» dijo Regina sacudiendo la cabeza

Recobró la respiración y se sirvió otra copa.

«Querida, esa historia de revancha remonta bastante más atrás de lo que cree. Le voy a contar la versión corta. Nuestras familias se conocen desde ya hace tiempo, y lo que viene a continuación es una historia siniestra como usted dice. Mi padre era el heredero de una fortuna bastante antigua, que reagrupaba varios bancos y sociedades y mi madre se casó con él después de haber urdido un encuentro "fortuito" con él…»

«¿Voy a tener derecho a un cuento?» dijo Emma con una mueca divertida mientras escuchaba a Regina

«Sonríe, querida, pero "el cuento" tiene poco de divertido. Allá va. Los Mills tenían algunos molinos aquí y allí, pero las cuentas deplorables de mi abuelo hicieron que mi madre perdiera una buena cantidad de ellos. Su abuelo y su tatarabuelo compraron, poco a poco, todos los molinos y los demolieron prometiendo que los iban a modernizar, pero era una mentira y las cosas se acabaron por envenenar más»

«¿Por qué ese ensañamiento? No parece ser sino una historia de un puñado de dinero…» dijo Emma arqueando una ceja

«Porque mi familia también expolió a la suya de sus bienes, hace siglos de eso. Ha sido así generación tras generación…La casa que ve detrás de usted, sus cimientos seguramente fueron levantados por un ancestro suyo y de Mary»

«Ah, wow…Ok»

Emma se encontraba de repente con una marejada de información sobre su familia, sus raíces, y de repente todo lo parecía un fardo bastante pesado.

«Mi madre conoció muy bien a su padre y su abuela, ella era la hija de un pobre molinero arruinado, mi madre tenía una ventaja, su belleza. Leopold dudó un tiempo entre la madre de Mary y la mía, después escogió el mejor partido»

«Ah, ok, ya veo…Esto es peor que Dallas»

«Es peor, Emma, es totalmente lo mismo, pero peor…» dijo Regina mirando la arena a sus pies, lanzando pequeñas piedras hacia delante «Claro que yo solo lo supe mucho tiempo después, nuestras finanzas no iban muy bien, pero mi madre se encargó de meterme por los ojos a Leopold Blanchard que acababa de perder a su bien amada mujer, yo no fui sino un peón en esta historia. Me contó toda una historia para que aceptara ese matrimonio, diciéndome que, de todas maneras, él iba a morir antes que yo y que tendría una gran fortuna a mis pies. Y además si quería continuar mis estudios de arquitectura y continuar viajando a mi gusto, me interesaba doblegarme a todo eso. Mi padre acababa de morir, yo acababa de heredar la mayor parte de sus bienes. Había apartado a mi madre de muchas cosas y el notario nos informó de que estaba pidiendo el divorcio. Su abogado lo representó hasta el final, protegiendo mis intereses y mi madre me lo echó todo en cara, pero yo no sabía nada»

Regina detuvo bruscamente su narración y observó a Emma, que masticaba aún su brizna de hierba y escuchaba, con los ojos cerrados, la historia de la morena, imaginando gente rica y de fortuna entablando una patética guerra sembrada de rencores que se remontaba a varios siglos, y en la cual se veían inmersas Regina y Mary. No sabía si debía agradecer el haberse ahorrado vivir en ese ambiente que parecía de todo menos apacible y sereno.

A Regina, por su parte, creyendo que el tiempo se había parado al ver cómo Emma estaba, ella le recordó de repente a alguien que casi había olvidado con el tiempo. Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo.

«Entonces, ¿qué pasó?» preguntó Emma abriendo un ojo curioso sobre Regina que, repentinamente, se había quedado en silencio.

Regina desvió la mirada y se preguntó si de verdad iba hablarle de todo lo que había hecho su madre, quizás no era deseable hablarle al "enemigo" de ese tipo de cosas, después rio interiormente…Oh, sí, madre la detestaría por eso…así que ella continuó su narración.

«Bien, antes de casarme con su padre, conocí a un muchacho, yo tenía 18 años y él apenas 21, nos enamoramos perdidamente el uno del otro, él trabajaba en los establos donde yo daba mis clases de equitación…Se llamaba Daniel, era dulce y amable, lo era todo para mí y a la inversa, un flechazo, si lo desea…Fue hace tanto tiempo. Nos queríamos de verdad y mi madre se enteró de la historia por culpa de Mary Margaret, su hermana…»

«¿Cómo?» dijo Emma sorprendida ante esa revelación

«Oh, no se sorprenda, Mary no sabe mantener un secreto, ella también recibía clases de equitación y no era muy buena, entonces Daniel y yo le dábamos clases extras, y la llevábamos de paseo con nosotros, a sus 9 años comprendió rápidamente que no éramos simples amigos. Mi madre ya había arreglado mi matrimonio con Leopold que me encontraba de su gusto, se lo cree, un hombre de más de 50 años que se va a meter en la cama con una muchacha…Yo realmente no sabía nada de eso»

«Es verdaderamente asqueroso» dijo Emma como todo comentario

«Entonces, mi madre…» la voz de Regina cambió poco a poco hasta hacerse casi inaudible, y Emma tuvo que incorporarse para escuchar mejor «Mi madre…propuso a los padres de Daniel pagarles los estudios en una facultad en otro estado, lejos y bastante cara. Daniel creyó que todo era idea mía…que yo quería deshacerme de él…y se marchó…Una semana después, tras haberle suplicado a sus padres que me dieran su número de teléfono me expliqué…él iba a volver cuando….tuvo…un ataque de corazón…»

«¿A su edad?»

«Sí…» dijo Regina, las lágrimas ya comenzaban a descender pro sus mejillas «Tenía una deformación cardiaca, y no lo sabíamos. Murió antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada»

«Yo…lo siento Regina» dijo Emma pasando suavemente su mano por la espalda para consolarla

Regina cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de la mano en su espalda, que poco a poco la tranquilizaba.

«Yo también perdí a alguien a quien quería» dijo Emma vacilante, sin saber si era el momento oportuno para seguir con su propia historia.

Regina se giró ligeramente hacia ella, visiblemente interesada por lo que la rubia podía contar.


	8. Lila Reed

**Lila Reed**

Entonces Emma se incorporó para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, decidió mirar hacia delante, se preguntaba en qué medida Regina se iba a tomar lo que le iba a contar, pero como se trataba de abrirse la una a la otra, quizás tendría que pasar por eso. Aunque vacilante, comenzó a su vez con su historia.

«Creo que ya le he hablado de Lila…»

«Efectivamente» replicó un poco seca Regina

Emma notó el tono y sonrió ante los celos incontrolables de la morena, le dio una sonrisa a esta, que, cogida en flagrante delito de indecoro, giró la cabeza hacia la cesta y agarró lo que parecía una fruta.

«Bien» continuó Emma «Conocí a Lila en la cárcel, acababa de enterarme de que por culpa de Neal iba a chuparme dos años, pero sobre todo que estaba embarazada. Estaba aterrorizada…completamente en pánico, y fue en ese momento en que conocí a Lila Reed, o al menos así se hacía llamar. Me ofreció su ayuda y su amistad durante todo el periodo de encarcelamiento, nunca fue, en fin…mi novia, como usted ha podido pensar, solo una buena amiga…no es que yo no hubiera querido…pero ella no me quería de esa manera…»

Regina continuó con su expresión despegada mientras masticaba su manzana, esforzándose por mantener una expresión lo más neutra posible.

«Y yo estaba lejos de conocerme hasta ese punto, así que bueno…Incluso estuvimos en contacto cuando ella salió antes que yo, ella fue mi tabla de salvación después del abandono de Henry…Estuve largos meses postrada y ella fue una amiga increíble en ese momento. Pero le costaba encontrar un trabajo, por diversas razones, y tenía un novio que era una verdadera peste…Yo no pude hacer gran cosa para ayudarla, así que cuando me pidió que hiciera esas películas…Al principio, me negué, me dijo que todo iría bien y que Sean solo conocía a gente de bien en ese trabajo…Al cabo de dos meses, el dinero se había ido rápidamente, bebíamos, salíamos mucho…Yo quería olvidar el abandono de mi hijo, cuando más pasaba el tiempo, más estábamos en dificultad, así que una noche, cedí…Hice esas malditas películas….De repente teníamos para comer y pagar un apartamento. Después, una noche vi cómo Lila se metía droga, entonces comprendí…qué papel tenía Sean en su vida…Él le proporcionaba todo tipo de drogas, a mí también me propuso…Yo lo rechacé, hicimos algunas películas y los productores me preguntaron si quería rodar algunas películas con mujeres. …Acepté porque acabé por comprender que eso no me chocaba tanto y que incluso…en fin formaba parte de mí»

Emma se sirvió una copa y se la bebió de un trago. Cerró los ojos y continuó su narración bajo la mirada atenta de Regina.

«Firmé un contrato que estipulaba que Lila sería mi compañera en una película y eso disgustó enormemente a Sean que tenía celos de nuestra amistad…Una noche, Lila estaba drogada y yo completamente borracha…nos acostamos juntas, después de unas horas de rodaje, eso acabó por calentarnos quizás, no lo sé…En fin, Sean entró y lo vio…Me puso de patitas en la calle…Afortunadamente tenía dinero y me las apañé durante varios días…Es menos romántico que su historia, pero después de Neal, quise a Lila tanto como podía, era difícil tener relaciones amorosas, yo estaba como…»

«Anestesiada» dijo Regina terminando la frase de Emma

«Sí, estaba como ha dicho…Y yo…Bueno, ella murió de una sobredosis en una habitación de hotel, una lujosa habitación de hotel, y Sean se largó. Los polis vinieron y no buscaron a sus padres, a ellos no les importaba nada, así que yo los encontré en su lugar y pudo ser enterrada dignamente. Había un tipo con la policía el día en que les dije que eran una panda de marionetas que ni se habían molestado en buscar información en la cárcel. El tipo se llamaba August Booth, en seguida observó mis talentos como detective y me propuso un trabajo con él. No me hizo preguntas sobre mi pasado y así estaba bien. Pude ganarme la vida más "honorablemente" y voilà…»

«¿Y su pasión por las flores? ¿De dónde viene?»

Regina sabía que estaba cambiando de tema de golpe, buscando esconder su turbación ante las confidencias de la rubia.

«Fue en prisión, había un pequeño huerto donde podíamos cultivar cosas, ahí pude aprender varias cosas, pero estaba lejos de ser la mejor de las formaciones, intenté después continuar cuando estuve en casa de Lila, pero…era demasiado caro para especializarse, continué aprendiendo por mi cuenta…pero no tengo título o algo parecido…No me quejo, he salido adelante, conozco a otros chicos como yo que no pasaron de los 25 años»

«Pues efectivamente es una historia muy triste y sórdida» dijo Regina que intentaba controlar la cólera que estaba sintiendo por ese tal Sean que tenía todas las pintas de ser gentuza.

«Sí…» respondió la rubia pensativa

Emma tenía encogido el corazón pensando en Lila, en los documentos que Regina le había dado había algunas fotos de ellas dos, lo había cerrado rápido, era incapaz de mirar las fotos, porque abrirían heridas demasiado dolorosas.

«Yo…tengo una pregunta» dijo Regina con la voz algo tomada

«Pregunte lo que quiera»

«¿Lila fue su primera experiencia…con una mujer?»

Regina seguía mirando sus pies y trituraba un callado entre sus dedos, con la impresión de estar haciendo una pregunta demasiado personal y algo fuera de lugar.

«Sí, y la única, fuera de los films que ha visto. Después, más tarde, salí con August durante unos meses, pero era un mentiroso compulsivo y no lo soporto…Yo…no sé querer a nadie, ha sido así y sigue siendo difícil para mí, creo que quizás lo que esperaba era sentirme en casa en algún lado»

«Y…¿Se siente en su casa en Storybrooke?»

«Sí, un poco más que en otro lado, en todo caso. Cuando MM me encontró y conocí a Henry, me sentí muy feliz, finalmente tenía respuestas a mis preguntas, pero ahora el hecho de que mi padre conociera la existencia de Henry y de que lo hubiera adoptado…Y me haya ignorado por completo, también me ha hecho mucho daño, incluso tuvo que saber a qué me tuve que dedicar después de abandonar a Henry…Además, mientras no sepa lo que ha sido de mi madre, yo…me siento en el caos, me gustaría ser feliz….me importa poco que sea un hombre o una mujer quien me pueda aportar eso, solo quiero serenidad»

Como era habitual, las respuestas de Emma eran caóticas, pero sinceras, buscaba sus palabras, se notaba que no expresaba a menudos sus pensamientos.

«Leopold era un cabrón» dijo Regina, cuyo tono era seco e inapelable, los dientes apretados y un odio incomprensible parecía emanar de la joven.

Emma se quedó estupefacta, pero no podía sino estar de acuerdo con la morena, sin embargo, presentía que Regina no había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir sobre su difunto marido.

* * *

El tiempo empeoró rápidamente, y las dos mujeres tuvieron que recoger todo con presteza y correr bajo la lluvia hacia la casa. Ese momento de confidencias entre ellas les había permitido relajarse, a pesar de todo, y el alcohol seguramente ayudó a soltar las lenguas. Una vez en la casa, constataron que habían corrido para nada, ya que el sol había vuelto a aparecer después del chaparrón, y eso las hizo reír juntas. Su estado de embriaguez las ayudaba, se encontraban estúpidas por haber huido de unas gotas de lluvia por nada.

Cuando la tormenta estalló algunos minutos después, mientras estaban secándose en la terraza, Emma se sobresaltó ante el relámpago que acababa de iluminar el cielo sobre el mar, mientras que Regina enarbolaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

«¿No le gustan las tormentas?» dijo la morena sonriendo, burlándose abiertamente de la reacción de Emma

«No, no me gustan…Yo…voy a entrar en la casa…En fin, parece que usted disfruta con el espectáculo»

«Mmm, sí, me gustan las tormentas, pero usted es como su hijo, me hace gracia»

«Sí, mi hijo…¡nuestro hijo! ¿Qué quiere decir? Estoy segura de que también ha cogido malos hábitos de usted»

«Bien, entre entonces en la casa, le voy a preparar un chocolate antes de que se me desmaye…» Replicó Regina, riendo ante la mueca de susto de Emma que era bastante cómica

«¡Ríase! ¡Estoy segura de que tiene miedo de algo, Señora Alcaldesa!» respondió nerviosamente la rubia que no le gustaba aparecer tan vulnerable

Regina se giró mientras ella entraba en la casa

«Miss Swan, efectivamente tengo miedo de algunas cosas»

Su mirada, extrañamente, era oscura y casi encolerizada contra Emma, que no había medido las consecuencias entre una pequeña broma sin importancia y un deseo real de infravalorarla. Su invitada se quedó algunos segundos sin voz, comprendiendo que el alcohol no ayudaba a responder.

«Mmm…Perdón Regina, me he dejado llevar…» dijo la rubia tímidamente

«Excusas aceptadas, siéntese…Voy a la cocina»

«No quiero chocolate…» dijo Emma «Quiero seguir hablando con usted»

«No sé si es una buena idea, Emma»

La morena parecía nerviosa, mientras fuera la tormenta parecía extenderse sobre sus cabezas. Regina encendió la chimenea, aunque no hacia especialmente frío, pero la temperatura había caído en ese comienzo del mes de mayo. La alcaldesa temblaba ligeramente y Emma se había sentado y miraba a la mujer que se movía frente a ella, y que parecía ensombrecida por algunos oscuros pensamientos. El teléfono de la rubia sonó, rompiendo el silencio y la extraña atmosfera que reinaba en la casa. Emma respondió a MM que se preocupaba aún y esta vez la conversación fue menos tranquila. MM se había enterado por Henry de que estaba en casa de Regina. Emma respondió que tenía cosas que solucionar con ella cara a cara y que no, no estaba ni muerta ni hecha pedazos, ya que estaba hablando por teléfono.

Las réplicas algo sarcásticas de la rubia hicieron sonreír a Regina. Cuanto más conocía a Emma, más se daba cuenta de las extrañas similitudes entre ella y la joven rubia. La sheriff continuó su conversación en la terraza, pero algunos retazos no se le escaparon a la morena. Emma reapareció esta vez extendiéndole el teléfono a Regina

«¿Qué?» preguntó ella intrigada

«Nuestro hijo quiere hablar con usted» le respondió Emma sonriendo

Regina cogió el teléfono y conversó con su hijo, le dijo que todo iba bien. Henry estaba desilusionado por no conocer el sitio donde ellas estaban. Regina le dijo que hacía mucho tiempo que ella no había vuelto a esa casa, pero le prometió que pronto lo traería, cuando acabara el colegio.

* * *

 **Hola chicas. Hoy tocaba capítulo del otro fic, pero como no tenía mucho tiempo, y el otro capítulo era bastante más largo, y más intenso, ya veréis la semana que viene, pues decidí dejar este capítulo de** _ **Turbio pasado**_ **antes de irme para Madrid. Nos vemos el lunes.**


	9. Registro del caos

**Registro del caos**

Henry, al teléfono, la llenaba de preguntas para conocer las razones por las que estaba hablando con Emma. Regina lo tranquilizó diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no tenía por lo que preocuparse. El chico se tranquilizó, porque Emma le había dicho lo mismo. Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. La alcaldesa terminó la conversación con una frase que removió el estómago de la rubia.

«Te queremos Henry. Hasta mañana»

El plural implicaba a Emma en ese lazo tan exclusivo y familiar que existía entre Henry y Regina, y ella se conmocionó, aunque no quiso decírselo a la morena que sonreía mientras le devolvía el teléfono.

«¿Algún problema, Emma?» preguntó la morena, asombrada por la mirada vidriosa de la sheriff

«N…no, nada, todo bien, solo un poco cansada»

«¿Quiere descansar? Son solo las seis, pero…»

«No, no, yo…estoy bien…Todo es perfecto, voy a ponerme delante del fuego»

La tormenta estallaba fuera y las rachas de lluvia caían sobre las cristaleras. Emma pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos, al final, no había pasado nada de lo que ella hubiera creído, no había habido una verdadera discusión, Regina le había devuelto su pasado, y dejado propuestas de derechos de visita. La rubia estaba más que contenta, ya no tenía excusa para quedarse más días, pero, sin embargo, quería saber por qué…por qué Regina le había hecho tal propuesta. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de esas respuestas. ¿Buscaba Regina una experiencia? ¿Había descubierto una repentina atracción por las mujeres? Tantas preguntas quedaban en suspenso. ¿Sería decepcionante la respuesta? Quizás sí, pero, ¿qué esperaba ella? ¿Que Regina le confesase tiernos sentimientos? Emma suspiró y se sobresaltó cuando relámpago iluminó el cielo.

«¿Está bien, querida?»

Regina habló dulcemente, al ver a Emma algo temblorosa. Tenía ganas de coger en sus brazos a la rubia, pero fue detenida en su acción casi espontanea cuando Emma se levantó y se dirigió hacia el bar.

«Voy a ponerme una copa, eso va a calmarme» respondió al rubia

«Bien, haga eso…» dijo Regina un poco sorprendida ante el comportamiento de Emma que de repente parecía bastante pensativa y no tenía nada que ver con sus reacciones frente a la tormenta.

«¿Le sirvo una?»

«Sí, sírvame una Emma, y dígame qué le atormenta…Parece pensativa desde la llamada de Henry»

Emma le dio la copa a Regina y se sentó a su lado, en el sofá, esa repentina proximidad fue una sorpresa para la joven morena. Ella hundió su mirada verde en la oscura de la morena.

«Tengo muchas preguntas, Regina» el tono de la rubia era solemne.

La alcaldesa sintió cómo de repente su estómago se contrajo. ¿Excitación? ¿Miedo? ¿Deseo? Tantos sentimientos diferentes que parecían alojarse ahí, en su vientre, y que la apretujaban, como una esponja que uno aprieta con rabia.

«Lo imagino, querida»

«Me gustaría atreverme a exponerlas, pero tengo miedo de…asustarla, o que no me responda con la verdad…» dijo Emma después de haberse tragado un sorbo del líquido ambarino que parecía ser coñac.

«No me la voy a comer…Así que hágalo»

La espalda de Regina se contrajo, sus músculos y nervios le dolían.

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Por qué, qué?» dijo Regina, aún imperturbable en su fachada.

«¿Por qué invitarme, de verdad? Acepté sus excusas, hemos arreglado los problemas en curso…Encuentro su compañía agradable, no me malinterprete, pero yo…En fin, nunca hemos tenido…esta relación antes…¿Por qué ahora?»

«Porque era necesario, querida»

Regina tragó también otro sorbo de la bebida

«¿Hasta ese punto? Nos estamos contando nuestras vidas, es…»

«¿Sorprendente?» preguntó la morena

«Inesperado…» respondió Emma mirando el fuego

«Ya veo…»

«¿Qué la ha hecho cambiar de opinión?»

«Buena pregunta, Miss Swan…en fin, Emma…Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que mi petición estaba fuera de lugar, bueno, sobre todo la manera de hacerla, ese contrato…era una idea idiota»

«Pero, de todas formas usted sabía lo que estaba haciendo…» dijo la rubia que lamentó de repente pensar en voz alta.

Regina arqueó una ceja ante la reflexión de Emma que, a pesar de su feo top de color gris, estaba bellísima.

«Para responderle…sinceramente, yo…Sí, sabía lo que hacía, pero fue estúpido creer que usted aceptaría»

Regina se levantó, tomó la botella de coñac del bar y la puso a sus pies.

«¿En serio? ¿Quiere que nos emborrachemos?» dijo Emma riendo ligeramente

«Bueno…No lo sé, pero creo que hemos comenzado bien, si quiere más respuestas, Swan, será necesario que yo olvide mucho de lo que…voy a decir»

«Me temo que no comprendo»

La rubia llevó su copa a los labios mientras miraba fijamente a la morena

«Quiero decir, lo que quizás consiga decirle, prefiero después no acordarme de haberlo contado y sobre todo…Le pido que no me vuelva a hablar de ello. ¡Jamás! ¿Entiende? Ni para reír, ni para derivar alguna otra pregunta, o yo sé qué»

«¿Y si no qué?» preguntó Emma, ligeramente sorprendida por el tono casi de amenaza de Regina

«Si no…No le volveré a hablar, no me echaré atrás en lo que hemos acordado, pero ya no estaré…ya no podría hablarle»

«Ok…Bien, puedo comprender eso, yo "nohablarénuncadelo quenodebemoshablar"»

Emma volvió a tomar un trago encogiéndose de hombros. Regina se levantó y fue a buscar algo para picar porque el alcohol comenzaba a hacer sus efectos y pronto no sería capaz de moverse sin parecer totalmente borracha. Volvió al lado de su invitada que se alegró al ver que todo lo que había traído para comer era calórico, graso o dulce.

«Ya veo…» dijo Regina completamente divertida

«¿Qué ve?»

«Es usted adicta a las guarradas de comer»

«Mmm, no solo a las de comer…» dijo Emma riendo «¡Ups!»

Por lo que se veía, el alcohol la relajaba muy deprisa. Regina estalló en carcajadas.

«Francamente, Miss Swan…Si hubiera sabido que el alcohol le hacía decir tantas tonterías…»

La tormenta había cesado, solo la lluvia continuaba su incansable trabajo, lavando los cristales, abatiéndose a veces por rachas sobre los árboles que rodeaban la casa. El silencio, repentinamente, había vuelto a instalarse entre ellas.

«Si sabía que era un error, Regina, ¿por qué lo hizo?»

Emma lo soltó ya, consciente de que si esperaba a que el alcohol hiciese sus efectos para hablar, sería demasiado tarde para escuchar a la otra mujer o comprender sus palabras claramente. La interrogada se tomó otra copa y pensó que era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, dijera lo que dijera y pasase lo que pasase, podría seguir adelante sin lamentaciones. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa irónica, pensando en cómo le arrancaría la cabeza al doctor Hopper, si esto iba mal.

«Bueno» comenzó «Hay terrenos que yo no manejo, o casi…Pensé que usted podría ayudarme y quise, como de costumbre me dirá usted…controlar las cosas, o más bien controlarla a usted»

«¿Ayudarla? ¿En ese terreno? ¿En el del…sexo? Tengo miedo de lo que he comprendido, Regina…»

«Ha comprendido bien, querida»

Las mejillas de Regina estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Se levantó del sofá y metió varios troncos en la chimenea aunque no hacía especial frío en la estancia.

«¿Por qué yo? En fin…euh…Regina, no soy la persona más cercana a usted, no en ese momento, por qué…»

Emma estaba confusa y no se esperaba ese tipo de respuestas, quizás esperaba algo más sórdido…

«¡Pare con sus porqués!» dijo bruscamente la dueña, haciendo casi sobresaltar a Emma

«Oh…Hey…Bien…Ok, no es necesario gritar» dijo la rubia, intentando incorporarse ya que estaba sentada a los pies del sofá

«¡Quédese donde está!» La morena, aún irritada, rápidamente añadió «Por favor…»

Emma miró a Regina con expresión completamente perdida, se retractó y se quedó en el suelo, además visto su equilibrio, su estado no requería un desplazamiento en los próximos minutos, quizás solo para una necesidad natural.

«Yo…Perdón, no quería gritar, solo es que a veces es usted irritante…»

«De acuerdo, me iba entonces a explicar…»

«Sí…»

Emma se quedó mirando el fuego y encogió sus piernas para rodearlas con los brazos.

«Yo…Le hice esa propuesta a causa de las películas» soltó la morena, de repente más pálida y el corazón a mil por hora

Emma giró la cabeza hacia ella con expresión inquisitiva, los ojos verdes penetrando a la morena en busca de una respuesta.

«Sus películas…Despertaron algo en mí que yo creía muerto…de verdad…Yo…ya no siento nada en general, ninguna atracción, no siento nada por nadie…nada de…deseo, pulsión, nada…de placer»

Emma, aún en silencio, midió el peso de la confidencia de la mujer a su lado, tampoco estaba cómoda ante eso y tragó rápidamente, el alcohol que bajó por su garganta encontró su camino aunque su respiración era difícil. Regina continuó entonces sus confidencias.

«Yo no me esperaba eso, Swan, si hubiera tenido elección, quizás ni hubiese querido ver las películas, ni tener conocimiento de ello, pero al final…Tuvieron una utilidad para mí. Quise ver si era puramente un…placer visual, un efecto de mi imaginación o si realmente era revelador de mi sexualidad»

«Ahora comprendo mejor» suspiró Emma

Estaba ligeramente más tranquila de que no fuera un delirio perverso por parte de la morena, aunque una parte de ella lo lamentó, pero se guardó esa pequeña revelación para ella, ser el objeto de Regina en una cama no era una idea tan asquerosa. Emma se recobró, ya que Regina estaba confiándose, quizás era el momento adecuado para extraer conclusiones reales y profundas de las cosas, quizás al final podría ayudarla.

«¿Y siempre ha sido así?» preguntó dulcemente, con voz baja y apenas audible

«¿Cómo que si siempre ha sido así?» replicó la morena

«Bueno, esa ausencia de deseo y de placer…»

«No, en la época de Daniel, tuvimos…algo de intimidad juntos y pensar en él…en fin…yo…no era una persona frígida. Fue más tarde…mucho más tarde…»

«¿Y con Leopold?»

«No…Yo…con él era diferente, no sentía ningún placer y le dejaba hacer conmigo lo que quisiera y después él me desatendió…comprendió rápidamente que…a veces fingía o incluso…ni me molestaba en hacerlo…Yo no lo amaba, era un hombre atractivo para la edad que tenía, pero yo…No» Regina bajó la cabeza «Estaba decepcionado de que yo no llegara virgen al matrimonio, me reí por dentro…No, eso él nunca lo tendría…»

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Regina, y ella las secaba distraídamente con el dorso de su mano.

«Y…¿nunca ha estado con una mujer? ¿Antes o durante?»

«No, siempre le fue fiel, aunque fuera el peor matrimonio que Storybrooke haya conocido. Yo, en fin…las mujeres, no me parecía posible, comprenda, incluso los hombres, no los miraba. Me refugié en mis estudios a distancia de arquitectura, inventaba estrategias…complicadas para no encontrarme en la cama con su padre»

«No lo llame así, yo…ese tipo nunca ha sido mi padre y no lo será nunca»

«Sí…Yo, perdón, Emma…»

«No pasa nada, continúe…»

«Un día, me hizo ir a su despacho y me dijo que tenía la intención de adoptar a un niño, ya que yo era incapaz de darle uno. No conseguía quedarme embarazada y nuestras esporádicas relaciones sexuales no ayudaban a eso…Me sorprendí por su propuesta y después muy feliz cuando llegó a casa con ese niño…al que llamé Henry, como mi padre, a pesar del poco interés que mostraba Leopold, me dejó hacerlo, después se fue desentendiendo del niño…Incluso lo evitaba…»

«Entonces, ¿usted no sabía que era su abuelo?»

«No, lo supe más tarde…cuando murió encontré un montón de papeles sobre las pruebas genéticas, entre ellas las también las de usted…»

«Encantador…» dijo la rubia apretando los dientes

«Lo siento, Emma…»

«No es culpa suya…Continúe…» dijo la rubia que comenzaba de verdad a detestar al hombre que fue su padre.

«Yo, Emma, lo…que voy a decir a continuación, su padre…su…»

«Shhh…Continúe, Regina»

Había escuchado todo mientras la morena se había ido acercando a ella, bajando del sofá y sentándose en el suelo, a su lado. Aunque algo bebida, Emma empezaba a sentir el miedo en Regina y sentía que se propagaba también a ella, temía escuchar lo peor. Aún había sucios pequeños secretos alrededor de su progenitor y tenía miedo de escucharlos en ese momento, pero…era necesario que Regina no fuera la única que cargarse con ellos. Así que, en silencio, tomó la mano de la morena que ya no huía, tiernamente se la apretó, y la morena respondió a ese apretón haciendo lo mismo.


	10. El cumpleaños

**El cumpleaños**

Sus manos estaban unidas, el acto era algo desesperado. Era tierno, pero no dejaba de ser un acto de consuelo mutuo antes que nada. El calor de la palma de Regina se propagaba por la de Emma. La morena tragó saliva con dificultad mientras su mano derecha llevaba la copa a sus labios.

«No habrá que guardarme rencor, Emma, lo que sigue no será fácil de escuchar, yo…nunca he hablado de ello, ni siquiera con mi terapeuta, él solo sabe retazos…así que…»

«Tiene toda mi atención, Regina…»

La morena se sentía en confianza, de todas maneras siempre lo había estado al lado de Emma, quizás era la persona que le hacía falta desde hacía años, una confidente…¿Una amiga? Alguien que no juzgara, en todo caso.

«Bien…Hace cinco años, volvía a casa después de un día normal, había ido a un curso a Portland sobre diseño de casas, tema que como sabe siempre me ha apasionado…Yo…en fin, llegué tarde y Leopold no estaba. Me despedí de la canguro, y acosté a Henry, que tenía en ese momento cuatro años. Escuché el coche de Leopold pararse en el sendero, escuché retazos de voces, él estaba por supuesto bebido, se había convertido en una costumbre durante los últimos meses»

Su mano estrechaba cada vez más la de Emma

«Él entró, la puerta se oyó, estaba acompañado de tres hombres bien vestidos, me los presentó como conocidos, relaciones de negocios. Les propuse cenar, lo rechazaron, continuaron charlando en el despacho de Leopold, reían y me invitaron a beber una copa con ellos. No me negué, al final era raro que Leopold me propusiera conocer a sus amigos, y me deseó un feliz cumpleaños regalándome una joya como era su costumbre. Después todo pasó rápidamente, un hombre cerró la puerta del despacho»

Emma tenía un muy mal presentimiento desde el comienzo de la historia, se le había secado la boca. Regina había hecho una pausa, después siguió

«Comenzaron a reír y Leopold me llamó "zorra" y otras cosas, los otros hombres seguían riendo, después…bueno, me cogieron por las muñecas, luché todo lo que pude, después me arrancaron la ropa…»

La voz de Regina se rompía a lo largo de su narración haciéndose más grave, pero las frases eran pronunciadas de forma lapidaria.

«A continuación…uno me forzó, después el otro…uno me sujetaba y los otros dos abusaban de mí, Leopold reía y bebía mientras los veía actuar…Grité, pero después no dije nada más, pensé en Henry en la planta de arriba…no quería que se despertara…Sentí sus cuerpos contra mí, sus olores, su asqueroso olor a hombre, violaron…mi intimidad y además me obligaron a aceptar sus…en fin…no hubo una parte de mí que no fuera mancillada y molida esa noche…» dijo Regina llevándose de forma nerviosa un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Emma no había dicho nada, las imágenes le venían a la mente. Cuando había descubierto a Lila muerta, el brazo necrosado por los múltiples pinchazos, había pensado que había visto suficiente para toda su vida…Pero por lo que se veía no era así.

La mano de Regina exprimía la suya, pero no dijo nada.

«Entonces» retomó Regina, la voz rota por las lágrimas que aún no descendían por sus mejillas «Entonces, yo esperé, esperé que me matasen, y al final no lo hicieron, se marcharon, dando un portazo…tras ellos, riendo, cogieron sus coches, aparcados tras el de Leopold. Yo…vi a Leopold dormido en un sillón. Salí del despacho discretamente, eran, podría ser, las tres de la mañana, yo…cogí a Henry que seguía durmiendo, salí como estaba…afuera…vagué por Storybrooke, no había nadie…Me crucé con Belle que volvía tarde de no sé qué…tipo de reunión de lectores o…no me acuerdo…ella me vio, titubeando por la calle con Henry pegado a mí. Me acuerdo de su cara…se llevó sus manos a la boca, tomó a Henry de mis brazos, dulcemente, y me condujo rápidamente a su casa. Ella no decía nada…Me propuso un café o algo parecido. Yo sangraba…Me preguntó si quería ir al hospital o que llamase a la policía, lo rechacé por lo que creo recordar. Le pregunté dónde estaba el baño, me lavé, ella me prestó ropa y otras cosas…Casi empecé a gritar bajo la ducha, y siempre por Henry…no hice nada. Me dolía…Emma…»

«Oh…Regina»

Emma no tenía palabras para ofrecerle a la joven que tenía al lado, así que la rodeó con sus brazos, le preguntó, primero, en silencio, con la mirada si podía hacerlo, y Regina asintió con la cabeza. La morena quiso beber, pero la mano de Emma la detuvo.

«Es suficiente por esta noche…» le dijo dulcemente la rubia

«Si usted lo dice…No he acabado mi historia, ¿sabe?»

«La escucho, pero vamos a cambiarnos al agua, al zumo de naranja o a la coca-cola, ¿tiene algo de eso?»

«Sí, en la nevera»

«Ok, voy a buscarlo…» dijo Emma. Al levantarse titubeó un poco, la cabeza le daba vueltas, muchas cosas de golpe…

Soltó a regañadientes la mano de Regina. Cuando volvió, la Alcaldesa había reavivado el fuego, hacía calor en la estancia. La lluvia había parado desde hacía dos buenas horas. Emma sirvió los vasos y le dio a Regina un gran vaso de agua.

«Beba, esto le evitará un enorme dolor de cabeza»

«Bien…¿Siempre es tan amable?»

«Mmm, sí, parece que no soy una mala persona» dijo Emma con una ligera sonrisa

«Bien, ¿continúo o quizás la importuno con mi historia?» preguntó la mujer a su lado

«En absoluto, en absoluto, yo…no, quiero saberlo todo, no voy a presionarla con preguntas, Regina, yo…quiero saber, sí…»

«Ok» dijo la morena «Bien, después, Belle llamó al doctor Hopper, porque yo me quedé postrada en su sofá durante una hora, negándome a contestar a sus preguntas. El doctor llegó y constató mi estado, estaba en shock, me preguntó que qué quería…le dije que quería ir a Point Creek…en fin, aquí, que quería marcharme…Me preguntó si tenía la llave de la casa, le dije que no…Así que él se encaminó a Mifflin Street a buscarla en mi caja fuerte mientras el otro mierda aún dormía…Cogimos el coche de Belle, y me condujo hasta aquí…en fin, a la antigua casa de los Mills…Hopper me acompañaba y Belle conducía…No recuerdo de lo de después, solo que el doctor me dio pastillas para dormir después de preguntarme un buen número de veces si quería hacer una denuncia…Y me dormí durante algunas horas»

Emma deslizó una vez más su mano en la de Regina que le sonrió dulcemente, los ojos rojos, la mirada perdida por el alcohol ingerido.

«¿Por qué no lo denunció?» preguntó Emma

«¿Por qué? El sheriff de la época estaba a sueldo de Leopold, era un hombre influyente, habría silenciado el asunto de todas maneras…Toda la policía local estaba a sus pies, yo solo podía huir unas horas con mi hijo…Hopper estaba dispuesto a hacer los exámenes para confirmar la violación, pero el pobre…en fin, él no sabía en lo que se metía. Belle y él se marcharon dos días después, dejándome sola con Henry. Hice lo que creí…correcto»

Regina soltó una risa siniestra que heló la sangre de Emma. ¿Acaso había más horror para escuchar…? ¿Qué cosa peor le había pasado a Regina? Su mano era lo que impedía que la otra se hundiera, así que Regina observó la mano de la otra mujer, y delicadamente, enlazó sus dedos con la intención de soportar la presión de la rubia y quizás también, para sentir mejor esa calidez reconfortante.

«Así que llamé a mi madre, que parecía estar ya al corriente. Me dijo que todo iba a arreglarse y que llegaba en un momento. Y efectivamente vino, pero no sola…vino con Leopold»

«¡Dios mío…!» dijo Emma, vacía de argumentos para comentar las palabras de Regina

«Cómo decírselo, querida….Les esperé estoica, estaba sentada en silencio en un sillón, ya culpaba a mi madre por la muerte de Daniel, pero eso…entró con Leopold que visiblemente no estaba aún sobrio del todo. Ella me lanzó todo un discurso sobre lo que él sentía ese "lamentable incidente", que estaba dispuesto a hacerme el regalo que yo quisiera, yo reí…Emma…estaban asombrados ante mi reacción…Seguramente me tomaron, en ese momento, por una loca, respondí que no quería nada de ese maldito cabrón a no ser el divorcio. Mi madre se acercó a mí y me estrechó la garganta tan fuerte como podía con sus dedos, yo estaba totalmente petrificada de nuevo, me dijo que la gente de nuestro rango…no hacía bodas inútiles, y que si hubiera sido una mejor esposa, eso no se habría producido. Me soltó y me ordenó que cogiera a Henry y que volviese a casa con Leopold como si nada…y retomara mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado y olvidara esa historia. Leopold estaba en silencio y lo seguí sin decir una palabra hasta el coche. Habíamos cogido carretera…llovía y empezó a hablarme en el coche, prometiéndome que no se volvería a producir. Yo me reí dulcemente diciéndole que, de todas maneras, no dejaría que nunca más se me acercara. Él estaba irritado y…en una curva, perdió el control del coche, el resto ya lo conoce…salí con Henry del coche…caminamos durante una hora, tenía el brazo ensangrentado…y después un agujero negro, pienso que un coche debió pararse»

«Salvó a Henry, era lo que contaba, Regina…Sé que el coche se incendió después, he leído el informe del accidente y Leopold tenía alcohol en la sangre»

«Nunca he contado las circunstancias del accidente, por eso han corrido rumores de que lo hice a propósito, o que había envenenado a mi marido u otros delirios…Belle y Hopper saben la verdad, pero les pedí que mantuviesen el secreto de esta historia. Voilà… y desde entonces, bueno…Yo cambié mucho…e interiormente…bueno, a veces me siento como muerta…»

Emma no hizo otra cosa sino atraer lentamente a Regina hacia ella, pero de repente, consciente de que el gesto podría ser percibido como desafortunado y forzado, soltó rápidamente su agarre, pero contra todo pronóstico, la morena prolongó el contacto y comenzó a llorar en silencio contra su hombro.

El alcohol era, a veces, un mal compañero y otras…permitía grande cosas, se dijo Emma para ella, abrazando a Regina y pronunciando palabras amables y reconfortantes. Acabó por coger en brazos a la alcaldesa dormida, y acostarla sobre el sofá, y tirando de lo que parecía una prolongación del susodicho sofá, encontró un segundo lugar para ella. Cubiertas vagamente por unas mantas, Emma se dispuso a pasar su noche al lado de Regina.


	11. Elemento nuevo

**Elemento nuevo**

Emma suspiró dulcemente y miró a Regina que seguía llorando. Nunca había sido buena consolando según creía, ya había olvidado las veces que había sido ella quien consolaba a los niños que aparecían en las familias de acogida. No sabía cuáles eran las palabras apropiadas, así que confiaba en su instinto en esos momentos. Regina no era un niño golpeado, ni siquiera un adolescente perdido en una calle oscura, era otra forma de angustia que no estaba a años luz de la que podría haber conocido Emma. Así que, estrechó sus brazos alrededor de Regina y no dijo absolutamente nada, de todas maneras, frente a todo eso… El sueño era casi lo preferible. Regina se dejó hacer y se acurrucó en ella también en silencio. Emma había cogido una caja de pañuelos de alguna parte y durante la noche, enjugaba las lágrimas en las mejillas de la otra mujer, que al final acabó por hacerlo ella misma.

La cabeza de Regina palpitaba, pensaba que había elegido bien a su confidente, por lo que se veía no era como Hopper que siempre buscaba palabras para hacerla reaccionar, Emma simplemente la dejaba que sacara fuera toda esa historia, pero ella no hacía nada. Regina sabía que revelando todo eso sobre Leopold, definitivamente había pulverizado la buena imagen de ese padre poderoso y generoso que todo el mundo tenía de él en Storybrooke, sobre todo su hija Mary-Margareth, pero para Emma la canción sería totalmente diferente. Secretamente, Regina siempre había soñado con tener un aliado que supiera que Leopold no era lo que dejaba ver. Belle y Hopper lo sabían, por supuesto, pero nunca tomarían parte…Ella lo sabía. Alguien que no viera solamente la zorra en la que se había convertido, sino que viera más allá de la superficie que ella mostraba. Una imagen tranquilizadora de alguien a quien no se hiriera sin herirse mortalmente. Regina había aprendido a detestar sobre todas las cosas su debilidad al creer que se la perdonaría y que su madre estaría del lado de los valores morales y no materiales. Emma ahora conocía su otra cara, la de cinco largos años, y ella estaba asustada por haber dado tanto poder sobre sí misma a la joven rubia que la sostenía en sus brazos.

Cuestionó el silencio por una última vez, al acecho de un ataque invisible, de un siniestro giro de la situación en el que Emma se marchara dando un portazo, abandonándola a su miserable suerte y a sus sombríos recuerdos. Pero nada sucedió, a no ser un beso en sus cabellos. Sintió el cuerpo de la sheriff relajarse y hundirse en el sueño. Regina se relajó con la respiración de su compañera de descanso y se pronto se dejó acunar por ella. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la oscuridad la acompañara.

 **RAYA**

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando Emma sintió que el cuerpo que tenía a su lado se movía y se levantaba precipitadamente. Regina se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de la planta de abajo, que nunca había sido usado. Ella se levantó y siguió en la semi penumbra los ruidos que hacía Regina. Encontró a la morena inclinada sobre el WC echando fuera la excesiva cantidad de alcohol ingerida.

Emma se acercó por detrás y le sostuvo los cabellos, mientras que Regina emitía un gruñido entre desaprobación y reconocimiento. La rubia buscó una manopla de baño en el armarito y la pasó por el agua fría antes de tendérsela a la otra mujer que limpió sus labios.

«¿Mejor?» preguntó Emma con la voz aún medio adormilada

«Mejor, no sé, me gustaría tener un estómago como el suyo que digiere cualquier cosa»

«Hey…» refunfuñó Emma con los ojos pegados por el sueño

«Mmmm, vayamos a acostarnos otra vez…»

«Sí, buena idea…»

La rubia abrió la puerta y se sintió un poco perdida en la casa medio oscura.

«Arriba, Swan» gruñó medio cansada, medio enferma la morena

«Ya, ya…»

Regina tomó la mano de Emma que parecía no saber encontrar el camino, medio adormilada y grogui por el alcohol. Subieron las escaleras, Regina abrió la puerta de su habitación aún seguida por Emma. La alcaldesa sintió de nuevo su estómago en la boca, y corrió al cuarto de baño. Esta vez, Emma no la siguió y aprovechó para echarse agua en la cara. Apagó la luz y constató que la rubia se había aposentado en su cama, en vez de irse a su habitación a dos pasos de la suya.

«Emma…» suspiró la morena

Esta, boca abajo, dormía profundamente. Regina suspiró, se metió entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Demasiado cansada, la idea de dormir en la habitación de Emma ni se le pasó por la mente. Al cabo de algunos minutos, sintió la presencia de Emma pegada a ella, visiblemente decidida a velar su sueño de una forma bastante curiosa. Evidentemente no tuvo el impacto deseado, Regina intentó separarse de la rubia, que estrecho su agarre. Exhausta, se durmió, no tuvo sueños o al menos no se acordaría de ellos.

* * *

Fue el despertador el que la sacó de su sueño, lo apagó deprisa. Su cabeza le pesaba como un yunque y otro tanto su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta del peso extra del "pegajoso cuerpo" que tenía su pierna por encima de las suyas.

«Mmmfff, Emma…» dijo ella, los ojos aún cerrados

Ninguna respuesta llegó a no ser un ligero ronquido de la rubia. Regina giró la cabeza y miró en la semi penumbra de la estancia a la rubia dormida que, para estupefacción de la morena, se había quitado parte de sus prendas durante la noche, tanto que Emma solo llevaba unas bragas, y estaba totalmente desnuda en la parte de arriba, ofreciendo a Regina una vista ilimitada de sus pechos y sus hombros. No era como si Regina no la hubiera visto nunca desnuda…Pero eso era real, pasaba en su cama.

Sonrió ante la vista de la rubia completamente dormida, los cabellos despeinados que, seguramente, libraron una batalla contra la almohada durante la noche. Los encantadores y redondeados pechos de Emma eran un espectáculo visual, pero el pudor y los modales hicieron que, de mala gana, Regina cubriera a la rubia con la sábana.

Optó por huir hacia un desayuno bien merecido, y dejar a la rubia dormir algunas horas más. Sintió la mano de Emma agarrar su muñeca.

«Quédese a dormir…» gruñó la rubia, todavía en ese duermevela

«¿De verdad?» dijo Regina riendo ligeramente

Ante el insistente agarre de Emma, la alcaldesa entonces hizo algo que, sin duda, nunca hubiera hecho si la rubia no hubiera sido tan caballerosa. Se acercó y depositó un beso en la espalda de Emma, entre los omoplatos, después ascendió hasta el cuello de la rubia, que, como respuesta, comenzó a gemir de satisfacción durante unos segundos. Después, de repente, los ojos de Emma se abrieron bruscamente y se giró sobre sí misma llevándose consigo las sábanas.

«Joder…Mierda…¿qué…?»

«¿Siempre es tan elocuente por las mañanas?» dijo la morena riendo

«¡Mierda Regina! ¿Qué…?»

«Nada, querida, insistía en que me quedara…de manera algo brusca, así que me he dicho que un beso sería más agradable que una bofetada»

Y Regina se levantó y se puso su bata de seda de hermosos motivos japoneses. Pero estos pasaban desapercibidos para Emma que intentaba acordarse de la velada pasada.

La sheriff se estiró en la cama e intentó poner en orden sus ideas. Habían bebido mucho y hablado mucho, y después…después estaban abajo…imposible acordarse de todo, un café sería bienvenido, sin duda. La cuestión quemaba en su cabeza, ¿había ido demasiado lejos? No…no se habían acostado juntas, nada de caricias o de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar…Emma se conocía cuando bebía mucho, se volvía afectuosa, desconfiaba de ella misma. Sabía que no había hecho nada, después de unos minutos de concentración, pudo reunir los retazos de recuerdos, y aliviada por los hechos, bajó a la cocina.

* * *

«Vaya, ¿finalmente ha emergido, querida?» dijo Regina, que bebía su café mientras leía sus emails en el portátil.

«Sí, lo siento, no sé cómo aterrice en su cama anoche…Estoy confusa»

«No me quejo Emma, de todas maneras, la próxima vez intente mantener la ropa puesta» la misma risa sarcástica salió de la boca de Regina

«O quizás no…» replicó Emma sonriendo y atrapando una tostada entre sus dientes.

Solo eran las once de las mañana, y ya comenzaba con las puyas entre ellas, pero no tenían el mismo tono que las otras veces, eran más bien bajo la óptica de la broma y de la diversión. Regina arqueó una ceja y lo hizo mientras se volvía a servir un café y tendía una taza a la joven.

«Gracias, Emma…por ayer»

«De nada. Debía explicarme todo eso y comprendo mejor las cosas»

«¿Se siente menos ofendida?»

«Lo estaré siempre, Regina, pero comprendo que era difícil para usted. Quería controlar las cosas y no hubiera debido, ya sabe…Si no hubiera metido a Henry en la balanza y hablado de dinero, quizás habría tomado en consideración su pedido»

Regina estaba mareada, ya le estaba costando digerir el desayuno a pesar de la cantidad de analgésicos tragados, pero eso, Emma iba a hacer que se le virara el estómago si continuaba con sus alusiones, y sin embargo…Le hizo a la rubia la pregunta que le quemaba en los labios

«¿Co…cómo dice?» balbuceó

«Bueno…Si, por ejemplo, me hubiera invitado a cenar, mostrado un poco de interés por mí además del carnal y sexual, no sé…Pero bueno, no me hago ilusiones sobre el tema, pero habría sido bonito. ¿No cree?»

La mirada de Emma se ancló en la de la morena

«Bueno…no sé, quizás no quería su piedad»

«¿Mi piedad? ¿En serio? Pero, Regina, en fin, usted elige a quien quiere meter en su cama, puede seducir a cualquier hombre o mujer que le guste, ¿por qué no? Comprendo su bloqueo, pero supongo que con paciencia…todo puede arreglarse…»

«Yo…Lo he intentado» dijo Regina cuyas mejillas adquirieron un ligero color rojo

«¿Una nueva relación?»

«Sí»

«¿Y?»

«Un espectacular fracaso»

«¿Con quién? Se me ha escapado totalmente»

«Aquí, no en Storybrooke»

«¿Y eso?»

«Vengo una vez al mes para solucionar algunos problemas y vigilar que la casa esté bien. Tengo un vigilante, él vive en la casa que está un poco más lejos, al lado de la playa. Robin y su hijo viven ahí»

«Ah…»

Emma ignoraba dónde vivía ese famoso Robin al que había visto, dos o tres veces, alrededor de Regina en Granny's. Esta vez fue ella la que sintió una punzada en el corazón. ¿Eran los primeros síntomas de alguna forma de celos?

«Entonces, no ha funcionado…» subrayó la rubia

«No, porque su mujer, de la que él se había…separado, al final vino a vivir aquí hace ahora dos meses y…Robin ha hecho su elección»

«¿Solo por eso? ¿Porque su mujer ha vuelto?»

«Bueno, él la quería mucho, eso nunca fue el problema entre ellos, era la distancia, ella trabajaba en Londres, no es que esté al lado de casa, y ella tenía allí su carrera, él quería vivir aquí con su hijo, también tenía un trabajo aparte del de vigilar mi casa. Trabaja en la carpintería de Leroy. En fin…sea lo que sea, intentamos mantener una relación»

«¿Estaba enamorada?»

«La encuentro un poco intrusiva, Miss Swan»

Regina replicó secamente girándose hacia el fregadero donde comenzó a lavar los platos

«Ah, perdón, en fin, intentaba comprender dónde se encontraba en todo eso» dijo la rubia comiéndose otra tostada

«Sí, él me gustaba mucho, no sé cómo explicarle esto, yo…no sé, hay un lado de él que me gusta enormemente, es una persona honesta y agradable, su hijo es adorable…A veces eso me ha consolado cuando Henry me daba sistemáticamente la espalda»

«Ya…no sé, me imaginaba que usted era más romántica…»

«¡Miss Swan! ¡No soy tan exigente como lo cree! ¡Yo…solo quise creer que con ese hombre tendría derecho a un vida completamente normal, o banal si lo prefiere! Pero de todas maneras, ¡no habría funcionado!»

Regina dejó caer un plato en el fregadero que se rompió. Las lágrimas rodaban de nuevo y ellas las enjugó rápidamente antes de que llegaran a sus mejillas.

«Oh, Regina…» dijo Emma acercándose «no…no es tan grave, vale…no quería herirla con mis preguntas»

«No es eso, yo…quisimos ir más lejos, como adultos, ya sabe, tener relaciones más carnales después de unas semanas de salir juntos….y ese fue el fracaso, yo no sentía nada físicamente, yo…no lo deseaba como él parecía hacerlo…Al principio lo achaqué a que era un hombre y que no funcionábamos de la misma manera, y a mis traumas…Comenzaba a ceder ante la idea de que solo él sintiera placer y que yo haría lo que pudiera…Yo lo alejaba poco a poco…cuando su mujer volvió con su equipaje e interpretando el papel de la mujer que lo ha dejado todo atrás por él…Entonces, sencillamente, no di la talla…¿Está satisfecha su curiosidad, Emma?» Regina giró la cabeza, sus ojos vidriosos, hacia la joven.

«Yo no quería…enfadarla, Regina, no deseaba en absoluto saber eso, solo es que…»

«¿Qué deseaba saber?»

La voz de Regina se rompía de golpe, presa de la emoción y de la cólera.

«¡Saber si otros se presentaban a la candidatura!»

Emma replicó, perturbada ante su propia respuesta…¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba reflexionando? ¿Estaba aún borracha? ¿Por qué había respondido eso? Era muy presuntuoso pensar que podía tener una pequeña oportunidad de salir con Regina, pensarlo era una cosa…Pero decirlo o evocarlo, o incluso dejarlo sobreentender… El pensamiento de Emma se resumió en un "¡Joder, mierda, Swan, no puedes mantener la boca cerrada!" y encadenó un brillante pensamiento del mismo tipo "¡Pero sí, Swan…Tienes las papeletas para que te parte la cara, bravo! Hermoso planteamiento de las cosas"

Regina se quedó atónita, sin saber muy bien cómo analizar las palabras de la rubia. ¿Deseaba Emma salir con ella? ¿Después de las revelaciones nocturnas? ¿Se sentía ella repentinamente bastante en confianza para atreverse ese tipo de acercamiento? Regina estaba totalmente asustada, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo tenía Emma esas ideas en la cabeza?

La rubia saltó del taburete de repente y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, mientras gritaba

«¡Voy a tomar una ducha, apesto a alcohol!»


	12. Figura de estilo

**Figura de estilo**

«Mierda, mierda» dijo la rubia en voz alta bajo la ducha, ¿qué se le había pasado por la cabeza, de repente, para contestar tan directamente? Pensó que un paseo le haría bien; Regina acababa de confiarse a ella, y ya estaba ella insinuándosele descaradamente, pero no había sido ella quien había comenzado ese pequeño juego. Pero Emma tenía consciencia de que su discurso estaba lleno de promesas y que no se trataba, en absoluto, de una fingida esperanza para una única noche de sexo.

Emma no era de temperamento romántico, o al menos así lo había creído hasta ese momento, las mojigaterías amorosas no eran lo suyo, a ella le gustaba la acción y las relaciones sinceras que no se eternizaran en cantinelas inútiles y sin embargo…¿Qué decir o hacer si le dan calabazas? Y si se atrevía a ser más explícita con la morena, ¿qué decirle a Henry si, por el contrario, ellas comenzaran una relación? ¿Y cómo la vivirían? ¿Acaso Regina asumiría ese tipo de cosas? Muchas preguntas….«Mierda de preguntas…» Emma no tenía ninguna respuesta, estaba conmocionada y aún más al recordar los besos recibidos esa mañana.

* * *

Regina se echó en el sofá del salón después de haber recogido metódicamente, como era su costumbre, las huellas de la víspera. Con la mano sobre su cabeza, esperaba que la pesada sensación dejada por la noche de alcohol desapareciera. Pensó que debería llamar al doctor Hopper esa mañana, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y rápido…El giro de los acontecimientos no estaba tomando en absoluto un camino de dulce calma y serenidad con Miss Swan, al contrario, acababa de levantarse una tormenta.

¿Había ido demasiado lejos esa mañana con Emma? ¿Había hecho nacer falsas esperanzas? ¿O era el desarrollo normal de las cosas entre ellas? Regina tenía también su lote de preguntas sin respuestas adecuadas.

Escuchó a la rubia bajar las escaleras como lo haría su hijo, es decir corriendo y caminando al mismo tiempo. No estaba asombrada por las similitudes infantiles que podían tener…Sin duda, entraba dentro del orden natural.

«Voy…a dar una vuelta» dijo Emma algo vacilante al ver a Regina tumbada en el sofá

«Vaya…vaya» respondió la otra mujer que parecía extenuada.

Una vez fuera, Emma pudo disfrutar del placer de admirar el paisaje, que se despejaba poco a poco. La lluvia de la víspera había vuelto el jardín de atrás esponjoso y notó que algunas plantas mantenían a duras penas el equilibrio en la tierra. Sentir el aire fresco y observar la naturaleza alivió a la joven, al final, se encontraba bien ahí. Después, sus pasos la llevaron a un sitio con rocas donde pudo sentarse, y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, reflexionó sobre esas última cuarenta y ocho horas.

* * *

Regina se había confiado a ella, sobre un pasado doloroso y trágico en el que solo la presencia de Henry la había ayudado a afrontar cada prueba. El alcohol había permitido que se contaran y que se dejasen ver ante la otra más vulnerable de lo que aparentaban, y como consecuencia, podían convenir que ya no habría mezquinos desacuerdos o tomas de posición referentes a Henry. Las cosas se habían esclarecido y cada una podía medir los esfuerzos y los beneficios de todo lo acontecido.

Ahora compartían más que la crianza de un hijo, la mujer había cambiado, ya nada sería como antes.

¿Y qué pasaba con sus sentimientos? ¿Estaba enamorada? ¿O solo intrigada por Regina? Quizás era un poco de las dos cosas. Pero, sobre todo, había sentido ese pinchazo invisible que le había atravesado el corazón cuando supo que Regina había estado con el tal Robin, ella que muy pocas veces sentía celos hasta ese punto. Por supuesto, siempre se sentía herida cuando alguien que le gustaba le daba la espalda, pero pensaba que era más bien una reacción de orgullo antes que la prueba de un real y profundo sentimiento hacia el otro. Esto era diferente, estaba desolada por Regina, por el hecho de que no hubiera funcionado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada, era un sentimiento potente y egoísta que la había empujado a hacer aquella declaración.

«Asumir o no asumir…» Sabía que sentía una fuerte atracción por Regina, pero ¿quién no la sentiría, quién podría mantenerse frío ante una mujer como ella? Sí, a veces era impresionante y podía inspirar miedo, pero también era una seductora nata. Emma, por experiencia, desconfiaba más de los sentimientos que de la atracción sexual, pero ahora…Quizás debería ser prudente en los dos planos. Emma resopló y cerró los ojos, a continuación se levantó para retomar su camino, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

* * *

Durante ese tiempo, Regina había optado por relajarse en un baño caliente, el dolor de cabeza se había ido. Pensó que había una cosa que tendría que hacer para agradecer a Emma su amabilidad de la noche anterior, debía hacerlo antes de que las cosas, quizás, se enrarecieran entre ellas. Pues ella achacaba lo sucedido al hecho de que Emma estaba aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, lo que explicaría sus incoherentes palabras de la mañana, o al menos, Regina no quería creer que Emma se ofrecía para estar entre sus pretendientes, por la simple y sencilla razón de que nunca Emma había dejado sobreentender ese tipo de sentimientos…a no ser, por supuesto, que hubiera sido discreta sobre el tema hasta este día.

En fin, Regina no era de naturaleza optimista, la felicidad parecía ser algo para los demás, sin contar que, por supuesto, Emma Swan era una persona que, hasta el momento, le parecía diametralmente opuesta a sus expectativas, era torpe en sus acciones, vulgar en su lenguaje, no tenía la educación necesaria para comportarse en sociedad…Aunque, pensándolo bien, a medida que iba descubriendo ciertas cualidades en la joven, la balanza más se inclinaba.

La Alcaldesa comprendió, después de estar pensando en ello durante una hora en su baño, que ella no controlaba nada y lo que era aún peor, ella había provocado ese embrollo sentimental. Pero antes que nada, quería verificar un hecho, y se tomaría el tiempo necesario en ese día.

Se levantó de la bañera y cogió una toalla, mientras miraba hacia el jardín por la ventana. Vio a Emma inclinada hacia el suelo, mirando atentamente las plantas. Parecía estar en su elemento natural y Regina pudo contemplar a su gusto, sin ser vista, a la rubia, que se movía bajo un ligero sol, vestida con un sencillo pitillo gris claro, no era la prenda más encantadora a la vista, sin embargo…una extraña gracia parecía desprenderse de Emma. No ese tipo de gracia medida e super femenina, era otra cosa, natural, que no pegaba con el conjunto de su personalidad.

Regina secó sus cabellos y sonrió ligeramente saliendo de la estancia para vestirse.

* * *

Emma había vuelto al jardín y había hecho una rápida inspección para ver lo que faltaba para evitar que volviera a estar en tal estado después de una tormenta o un fuerte chaparrón. Entró y dejó las zapatillas en la entrada para evitar los gritos de la otra mujer. Se dirigió al salón donde vio a Regina preparada.

«¿Va a algún lado?» preguntó Emma

«Sí, tengo algunas compras que hacer, volveré por la tarde»

«Oh…euh, bien»

«Le aseguro que no puedo hacer otra cosa, si no, me hubiera quedado con usted. ¿Ha dado un paseo interesante por el jardín?»

«Sí, y a propósito de eso, faltan varias cosas»

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Regina sorprendida

«Bueno, al este faltan cortavientos en los arbustos, y además el suelo es esponjoso, se necesitarían plantas específicas para ello…Las "Echinacea fulgida Golstrum" serían apropiadas para el rincón cerca de la piscina, pues falta color y…»

«Bien» dijo Regina impresionada ante Emma que parecía saber de lo que hablaba «Confío en usted, le dejo el portátil para que vea lo que falta y me haga una lista de todo»

«De…de acuerdo…Euh…Voy a cambiarme, tengo la impresión de estar en pijama»

«Mmmm…Sí, entonces hasta luego»

«Ok»

Emma subió los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, le costaba estar delante de Regina, se sentía completamente desnuda después de sus palabras de la mañana.

La morena sacó una de sus tarjetas de crédito y la dejó al lado del portátil, dejó una nota escrita a la otra mujer con la dirección de la tienda de flores. Cuando Emma bajó, Regina ya se había ido, se sintió desolada, y suspiró. Su pensamiento ante ese hecho fue claro: " _Joder, Swan, suspiras como un alma en pena…Y en cuanto ella se va, nada va bien…"_

«Joder…» Fue también el término que salió de la boca de la rubia cuando leyó el mensaje dejado en el portátil

 **Emma,**

 **Ya que ha hecho la pertinente reflexión de que mi jardín era "esponjoso", le doy como misión salvarlo. No dudo de sus competencias, sin embargo, no vacile en pedir la opinión de Carl, de la tienda cuya dirección le he dejado. Puede comprar lo que convenga, no piense en los gastos…Si necesita que lo lleven a la casa, tendrá que hablar con Robin para la ayude…Después de todo, se le paga para eso…**

 **Que tenga un buen día, hasta la tarde. R.**

«Y me convierte en su jardinero…» suspiró más fuerte

Sin embargo, ella le confiaba su tarjeta de crédito y su maldito jardín, eso no era cualquier cosa, y Emma lo sabía muy bien. Así que cogió la tarjeta, se la metió en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y frunció el ceño porque tenía que ir a ver al famoso Robin…Y eso la disgustaba enormemente.

* * *

Regina estaba de camino y reflexionaba, esperaba encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. No sabía si la pesca sería buena, pero temía las consecuencias de ésta. Al llegar cerca del mediodía a Storybrooke, se dirigió hacia la tienda del prestamista, que se parecía más a un mercadillo.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó. Regina avanzó sin prisa hacia la joven que le sonreía.

«Buenos días, Belle, ¿está tu marido?»

«Buenos días, Regina…Voy a buscarlo»

Pero la joven no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta, ya su marido estaba cerca del mostrador.

«Buenos días, querido»

«Buenos días, Regina. ¿a qué debo el honor de tu agradable visita?»

«No vengo para hacerte una visita de cortesía. Gold, vengo a buscar las últimas cosas de Leopold»

«Mmm, me jubilé haca tres años, no sé si he conservado esas antiguallas»

«Estoy segura de que has guardado esas asquerosidades» replicó Regina con una sonrisa depredadora

«Quizás tu madre haya pasado antes» respondió el hombre con mirada oscura

Belle escuchaba la interacción de los dos, sabía que había un intenso pasado entre el ex abogado de Leopod y Regina. Por supuesto, nunca le había contado a su compañero nada sobre aquella famosa noche en la que había prestado auxilio a la alcaldesa.

«No creo que mi madre haya puesto un pie en esta ciudad desde la muerte de Leopold, así que dame esos malditos papeles»

«Bien…Bien, no es necesario que te sulfures…Pero ¿dónde he podido meterlos?» dijo el hombre poniendo su dedo sobre su boca

«Sin duda, en el altillo » lo ayudó Belle

Ella no sabía por qué, pero le parecía importante que Regina tuviera acceso a esos papeles. Gold miró a su compañera, ligeramente sorprendido y en cólera, en absoluto quería dar esos papeles a Regina, sin duda por principio, creía que su antiguo cliente no quería para nada que ella los heredase.

«Bien, Gold, vete a ver si esos papeles están ahí»

«Acompáñeme querida, si los quiere…sírvase» dijo él haciendo un gesto con la maño señalando la trastienda.

Una pequeña escalera de madera carcomida conducía a un exiguo desván en lo alto de la trastienda. Regina subió los escalones y Belle le acercó una linterna. El sitio era húmedo y olía a cerrado. La morena, determinada, encontró varias cajas en el fondo del pequeño desván en las que ponía "Leopold Blanchard" con las fechas aproximativas.

Hurgó entonces en las pequeñas cajas apiladas, algunas llenas de facturas, otras con papeles que hacían referencia a los gastos de sucesión. A continuación, al dar con una caja marrón, ligeramente acartonada, encontró un manojo de cartas, atadas, bajo la rúbrica "Cora Mills". Por lo que se veía una correspondencia secreta. Regina sonrió, definitivamente la pesca se hacía interesante, pero esa no era su preocupación primera. Entonces, descubrió un dossier marrón, algo particular porque se parecía a los informes policiales. Abrió y vio una foto antigua en la que se veía a una rubia de apenas veinte años, sonriente, de largos cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, y en la parte de atrás, un nombre y un apellido "Amy Duval" Después un informe policial que informaba de la muerte del individuo X, encontrada muerta en un accidente de coche que había sido alquilado, y sin papeles para identificarla, así como un bebé de pocos meses, llamado "Emma", como se podía leer en la manta bordada que rodeaba al bebé cuando fue encontrado en el borde de una carretera en Maine.

Por lo que se veía, el destino se mostraba extrañamente repetitivo y trágico. Ese accidente de coche le hizo pensar en el que ella tendría algunos años más tarde.

Regina murmuró entre dientes.

«Aquí está su madre, Miss Swan»


	13. Amy Duval

**Amy Duval**

Regina bajó las escalerillas carcomidas, cargando las dos cosas.

«¿Ha encontrado lo que quería, querida…?» preguntó de forma amarga Gold

«Sí, le doy las gracias Gold»

Regina lanzó una sonrisa silenciosa a Belle que se la devolvió. Un acuerdo tácito entre las dos mujeres en detrimento del viejo abogado. La Alcaldesa pensaba sobre su descubrimiento, tener la información era una cosa, contarla era otra. Suspiró y decidió pasar por su despacho para ver si su secretaria la necesitaba, después partiría. Ese descanso con Storybrooke y sus habitantes le hacía un gran bien.

* * *

Emma se había encaminado hacia la casa de Robin, era una construcción completamente clásica en la costa, nada que ver con la otra propiedad mucho más moderna. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, la rubia constató que sí, le gustaba ese sitio más tranquilo que Storybrooke y su puerto; aquí solo estaba la naturaleza y el ruido del mar.

Llamó a la puerta de la casa, y esta se abrió dejando ver a Robin que se separó del marco de la puerta.

«Ah, buenos días Sheriff Swan, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?»

Emma estaba incómoda delante del alto moreno que se estaba limpiando las manos con un paño.

«Bueno…Soy amiga de Regina, yo…voy a hacer pedido de arbustos para su jardín, me gustaría saber si está dispuesto a ayudarme cuando lo traigan»

«Bien, sí, entre Emma…Ehu, ¿permite que la llame así?» preguntó el hombre distraídamente

«Sí, ningún problema»

Emma entró en la pequeña casa, decorada sobriamente. Un niño la miraba de reojo mientras jugaba con un tren de madera cerca de la chimenea.

«¿Quiere un té?» preguntó amablemente Robin

«No…no soy mucho de tés» dijo Emma con una discreta sonrisa

Una mujer morena hizo su aparición en la estancia.

«¿Buenos días…?» dijo ella, interrogativa, mirando a Robin

«Es la sheriff Swan, cariño»

«Ah, bien» respondió la morena, extendiendo su mano hacia Emma

«Le presento a mi mujer, Marianne»

Emma tuvo ganas de repente de echarse a reír, pero solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

«¿Algo divertido?» dijo Robin riendo también por solidaridad

«Sí…Perdón, han debido decírselo a menudo…No sé, Robin y Marianne, es…un poco…»

Marianne sonrió amablemente ante la mueca infantil de Emma

«Sí, nos lo han dicho a menudo, pero bueno, ya que usted es la sheriff…Felizmente…es usted un sheriff amable…» dijo ella con una sonrisa

Emma reía sinceramente…Sí, la situación era cómica.

«Entonces, ¿también hace de jardinero en casa de los Mills?» preguntó Robin

«Se puede decir…» dijo Emma, sin saber si era un sarcasmo o una sencilla pregunta.

Marianne se dirigió hacia Roland, dejando a los dos adultos solos para que hablasen sobre el jardín.

* * *

Poco tiempo después, Emma cogió su coche y condujo hasta la tienda de plantas a algunos kilómetros para efectuar un pedido bastante importante de diversas plantas y arbustos que necesitaría. Una vez llegó al sitio, la joven tenía la impresión de estar en su elemento y vagaba de planta en planta. Su teléfono la devolvió a la realidad cuando su hijo la llamó para saber de ella. Ella le pidió que llamara también a Regina, Henry no estaba muy animado a hacerlo, pero Emma fue firme, el muchacho, un poco sorprendido, le prometió que lo haría por la tarde. Todo iba relativamente bien con MM y David, pero Henry comenzaba a aburrirse sin sus madres.

Al terminar de hacer el pedido, regresó a Point Creek, tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Regina sobre los árboles y la entrega. Esperaba que el tiempo se mantuviera como estaba. Se puso a canturrear durante todo el trayecto de vuelta.

La morena, por su parte, estaba silenciosa y pensativa, no sabía cómo presentarle las cosas a la otra mujer, cómo explicarle, por un lado, que su madre llevaba muerta varios años, y por otro, cómo explicarle que estaba sin papeles en un coche, quizás robado o alquilado. Sin esos papeles, la policía local había afirmado que no había podido identificar el cuerpo «Sin embargo, tener los papeles en regla era necesario para alquilar un coche» pensaba Regina de camino a casa. Muchas incoherencias en el informe policial le daban que pensar que Leopold debió sobornar a la policía para que la investigación se cerrara ahí.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la mansión, encontró el coche de Emma estacionado en el sendero y muchas cajas de flores estaban bajo el porche. Por lo que se veía, la joven rubia había ocupado su tiempo sabiamente. Regina encontró a Emma en el jardín dibujando planos y decidiendo el lugar de algunas flores.

«Buenas tardes, Emma»

Esta última se sobresaltó ante la llegada de la dueña. Se incorporó y cruzó la mirada de Regina, que parecía a la vez preocupada y triste.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó Emma

«Sí, sí, todo bien, veo que ha trabajado mucho»

«Sí, y no he acabado, pero por esta tarde ya es suficiente, acabo de recogerlo todo, y ya está»

Regina extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Emma y limpió de su mejilla un poco de tierra. La sheriff se quedó un momento sorprendida ante el gesto de la otra mujer, pero no se movió. La morena no se dio cuenta de su gesto sino después de haberlo hecho, había sido espontaneo, como si hubiera sido la cara de su hijo.

«Tenía un poco de tierra en la cara, Emma…al final es peor que Henry»

«Yo…voy a lavarme, hasta ahora»

La rubia balbuceó, emocionada ante el contacto. Nunca Regina la había tocado tanto como en ese día. Su vientre se había contraído entre el placer y el desagrado debido a la sorpresa del acto.

«Yo voy a preparar la comida»

La voz de Regina era baja y cansada. Emma pensó que algo no iba bien, pero no deseaba presionar tan pronto a la morena con preguntas, quizás solo estaba cansada después de la noche pasada.

La alcaldesa entró en la casa y comenzó con la comida, que decidió que fuera sustanciosa debido al día de la rubia, y por otro lado había decidido que al final de la misma le daría a Emma los documentos relativos a su madre.

La Sheriff la siguió y subió a lavarse, en efecto, estaba hecha un desastre, la tierra incluso había migrado a sus cabellos.

Regina preparó carne y verdura variada, una comida completa, pensó que el alcohol no sería algo bueno, pero, a pesar de eso, eligió un vino para acompañar la cena. Emma llegó, encontró la mesa puesta y la cena caliente esperándola.

«Hubiera podido ayudarla con la cena, pero gracias» dijo Emma, agradecida por llenar su estómago en ese momento «¿Henry la ha llamado?»

«Sí, precisamente mientras estaba en el jardín, he debido acortar, mañana lo llamaré»

«Perfecto» respondió Emma sonriente, mientras empezaba a servirse de los diferentes platos presentados.

La morena permanecía en silencio, pero sonriente, al ver cómo la otra mujer apreciaba su cena.

* * *

Al acabar, Regina propuso a Emma salir fuera, visto que aún hacía buen tiempo, para tomar un café o una infusión según quisiera. La rubia presentía que algo iba a pasar, temía que su anfitriona volviera al asunto o le hiciera preguntas directas sobre su relación, porque ella misma no tenía ninguna respuesta satisfactoria que darle, a menos que fuera el miedo o el rechazo. La morena vio que la otra mujer estaba nerviosa, que se retorcía las manos, indicando el comienzo de una crisis de angustia.

«Emma, cálmese, todo está bien»

«No lo sé…Tengo la impresión que me esconde algo»

«Ah, tiene usted un maravilloso instinto, querida, no, no le escondo nada, pero, en efecto, tengo algo que contarle»

«Yo…en fin, si es por lo de esta mañana, quiero decir que…»

«No, Emma, no tiene nada que ver, cálmese…Y coja una silla, no me la voy a comer»

«No soy comestible de todas maneras» dijo Emma, con un intento desesperado de ponerle humor a la situación

«Déjeme que yo juzgue eso» le respondió de manera pérfida Regina con una sonrisa

La rubia cogió una silla y esperó su sentencia, sin dejar de notar la alusión algo ligera de la otra mujer.

«A ver Emma, he pensado y yo…»

«¿Quiere que me vaya?» la interrumpió la rubia bruscamente

«Pero, no, ¿qué…?»

«No, porque si ese es el problema, puedo irme ahora, lo sé, he sido quizás…un poco directa, eh…»

«Pero, ¡por Dios, no, Swan! Ese no es el tema. ¡Estese callada hasta el final!»

Regina sintió a Emma tensarse en el sitio. Ella extendió la mano y estrechó ligeramente su muñeca.

«Es sobre su madre, Emma»

«¿Qué sobre mi madre?» la rubia la miró con los ojos como platos

«He encontrado documentos en casa del abogado de Leopold, ¿quiere verlos?»

«¿Qué…? ¿Información sobre mi madre? Pero, usted me dijo que no sabía nada del tema» respondió Emma, atónita

«Sí, hasta esta mañana, Emma, tuve tiempo de pensar en el asunto y me quedaba esa opción, es allí donde he ido esta tarde»

«¿La ha encontrado?» preguntó de repente la joven, con la voz llena de esperanza

Regina temía ese momento más que ningún otro.

«Ella está muerta…Emma…Lo siento, yo…»

«Ok» dijo la rubia fríamente y se inclinó para coger los documentos.

Regina soltó el brazo de la rubia y dejó a Emma frente a estos, dejados en la mesa, pensó que quizás la joven querría que ella se marchara.

«¡Quédese!» pidió la rubia algo impetuosamente «por favor» añadió

Emma hojeó calmadamente los documentos

«El informe policial está trucado o incompleto. Hay documentos que muestran que efectivamente Leopold era mi padre…Esto viene a completar el de Henry, que ya usted me dio a leer. También dice el lugar donde está enterrada mi madre…En fin, creo que ya no habrá más información…Ni siquiera está el nombre del agente que hizo el informe»

«Lo siento, Emma, es todo lo que había»

«¿Por qué esta mañana no me llevó con usted?»

«No sabía lo que me iba a encontrar. Miss Swan, no quería verla desilusionada…además no pensaba que Gold me hubiera dejado, así como así, cogerlos»

«¿Y por qué?»

«Porque me detesta, pero no creo que la estime a usted más que a mí…»

«De acuerdo» recapituló Emma «Esta "Amy Duval" se supone que es mi madre, nunca sabré cómo murió de verdad, pero una cosa está clara, no tenía la intención de abandonarme»

Su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras. Emma comenzó a temblar y se dobló en dos sobre sí misma.

«Oh, Emma…» dijo Regina, rodeándola con los brazos «Lo siento tanto…»

Emma hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la morena, no sabía si eran lágrimas de alivio o de cólera contra su padre. Visiblemente, su madre no había tenido mucha suerte, apenas algo mayor que ella misma cuando tuvo a Henry, se había perdido en esa carretera de Maine en dirección desconocida, con su hija a su lado, y el destino las había separado, pero gracias a Regina sabía…

Presa en el perfume de la morena y en su calidez, Emma ya no sollozaba, ya había derramado tantas lágrimas que estas se agotaron rápidamente. Se quedó ahí, en el abrazo de Regina, disfrutando de su calidez. Sentía cómo su deseo por la otra mujer crecía y se asombró de tanto que le importaba.


	14. Visita imprevista

**Visita inesperada**

El abrazo era dulce, ni Emma ni Regina parecían inclinadas a romper el contacto. Los reposabrazos de las sillas acabaron por volver la situación incómoda, entonces ellas se separaron poco a poco, a disgusto. La mirada verde de Emma estaba hundida en la de la morena, ahora más sombría que de costumbre, encendida seguramente por el deseo.

Su mirada descendió lentamente hacia la boca de la rubia, que la atraía cada vez más. Emma, que no se movía, se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, lista para recibir los de Regina, cuando un desagradable y repetitivo ruido se escuchó sacando a las dos mujeres de su burbuja. La Alcaldesa acabó por identificar el ruido como el del timbre. Alguien había llegado a Point Creek sin avisar. Abandonó a disgusto la mirada de Emma, que parecía tan apenada como ella.

* * *

Regina abrió la puerta, visiblemente irritada; cuando vio la cara de Killian Jones en el umbral de la puerta, suspiró

«Miss Swan, es uno de sus fans»

«¿Q…qué?» dijo Emma, sorprendida

«¡Hola, love! ¡Hey, me dijeron que te albergabas en casa de la mismísima alcaldesa! ¡Así que me dije que iba a hacerte una pequeña visita! ¿Hace qué? ¿Cuatro o cinco días que no nos vemos?»

«Ok, Killian, ¿por qué no has llamado antes?»

«Sabes cómo soy…no me gusta hacer planes, organizar todo, ¡es aburrido!»

«No estoy en mi casa, Killian…»

«¡Hey! ¡Ningún problema, solo he venido para tomar una copa contigo! ¡Puedo sacarte de aquí algunas horas!»

Regina miró al hombre moreno con desconfianza, la ceja arqueada, la mandíbula apretada, visiblemente lista a plantar cara en cualquier momento.

«No voy a ningún lado contigo, Killian, yo…»

«La dejo manejar a su "invitado", Miss Swan» la interrumpió Regina «cuando esta persona esté dispuesta a marcharse, hágame el favor de indicarle la salida, aunque visto el estado de embriaguez, preferiría que evitara deambular sobre su moto por nuestras carreteras…Hay una habitación de invitados en la planta baja»

«Ah, ¡vuestra alteza es demasiado buena! Sáqueme de dudas, ¿es una cama de matrimonio? Es que me gusta estar cómodo con mi rubia»

Regina no replicó, pero lanzó una mirada oscura a Emma que comprendió el mensaje

«Déjate de ilusiones, Killian…Es realmente pesado» le respondió Emma, desconcertada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Regina suspiró y subió al piso de arriba, y dio un portazo en su habitación como mostrando su profundo desacuerdo.

Emma estaba increíblemente incómoda, Killian aparecía en un muy mal momento, para llevar el caos una vez más a su vida.

«Killian, de verdad…debería ponerte de patitas en la calle»

«Espera Swan, tenemos que hablar…»

Emma suspiró y sintió que no lograría deshacerse de él sin dejarle hablar.

* * *

Regina, encerrada en su habitación, intentaba, en vano, razonar calmadamente; sabía que si Killian no hubiese aparecido, la situación con Emma habría adquirido una amplitud totalmente nueva, y finalmente habría sabido, quizás, dónde se encontraban. Sin duda después de ese beso, una conversación mucho más seria habría tenido lugar. Pero no, por supuesto, tenía que aparecer una de las conquistas de Emma y romper el pequeño atisbo de felicidad. El término felicidad sonó de forma divertida en sus oídos, sí, quizás era feliz desde hacía varios días, todo estaba en calma entre ellas, ninguna disputa, ninguna presión, ningún juego de "Señora Alcaldesa" y "Sheriff Swan", al final, fuera de sus papeles, parecían poder ponerse de acuerdo y compartir muchas cosas, tanto sobre sus pasados como, quizás, sus futuros.

Pero era aún demasiado pronto para aferrarse a eso, había que vivir el presente sin ser interrumpidas por ese maldito tipo «solo faltaba que apareciese Neal también…» suspiró. Sintió los celos apoderarse de ella y eso le dolía. Decidió intentar relajarse bajo una cálida ducha y leer esas famosas cartas recuperadas entre su madre y Leopold. Se moría de ganas por interponerse entre Emma y Killian, pero iba a intentar confiar en que la joven sería capaz de gestionar su vida personal.

* * *

Emma propuso a Killian ir a la terraza a hablar. Este sacó de su morral de cuero una botella de ron.

«Debes dejar de verdad de beber de esa manera, vas a acabar por estamparte con la moto»

«¡Oh, amor, te preocupas por mí, eso me llega al alma! ¿sabes?»

«Para con este circo…Di lo que tengas que decir, Killian»

«Ángel mío, tú y yo…es un gran amor, ¡no entiendo por qué te niegas a vivir una bella historia!»

Emma suspiró, esa conversación estaba en suspenso desde hacía varios meses, «era justo el día para hablar de ello» pensó ella

«¡Joder, Killian! No hay ninguna historia de amor entre nosotros, solo nos hemos acostado una vez, ya hace meses de eso, no te prometí nada, habíamos bebido los dos, estábamos solos, bueno…ya está, no lo sé, ¡y te estás inventado toda una historia!»

«¡No lo sé! He vendido mi velero para adquirir un apartamento, para mostrarte que era un buen tipo, que era serio, que no iba a soltar amarras de un día para otro, he pasado tiempo con Henry. No lo sé, Swan, ¿qué más necesitas? No soy feo, tengo dinero. ¡No soy, creo, malo en la cama!»

«Bueno, eso habría que discutirlo…» replicó cínicamente la rubia

«¿Cómo?»

«Bien, escucha, bebes y francamente, no he guardado un increíble recuerdo de tus proezas nocturnas…»

«¡Oh, mi amor, eso se puede arreglar esta noche!» dijo Killian acercando sus labios a los de Emma

«¡Paro con eso!» gruñó ella

«¡Ok! Entonces, venga. ¡Explícame por qué no estoy a tu altura Swan!»

«Pero, joder, Killian, nunca has sido mi novio ni mi compañero, bebes como un cosaco y delante de Henry eso no te deja en buen sitio, en la vida tú sobresales solo en una cosa, en la mentira…Y sobre todo Killian, ¡NO TE AMO! ¿Lo comprendes? ¡Me gustas como camarada, un hermano, un confidente, un amigo si quieres, pero no tengo sentimientos amorosos por ti!»

El moreno parecía afectado por las palabras de Emma; ella era clara, sus pequeños devaneos de algunas semanas no tenían posibilidad de evolucionar. A la rubia no le gustaba herir a otras personas, en general huía de esas situaciones, dejando a las personas sin noticias o desapareciendo a la francesa, eso le evitaba vivir dramas inútiles, sabiendo que con el tiempo las personas entrarían en razón.

«Vale, ya veo…Pero sé que tampoco Neal está en tus proyectos de futuro»

«Sí» dijo la rubia desolada, que acabó por llevarse la botella de ron a los labios

«Ten cuidado Swan, ese veneno de ahí es más pesado que tú»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«No me tomes por idiota, a menudo me hago pasar por uno, pero solo es apariencia, Swan»

«Sigo sin ver de qué hablas»

«Entonces, en ese caso, deberías pedir explicaciones a Regina» respondió sombríamente Killian

«Aclárate…»

«Ella da vueltas a tu alrededor desde hace un tiempo, ¿finalmente se ha decidido a decirte que le gustas?»

Él hundió su mirada clara en la de Emma que lo miró completamente asombrada

«¿Perdón?»

«Ya, visiblemente estás tan ciega como yo…» rio él

«Bueno Killian, si tienes algo que decirme…¡Hazlo!»

«Bien, no sé, te ha invitado a venir aquí, hace un tiempo que la veo haciendo alusiones o reflexiones cuando estamos juntos, se burla de mí a la menor ocasión…al principio, creí que era simple desprecio…Pero no, es encarnizado…ella me detesta, y no porque beba y huela a gasolina, sino más bien porque camino en su terreno. Estoy seguro de que si le pidiera un cheque para marcharme de Storybrooke, doblaría la cantidad…»

Emma lo miró, totalmente atónita; por lo que se veía, Killian había llegado al mismo razonamiento que ella…Se quedó asombrada ante las explicaciones del moreno, entonces ella no era una idiota, Regina estaba celosa, es más, ¿no habían estado a punto de besarse hacía unos minutos? La otra mujer se mostraba posesiva con respecto a ella, sin razón real, desde hacía varios meses, así que no era solo una impresión…Todo remontaba a mucho más lejos que el asunto con las películas. Emma frunció el ceño, ¿no había querido ver los intentos desesperados de Regina por llamar su atención o sencillamente no había tenido ganas de creerlo? ¿Era la morena consciente de sus arrebatos posesivos con respecto a ella? ¿O era un engaño entre las dos desde el comienzo…desde los primeros instantes…?

«Sí, Swan, un año y medio de preliminares es mucho tiempo…Sois complicadas las chicas…» sonrió él

«Quizás te estás equivocando, Killian, pero lo que pase entre Regina y yo…solo nos incumbe a nosotras»

«¡Ningún problema, corazón! ¡No diré nada, palabra de motero! Vuestro pequeño secreto está a salvo…Aunque creo que al menos el dos por ciento de la población de Storybrooke ha comenzado a apostar sobre vuestra "no pareja"…»

«Déjalo ya Killian…Espera, ¿có…cómo que el dos por ciento?» dijo Emma

«Bien…Creo que el doctor Hopper, Neal, Ruby y yo…» dijo él enumerando las diversas personas del entorno de las dos mujeres.

«¡Stop, para! Voy a acostarme…¡La noche es buena consejera! Y Killian…mañana por la mañana te largas de aquí…No estoy en mi casa, y como habrás podido dilucidar, ella no puede escucharte…»

Emma señaló a su amigo la habitación de la planta baja, y desapareció arriba. Regina la escuchó subir y vacilar ante su puerta, era tarde y la rubia no se atrevió a despertarla. La joven se marchó a su habitación, cosa que alivió a la morena, porque había decidido no pasar la noche con su molesto pretendiente.

Regina tomó el paquete de cartas y comenzó su lectura. Era una correspondencia que databa de al menos veinte años, por las fechas de los sellos. Las cartas enviadas a Leopold llevaban la dirección de su despacho en la alcaldía. Era un intercambio epistolar bastante intenso, y los temas de conversación bastante explícitos. La alcaldesa rodeó los pasajes que le parecieron importantes.

 _ **#De Cora Mills a Leopold Blanchard, 17 de mayo de 198…**_

 _ **Mi querido amigo, una vez más os habéis perdido con la primera puta que pasaba por ahí, ¡su mujer Eva estará contenta de descubrir qué hombre tan talentoso tiene fuera de sus sábanas!**_

 _ **#De Leopold Blanchard a Cora Mills**_

 _ **¡No eres más que una zorra de la peor calaña! ¡Mi vida privada no te incumbe en absoluto, Cora, lo nuestro es agua pasada, no tendrás nada de mí, deja a Eva fuera de nuestras historias!**_

 _ **#De Cora a Leopold, "el hombre fiel"**_

 _ **¡Qué idiota eres! Te voy a dejar claro que insultarme no me impresiona, algo que ya solías hacer durante nuestros locos encuentros, ¿esa práctica te ayuda aún en los momentos cruciales entre las piernas de tus prostitutas? No tengo ninguna intención de contarle a Eva tus infames conquistas, y en particular lo de la chica canadiense que le hace de niñera, sin embargo si quieres que todo quede entre nosotros, más adelante te haré saber el favor que tendrías que hacerme.**_

 _ **#De L a C**_

 _ **Eso no es sino chantaje, Cora, estoy asombrada de que utilices tales estratagemas para logar tus fines, ¿qué más quieres? Tienes dinero, poder, te has casado con un hombre rico…¿Por qué seguir encarnizándote con mi familia?**_

 _ **#De C a L**_

 _ **Mi querido amigo, sé que el hecho de que no utilice lo que sé de ti enseguida se te escapa totalmente, pero como has dejado claro, tengo todo lo que necesito, así que esto tendrá que esperar…**_

 _ **Por otro lado, sé que la pequeña Duval espera un hijo, felicidades, ni siquiera un año después de Mary…He escuchado decir que ella quiere volver a su casa…Creo que ha comprendido que tipo de "príncipe azul" eres tú…Desgraciadamente para ella, no ha hecho la misma elección que yo hace unos años, el aborto hubiera sido la mejor opción…A menos, claro está, que ella quiera algo de ti.**_

 _ **Con todo mi afecto.**_

 _ **#De L a C**_

 _ **No te metas en eso.**_

 _ **La situación pronto se solucionará, y tú no tendrás nada que decir del tema a nadie.**_

 _ **#D (**_ _tres meses después de la muerte de Amy Duval, anotó Regina)_

 _ **Bravo, todo fue perfectamente llevado, no te habría creído capaz de ese tipo de actos.**_

 _ **Estoy impresionada.**_

Regina revisó la demás cartas, pero ninguna tenía una respuesta de Leopold, visiblemente su madre tenía una idea de lo que le había ocurrido a Amy y sabía quién era ella. Tenía que contárselo a Emma…Más adelante. Se metió entre las sábanas y siguió leyendo un grupo de cartas más recientes.

 _ **#De Cora Mills a Leopold Blanchard**_

 _ **Mi querido amigo, como convenimos en nuestra conversación, tengo a tu disposición los documentos relativos a A. D. Se trata de su pasaporte y de sus cosas personales. Sí, no me echarás en cara haberte adelantado en este tema…**_

 _ **El matrimonio tendrá lugar en algunas semanas, mi hija se encuentra indispuesta actualmente debido al término de sus dulces ilusiones con respecto al muchacho llamado Daniel. Retraso que lamento…Pero bueno, obtendrás de ello más placeres**_

Regina se enderezó bruscamente. Su matrimonio con Leopold estaba entonces basado en esa oscura historia de "muerte", o al menos eso es lo que se podía conjeturar…Su madre la había vendido a cambio de su silencio. Un odioso chantaje. Leyó entonces la respuesta de L a C.

 _ **#Coge esas cosas y deshazte de ellas, te aviso, si vuelves a la carga con esa historia, me encargaré de volver la vida de tu hija un infierno…Te he prevenido Cora. Te pido expresamente que no me vuelvas a escribir y que me mandes la totalidad de nuestras misivas.**_

Regina tenía ganas de vomitar. Cogió una pastilla del cajón de su mesa de noche, un somnífero sería necesario, el día había sido duro y las últimas revelaciones eran la gota que colmaba el vaso. Incluso tenía ganas de llamar a Emma, pero se contuvo pensando que ella también había tenido bastante en ese día. Y pensó correctamente. Emma había caído rendida en su cama, conmocionada por las historias con su madre, después, para acabar, Killian y sus suposiciones. Necesitaba dormir y olvidar. Cosa que fue sencilla…


	15. Ahora o nunca

**Ahora o nunca**

La luz de la mañana sacó a Emma de sus sueños, otra vez había olvidado ese maldito panel que dejaba que un pasillo luminoso se posara en su cama. Abrió los ojos mientras refunfuñaba y, con la cabeza bajo la almohada, pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Había sido un día infernal para la joven, el pasado de su madre, el beso fallido con Regina, Killian que había llegado de improviso…y sus reflexiones, por una vez, interesantes…Era necesario que hablara con Regina y para eso tenía que hacer que el moreno se marchara.

Se puso una sudadera y unas braguitas y bajó sin hacer ruido a la planta de abajo. Encontró la habitación de invitados vacía y solo una pequeña nota doblada sobre la mesa de noche. Esta era sencilla: _"Buena suerte Emma_ ", ella sonrió y la tomó entre sus dedos. Se dirigió a la cocina, e intentó poner en marcha la cafetera, y pensó en la posibilidad de, por una vez, preparar el desayuno antes que la morena.

Volvió a subir, decidida a tomar una ducha esperando a que la morena despertase, pero se encontró a Regina mirando por la cristalera de su habitación, ya arreglada y vestida, y parecía estar esperándola.

«Buenos días» dijo ella a la otra mujer que parecía mirar fijamente el exterior, vestida con un largo pantalón negro y una blusa blanca, vestimenta sobria, pero que le quedaba tan bien.

«Buenos días, Emma» respondió la alcaldesa de manera bastante fría, sin darse la vuelta.

«He puesto la cafetera, pensaba preparar el desayuno, pero visiblemente usted se ha levantado con la aurora»

«Efectivamente, su "amigo" me despertó con su moto, se marchó bien temprano»

«Sí» dijo Emma, mientras jugaba con el trozo de papel en sus manos

«¿Cree que todos sus conocidos vendrán a hacerle una visita?» preguntó la morena de manera sarcástica, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho y evitando aún la mirada de la otra mujer.

«Euh…No, no lo creo, siento la llegada de Killian…él es así, pero no volvería a producirse, en cuanto a Neal, él…»

«¿También está cerca de usted?» rio la morena

«Euh…No, él está ocupado, ya sabe, su relación con su padre es delicada, así que intenta…ocupar sus días buscando un trabajo…»

«Está usted bien rodeada…»

«Sí»

Emma comenzaba a vislumbrar los celos de Regina a través de esas palabras y la pose que tomaba. Tuvo tantas ganas de reír de lo cómico que era todo, ahora que Killian le había abierto los ojos o al menos la había confrontado con su idea de que la Alcaldesa estaba loca de celos con respecto a sus pretendientes…se enternecía ante las excesivas reacciones de la otra mujer.

«Bien, no tengo nada en contra de sus relaciones, es libre, Emma…Sin embargo, preferiría que viese a su Killian fuera de mi casa»

«No tengo la intención de volver a verlo» respondió Emma sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama

«Entonces, es él quien decide cuándo y cómo…»

Regina se giró hacia Emma, los brazos aún cruzados bajo el pecho. La rubia la miraba con expresión medio divertida medio inquisitiva.

«No veo lo que hay de divertido» dijo la morena, irritada

«Bueno sí, usted es divertida, y de todas maneras Killian no volverá, le he dicho que tenía a otra persona en mi vida»

«Contenta de saberlo» replicó la morena, sorprendida por la respuesta de Emma

«Sí» dijo la joven levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la morena «Y además usted la conoce bien»

«No tengo la pretensión de conocer a todos los marineros de agua dulce y a las personas sin empleo de Maine»

Regina había vuelto a poner en funcionamiento su maldad verbal, pero visiblemente la rubia tenía la cura para eso.

«Creo que la alcaldesa de Storybrooke no le es del todo desconocida» continuó Emma sonriendo.

Agarró la muñeca de la morena y la atrajo hacia ella algo bruscamente. Esta última se sorprendió y no se movió.

«Y Regina…pare con sus celos, está bien…He entendido»

«¿Usted…usted entiende qué?» preguntó la morena atónita

«Que yo soy suya…por lo que se ve»

Emma sonrió y aplastó sus labios en los de la morena. El contacto fue un poco bruto y para nada sensual ni dulce como ella se lo había imaginado.

Durante un breve instante, la sheriff se preguntó si no había cometido un monumental error al ver la escasa reacción de Regina. Cuando se vio siendo la única que avanzaba con su lengua pidiendo el acceso a la boca de la morena, sintió el abrazo de Regina más fuerte y el beso se intensificó rápidamente.

Era un beso violento, una verdadera lucha por ver quién tendría la supremacía, ya estaban en el estado pasional y vital. La lengua de una cabalgaba sobre la de la otra, se hacían caricias, después una exploraba la boca de la otra sin vergüenza. Regina atrapó el labio inferior de Emma entre sus dientes y lo mordió sin dulzura, sus manos se deslizaron bajo el suéter como si le fuera la vida, y lo sacaron. Emma no protestó, era demasiado tarde y al ver la reacción de su cuerpo, estaba lejos de disgustarle. Regina empujó a Emma hacia la cama, y entonces pudo ver un espectáculo que ya la había embrujado, el sol jugando con los cabellos dorados de la joven, le daban una apariencia completamente angelical. Regina le dedicó a Emma una sonrisa extraña, subyugada por su belleza. Agarró cada muñeca de la joven y la echó en la cama, poniéndose a cuatro encima de ella y besándola sin comedimiento.

Emma se dejaba hacer, sintiendo que en ese momento no tendría el mando. Los celos en la superficie dejaban salir la pasión animal de Regina durante mucho tiempo reprimida, aunque era una ilusión pensar que podría pasar de otra manera. Enseguida, los besos recorrían su cuello, la lengua de la morena lamía la curva de su mandíbula y se perdía más lejos. Las manos se habían atrevido a trazar un camino hasta sus pechos y la acariciaban con algo más de dulzura que al comienzo, sus pezones endureciéndose bajo los exquisitos dedos de la dueña de la casa.

Regina ya no pensaba en nada, sino en el olor de la joven rubia, en su piel, en su boca, dejándose guiar por sus instintos, consciente de que llevaba las riendas para su gran placer. Emma, sin embargo, se atrevió a comenzar a desabotonar la blusa de su compañera que la dejó hacer, al haberle soltado las manos. Siempre había soñado con ver ese provocante busto que a menudo la había hecho fantasear cuando Regina lo realzaba, es decir, muy a menudo. La morena suspiraba de placer y Emma la alentaba adquiriendo la pose más sumisa que podía, separando las piernas y dejando que Regina viniera a ella, en esa posición más que explícita. Emma alzó la cabeza ligeramente para besar el valle de sus pechos y aprovechó para apreciar la lencería ofrecida a su vista.

«¿Lo que ve le gusta, Miss Swan?» dijo Regina con voz ronca

«¿Lo duda?»

Emma respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y llevó sus labios por debajo de la tela que recubría parcialmente los senos de la morena. Desabrochó el sujetador de la mujer que tenía sobre ella y libró la parte alta de su cuerpo de toda prenda, finalmente pudo admirar los pechos perfectamente delineados que se ofrecían a ella. Los labios de Emma no se tomaron más tiempo para ir a descubrir los pezones ya rígidos de Regina, deslizándose ligeramente sobre ellos para lograr su fin. Su boca comenzó a succionar duramente los pezones oscuros. Emma sintió las manos de Regina perderse en sus cabellos, la morena se había puesto a horcajadas sobre ella y la joven emitía gemidos que la alentaban, pasando de un pecho al otro con mucha dulzura, consciente de que no debía romper el mágico momento con un gesto demasiado brutal que podría despertar un bloqueo o un miedo en Regina. Emma la miró un momento para interrogarle con la mirada para saber si todo iba bien. Los parpados de la morena estaban cerrados, todo su cerebro ocupado en las sensaciones provocadas por Emma.

Al cabo de un momento, Regina volvió a aferrar las muñecas de Emma y la bloqueó de nuevo sobre la cama para una nueva estampida de besos y mordidas, que hizo estremecer a la rubia, que nunca había tenido ese tipo de prácticas con ningún o ninguna amante. Regina cambió de posición y se colocó entre las piernas de la rubia, la pelvis oscilando entre las piernas de Emma marcando el comienzo de otro baile.

Regina besaba los pechos de Emma, jugaba con su lengua en los pezones, soltó de nuevo sus muñecas, y la rubia aprovechó para acariciarle los oscuros cabellos. Emma sabía que la única prenda interior que llevaba pronto sería completamente inútil de lo excitada que estaba, la humedad entre sus pineras había llegado a un punto de no retorno.

«Regina…» suspiró Emma, mostrando a la vez su deseo y su impaciencia, y levantando sus caderas para hacer contacto con el pubis de la otra mujer.

La morena comprendió el mensaje, no era el momento de preguntar cómo hacer o cómo llevar la situación, ella había querido llevar las riendas, así que había que ir hasta el final…Cerró los ojos y dejó que su deseo le mostrara de nuevo el camino. Desabrochó el botón de su pantalón como pudo, y se lo quitó de forma bastante fácil a fin de cuentas. Emma le lanzó una mirada llena de deseo que quemó por dentro a la morena, una de esas miradas que, a veces, había aparecido cuando discutían, algo animal y ambiguo, agresivo y a la vez terriblemente carnal. Le devolvió la misma mirada que acabó también por consumir a la rubia.

Emma ya no pudo más y soltó

«¡Joder Regina…Fóllame…!»

«¡Lenguaje, Miss Swan!» respondió Regina sonriendo malvadamente

No tenía intención de obedecer las órdenes de su compañera, sino de hacerlo a su manera. Su boca dejó ligeros besos sobre el vientre de Emma que no desvió los ojos de ella, los labios de Regina acabaron por encontrar el tejido de la única prenda que quedaba sobre Emma, descendiendo peligrosamente y jugueteando con él, su lengua terminó por aumentar la temperatura. Regina pudo saborear la excitación de la rubia antes de deslizar las braguitas hasta los tobillos. Empapada de deseo, Emma suspiraba ante el sádico juego de la otra mujer.

La morena decidió deslizar la prenda por los musculosos muslos de Emma, encadenando a continuación besos apasionados a lo largos de ellos. Regina tuvo un momento de vacilación y de miedo, no había estado enfrentada a la intimidad de otro ser humano desde hacía cinco años y las últimas veces no era algo de lo que se quisiera acordar. Sin embargo, ahí, en acción, y a la vista de lo que se le ofrecía a ella, la vacilación desapareció como por encantamiento, sabía que era irremediable, ella debía estar ahí, en ese instante y en esa situación. Decidida, poso sus labios en el sexo de Emma que solo esperaba eso. El sabor, el olor y la textura, todo le pareció sorprendente y embriagador.

Emma se sorprendió ante la repentina delicadeza de Regina, que estaba enfrascada en el descubrimiento de la intimida de otra mujer. Esta encontró su camino rápidamente, dejando su lengua recorrer diferentes zonas, pero ahí donde Emma esperaba un rasguño, como a menudo había sentido con otras mujeres novatas en la materia, que no eran lesbianas sino solo actrices, Regina lo hacía con pasión, presionando aquí y allí, lamiendo y saboreando en la fuente misma de la mojada excitación de la rubia.

Emma sintió la clara diferencia, porque cada caricia de su boca la hacía gemir, intensificando el placer, la visión de Regina entre sus piernas la subyugaba, literalmente. La boca de la morena se aplastó de golpe contra su sexo, esta vez, los labios jugaban con el clítoris de Emma, que no puedo impedir soltar un grito. Regina sonrió ante la reacción y continuó con su pequeño juego. Sentía su lengua perderse en Emma, sus manos sobre las caderas de la rubia ascendían acariciando su piel, sus pechos, volvían a bajar…hasta encontrar un lugar más cálido y más húmedo. Quiso explorar la empapada abertura, sintió a Emma temblar ligeramente ante la sorpresa y el placer. Imaginó a la morena muy aventurera, atreviéndose con su lengua a explorar más profundamente su ser, la dejó hacer. Regina constató que ese nuevo acercamiento tenía éxito y que su compañera se ofrecía aún mucho más a ella. Entonces, se detuvo y miró a Emma algunos segundos, su mano se posó entre sus muslos, su boca se estrelló contra la de la mujer echada bajo ella, y sus dedos encontraron, así como su lengua, el camino. Se deslizó en ella con facilidad, porque visiblemente era bastante esperada; un dedo, después dos, entraron en ese húmedo tesoro. No se sintió desconcertada, sino sorprendida ante la suave piel, ante la humedad que se propagaba cada vez más entre sus dedos, eso la volvía loca, en el buen sentido del término.

Emma ya no sentía sino los largos dedos de la morena dentro de ella.

«Regina…Re…Gina…» dijo Emma, resoplando y arqueándose para poder sentir mejor a su compañera en su interior.

Regina no decía nada, ella también resoplaba de placer, su excitación era muy fuerte. Ella también se acariciaba, mientras que sus otros dedos estaban dedicados al placer de la otra mujer. Sintió su propia humedad crecer a medida que los dulces gemidos de Emma se intensificaban, convirtiéndose en gritos a la vez que sus embestidas se hacían más intensas y rápidas.

Hubo un momento en que todo fue tan fuerte y desmedido que Regina se acostó sobre Emma y solo se concentró en llevarla al éxtasis. Emma cerraba sus puños en las sábanas y cerró los ojos, concentrada en su único placer. La morena, el brazo entre ella y Emma, llevaba una cadencia infernal, la mano y los dedos de la rubia pidiendo más en unos términos cada vez más crudos que hubiera hecho enrojecer a Regina. Pero ahí, en la intimidad de esa habitación, no había ni vergüenza, ni incomodidad, lo que se decía ya había sido expresado por innumerables miradas ya intercambiadas. Era el perfecto desenlace de su relación, ellas lo sabían, y cuando gozaron, casi a la vez, la una pegada a la otra, el silencio volviendo a reinar, se miraron, sonrientes y satisfechas.

Emma apretó a Regina contra ella, que parecía, de repente, totalmente agotada, no por el esfuerzo físico, sino por el mental. Estaban relajadas como nunca, sus labios se encontraron y las caricias se hicieron más tiernas. Regina, en cierto momento, se crispó y Emma lo notó

«¿Estás bien?» dijo ella con débil voz, recobrando poco a poco su respiración

«Yo…en fin, lo vas a encontrar tonto…»

«Di, de todas maneras» respondió la rubia sonriente

«Hubiera querido que durase horas…Tenía la idea de que…cuando todo pasaba tan bien…»

«Efectivamente eres tonta…Sí, ha estado bien, y no, no estamos obligados a retomarlo enseguida…Vamos a ir con calma, Regina, no me importa y me ha gustado de verdad…»

«¿Segura?»

«Regina…En serio, me ha encantado…Ha sido tan intenso…»

Emma sonría mirando a la morena. Esta parecía medio convencida, así que la rubia retomó

«Escucha, el sexo…no es una competición, estoy perfectamente bien contigo»

«Soy novata en todo esto…» dijo Regina moviendo la mano ante ella

Su voz temblaba ligeramente ante esa confesión. Emma le cogió la mano

«Creo que en tu interior sabías lo que querías hacerme, darme…Y no hay ningún error o problema, Regina, al contrario, no estaré en contra de que me vayas a buscar una toalla al cuarto de baño»

Emma se puso algo roja mirando de reojo a su compañera cuya mano aún sostenía. Regina no comprendió y puso una expresión interrogativa.

«Regina…Lo hemos dejado todo…si queremos dormir…en seco…»

«Ah..Euh…Sí, por supuesto»

La morena se levantó bruscamente, más roja que un tomate, pero en la habitación en penumbras, Emma no pudo sino adivinar la incomodidad de su compañera.


	16. Evidencia

**Evidencia**

Regina se divirtió ante la reacción de Emma e hizo lo que se le pedía sin rechistar. Mientras caminaba, desnuda, por la habitación de la rubia, miró a través de la ventana. Vio el mar, y se sintió, curiosamente, por primera vez en cinco años, finalmente serena. Se volvió a colocar al lado de Emma en silencio, esta accionó el mando para cerrar los paneles y se durmieron abrazadas tiernamente.

En la cabeza de Emma, todo estaba menos calmo, temía que Regina se tomara todo esto por una aventura, un fantasía que cumplir. Para la joven, había sentimientos en juego e iba a intentar hacérselo comprender a la morena. Era más que una cuestión de proeza sexual o querer satisfacer deseos incumplidos, era mucho más que eso. Su mano acarició la espalda de Regina, en toda su extensión, que suspiraba de satisfacción, por lo que parecía eso no disgustaba en nada a la morena.

Emma sentía un enorme placer al tener a la otra mujer a su lado, el olor de sus cabellos, su perfume, incluso el olor de la crema que se aplicaba, nada se le escapaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar por las fragancias femeninas de la morena. La mano de Regina acariciaba la piel suave y se aventuraba por las curvas de la otra mujer. La cabeza le daba vueltas, le parecía que su cuerpo se sentía más ligero. Pronto la respiración de Emma la acunó y el sueño llegó.

* * *

El hambre fue lo que despertó a Emma. Cogió el móvil y vio que eran las 14:00. Sabía que dentro de una hora, más o menos, llegarían con el encargo. Se levantó lo más suavemente que pudo, pero Regina suspiró y se despertó.

«¿A dónde vas?»

«¡A correr tras hombres musculados que huelen a sudor!» le respondió la rubia riendo

Regina se colocó sobre sus codos y miró a Emma

«¿Perdón?» dijo ella, media adormilada aún y su oscura mirada posada en la rubia

«La entrega, Regina…Los arbustos llegarán pronto»

«Ah, sí…»

Y ella también se levantó. El timbre de la entrada sonó dos veces, después tres, insistentemente.

«¿Ya?» dijo Emma

«Espera» replicó Regina

La morena se dirigió entonces hacia la pared, en la que hizo aparecer una pequeña pantalla cerca de la puerta. Era el interfono que anunciaba las visitas.

«Es…Henry…» anunció ella

«¿Q…qué?»

Se vistieron a la máxima velocidad y bajaron tan rápidamente como pudieron. Regina abrió la puerta.

«¿Henry? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?»

En el umbral de la puerta, Emma estaba de pie, también con expresión interrogativa.

«Bah…Estaba harto de estar con Mary y David, me aburría…Y os echaba de menos…Tomé el autobús que para cerca de la casa de los Hood»

«Ok, chico, entra» le dijo Emma

Regina acompañó con un gesto al niño. Emma envió un mensaje a MM diciéndole que Henry había llegado a Point Creek. Ni ella ni David habían notado aún su ausencia, había dicho que había ido a ver a Ruby. La pequeña morena se perdía en excusas diversas, Emma la tranquilizó y finalmente se concluyó que era su culpa, la de ella y la de Regina.

«¿Todo bien, Emma?» preguntó Henry

«Sí, chico, todo muy bien…No te preocupes»

«¿Qué hacéis juntas aquí?» continuó él, nunca había visto a sus dos madres cercanas y eso le intrigaba.

«Bueno, chico, euh…Hablamos mucho, intentamos…redefinir las cosas para que todo vaya bien entre nosotras dos y también entre los tres…»

Era un resumen rápido. Pero Regina asintió ante las palabras de Emma. Y cuando Henry la interrogó con la mirada, solo vio un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa cómplice con su otra madre.

«Guay entonces, ¿me enseñas la casa?» le preguntó a Regina

«Por supuesto, Henry, ven. ¿Sabes que ya habías estado aquí? Pero no eras más que un bebé, la casa no era exactamente como ahora…»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, te lo contaré más tarde…» dijo ella, dejando que el chico corriera delante de ella, en busca de la novedad que le daba la casa.

«¿Dónde está mi habitación?» preguntó Henry

«Lo saca de ti…» replicó Emma

«Creo que su lado sin vergüenza…es más bien tuyo…»

«Oh, ese lado de pequeño príncipe que reclama lo suyo…Hay que ver» continuó Emma, con un tono de voz juguetón

«¡Hey!» dijo el muchacho, con inquietud en su voz «¿Vais a discutir otra vez?»

«No, tu madre y yo…bromeábamos»

La morena, sonriente, miró a su hijo.

«Wow…¡Eso es nuevo!»

El chico volvió a salir corriendo, buscando efectivamente una estancia que pudiera ser su habitación.

«Entonces, ¿esa habitación?»

La rubia siguió al muchacho en su búsqueda. Regina los miró y su corazón se estrechó, sintió que los amaba. Que se sentía bien ahí, con ellos dos. Temía que otra desgracia se abatiera sobre su felicidad, sintió un estremecimiento antes de unirse al pequeño grupo.

«Es por aquí» dijo ella «está en la planta baja»

«Pero, está casi vacía…» dijo el niño, desilusionado

«Vamos a equiparla, Henry, prometido»

Emma miró al muchacho interactuar con Regina y sonrió. Hablaron de decoración, de la cama que iban a comprar, de diversas cosas que le hicieron soñar durante varios minutos en lo que podría ser una vida de familia. El móvil de la joven vibró y ella anunció

«Robin viene con Marianne y Roland en un momento, para la entrega»

Regina lanzó una mirada interrogadora hacia Emma para ver si todo iba bien, no detectó sombra de celos ni otra cosa negativa. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Marianne fuera estresó ligeramente a la morena.

«Yo…voy a preparar algo para recibirlos, ¿quieres ayudarme, Henry? Vamos a hacer un pastel, que se haga rápido, para nuestros invitados»

«¡Genial!» dijo él listo ya para meter las manos en la masa.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Robin y su mujer llegaron a la casa, listos para recibir el pedido. Los saludos fueron cordiales, aunque algo distantes, después con el bullicio de los dos niños la atmosfera se relajó.

Los mozos llegaron y descargaron los árboles y las diversas plantas, así como algunos kilos de tierra, ayudados por Emma y Robin que trabajan acompasadamente. Mientras Henry jugaba con Roland, fabricando espadas con trozos de madera que antes les había dado Robin, Marianne estaba sentada y observaba en silencio a esa otra mujer que estuvo a punto de poner punto y final a su matrimonio. Regina sentía la mirada escrutadora sobre ella y no decía nada, ¿qué podría decir? Fue Marianne la que rompió el silencio en primer lugar.

«Estoy al corriente de lo ocurrido entre usted y Robin, no la culpo. Él me ha explicado que salieron juntos, supongo que no encontró en él lo que deseaba»

«Eso no es completamente así» replicó Regina, sorprendida por las maneras tan directas de la mujer sentada a su lado

«Sí, creo comprender…» dijo Marianne que miraba a su marido y a Emma, demasiado alejados como para escuchar la conversación entre las dos mujeres

Regina estaba inclinada sobre la mesa cortando el pastel, no comprendía muy bien a dónde quería ir a parar Marianne.

«A veces» continuó ella «nos equivocamos, cogemos el camino fácil diciéndonos que es lo correcto. Antes de casarme con Robin, yo veía a un abogado bastante conocido y apuesto, pero seguramente no era lo que yo necesitaba, tener otro yo no era lo que necesitaba, ni lo que deseaba»

«Ya…»

Regina respondió suavemente, sonriéndole. Sí, en eso, ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con la otra morena, ella no estaba atraída para nada por otra persona como ella, una persona idéntica, o al menos en apariencia.

«Creo que nos comprendemos, y que tenemos los mismos gustos»

«No tiene que temer nada, se lo aseguro» dijo Regina, hundiendo su mirada en la de su interlocutora

Marianne hizo un gesto con el mentón señalando en la dirección de Robin y Emma

«Creo que no lo ha comprendido. Cuando hablaba de los mismos gustos, pensaba en un sentido amplio»

Regina miró en la dirección que le mostraba Marianne. Es verdad que era difícil encontrar una imagen que hablara más claro. Dos personas vestidas casi de la misma manera: camisa de franela, los mismos vaqueros sucios y a veces los mismo gestos, esos dos se parecían y reían, visiblemente, por las mismas tonterías alrededor del árbol que intentaban plantar.

Regina se sintió al desnudo, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que encontró tan seductor en Robin era también la razón por la que no había pasado la frontera de un simple flirteó. Era a Emma a quien ella veía a través de él, era evidente, pero nunca había querido verlo, o saberlo. Marianne puso su mano en su brazo, haciendo una ligera presión.

«Vamos a ver lo que están tramando, porque si no, me temo que nos darán las uvas…»

Regina lanzó una mirada hacia Emma que le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa relajada, ninguna presión, ni resentimientos en curso, todo parecía pasar maravillosamente bien. Sin embargo, la morena sabía que aún tenía que darle una delicada información. Su madre sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado a la madre de la hermosa rubia, y eso podía volver a tensar su relación, aunque sabía que ella no era responsable de las barbaridades de su propia madre, así como Emma no lo era por las de su padre.


	17. Seguir avanzando

**Seguir avanzando**

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, solo quedaba recoger. Escuchaba las risas de Emma y de Henry, hablando de cómo habían evitado plantar todos los árboles atravesados, o cómo Roland se había resbalado en el barro…Pequeños detalles de una tarde particular.

Regina comenzaba a comprender los sentimientos que la empujaban hacia Emma, no era algo interesado, era otra cosa porque ella seguía ahí, con ella ya hacía varios días. Miraba a Emma moverse, a Emma respirar, a Emma reír, a Emma mirarla de vuelta, a Emma hablarle…como si ella fuera un astro fijo alrededor del cual el cometa Emma hacía una cantidad de cosas en función de ella. Y para su sorpresa fingida, encontraba eso tranquilizador y a veces, incluso embriagador, sobre todo cando la sheriff se acercaba a ella, y podía respirar su perfume, rozar sus cabellos e ideas menos castas le atravesaban la mente. Un deseo envolvente estaba presente, además de sentimientos aterradores. Ella estaba ahí como una mariposa encerrada, incapaz de correr, incapaz de ni siquiera tener el deseo de hacerlo. Era sencillo, Regina quería que eso se quedara así, ella quería saber hasta dónde podría llevarlas esa travesía, y aunque todo le parecía aterrador, había otros miedos más grandes que tendría que vencer sola o con Emma.

Regina era más una verdadera observadora que actriz de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, esas vacaciones no eran tan improvisadas, mañana era un día especial e iba a ser difícil, como cada año. Pero por una vez, no estaba sola.

Emma condujo a Henry a su nueva habitación. Agotado por su día, el muchacho se había quedado dormido después de un beso de Emma, y por una vez también había llamado a Regina _"¿Se arreglarían las cosas también en este terreno?"_ pensó esta última. Pero el miedo pronto se hizo presente, ¿cómo se tomaría Henry ese acercamiento con Emma? Si Marianne lo había adivinado, Henry, que era más cercano, no tardaría en percibir que la relación entre las dos mujeres estaba cambiando.

* * *

Más tarde, las dos mujeres se encontraron, como cada noche, para tomar una bebida, alcohólica o no, mirando el mar, el cielo o la naturaleza. Emma fue la primera en romper el pesado silencio que de nuevo se hizo entre ellas.

«¿Algo va mal?»

«Sí…no…En fin, es un poco confuso» dijo Regina

«¿Cómo?»

«Digamos que no esperaba que Henry nos visitara tan pronto»

«¿Eso la perturba?»

«¿A usted no?»

«Sí, pero creo que yo no lidio con las cosas de la misma manera, así que…»

«Cierto, Emma…eso es, yo no lidio con las cosas de la misma manera, no lo sé, pero….visiblemente esto se nota…»

«¿De qué habla?»

«Nosotras»

«¿Qué pasa con nosotras?»

«¡Las personas nos ven como una pareja, Miss Swan! No sé si estoy lista para tanta visibilidad delante de nuestro hijo»

Regina estaba exasperada. Emma se quedó algo sorprendida, era verdad que encerradas en la gran casa, como una fortaleza, efectivamente pareciera que nadie iría a juzgarlas, a perturbar sus encuentros, y sin embargo…

«¿Es eso lo que te inquieta? ¿Lo que va a pensar nuestro hijo o la gente en general?»

«Miss S…Emma, no es eso, me da igual lo que la gente piense, en fin…solo que me gusta saber y controlar las cosas, ahora me siento…»

«¿Cómo si todo se te escapa de las manos?»

«Sí, justo eso, y no manejo nada…Y tengo miedo de que Henry salga herido…»

Regina bajó la cabeza al decir eso.

«¿Quieres que lo paremos todo aquí?» preguntó Emma, con voz apenas audible y con el corazón encogido en su pecho.

«No he dicho eso…»

«Bien, entonces, ¿qué hacemos?» preguntó la rubia

«No lo sé…Pensaba que tendría usted una idea…»

«Bien…Yo, primeramente, estoy por la labor de ser sinceras con nuestro entorno, nos vemos, ya está, no sabemos si…o qué o a dónde esto nos va a llevar, pero en todo caso, para mí…es…¿serio?»

La palabra acababa de resonar en su cabeza como algo peligroso, "serio" estaba siempre acompañado de palabras como "compromiso", "responsabilidades", "promesas"…Y todo eso siempre había dado mucho miedo a Emma. Desde Neal todo eso le había asqueado, ¿prometer que cuidaría de otro? Decir te quiero al oído es fácil…Pero estar ahí cuando todo va mal…Nunca había habido nadie para Emma en los peores momentos, incluso Lila había acabado por rendirse de la vida…de ella.

«Bien…Sí, es serio, no lo creía, en fin, no es que no lo sintiera, pero cuando yo hablaba de confuso, eso es, me doy cuenta de repente que quizás haya desperdiciado un tiempo increíble con usted y con mi vida en general…Yo…en fin, aún soy frágil en ciertas cosas, Emma…Tengo miedo de que se canse de mí, creo…»

«¿Cansarme de ti? ¿De verdad?» preguntó Emma, asombrada ante la otra mujer

«Bueno, sí, quiero decir, yo no he…no soy una persona fácil con la que vivir y tengo consciencia de ello, Emma, al contrario de lo que piensa, quizás, tengo miedo de estar a la altura de todas sus expectativas…»

Emma deslizó su mano en la de Regina

«No te entierres de esa manera…quiero decir, ninguna de nosotras es perfecta, tenemos…nuestro carácter, durante mucho tiempo pensé que éramos demasiado opuestas para tener cualquier cosa, pero de hecho yo solo estaba viendo lo que dejabas aparentar, alguien que estaba constantemente a mis espaldas diciéndome cómo hacer mi trabajo, cómo comportarme…Incluso mi manera de comer o de estar con mi hijo, sin hablar de tus innumerables opiniones sobre mi coche o mi chaqueta, o sabe Dios qué más….Y no hablo de mis relaciones personales…»

Emma esbozó una sonrisa ante su enumeración

«Pareciera que la acosó al hablar así» dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño

«Bueno…francamente un poco…incluso mucho a veces, pero creo que yo también te incitaba de buen grado, quizás somos adictas a ese tipo de relación…Yo te busco, tú me encuentras y a la inversa…»

«Habría podido durar mucho tiempo»

Regina rio ante su propia reflexión

«Bueno, digamos que son unos preliminares largos…» replicó Emma riendo a su vez.

«Efectivamente…»

«Entonces, creo que Henry siente los beneficios de nuestra "evolución", lo dejamos ante sus innombrables cuestiones o…lo encaramos juntas y respondemos de verdad a sus preguntas…y también sobre el tema de Leopold»

Emma sintió la mano de la otra mujer crisparse.

«¿Qué…quiere decirle precisamente?»

El tono era de nuevo glacial.

«Solo la verdad que un niño de diez años pueda comprender, es decir, que mi padre iba borracho al volante, se salió de la carretera, que tú no tuviste nada que ver…Y sobre todo, que no era en absoluto el hombre que piensa que era, se ha forjado la imagen de un hombre glorioso para paliar el hecho de ser adoptado, y el hecho de que tú te muestres distante y llena de secretos no ha arreglado las cosas…Y además Mary ha reforzado la imagen que él tenía de Leopold. Bueno…hay que decirle la verdad, incluso si no es agradable, tampoco vamos a contarle los detalles más…personales, eso…serás tú la que, cuando crezca, verás si quieres contárselo…»

«No la imaginaba tan elocuente en este terreno» respondió más calmada Regina

«Bah…Vamos a decir que aprecio todo esto…solo quiero que consigamos avanzar, que dejemos a mi padre y sus fechorías atrás, no sé tú, pero a mí todo esto me parece muy sórdido y pesado, dejémoslo lo más lejos posible de nosotros»

«No es todo tan fácil, Emma…» respondió sombríamente su interlocutora.

«Creo que aún podemos decidir sobre muchas cosas»

«Emma…Tengo que decirle algo»

«¿Qué?»

«Mi madre, sin duda, sabe lo que le sucedió a la suya, he encontrado unas cartas entre Cora y Leopold en la tienda de Gold y las he leído, ella sabe…»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Sencillo, siempre lo espió y ejerció presión sobre él, por lo visto hubo momento difíciles para ella y….ella nunca se lo perdonó…»

«¿Es decir?»

«Bueno…Parecer ser que casi tenemos un medio hermano o medio hermana en su momento»

«Ah…» dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño

«Cora abortó, en fin, eso es lo que dice en las cartas…»

«Super…¡qué familia de tarados!…Euh, perdón, quiero decir que…»

«No se excuse, querida, tiene razón, es un enredo sin nombre, en fin, tengo a su disposición esa correspondencia, podremos utilizarlas para pedirle cuentas a mi madre…Y…»

«Y dejemos de hablar de eso por esta noche» dijo Emma, fatigada y hastiada de esas historias de familia.

«¿Y entonces con Henry?» preguntó Regina

«Vamos a hablar con él, sencillamente, creo que mañana podemos intentarlo o en los días que vienen»

Regina estrechó un poco más la mano de Emma.

«Miss Swan…Tengo miedo» confesó algo temblorosa

Emma se inclinó ligeramente y besó la mejilla de Regina

«Todo va a ir bien, vamos a arreglar las cosas…»

Regina respondió a su beso menos castamente.

* * *

Subieron a acostarse, cada una en su habitación, a disgusto, pero aún era demasiado pronto para correr riesgos delante de su hijo. Soltaron sus manos al llegar al umbral y se besaron por una última vez, sin atreverse a rendirse a la pasión, por miedo a que sus buenos propósitos se derritieran como nieve al sol.

Una hora más tarde, Regina seguía sin conciliar el sueño. Acabó por coger su teléfono y enviar un mensaje a su inquilina.

 _ **#¿Duerme?**_

 _ **#Imposible sin ti**_

 _ **#Venga…**_

Un minuto después, Emma se encontró delante de la puerta de Regina y abrió sin anunciarse. La morena la esperaba sentada en la cama, las gafas de leer puestas y un libro en las manos.

«Mmmm, ¿noche de infusión y de palabras cruzadas?» preguntó sonriendo Emma

Regina no dijo nada y se conformó con bajar el edredón del otro lado de la cama, como una invitación. Emma se deslizó bajo el mismo y miró a la otra mujer que dejaba el libro y se quitaba las gafas.

«Le dan otro aire las gafas»

Regina seguía sin decir nada y se contentó con atraer a la rubia hacia ella, rápidamente la temperatura aumentó y las caricias se hicieron más apasionadas.


	18. La última defensa

**La última defensa**

Emma se dio cuenta de que el contacto fue, una vez más, dirigido por la morena. Las caricias eran muy directas por parte de Regina. La rubia, pensó entonces, que su idea no era tan alocada.

«¿Debería quizás utilizar esto?»

A pesar de la poca luz dada por la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, el enrojecimiento en las mejillas de la rubia era visible. Regina observó lo que la otra mujer había sacado de detrás de su espalda, que no era, ni más ni menos, que las esposas de sheriff.

«Emma…» respondió ella, sorprendida aunque no del todo asqueada ante la idea

«Venga, señora alcaldesa, no tenga miedo de explorar cosas nuevas conmigo…»

«¿Es realmente lo que quiere?»

«No deseo sino satisfacerla…» replicó la rubia con expresión más que seductora

Regina tuvo la sensación de que todo su cuerpo se tensaba de placer anticipado, su boca enarboló una sonrisa depredadora que hizo, a su vez, temblar a Emma, que se preguntó, al final, si esto sería una buena idea. La sheriff se había hecho a la idea de que Regina amaba controlar la situación, que el sexo le daba menos miedo si sentía que su compañera era lo menos activa posible. Estar atada no era lo que más excitaba a Emma, pero el hecho de que fuera Regina la que lo hiciera tenía una repercusión más deliciosa de lo previsto. Nunca le había propuesto a ninguno de sus compañeros este tipo de cosas, estaba innovando por completo, esa idea se le había pasado por la cabeza varias veces al ver que la Alcaldesa desprendía algo de eso, dominadora en sus movimientos, en su manera de ser, así que esa propuesta era completamente lógica.

Regina llevó las muñecas de la rubia por encima de su cabeza y las encadenó. Emma ya estaba desnuda, el top había volado a través de la habitación. Los pechos de la joven rubia estaban calientes y eran una dulce tentación a su boca ya golosa, los labios y la lengua de Regina se afanaron alrededor de los pezones, buscando aumentar la pasión en Emma. Sus caderas bloqueaban las de la rubia, forzándola a quedarse inmóvil. Sus manos acariciaban los brazos de piel lechosa, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran la ardiente piel.

Regina solo llevaba una sencilla tentación negra y rápidamente se colocó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Emma, las ondulaciones de la pelvis de la joven morena eran subyugantes, mucho más cuando, rápidamente, Emma se dio cuenta de que ella no llevaba ropa interior, la humedad se hizo sentir velozmente, la frotación contra su pubis despertaba sus deseos más ardientes. Encontró a Regina bastante hábil para despertar sus instintos, para una persona que no había tenido ninguna experiencia real. Emma sonrió mucho más, Regina se revelaba una amante a la altura de sus fantasías, allí donde temía encontrar a una persona con problemas ante la situación, descubría, por el contrario, que bastaba con encender la mecha justa.

Los gemidos de una y de otra las animaban a ir más lejos, a arriesgarse más. Regina hizo deslizar la última prenda interior de Emma a lo largo de sus piernas y volvió a su posición inicial, el contacto directo de sus pieles electrizaba a la rubia que comenzó también a mover su pelvis.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Regina se alzó y cambió de idea, aún muy sonriente. Emma sentía que la noche iba a ser larga, pero seguro que más allá de sus expectativas. La incendiaria morena deslizó su mano, de manicura perfecta, entre los pechos de Emma en una larga caricia y después se perdió en sus costados. Liberó las caderas de Emma de su peso, deslizándose hacia abajo de forma felina, haciendo pocos gestos bruscos, comenzó a besar las caderas de su compañera, paseando su lengua por toda su piel, acercándose cada vez más al centro de los placeres, después con un gesto elegante separó suavemente los muslos de la otra mujer colocándose entre las piernas de esta, deslizándose siempre más hacia abajo. Su cabeza se encontraba ahora entre las piernas de Emma que se tomó el gusto de admirar la situación, los besos de Regina sobre su vientre y sus caderas cambiaron a una serie de pequeñas mordidas, y cuanto más movía ella las caderas, más se clavaban los dientes en su carne, dejando aquí y allá marcas rojizas que pronto serían multicolores, los pequeños gritos de desagrado y de placer de Emma tuvieron por efecto reforzar los apetitos de la morena. A continuación, la boca de Regina se hizo más traviesa entre los rizos rubios que recubrían parcialmente el sexo de Emma, descendiendo peligrosamente hacia fuentes de satisfacción más cuidadas. La lengua jugueteó con el clítoris, hinchado de placer, dejando a Emma muda, ya que ese contacto buscado estaba a punto de hacerla explotar de felicidad, después, pícara, se perdió en los meandros de caricias expertas antes de regresar rápidamente a su punto de partida. Regina estaba perdida en su exploración, el gusto de Emma, el olor de Emma, sus gritos…Todo se encadenaba en su cabeza de forma devastadora. Sin cuestionamientos, ella amaba eso, amaba lo que le estaba prodigando y se aplicaba en volver a la mujer que deseaba loca ante nuevos goces. Ella quería llevarla al máximo de su placer, y agradeció por haber hecho insonorizar las habitaciones, pues Emma le hacía saber, a veces de forma muy explícita, que, para una novata que era, se las apañaba muy bien. Ella misma estaba muy excitada, el menor roce o contacto habría podido hacerla partir inmediatamente al abismo profundo del gozo, pero se controlaba y se contenía, ella quería satisfacer totalmente a Emma antes de permitirse cualquier cosa a ella misma. Su lengua se afanó cada vez más en los sabores dulces-salados de su sheriff rubia, totalmente bajo su dominación. Se detuvo de pronto y le dedicó una malvada sonrisa a Emma

«¡Joder…Regina…No…te pares!»

«¿Crees que te voy a hacer caso si me hablas así?» dijo divertida la morena

«¡TE LO SUPLICO, MIERDA!» dijo Emma al borde del abismo.

«Mmmm, casi…» dijo la morena golpeando sus dedos en el muslo de la otra mujer

«Regina…por favor…» pidió Emma, suplicante

«Eso es, mucho mejor…»

Y Regina volvió a sus quehaceres, lista a ejecutar a la rubia, su terrible enemiga, su rival desde hacía un año y medio, con una ronda de placer. Emma se rendía a ella, se sometía totalmente a su boca y a su lengua, mientras que las manos de la morena acariciaban ávidamente las nalgas de esta. Una húmeda explosión se derramó en la boca de Regina, que saboreaba su victoria, mientras que Emma había manifestado su liberación a través de un profundo gemido. Emma se inquietó por un instante por no sentir a su compañera liberarse así como ella, por no sentir su propio gozo. Lo que ella parecía ignorar es que la noche no había hecho sino comenzar.

Regina continuó besándola e hizo que se diera la vuelta, para atacar su espalda con sus besos. Emma recobraba su respiración, mientras que la morena se aplicaba continuando con sus caricias sobre su espalda, su nuca, sus cabellos, todo era objetivo de una exploración dulce y sensual. Emma gemía de satisfacción, el orgasmo la había arrasado de golpe. Aún esposada, con los brazos bajo se cuerpo, sintió, al cabo de unos minutos, que Regina se colocaba encima de ella, y abría la cerradura de las esposas, liberando una muñeca ligeramente enrojecida por el roce del metal. Regina acarició la articulación mientras estaba casi sentada sobre las nalgas de Emma, frotándose ligeramente contra ella. La sheriff sintió, de nuevo, el calor de la excitación abriéndose paso a través de sus venas y alojarse en su bajo vientre. Esa mujer iba a volverla loca, tenía la impresión de que cualquier cosa que hiciera Regina iba a electrizarla y hacer que su deseo por ella volviera al punto de partida. Mientras Emma creía, ingenuamente, que la morena iba a liberarla, esta llevó los brazos de la rubia hacia atrás y los esposó de nuevo. Emma rio nerviosamente, eso nunca lo había vivido con ninguno de sus compañeros, no era tampoco una postura que hubiera experimentado en las películas que había hecho.

Regina continuó con sus besos a lo largo de su espalda, descendiendo siempre más abajo. Con sus manos, separó las piernas de Emma sin demasiada delicadeza y esta última comprendió que esa segunda ronda sería sin duda menos dulce que la primera. Confiaba en Regina, sin embargo una ligera aprensión se instaló en ella. Cuando sintió la boca de la morena y su lengua lamer delicadamente la entrada empapada de su ser, no contuvo un grito de placer no fingido, la sensación era embriagadora, entonces sintió cómo su excitación crecía por su parte, pero también la de la mujer que tenía tras ella que aferraba la carne de sus nalgas con ferocidad, sus dedos hundiéndose en su pálida piel.

Cuanto más se hundía la lengua, más insoportable se hacia el calor. Regina aferró la pelvis del objeto de su deseo y la atrajo una poco más hacia ella, a continuación hizo una caricia específica, para indicarle a Emma que alzara las caderas. La rubia así lo hizo, turbada, la cabeza reposando en la almohada colocada por su compañera. Con cierta impaciencia esperaba lo que Regina le iba a hacer, cuando sintió los dedos de esta introducirse en ella, finalmente sabía que el gozo llegaría. Regina estaba subyugada por lo que estaba viendo, la perfecta visión de la expuesta intimidad de la otra mujer le daba vértigos. Hundió sus impacientes dedos en la carne tierna y expuesta, la rubia estaba más que lista para recibirlos, su cuerpo no podía mentir, su excitación era visible y palpable, la entrada al tesoro más íntimo de Emma ya no era sino una invitación ardiente.

Regina comenzó a entrar y sacar sus dedos, deslizándose por su húmeda piel con una facilidad desconcertante, los tres dedos hundidos en ella ejecutaban embestidas, a veces lentas, a veces brutales. Emma, visiblemente, solo tenía una palabra en su vocabulario, cosa que hacía pensar a Regina que estaba atendiendo perfectamente las ardientes expectativas de su amante.

Cuando Emma soltó, una vez más, un grito más fuerte que las otras veces, la morena supo que había logrado alcanzar lo que deseaba. Rápidamente y antes de que las cosas se calmaran, liberó a su prisionera a quien le estaba costando recobrar su respiración. El cerebro de Emma ya no analizaba nada, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho como nunca. Nadie, ni siquiera Neal, había logrado hacerle sentir las cosas de manera tan intensa, y sin embargo, él no era un mal amante. Esto era otra cosa, un terreno verdaderamente desconocido, una comprensión mutua perfecta, si eso existiese en este bajo mundo, esa noche, Emma había tenido la certeza de haber conocido la noche más loca de su existencia.

Regina invitó, de nuevo, a Emma a ponerse boca arriba, esta vez la morena tomó la pierna de su compañera y la puso sobre su propio hombro, y se colocó contra ella, su sexo pegado al de Emma en una difícil posición, pero la rubia comprendió y la ayudó, ya era hora de que Regina tuviera su propio final en ese baile. La morena la miró fijamente a los ojos y onduló sus caderas, frotando incansablemente su propia excitación carnal, ahogada de deseo, contra la joven rubia que la miraba con amor. Rápidamente, Emma sintió como los pinchazos del placer volvían a aparecer en su ser, los roces del sexo de Regina despertaban una vez más sus deseos. Era inédito para Emma, que, en general, con sus compañeros masculinos, raramente había pasado de uno o dos orgasmos, a menudo de calidad variable. Eso no era comparable, la pasión se apoderaba de ella en cada embate volviéndola completamente dependiente de Regina.

La excitación creció en las dos mujeres, Emma se movía de la misma manera, cosa que sorprendió a su compañera, las caricias repetitivas de los dos sexos empapados, el uno contra el otro, se hicieron más intensas. Regina sintió la toma de poder de Emma en ese nivel y se dejó llevar, bloqueando sus propios movimientos, dejando que la rubia la condujera al ritmo de su placer. Ella agarró el brazo de esta última y emitió un gemido salido del fondo de su garganta. El gozo fue intenso y liberador, sintió que su placer se licuaba contra su compañera. Se sorprendió aún más cuando Emma respondió con un eco a su orgasmo, la había seguido en su placer, cayendo las dos, una encima de la otra, pesadamente sobre el colchón en un húmedo ruido, los dos cuerpos, de nuevo, separados.


	19. Alcobas

**Alcobas**

Emma, con los ojos cerrados, intentaba recobrar su respiración, de nuevo perdida, cuando sintió a la mujer de su lado moverse y pegarse a su costado, y colocar su mano sobre su vientre. Su piel estaba húmeda, pero los dedos que la acariciaban dulcemente también. Estaban las dos empapadas de sudor, los caballos pegados a sus frentes, pero rabiosamente sonrientes, no conseguían hablar, la emoción era aún demasiado intensa. Solo gestos tiernos y afección emanaban de sus dulces caricias.

Emma se levantó un momento y abrió el ventanal para mirar hacia afuera, el aire marino volvía el ambiente algo cálido. Pudo ver la luna reflejarse suavemente en el horizonte, sobre el mar. Se había puesto su top que apenas cubría mitad de su cuerpo, sintió deseos de fumar, cosa que no le había sucedido desde la prisión. Regina se acercó a respirar el aire fresco junto a ella en el balcón, y le ofreció una botella de agua que tenía a su disposición en la habitación. Emma se llevó la botella a sus labios y bebió tanto como pudo. Regina la observaba, solo vestida con su tentación. La rubia, una vez refrescada la boca por la bebida, atrajo suavemente a la otra mujer hacia ella y la besó. Por supuesto, de nuevo se caldeó el ambiente, las cenizas aún vivas de sus embates nocturnos seguían ahí, listas para avivar otra vez la hoguera de sus pasiones.

No hablaban, pero se comunicaban con la mirada, sabían que eso no era solo carnal. El suave viento acariciaba sus cuerpos, y Regina deslizó su mano en la de Emma y la invito a volver a la cama. Una cama que no era más que un campo de batalla, en la que se volvieron a acostar, vencidas por la fatiga. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando las dos cayeron en el sueño, dadas de la mano.

* * *

Al oír varias a veces a Henry, salió de su sueño. Regina abrió los ojos bruscamente, presa del pánico.

«¡Mamáaaaaaa! ¡Emmaaaaaa!» gritaba el chico abajo

«¡Emma! Arriba» susurró rápidamente Regina

«Mmmm, qué…Chut…dormir…» dijo Emma gruñendo

La morena suspiró, se puso un pijama y salió rápidamente de la habitación antes de que a Henry se le ocurriera ir a despertar a sus madres. Bajó precipitadamente cuando ya el chico quería ir a despertar a Emma.

«Henry, déjala dormir…»

«Pero, ya son las diez, y…»

«Tu madre necesita algo de descanso» le dijo ella de forma autoritaria, pero sin ser demasiado brusca.

«Sí, pero…Yo…»

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó con voz adormilada la rubia apareciendo en el rellano.

Henry no había tenido tiempo de ver de qué habitación salía Emma.

«Ah, bien, ¡ya estás despierta!» dijo él

«¡Sí, chico! ¿Puedes hablar más bajo, por favor…?»

Emma bajó las escaleras en top y en braguitas, al llegar a la altura de Regina le dedicó una sonrisa adormilada, mientras que la otra mujer le lanzaba una oscura mirada.

«¿Estás enfadada, mamá?» preguntó repentinamente Henry

«N…no, cariño, solo que Emma va a coger frío paseándose de esa manera…»

Henry se encogió de hombros y bajó

«¡Hay hambre! ¡Hay hambre!» dijo él riendo

Regina se les unió e hizo el desayuno

«¿Qué hacemos hoy?» preguntó el pequeño moreno, impaciente

«Tú podrás ayudar a tu madre en el jardín» dijo Regina

«Sí, esa _che_ una buena idea…» aprobó Emma mientras se atiborraba a tortitas.

«¡Miss Swan! ¿Podría comer decentemente?»

«¡Sí, Señora Alcaldesa!» dijo Emma riendo, y casi ahogándose de paso.

Henry también se echó a reír. Definitivamente algo pasaba entre ellas, no existía la misma tensión habitual en la voz de Regina, ni siquiera en los rasgos de su cara. La morena, finalmente, se relajó con el contacto de Emma y Henry, y se dio cuenta, y no es que le molestara, de que tenían una relación. Una relación amorosa que, en lo que a ella se refería, no era reciente, era algo intenso y que ambas habían deseado. Mentir a Henry por más tiempo no era una opción factible. Había que poner a su hijo al corriente lo antes posible, aunque todo se remontara a ¿veinticuatro horas? ¿En qué momento podrían decir que su relación se convirtió en algo ambiguo? ¿Acaso siempre había sido así? Regina estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Emma dejó la cocina y agarró ligeramente el brazo de la morena al pasar tras ella.

«Gracias, estaba muy bueno»

Ante ese gesto, Emma se contuvo para no besarla, se percató de repente de la presencia de Henry, al cual no se le había escapado nada de la mirada intercambiada, así como del gesto de su madre. Cada uno se guardó su comentario, y Emma se dirigió derecha a su habitación para prepararse.

«Harías bien si hicieras lo mismo» le dijo Regina a su hijo

«¿Ma?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?»

«Claro, Henry»

Regina miró a su hijo a los ojos

«¿Emma y tú os habéis hecho amigas?»

«Bueno…Se puede decir eso…»

Regina no sabía qué responder; negarlo sería una mentira, afirmarlo rotundamente también sería demasiado, una amistad no implicaba acostarse, pero pensó que la dimensión afectiva era, al menos, lo que había evolucionado más y eso claramente se veía. Así que mejor llamarlo amistad de momento, pensó ella.

«¡Ok!» respondió Henry sonriendo, aunque algo dubitativo todavía.

Por naturaleza y también como su madre adoptiva, Henry era observador, calculador, pero en el buen sentido del término, de manera que quería que la gente fuera feliz. Por eso se había pasado tiempo calculando las ideas y venidas de sus compañeros para acompañarlos en el camino, por eso se había dado cuenta de la anciana que cruzaba a cierta hora la calle principal y a la que él ofrecía su ayuda. Henry era un muchacho amable y bondadoso, buscando, inconscientemente, hacerse querer. ¿Llenaba de esa manera el miedo al abandono? Regina nunca había dicho nada del tema, aunque había observado las amables triquiñuelas de su hijo. En contrapartida, los actos y los gestos de su madre no pasaban desapercibidos para el muchacho. La máscara altanera y desagradable que ofrecía, a veces, Regina a los habitantes molestaba profundamente a Henry, que no comprendía ese odio o esa cólera que parecía desprenderse de su madre.

Él nunca había comprendido hasta qué punto los habitantes se habían dejado engañar durante años por Leopold, que interpretaba al padre atento ante la prensa, el marido afortunado por tener a una joven y bella esposa. Una figura paternal que tranquilizaba. Cuando un habitante tenía un problema, se dirigía a Leopold y su chequera…Así era fácil parecer lo que no se era. Y por eso Regina los detestaba, ella detestaba su ingenuidad, su falta de escrúpulos para comprobar lo que su candidato mantenía como promesa o no, su falta de lucidez en cuanto a las cuentas de la ciudad en la época del mandato de Leopold. Cuando Regina se presentó para la alcaldía, supo demostrar que era mucho más que competente, conocía la agenda de los contactos de Leopold de memoria; no fue por amor por lo que los habitantes la habían elegido, sino más bien por miedo a ver la ciudad hundirse. Regina, de cierta forma, se había vengado de Leopold y su familia, tomando su lugar sin la sombra de un arrepentimiento o de una modesta culpabilidad. Mary Margaret se había sentido ofendida y lo había achacado todo a la ambición sin límite de los Mills. La guerra estaba declarada desde hacía tiempo entre las dos mujeres, a pesar de eso, la morena había permitido a Henry mantener relaciones con su maestra, que con el tiempo, se descubrió que era su tía. Gold había acabado por poner al corriente a Mary y después de hacer averiguaciones, había encontrado a Emma. Pero Emma había llegado, no para separar a Regina de Henry como Mary lo había deseado un tiempo, sino para reparar lo irreparable.

Henry rápidamente se unió a su madre biológica en el exterior, que le explicó que, sobre todo, iban a tomar medidas y elegir las flores que irían en los diferentes terraplenes. Regina los observaba mientras ella recogía la casa. Al cambiar las sábanas, constató las huellas de sus encuentros nocturnos, y sonrió.

* * *

Emma y Henry hicieron equipo buena parte del día, comieron fuera unos sándwiches preparados por Regina, de esa forma no paraba el ritmo de sus trabajadores. Henry estaba cubierto de tierra de los pies a la cabeza, al igual que la rubia. Regina suspiró al ver el desastre hecho en la ropa y pensó que tenía que ir a buscarle ropa a su hijo, un viaje a Storybrooke se hacía necesario. Así que se eclipsó durante algunas horas. Cogió el coche y avisó al equipo de "excavadores" de su jardín. Ella estaba completamente serena y sintió ese pequeño malestar de marcharse y dejar a Emma y a Henry solos algunas horas. Por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, le dolía dejar a las personas, y cuando Emma la siguió con la mirada mientras se metía en el coche, estaba claro que no era la única que sentía eso. Y aunque no tenían necesidad de palabras para comunicarse, en determinado momento…habría que decir esas famosas palabras.

Así que a mitad de camino, ese medio día, recibió un texto de Emma

 _ **#¿Debo hablar con Henry?**_

 _ **#Podríamos hacerlo juntas esta noche, ¿no?**_

 _ **#Creo que sospecha algo, no deja de hablarme de ti…**_

 _ **#¿Y eso?**_

 _ **#Me dice que te encuentra diferente, y que parece que nos llevamos bien…**_

 _ **#Bien, si siente que se adentra en el terreno, puede intentarlo…Pero me gustaría estar presente**_

 _ **#De acuerdo**_

Regina continuó su camino algo angustiada, iba a hacer las cosa rápido, porque no quería que una catástrofe ocurriera, sobre todo, porque Emma no sabía ser elocuente. La morena entró en la mansión para coger ropa para Henry, así como algunos libros, el pc portátil y algunos juegos con los que el muchacho adoraría jugar. Sabía también que tendría que hacer la compra, si no, su extraña "familia" moriría de hambre esa noche; al pensar eso no pudo sino sonreír.

* * *

A Point Creek, las cosas marchaban poco a poco en el jardín. Emma sentía que el chico se hacía preguntas, y extrañamente la incomodaba el hecho de que no hubiera respuestas a esas preguntas.

«¿Hay algo que te ronda por la cabeza? Chico, tienes que decirme lo que no esté bien»

«No lo sé…Es raro»

«¿El qué?»

«Tú y mamá sois amigas, cuando no hace ni dos semanas os insultabais en plena calle…No comprendo…Además, ¿cómo puedes ser amiga de ella después de lo que ha hecho?»

«Ok, chico, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué ha hecho ella?»

«Bueno, al abuelo…Hay gente que dice que ella lo mató…Y otras personas dicen que ella estaba muy contenta de tomar su lugar en la alcaldía…»

Emma sintió la cólera apoderarse de ella, todo eso eran estupideces, ella lo sabía, ella lo pensaba y tenía la prueba.

«Bueno, precisamente, he investigado un poco»

«¿Ah? ¿Entonces ella ha hecho algo, no?»

«Ella no ha hecho nada, Henry, nada perjudicable»

«¡Ha logrado hacerte creer eso!»

«No, Henry…Tengo pruebas, mi padre no era el tipo que tú crees, Henry, lo siento…»

«¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ella te ha mentido y tú la crees!»

El muchacho se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa, irritado. Emma se alzó y corrió tras él, y pensó

" _Mierda, Swan, ¡tú sí que sabes manejar a los niños!"_

«¡Henry!» dijo Emma sujetándolo por el brazo y arrodillándose ante él «Lo siento, chico, no es tu madre quien te ha mentido, o yo…La gente ha creído la versión que les convenía, la verdad, chico, es que él sabía que yo te había abandonado, sabía que yo estaba viva y lo que hacía, ¡y no me ayudo para que pudiera tenerte conmigo, Henry! ¡Tu madre ni siquiera sabía que eras su nieto! ¡Sé que crees que Leopold era un tipo guay, pero era solo una jodida apariencia, Henry! Manipuló a mucha gente, tú nunca lo conociste, pero él nunca…te quiso, Henry, solo han existido Regina, y después MM, lo siento Henry…Tu abuelo murió en un accidente de coche porque había bebido mucho, tengo el expediente policial y el del hospital…Regina salió del coche…y Ella te salvó, cariño, lo siento…»

Emma comprendía que acababa de echar por tierra la imagen del "padre" que Henry tenía en su cabeza, y eso que Neal no era el padre extraordinario que ella hubiera querido. Sabía que acababa de herir al pequeño con respecto a la construcción ideal que se había hecho de lo que era un hombre…El chico se detuvo y después estalló en llanto contra el pecho de su madre. Ella lo envolvió en sus brazos, frente al mar. A Emma le habría gustado que Regina hubiera estado ahí, pero al final, era mejor así. Pensó que, a pesar de todo, la morena había seguido amando a Henry como un hijo incluso después de descubrir el lazo de parentesco con Leopold. El pequeño moreno sorbió la nariz y dijo

«¿Entonces ella no ha hecho nada?»

«Nada en absoluto, Henry, nunca ha hecho daño…Solamente ha sido la única persona que conocía su verdadero rostro…Nunca nadie la ha creído»

«¿Por qué no me lo ha contado?»

«No la habrías creído, chico, tenía que ser alguien…como yo, alguien ajeno a todo esto»

Henry asintió y volvió a hablar

«Confío en ti…¿Te enfadarás si leo los informes policiales?»

«Se lo pediré a Regina, sabes cómo es…»

«Sí, siempre queriendo controlarlo todo…»

«Para protegerte, Henry…Solo por eso»

Y los dos volvieron a su trabajo. El final de la tarde transcurrió en silencio, Henry reflexionaba y Emma se sintió extraña por eso, ya que había visto a chicos de esa edad comportarse, francamente, de manera insoportable. Regina había hecho un buen trabajo, había educado bien al chico.

* * *

En la ciudad, la morena se había dado un salto al supermercado después de haber decidido coger, junto con las cosas de Henry, dos o tres cosas más para ella, quizás una mala idea, ya lo vería, las reacciones de Emma aún eran, a veces, un misterio para ella. Aunque pensaba que, efectivamente, el régimen de Emma que consistía en comer los ricos platos preparados por ella misma era un cuidado prodigado a la rubia, también pensó que sería deseable coger algunos malditos dulces, para intentar agradarla, así como los innobles cereales que su chico comía en casa de Emma. Haría falta hacer concesiones para…formar lo que se llama una familia, definitivamente una palabra que volvía en bucle a su cabeza y que se abría camino. Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando una voz desagradable a su oído se hizo escuchar, suspiró mientras dejaba los cereales en su carrito.

«¡Regina!»

«Sí, Mary Margaret, buenos días…¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?» suspiro la morena

«Buenos días, realmente podrías decirme que tramas con Emma desde hace ¿qué? ¿Cuatro días?»

«Lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre no es de su incumbencia, querida»

«¡Oh vaya que sí! ¡Vas a decirme que haces con mi hija y su hijo! ¡Si se te ocurre hacerles daño, te aviso, eso no se quedará así!

«¡Bien, sí, cuento con hacerles daño preparándoles una rica comida esta noche y comprando sus malditos cereales preferidos! ¡Qué monstruo soy! ¡Rápido, una hoguera! ¡Madame Blanchard va a atraparme!» replicó en el mismo tono Regina, que no pudo reprimir una risa

«¿Tú…tú les haces de comer?»

«Sí, ¿qué piensa? ¿Qué voy a dejar que se alimenten de las conchas de la playa?»

«¡No te rías de mí! Pero, ¿qué quieres exactamente, Regina? ¡Sé que tú nunca actúas sin nada a cambio!»

«¡Exacto, espero que les guste y que me lo digan, eso bastará por el momento! Lo que quiero es tener paz. ¡Hacer lo mejor para mi familia, Miss Blanchard, aunque eso signifique que usted y su idiota de marido formen parte! ¡Ahora, perdóname, pero tengo dos personas que me esperan!»

Mary Margaret se quedó atónita, pues Regina dejaba entender que estaba en familia y que incluso la incluía a ella. No sabía lo que se cocinaba en Point Creek, pero por primera vez en su vida, se preguntó si no estaba yendo por mal camino.

* * *

Había también otra persona que miraba de forma extraña a la morena que se alejaba hacia las cajas, todo lo que había dicho no había caído en saco roto. A lo lejos, Sidney vio a Regina pagar su compra y marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios. Él conocía a Regina mejor que nadie, pensaba él, y esa sonrisa nunca se la había visto. Oh, por supuesto, ya había visto la sonrisa de malicia, de sadismo casi o cuando se alegraba de sus respuestas mordaces, pero esa era una sonrisa extrañamente cándida y que al hombre le pareció una cruel afrenta.

* * *

Una vez dentro del coche, Regina le escribió a Emma

 _ **#¿Todo va bien?**_

 _ **#Sí, el chico y yo casi hemos acabado, ha sido una verdadera tortura de trabajo**_

 _ **#No intente dar largas al asunto, ¿habéis hablado?**_

 _ **#Sí, pero no de lo que yo creía, no tengas miedo, todo va bien. Te echo de menos**_

Regina estudió concienzudamente el mensaje, sintió su vientre contraerse ante la emoción de las últimas palabras, también ella echaba de menos a Emma.

 _ **#Yo también querida, es una verdadera adicción…**_


	20. Remember

**Remember**

Cuando Regina se disponía arrancar, escuchó que alguien golpeaba la ventana de su coche. Movió ligeramente la cabeza y vio al doctor Hopper.

«¡Buenos días, Regina!» dijo él

«Ah, buenos días doctor, ¿ha recibido mis mensajes?»

«Sí, por supuesto, ¿puedo subir cinco minutos?» preguntó

«Sí, suba» dijo Regina, un poco sorprendida

«No quiero hacerla retrasar…Solo quería saber si todo iba bien, no le escondo que estaba un poco inquieto»

«Todo va muy bien…»

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse.

«¿De verdad? Entonces, es genial, estoy feliz de no haberme equivocado» dijo el hombre listo para salir del coche

Cuando el doctor Hopper iba a salir, sintió la mano de su paciente en su brazo, reteniéndolo.

«Usted siempre lo supo, ¿verdad?» interrogó Regina, manteniendo la vista fija hacia delante

«¿Saber qué?» preguntó el doctor que sintió cómo sus manos se humedecían ligeramente

«Que…yo…Emma y yo…nosotras teníamos una relación…ambigua, o que había algo de…en fin, no era nada de amistad»

El doctor Hopper suspiró y se hundió en el asiento

«Creo que su encarnizamiento con Emma iba más allá del que sentía contra Mary Margaret, porque había salido…de ningún lado, era totalmente gratuito, fatal…Hay un sentido en lo que hacemos, Regina…aunque se nos escape…Pienso que no hacemos nada por nada…»

«Admita que es totalmente retorcido por mostrar su interés por alguien…Yo…en fin, ¿por qué actué así?»

Regina bajó su mirada al volante, las lágrimas se deslizaban despacio, como una liberación repentina.

«Porque es lo que usted conocía, Regina, su madre la acosaba, se imponía en su vida, ella actuaba sobre usted con el abuso, es casi la única forma de amor que usted ha conocido, o al menos esa forma totalmente equivocada…Su padre estaba demasiado difuminado para contrarrestar eso, usted simplemente ha reproducido ese esquema…Usted quería el control, porque necesita eso para estar tranquila, y todo remonta a muy lejos…En fin…eso es»

«¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?»

«Tenía que hacer el trabajo por usted misma»

«Pero…»

«Es así, Regina, si yo le hubiera desvelado mi análisis, nunca se hubiera atrevido a recorrer este camino, usted…sin duda hubiera evitado enfrentarse a sus sentimientos…La ama, ¿verdad?»

«Yo…eso creo, todavía no sé en qué medida o hasta qué punto, pero nunca he sentido esto…»

«¿Espera a que ella se lo diga?»

«Quizás…No lo sé, hemos llegado al acuerdo de decir que era algo "serio"»

«¿Ya? ¡En cuatro días ha avanzado más que en cuatro meses!»

«Usted sabe bien que nuestros sentimientos no datan de hace cuatro días o de algunos meses, eso se traduce en años…Eso es lo que es también muy perturbador…»

«¿Que se remonte a tanto tiempo? Y a la vez es tan sorprendente… ¿Sabe? Creo que Emma es también alguien prudente, que no le gusta hacerse mal por nada. En fin, Henry, ¿se lo ha tomado bien?»

«Henry…No sabe nada de momento, esperamos el momento oportuno para contárselo»

«Está bien, es necesario que entabléis entre todos sanas conversaciones…»

«Sin duda tendremos aún algunos conflictos los tres…» suspiró Regina

«Sí, es normal, los conflictos forman parte de nuestras vidas, permiten cuestionar las relaciones, pero también permiten poner en sus justo lugar las cosas, nosotros evolucionamos…nuestras relaciones también» respondió el hombre aún sonriendo

«Es inestable y eso no me gusta»

«Lo sé, pero ganará mucho en contrapartida. Bueno, Regina, me voy a despedir hasta la próxima, un coche no es el lugar ideal para una sesión» dijo el doctor sonriendo

«Sí»

Regina dejó al hombre en su casa, antes de tomar el camino hacia Point Creek. El doctor Hopper dejó a la morena sonriendo, estaba realmente contento por ella.

* * *

Regina emprendió el camino y a la caída de la tarde entró en la villa. Henry y Emma, por lo visto, habían acabado sus trabajos en el exterior. Entró y se extrañó, no veía a nadie, la casa parecía vacía. Encontró finalmente a Emma en su habitación, ocupada en el cuarto de baño. Aunque entró directamente en la estancia, permanecía, por alguna razón absurda, aún incomoda.

«Buenas tarde, ¿dónde está Henry?» preguntó la morena dando la espalda a Emma en la cabina de ducha.

«Está con Roland, lo invitó a ver una película esta noche»

«Pero Roland es mucho más pequeño que él…» dijo Regina algo asombrada

«Ya, pero todo pasa bien y Henry, por lo que se ve, le gusta interpretar el hermano mayor…Así que no me negué, además Marianne me ha explicado que Roland no ha tenido tiempo de hacerse amigos en el cole, así que bueno…Veía mal decirle que no»

«De acuerdo, voy a bajar a preparar la comida»

«No» dijo la rubia de repente saliendo de la ducha

«¿Cómo que no?» preguntó Regina

«Yo me ocupo de todo esta noche, y además todo ya está listo»

«¿Una sorpresa entonces?» preguntó la Alcaldesa, divertida y aún dada la vuelta

«Sí»

Emma se reía al ver a la morena girada hacia el otro sentido para no verla desnuda. Lo achacó al hecho de que Regina no sabía, al final, absolutamente nada de lo que era la complicidad en una pareja. Pero eso tenía un pequeño lado excitante, saber que la otra mujer luchaba para no imaginarse lo que se negaba a ver.

«Bien, en una hora comemos, mientras tengo que hablarte de Henry. Pero antes que nada…»

Emma agarró el brazo de Regina y la hizo darse la vuelta, antes de depositarle un ligero beso en la mejilla, habiendo tenido tiempo antes de ponerse unos vaqueros y una blusa para cambiar el sempiterno top.

«Buenas tardes…»

Regina paso sus brazos por el cuello de Emma y depositó un ligero beso sobre los labios de esta, muy rápido sus bocas buscaron profundizar el contacto. Pero la rubia rompió el instante con una sonrisa y arqueó una ceja.

«Más tarde…» soltó lacónicamente

Bajaron y Emma explicó a Regina lo que tuvo que decirle a Henry. Regina aprobó esa explicación y esperaba que eso pudiera dar consuelo al pequeño y cambiar la forma que tenía de verla. Pensó que, efectivamente, Emma era alguien de confianza, podía contar con ella. Se tomó el tiempo de contarle el encuentro algo agitado con Mary Margaret. El contenido hizo reír a Emma que pensaba que, a pesar de algunas omisiones de Regina, era el momento de desvelar la situación a su entorno. La rubia pensó en Henry, que le había dicho que para las 22:40 estaba prevista una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, visible en la costa Este. Esa información le había dado a Emma una idea un poco loca. Esta última enarbolaba una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa que asombraba a la morena.

«¿Me esconde algo, Miss Swan?»

«Mmm. Sí»

«¿Es importante? ¿Me concierne?»

«Mmmmm también sí»

«¿Me quiere decir lo que es?» dijo la morena intrigada, comenzando a impacientarse

«Shuuttt, tendrá que esperar al momento correcto»

De repente, la mirada de Regina se congeló, una sombra apareció en su mirada, lo que no escapó a Emma.

«Hey…¿qué ocurre?» preguntó la rubia

«Yo…lo olvidé…»

«¿El qué? ¿Qué olvidaste?»

«Yo…»

La morena se llevó la mano a la boca, con una expresión de total desconcierto.

«Regina, ¿qué pasa?» preguntó Emma, esta vez más inquieta

«Yo…es el aniversario, es, en fin…una manera de decir, yo…»

Los ojos de la morena comenzaron a enrojecer.

«¿El aniversario de quién?» dijo Emma, separando los brazos, intentado comprender

«¡De…la muerte de Daniel! Es la primera vez en…seis años, nunca me olvido, yo…»

La morena estalló en llanto. Emma la tomó en sus brazos, pero no encontró gran cosa que decir.

«¿Se culpa por ello?» preguntó

«No…Sí, quizás, yo, solo…normalmente voy al cementerio a recogerme y justo…lo he…olvidado»

«¿Quiere hablar de ello? ¿Conmigo? ¿Con el doctor Hopper?»

Emma se veía afligida y rasgada en dos por sus sentimientos, a la vez de celos por un muerto y al mismo tiempo comprendía. Era difícil olvidar la fecha de la muerte de Lila, muerta un 25 de diciembre, así que era fácil…Pero Emma, al contrario que Regina, no se recogía, simplemente dormía todo el día, olvidando a menudo que no tenía familia, Navidad se había convertido en un día "off", que era mejor olvidar por dos buenas razones.

«Yo…Sí, voy a llamar al doctor Hopper…Perdón Emma…lo siento»

«Ningún problema» respondió la rubia algo desolada

Se preguntaba si su sorpresa podía aún mantenerse, pasándose las manos por los cabellos, un gesto de nerviosismo habitual en la rubia.

Regina se marchó al despacho y marcó el número del doctor Hopper.

 _#Sí, diga, ¿Regina?_ dijo el doctor, sorprendido al ver el nombre de Regina Mills aparecer en la pantalla de su móvil.

«Yo, perdón por…molestarle tan tarde, yo, solo…Me ha sucedido una cosa…»

 _#¿Qué Regina? Nada grave, espero_

«Sí, yo…he olvidado el aniversario de la muerte de Daniel, he olvidado ir a verlo, después nuestra sesión…»

 _#Y bien Regina, no es un drama…Solo es que está saliendo de su rutina, alguien ha llegado a ponerla patas arriba…el duelo toma otro giro, usted no ha olvidado a Daniel…_

«Yo, sí, de hecho…»

 _#No, solo ha olvidado su rutina morbosa que consistía en hacerse daño ese día…encerrándose en su forma de ser_

«¿Piensa que era negativo?»

 _#Al cabo de un tiempo Regina…hay que dejar la vida continúe, es necesario….No digo que no hay que ir a ver a Daniel, pero no porque sea la fecha de su muerte….¿Es usted infeliz actualmente?_

«No…»

 _#¿Acaso no ha pensado en Daniel alguna vez en estos últimos tiempos?_

«Sí…Pienso en él, por supuesto, sobre todo…en este momento…»

 _#Bien, ahí lo tiene, permítase finalmente vivir Regina, podrá ir a recogerse otro día, podrá, quién sabe, ir con Miss Swan_

«¿Emma? Yo…No lo sé»

 _#Estoy casi seguro…de que ella se sentirá más conmovida al conocer su pasado que viéndola así por…una persona que se ha ido, Regina…No descuide a Emma solo por tranquilizarse, Daniel…está muerto, Regina, eso no significa que ya no lo quiera, solo de otra manera…_

«Solo de otra manera…» suspiró la morena

 _#Sí, irá mañana u otro día, siempre habrá tiempo de honrar su recuerdo…Acepte el cambio, es salvador…Y estoy seguro de que Daniel estaría feliz de verla finalmente con una buena persona_

«Yo…Sí»

Raramente Regina Mills era tan poco elocuente. Se despidió del doctor Hopper dándole las gracias. Bajó las escaleras para volver junto a Emma, echada en el sofá, triturando nerviosamente la punta de un cojín, mirando la televisión. Aún nerviosa, no se sabía observada. Pasaba de un programa estúpido a otro, navegaba por las cadenas más propicias a captar su atención. Regina pensó que Emma no merecía una mala noche a causa de su olvido, que, aunque la joven fuera la fuente de esa amnesia pasajera, quizás había una buena razón para ello. Simplemente estaba enamorada de la bella rubia, esa que parecía estoica ante la situación. Se deslizó por el sofá y sorprendió a Emma que se sobresaltó y apagó la televisión.

«Hey…» dijo esta última girando la cabeza hacia la morena

«Hey» respondió esa en el mismo tono.

Sentada a su lado, le dijo entonces

«Siento lo de hace un momento, Emma…Normalmente es un momento especial, yo…en fin, muchas cosas han cambiado en poco tiempo, yo…»

«¿Algo turbada por todo?»

«Sí…Te aviso que esto no cambia nada…Solo que estoy algo trastornada por ti, creo» dijo Regina con una sonrisa

Emma se sintió halagada al escuchar que hacia olvidar las desgracias a la bella morena.

«Mejor, no quisiera ser la culpable de lo que fuera…Tienes el derecho de acordarte de él, yo…lo comprendo, aunque yo no lo vivo de la misma manera»

«Lo sé» replicó Regina, aún sonriente

Emma abrió los brazos como una invitación y la joven no resistió más tiempo, se acercó a la rubia, que comenzó a hablar dulcemente

«Regina…Todo está bien, ok, lo entiendo, no te lo voy a echar en cara, podemos dejar lo que tenía previsto para más adelante si quieres estar tranquila esta noche…Yo…»

Regina apretó su boca contra los labios de la rubia en un dulce beso.

«No hay nada que nos impida disfrutar de la noche, Emma…Estoy abierta a su…propuesta»

«De acuerdo» respondió Emma, muy feliz «Vamos»


	21. Universo

**Universo**

Emma le cogió la mano, el aire era suave y casi hacía calor. El cielo estaba despejado, el paseo se aventuraba agradable, se preguntaba a dónde la rubia quería llevarla. Cuando descubrió que se trataba del sitio donde ellas ya habían conversado le dio una sonrisa a su compañera. Todo ya estaba colocado, una manta en el suelo bastante grande, una cesta de picnic, algunas velas ya encendidas, por lo que se veía Emma había planificado su golpe de efecto.

«No la conocía tan…romántica» dijo Regina sonriendo, con algo de mofa en su voz.

«¡Hey! No te burles, es la primera vez para mí también…»

Su mano estrechó dulcemente la de Regina.

«¡Venga, siéntate y disfruta!» dijo ella acompañando con el gesto a la otra mujer que tomó asiento.

Regina se esperaba que Emma se sentara a su frente, pero al final, se colocó a su espalda, atrayéndola hacia ella.

«¿Te molesta?» preguntó la sheriff, consciente, de repente, que la posición quizás le era desagradable

«En absoluto…Solo que a veces eres sorprendente…»

Regina se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Emma, mientras que las dos piernas de la rubia estaban a cado lado de su cuerpo. Comieron tranquilamente y se contaron sus días. El abrazo de la rubia era reconfortante y agradable, sentía los pechos de Emma contra su espalda, la sensación era placentera y excitante. Las manos de la joven reposaban sobre sus brazos, y le acariciaban la piel. Emma temía un poco sus propios arrebatos, sabía que tenía que ser paciente, que Regina se estaba redescubriendo desde todos los puntos de vista, incluso descubría lo que era la posibilidad de ser tierna con alguien que no fuera Henry.

La rubia había llevado champán y el alcohol hacía que les diera vuelta la cabeza, aunque sin emborracharlas por completo. Regina giró ligeramente su cuerpo, lista a lanzarse a una declaración sentimental, después de todo, era el lugar adecuado y el momento correcto…Pero Emma la hizo callar, suavemente, con un dedo sobre su boca y le señaló el cielo.

Una lluvia de estrellas se hizo ver, estrellas fugaces atravesaban el azul oscuro de la noche, dejando, durante algunos minutos a la morena sin voz, su mano alojándose en la de la rubia.

«Es magnífico» dijo suavemente Regina, acurrucada como nunca contra Emma

Esta, la cabeza levantada, los ojos fijos también en el cielo, sonrió como nunca. Había tenido éxito en su plan, mucho más allá del espectáculo que tenían delante. Regina aferró delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos el mentón de Emma para implorar su atención. Esta bajó la cabeza despacio y sus labios se sellaron rápido y bastante tiernamente con respecto a las otras veces. Regina sintió un balanceo y una crispación en su vientre, el calor se propagaba más abajo a medida que avanzaba el beso. Emma ya estaba en la cúspide de su excitación y su lengua no tardó en conquistar la boca de la morena, que le cedió paso velozmente; las dos lenguas se cabalgaron y Regina sintió que su compañera deseaba tomar las riendas. La morena no sentía las ganas habituales de controlar, ni el deseo particular de refrenar los ardores de Emma. Las manos de esta comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Regina, encontrando el camino bajo la blusa para llegar a la suave piel de las caderas y del vientre. Se esperaba, como siempre, que la bella morena la parase en su arrebato, pero nada sucedió. Entonces, comenzó a acariciar los pechos por encima del tejido de la prenda interior, después deslizó un dedo por dentro para acariciar la piel alrededor del pezón. La otra mano acariciaba el vientre y jugaba con las fronteras invisibles marcadas por el otro pedazo de tela. El mensaje era explícito, pero aún al acecho, Emma se esperaba que el juego se detuviese, o que Regina le diera la vuelta a la situación.

Pero esta descubría las caricias y las pacientes, aunque terriblemente excitantes atenciones de la rubia. Sintió olas de calor recorrer sus venas y su deseo se acrecentó mucho más cuando advirtió los dedos de Emma serpentear por la piel alrededor de sus pezones, mucho más cuando presintió la vacilación de la bella rubia a ir más lejos.

Emma, con la boca perdida en la nuca de la morena, la sintió arquearse bajo sus besos. Regina cogió la mano de la joven, que estaba sobre su vientre, Emma estaba lista para retirarla, pensando que, quizás, era demasiado de golpe, pero para su estupefacción, sintió cómo la morena desabrochaba los primeros botones de sus pantalones e invitaba a su mano a continuar su exploración. Entonces ella la deslizó hacia el caliente centro de la mujer que deseaba. Sus dedos se perdieron en los rizos morenos, sintiendo cómo las piernas de Regina se abrían para allanarle el camino. Los besos se volvieron más intensos sobre la piel de la nuca, mientras que Emma alargaba un poco el brazo para prolongar su caricia; cuando sus dedos encontraron el delicado botón entre los pliegues, sintió a su compañera estremecerse y las uñas de esta clavándose en sus muslos. Emma, presa de la excitación, ya no prestaba gran atención, sus dedos aventurados descubrían, para su gran placer, el sitio terriblemente húmedo y acogedor, prueba de que eran esperados como viajeros perdidos y cansados que finalmente encontraban el oasis deseado. El acercamiento fue dulce, la rubia intentó atenuar su excitación para alargarla en una caricia muy sutil; pronto, el índice y el corazón estimulaban a un ritmo lento, pero constante, el húmedo clítoris. Regina cerraba los ojos y dejaba pasar suspiros que pronto mudaron a gemidos más explícitos, volviendo a Emma loca de un deseo terrible.

Pero consciente del increíble regalo que recibía, se controló para solo estar enfocada en el placer de su compañera. Sintió cómo Regina se crispaba y todos sus músculos se contraían. Emma replegó sus piernas para forzar a las de la morena a disminuir la separación. Los gemidos de las dos mujeres sonaron casi con un mismo eco, y Regina reposó totalmente su cabeza en el hombro de la otra mujer. El gozo que se deslizó por la mano de Emma fue dulce y húmedo, mientras, su otra mano acariciaba con avidez un pecho y su endurecido pezón, dejándola muda de felicidad. Los hambrientos labios de Regina se aplicaron sobre los suyos, agradecidos del placer, buscando prolongar el contacto entre gemido y gemido. Emma estaba aún perdida en sus propias emociones, cayó hacia atrás, reposando la espalda en la manta, la mirada perdida en el cielo. Regina no tardó en colocarse encima de ella, besando amorosamente su cuello. Desabrochó los estrechos vaqueros de la joven, ya arruinados por su propia excitación.

Emma levantó las caderas para ayudar a Regina a quitarlos. La morena se había quitado ya sus propios pantalones. Se deleitó con el espectáculo, y sonrió mucho más en la penumbra cuando sus dedos encontraron la tela de las braguitas de la rubia totalmente empapada. No era un gran misterio para ella que ahora le tocaba ofrecerle la contra partida a su compañera. Apartó con un dedo el tejido y aplicó su lengua y sus labios en la fuente exquisita de los placeres de Emma, que no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa y de plena satisfacción. Los preliminares parecían inútiles y Regina emprendió un vaivén rápido con la punta de su lengua sobre el pequeño monte rosado, hinchado por su propia excitación. Emma gritó su nombre, que no tuvo sino el don de romper el silencio de la apacible noche, mientras su mano se hundía en los cabellos oscuros.

Regina ascendió por su cuerpo y la besó, esta degustó en los labios salados de la morena su propia excitación. Una abrazada a la otra, jadeantes, continuaron mirando la danza de las estrellas en el cielo.


	22. Noche particular

**Noche particular**

Sus besos volvieron a comenzar y las manos no cesaban de buscar la más mínima parcela de piel para descubrir una y otra vez. Los sentidos estaban inflamados, la noche se volvía cómplice de sus apasionados intercambios, los dientes, a veces, se chocaban, las lenguas se saboreaban, las bocas se escindían y se separaban para encontrarse mejor. Emma se deslizó a lo largo de Regina que se encontraba sobre ella. La besó entre los pechos, dejando correr su lengua por toda su piel. Con sus dos manos sobre las caderas de la morena, hizo deslizar la última prenda.

La rubia buscó una mirada cómplice, recibió mucho más que eso y una sonrisa. Besó el ombligo, después continuó su camino, haciendo que Regina, aún encima de ella, se moviera hacia delante. La boca de Emma había descendido al sur, a la conquista de una nueva presa, y las caderas de la morena se relajaron, algo sorprendida por la nueva posición de su amante. Emma agarró las nalgas y las caderas de la mujer, y Regina no tuvo más elección que dejarse hacer y adoptar una posición de lo más sugestiva. Aunque a ella no le gustaba, en general, dejar que el otro decidiera, al final, se dio cuenta de que las caricias y las dulzuras prodigadas por Emma tomaban la delantera sobre todos sus miedos, y de momento, solo sentía las ganas de sentir la boca de esta en su sexo, el resto…estaba lejos, incluso había dejado de existir.

Emma acarició las nalgas ofrecidas a sus dedos, su lengua se perdió definitivamente y comenzó una loca y apasionada carrera a través de los labios hinchados de placer, después se hacía más lenta de repente, deteniéndose en las zonas sensibles. Regina tenía la respiración cortada y se abandonó totalmente a su compañera nocturna. La rubia sintió la húmeda excitación acrecentarse de nuevo, quería todo de Regina, conquistarla solo a fuerza de sus labios y su lengua ya no le bastaba. Se esperaba, quizás, un rechazo, pero cuando sus dedos jugaron alrededor de la abrasadora entrada de la otra mujer, sintió una mano alentadora sobre la suya. Una respiración agitada y un ruego casi inaudible

«Tómame, Emma…»

Esas pocas palabras hicieron saltar el corazón de la susodicha, no se hizo de rogar, deslizó dos dedos en la mujer que le ofrecía su intimidad encima de su cara. Los dos dedos penetraron en esa acogedora y extremadamente húmeda entrada. Regina notó la sensación, había temido que no le gustase como todas las otras veces en las que había sufrido esa intrusión, pero no fue así. Su cuerpo parecía abrirse a Emma sin reservas, la rubia se había convertida la dueña de este y visiblemente la obedecía. Los dedos acariciaban el interior, pudo sentir toda la ternura y delicadeza de Emma…después las dulces embestidas, muy lentas, nada de agresividad. La posesión era increíblemente tierna y dulce. Emma estaba subyugada por los suspiros y gemidos de Regina y comenzó a acelerar, buscando el ritmo que llevaría a la mujer que amaba más lejos.

Enseguida, escuchó gemidos más intensos y más explícitos. Regina era incapaz de articular palabra, solo sonidos provenientes de una necesidad primaria enterrada salieron de su garganta. Todo a su alrededor era vago, perdía asidero cada vez más, su pelvis se movía al ritmo de los invasores dedos, a no ser que fueran invitados muy esperados. Emma puso sus labios sobre el clítoris de la morena y comenzó a hacer ligeras succiones, mientras que sus dedos se hundían aún más, a la búsqueda de la liberación esperada por la otra mujer. Después, como un agradecimiento último, escuchó cómo las palabras se liberaban de todo pudor por parte de Regina.

El "Mi amor, hazme…gozar" acabó con lo que quedaba de sanidad mental en Emma y aplastó su cabeza en el vientre de la instigadora de esas palabras, acelerando el ritmo hasta que un sonido, entre el grito y el gemido, se escuchó. Su brazo libre había rodeado la pelvis de la morena. Una mano se había perdido en los cabellos rubios y las uñas se habían clavado. Regina había sentido todo su cuerpo contraerse, los dedos de Emma se encontraron apresados casi violentamente. Su cuerpo se aflojó completamente y necesitó de un esfuerzo extra para no caer literalmente sobre la rubia.

Regina rodó por su espalda, jadeante, nunca había experimentado este tipo de cosas, de manera tan intensa y tan terrible. Emma apoyó su cabeza en su vientre, sin respiración, también ella había gozado, y por primera vez en su vida, sin tocarse ni ser tocada, lo que en verdad era una novedad. Regina acariciaba la cabeza que reposaba en ella, jugando con sus rizos dorados. Estaban desnudas, pero al contrario que otras veces en que la desnudez solo las había hecho víctimas de la situación, ahora, ellas sabían que se sentían invulnerables, nada ni nadie habría podido cambiar nada. Las cosas eran así y el ruido del mar les recordó dónde estaban. En algún lugar de la tierra, en el mes de junio.

Emma tomó la mano de Regina y la invitó a levantarse. Le dijo

«Ven»

Y la morena siguió a Emma sin hacer preguntas. Esta se puso a correr delante y Regina la acompañó hasta el mar. El agua estaba fría, y les heló los pies, pero de igual manera se echaron a reír, una risa liberadora…que al igual que otras cosas, no se había expresado desde tiempos tan lejanos que, quizás, aún eran niñas entonces…Ni la una ni la otra podría decir desde cuándo o incluso si alguna vez habían conocido tal estado de libertad y serenidad, una plenitud, a veces tan asustadora que se estrechaban la una a la otra por miedo a que el momento se rompiera repentinamente.

Dadas de la mano, salieron de su baño de medianoche y recogieron sus ropas y lo que yacía por la arena. Tranquilamente, tomaron el camino hacia la casa. Ya eran casi las tres de la mañana y estaban cansadas, pero felices. De repente, Regina se puso rígida como una piedra y aferró la mano de Emma

«Mmm, ¿algún problema?» preguntó la rubia intrigada

«Ninguno…Solo…Emma…»

«¿Sí?»

Emma se temía lo peor, quizás un cambio de opinión de la morena, ¿qué podía atormentarla en ese dichoso momento?

«Emma…»

La rubia se acercó más

«¿Qué ocurre?»

Regina respiró profundamente, sintió cómo las lágrimas querían hacer aparición, pero era más la emoción que un sentimiento de angustia.

«Te amo»

Emma se quedó estupefacta. Abrió y cerró los ojos, como si nunca nadie se lo hubiera dicho, para ser sincera a excepción de Neal una vez y él acababa de tener un orgasmo, nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de decirle nada de ese tipo. ¿Lo habría dicho ella tan siquiera alguna vez? Sí, quizás a Lila cuando en la morgue había visto su cuerpo y se había inclinado para decirle adiós. Emma se acercó lentamente y besó la mejilla de la morena que se preguntaba si no se habría equivocado de momento para hacer su lanzamiento sentimental.

«Yo también, Regina…Yo…te amo…desde el primer momento»

Un dulce abrazo acompañó sus palabras y retomaron de nuevo el camino a casa. Entraron con la idea de que una ducha sería bienvenida antes de acostarse. Esta fue lugar para más besos y caricias, como si hubieran estado privadas desde hacía lustros, y para no faltar a la verdad, era el caso. Las caricias las llevaron, una vez más, a un encuentro apasionado en el que Emma se atrevió otra vez a tomar las riendas con Regina, que parecía bastante consentidora. La morena sintió, de nuevo, a Emma en ella, se tomó el tiempo para memorizar todo lo que sentía, y le gustaba, le gustaba pertenecer a Emma tanto como le había gustado lo contrario, tomar posesión de la rubia. La sensación de poder abandonarse a la otra era embriagadora, se sentía protegida y a la vez, increíblemente deseada. Se derrumbaron, totalmente borrachas por sus orgasmos, cansadas por el juego de los cuerpos, en la cama de Regina, olvidándolo todo.

* * *

Olvidaron el despertador, olvidaron también que su hijo tenía la llave de la casa, y cuando Robin lo dejó en casa, él subió lentamente, percibiendo que sus madres aún dormían. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a Emma en su cama, así que cuando las encontró, dormidas, acurrucadas la una contra la otra con una sábana sobre sus cuerpos que cubría lo que hacía falta cubrir, reprimió un "Oh" de sorpresa.

Se dio la vuelta, estaba tan sorprendido, per a la vez no tanto, que no sabía, a sus diez años, qué pensar de aquello.

Robin, que estaba observando un árbol plantado, vio al pequeño volver hacia él.

«¿Algún problema muchacho? ¿Tus madres no están? Quizás tendría que haberlas llamado antes»

«No…ellas…están durmiendo»

«Ah, vale, aunque son las 11, en fin…La alegría de las vacaciones» dijo él mientras golpeaba la tierra con el piel alrededor del árbol.

«Juntas…» respondió Henry, asombrado

Robin arqueó las cejas y vio la expresión deshecha del pequeño.

«Ah, ok…Ya veo, ¿y es la primera vez que las ves así?»

«Yo…sí, creo…»

«¿Estás sorprendido? ¿No lo entiendes?»

«Bah, yo sí…en fin, yo he…sé que los adultos se hacen caricias…desnudos…Yo, solo…Son mis madres…»

«Bien, sí, tus madres son adultas también…Creo que ellas se aman, ¿no lo crees?» dijo el alto rubio riendo ligeramente ante la divertida situación

«Pero ayer…Se gritaban una a la otra y ahora…se hacen caricias completamente desnudas…no lo entiendo»

Robin fue presa de una risa frenética, el "caricias completamente desnudas" fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

«Perdón, chico…Sí…Sí, en fin, creo que es mejor que ellas hagan lo que tú dices…que gritarse sin parar, ¿no crees?»

«Sí…»

«¿Sabes qué? Deberías preparar el desayuno, si sabes hacerlo. Y comportarte como el chico grande que ha comprendido todo»

«Yo…lo he comprendido todo, ellas se aman…Y si se gritan es solo porque…»

«Porque los adultos son complicados y a veces, es más fácil estar enfadado que buscar un acuerdo, ¿no lo crees?»

«Ok…Ya entiendo» dijo el chico

«Y otra cosa, hombrecito, creo que esta conversación de hombre a hombre va a quedase entre nosotros…Creo que tus madres no han anunciado todavía su nueva relación…adulta, ¿entiendes?»

«Ok, es un secreto»

«Eso es, hagamos un pacto»

El hombre se quitó su guante y estrechó la mano de Henry.

«Cremallera en la boca…Ve a despertar a tus madres, pequeño…Yo debo irme»

«Hasta más tarde, Robin»

Henry acabó por comprender lo que Emma intentaba contarle la última vez, habían hablado de Leopold, y si su madre sabía tanto de eso es porque Regina tenía confianza en ella.


	23. Un gran muchacho

**Un gran muchacho**

Henry entró de nuevo, discretamente, en la casa y se puso a preparar el desayuno. Puso la cafetera para un café bien negro como le gustaba a su madre, hizo tortitas que su otra madre engullía siempre de manera tan…particular. Preparó todo sobre la mesa de la terraza, el sol brillaba tímidamente esa mañana. Ya eran las 11:30 cuando respiró profundamente y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Al llegar al rellano, intentó contener una risa nerviosa. A continuación, golpeó suavemente la puerta entreabierta, escuchó cómo los cuerpos se movían lentamente. Sin abrir, habló desde detrás de la puerta.

«¡Arriba, mamás, el desayuno está listo!»

Después, al escuchar los ruidos de un ligero despertar, se dio la vuelta. Regina abrió los ojos y comprendió lo que su hijo acababa de decir. ¿Qué había visto exactamente? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Por qué no entraba él en su habitación? Rápidamente, sintió el peso de un brazo de Emma en su cintura, el sol que se adentraba suavemente por las contraventanas de madera de los ventanales anunciaba que ya se acercaba el mediodía más que la mañana propiamente dicha. Emma estaba adormilada, sin embargo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, ella también había oído a Henry, estaba más inquieta por la reacción de Regina que por la del muchacho.

«Emma…Creo que él…»

«Nos ha visto…Sí, también lo creo»

Regina besó rápidamente la frente de la rubia que se había dado la vuelta y se vistió.

«Levántate…Tenemos que hablar con nuestro hijo»

«Sí…»

Las dos mujeres se pusieron los pijamas y las batas y bajaron a reunirse con Henry. Este estaba jugando en un lado, tenía una expresión relajada y les dedicó una sonrisa cuando vio a las dos mujeres, que parecían no haber dormido mucho, acercarse a él.

«Henry…» dijo Regina

El muchacho la miró

«¿Sí?»

«Yo…Vamos a desayunar, ¿quieres algo?»

«Todo está listo, mamá, está en la terraza»

«Gracias, chico…» dijo Emma que se dirigió hacia las dispuestas viandas.

Pero fue agarrada de la manga por Regina que le dedicó una oscura mirada.

«¡Antes de pensar en nuestro estómago, quizás debamos hablar con nuestro hijo!»

«Pienso mejor cuando he comido» respondió inocentemente la rubia

«¡Pensar! ¡Pero yo creo que solo con asentir a lo que yo voy a decir es suficiente!»

«Blabla…¡Acabamos de levantarnos Regina, tomémonos el tiempo para despertarnos!»

«Yo…»

«¿Ya vais a pelear?» preguntó Henry, ligeramente cansado por la actitud de sus madres «No, lo digo porque no vale la pena que os peleéis por mí, sé que las dos…estáis juntas, está bien…No es un drama»

«Henry…» dijo Regina

Emma se sentó finalmente al lado de su hijo y pasó sus manos por sus cabellos

«Chico…Sí, estamos juntas como tú dices, pero debemos explicarte de todas maneras por qué estamos así hoy en día»

«¿Hace cuánto tiempo?» preguntó de buenas a primeras Henry

«Hace…algunos días Henry» respondió la morena

«Pero…¿os amáis? ¿Vamos a vivir juntos? ¿Está MM al corriente? ¿Podré decirlo en el cole?»

«Hey…» dijo Emma «Con calma, Henry, Regina y yo vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo, pero es cierto que nos amamos. Para todas las otras cuestiones, vamos a esperar un poco…»

Regina le sonrió a Emma, al menos tenía la certeza de que había sentimientos, aunque acababan de ser expresados, no eran recientes, estaban ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo.

«¡Ok!» respondió Henry «Solo quiero que no discutáis más…Si no, no sirve de nada ser una familia…»

«Ok, chico, pero tienes que comprender, peleas…hay en todas las familias, lo que cambia es que después se habla de ello…»

Finalmente la conversación terminó y cada uno se tomó su tiempo para desayunar. Emma hizo preguntas a Henry sobre su estancia con la otra familia. La joven rubia se arriesgó incluso con algunos gestos tiernos hacia Regina delante de su hijo, y todos se dieron cuenta del cambio. Regina se quedó un poco estupefacta ante la comodidad de Emma en el asunto, por eso la mano en su rodilla, en presencia de un tercero, hizo que temblara un poco, así como la mano que le acariciaba la espalda. Henry observaba la situación, y si al final lo encontraba extraño, también encontraba divertido ver cómo pasaban de un estado de disputa naciente a momentos más tiernos. Pensó que no era diferente a lo que se respiraba en un recreo. Se cuestionó si esa forma de empujar a la otra en sus defensas no era solo una especie de juego entre ellas. Pero estaba claro que no había ni cólera, ni odio y mucho menos rivalidad, cada uno, a medida que pasaba el día, encontraba su puesto.

* * *

Emma volvió a sus plantas ocupándose casi todo el día, mientras que Regina recogía la casa, y Henry se entretenía en la playa o leía. El día transcurrió de la forma más perfecta del mundo. Emma se preguntaba cómo iban a transcurrir las cosas cuando volvieran a Storybrooke; la mujer que estaba ahí con ella se distendía de día en día, era más espontanea, buscaba cada vez menos el control. Y desde un punto de vista íntimo, el entendimiento entre las dos era indiscutible.

Finalmente Henry estaba al corriente, era algo tranquilizador, solo faltaba MM y los otros habitantes de la ciudad para quienes sería una impresión. Pero pasar de Regina ahora era una cosa imposible. Quería construir una relación seria con la alcaldesa, costase lo que costase, y tendría paciencia para ello. Amaba a esa mujer, en eso, para ella, ya no había ninguna duda.

Emma suspiraba levemente, aún bastante concentrada en las macetas, y estaba trasplantando los gajos en el garaje, un poco alejado de la casa. Había encontrado unos guantes de jardinería, se los puso para no ensuciarse las manos, y se enfrascó en el trabajo. No escuchó a Regina llegar por detrás, que se había quedado observándola. Esta caminó de forma felina hacia Emma que, definitivamente, estaba desconectada de todo el mundo. Se sentó sobre la mesa y cruzó las piernas.

«Miss Swan, ¿sería yo menos importante que sus pequeñas flores?»

Emma se sobresaltó de repente, sorprendida por la llegada de la mujer. Sonrió a la morena, que después de sus horas de trabajo en la casa, se había vuelto a poner sus incansables trajes. Pareciera que Regina no conociera ropa más informal, para el gran placer de Emma que siempre se subyugaba por la gran elegancia que desprendía la morena.

«Por supuesto que no» respondió Emma, acercándose lentamente a la mujer, reduciendo la separación entre ellas «Usted es mi flor preferida…»

«¿De verdad? No te he visto en todo el día, querida, por lo visto la jardinería parece presentar encantos…inexplorados»

«¿Acaso está celosa, señora alcaldesa?» replicó de forma traviesa Emma

«Mmmmm, eso podría quizás suceder, pero creo que podría solicitar toda la atención de mi jardinero…»

Emma sonrió interiormente, tenía una vaga idea de a donde las conduciría ese pequeño juego, incluso en una mala película, los sobreentendidos hubieran sido captados por cualquier mente.

«De acuerdo, ¿necesita que yo la…trasplante?» preguntó la rubia riendo ligeramente

«No, en realidad no, pienso que merezco mejores atenciones que un simple trasplante…»

«¿Ah sí?»

Emma puso sus dos manos sobre las rodillas de Regina sin prestar atención a que la estaba llenando de tierra, y separó las piernas de la morena, que, por suerte, se dejaba hacer. Se acercó a ella y se colocó entre las piernas de la morena, que cogió el mando que estaba en la mesa y cerró la puerta del garaje.

«¿Henry?» preguntó Emma que comenzaba a besar la garganta de la morena

«Está jugando…pero creo que un trauma al día es suficiente…»

La puerta se cerraba, dejando a las dos mujeres consumirse. El deseo había ascendido inmensamente entre ellas, Emma quiso quitarse sus guantes, pero Regina le susurró que prefería que "su jardinero" se quedara así, y aprovechó para morderle el hombro a Emma a través del tejido de su camisa.

«Te encuentro un poco lenta…quizás cambie de empleada» le provocó la alcaldesa

Emma arqueó una ceja, comprendió el mensaje y besó con pasión a la morena, los dientes se entrechocaron. Ella pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, dejando trazas de tierra aquí y allí, casi rasgó la blusa cuyos botones eran demasiado difíciles de abrir para unas manos enguantadas. Regina rio del lado salvaje que de repente mostraba la rubia, pero pronto las risas murieron en su garganta cuando Emma agarró firmemente uno de sus pechos y comenzó a apretarlos casi sin delicadeza, los dedos rugosos frotaron los pezones y los calentaban terriblemente. El lado desagradable cambió rápidamente a un roce duro y la excitación era bien visible, los pezones enrojecidos, tomados de asalto entre los dedos de la rubia, se mostraron más que cooperativos. La boca, más suave, llegó a sustituir a los dedos enguantados, y provocaron algunos gritos y gemidos. Las manos, en cuanto a ellas, habían encontrado un nuevo terreno de juego, había subido la falda de Regina y habían encontrado la delicadeza de las medias, a continuación las de un liguero, por lo que se veía esa pequeña visita no tenía nada de inocente.

Las manos ascendieron y continuaron su exploración, la sensación áspera sobre su piel transportaba a Regina a una clase tal de éxtasis, un pequeño juego de papeles perfectamente llevado. Con la punta de sus dedos y a través del satén, Emma acarició y frotó el sexo de la morena, que se empapaba segundo a segundo, el toque era un poco bruto, pero Emma sabía lo que hacía, la acarició aún unos instantes mientras sus besos se dirigieron al cuello de su compañera. Esta había colocado una mano sobre el hombro de Emma para mantenerse, la otra se aferraba a la mesa. La boca entreabierta, los ojos semi cerrados, se dejaba llevar por el placer. Emma pasó sus dedos por debajo del elástico de las braguitas y comenzó a juguetear con la punta de sus dedos apenas sensibles sobre el clítoris que se enrojecía bajo la ardiente caricia. Regina clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia y la alentó con algunas palabras osadas, apenas susurradas. Por lo que parecía, ni hablar de quitarse los guantes, eso formaba parte del juego.

Emma, entonces, acarició los labios íntimos de la mujer entre sus brazos, que sentía espasmos de placer ante cada una de sus atenciones. Ella sintió cómo su propia excitación se hacía casi insostenible, el calor de su propio sexo, la pronunciada humedad se hacía sentir entre sus piernas. Bajó más al sur sus dedos y comenzó con pequeños círculos alrededor de la cálida e íntima entrada de la que destilaba, sin reserva, las pruebas del deseo, lo que arrancó gruñidos de insatisfacción de su amante.

Cuando Emma la penetró con dos dedos, sin vergüenza, siempre enguantada, se esperó señales de protesta o que de repente Regina se diese cuenta de que todo eso no era…higiénico, incluso brutal. Pero fue al contrario, un ondeo de la pelvis que la acogía y una incitación absoluta a continuar aquello que se afanaba a hacer. Los duros dedos se habían impuesto, la rugosidad del material era, sin duda, poco agradable en realidad, sin embargo el caliente sexo de la morena casi apreciaba la quemazón de la frotación, porque este no era forzado, era esperado. La doble sensación cogió a Regina de improviso, era mejor de lo que ella podía imaginarse, el ritmo y las embestidas en su interior la volvían loca, frotando en sitios sensibles, se movió ofreciéndose totalmente a Emma.

La rubia era presa de un vértigo sin fin, más hacía eso más quería escuchar a Regina, sus gritos, su olor, el sombrío baile de la pelvis que se ofrecía a ella, que empujaba más y más para sentirla, le hicieron perder toda noción de realidad. La saliva de sus besos sobre la piel marcaba suavemente un territorio invisible hecho de deseos intercambiados. El acto era brusco. Cuando el pulgar de Emma se posó de nuevo sobre el rosado botón, un grito casi animal se escuchó, los pequeños círculos rápidos y el contacto del guante triunfaron sobre las demandas de atención de la morena, que con un golpe de cadera se relajó y gimió de satisfacción.

* * *

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en calma y la pareja se atrevió a un tierno abrazo en el sofá del salón. Henry observó la escena, era un hecho que Regina estaba serena, mucho más calmada de lo normal y cuando se empezó a quedar dormida sobre el hombro de su compañera, Emma y el muchacho intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Parecía que finalmente habían vencido al dragón, alejados de Storybrooke Regina se había descubierto a sí misma, y había dejado atrás el tormento.

Emma reflexionaba mientras las imágenes de la película que estaban viendo en familia pasaban ante sus ojos. La situación era cómoda, la relación estaba establecida, Henry, visiblemente, estaba en una fase de aceptación de esta última, aunque sin duda habría altibajos. Contaba el tiempo que quedaba para volver a Storybrooke, ¿qué iba a pasar? Emma solo tenía un temor, y era que Regina volviera a instaurar esa relación "sheriff y señora Alcaldesa" que, a menudo, acababa en peleas y enfados por ambas partes. Así que habría que establecer nuevas cosas, nuevas maneras de comunicarse en el seno de sus respectivos trabajos…en el seno de la pareja. Emma se sentía estresada y estaba tenido principios de una ataque de angustia, sencillamente tenía miedo de perder todo lo que se había construido con tanta fragilidad. Cuando notó a Regina relajarse y abrir los ojos, sintió una enorme ternura hacia esa mujer. Se besaron dulcemente.

«Podéis hacer eso en otro sitio…» gruñó Henry

«¡Hey, chico!» dijo Emma riendo

Regina parpadeó, se sentó y se alejó de Emma

«Henry, si te sientes incómodo con esto, dínoslo»

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. Regina y Emma se miraron, ligeramente desconcertadas de la reacción de su hijo.

«Henry…escúchanos dos minutos» dijo Emma poniendo pausa en la película, lo que hizo suspirar a Henry «Lo siento si querías otra salida en esta historia, pero resulta que es así, amo a Regina y…euh es recíproco» declaró ella «Te guste o no, nos daremos la mano, nos besaremos y con cierta mesura seremos tiernas la una con la otra. No tenemos que tener vergüenza de comportamientos amorosos delante de ti, Henry»

Regina encontró a Emma un poco directa, casi al límite de la agresividad con su propio hijo, aunque no se había equivocado en lo fundamental.

«¿Hay algo que te incomode?» preguntó la morena

«No es eso…» comenzó Henry «Es que…es que dentro de poco volveremos y después…bueno, si os besáis aquí, ¿cómo vais a hacer en Storybrooke?»

«¿Cómo que cómo vamos a hacer?» preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño

«Bah, vivimos en casa de Mary y…en fin…no va a ser como aquí, entonces….no deseo acostumbrarme a veros así…y después que acabe como con…Neal…»

Emma se sintió confusa ante la respuesta de su hijo, por lo que se veía no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que fuera Regina o que ambas fueran mujeres…o que los sentimientos perceptibles entre sus dos madres fueran un problema. Henry sintió cómo las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos, no, él estaba bien ahí, y no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a Storybrooke y volver a ver a sus madres cada una viviendo por su lado y recuperando una desagradable rutina. Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

«Henry…» dijo Emma levantándose también

Regina la retuvo por el brazo

«Deja, yo voy» dijo sonriendo ligeramente

«Pero, yo…»

«Necesita ser tranquilizado, yo lo haré, puedes venir, pero deja que hable yo»

Regina abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo recién pintada. Henry había querido pintura nueva, verde, gris y azul. Era un cambio con respecto a su cuarto de niño en Storybrooke, menos clásico y más luminoso. Era evidente que disfrutaba en Point Creek. El muchacho se había echado, fingiendo estar hundido en un comic.

«Cariño» dijo Regina «Sé que no es fácil, los cambios han sido rápidos, pero felices»

El chico bajó su revista a su abdomen y escuchaba a su madre adoptiva. Regina extendió su mano y la posó sobre la del muchacho.

«Henry, tu madre y yo estamos avanzado, cada día, no te prometo que no vaya a haber más disputas, pero créeme, nos amamos y somos…una familia»

La voz de Regina se rompía poco a poco bajo el peso de la emoción. Emma escuchaba tan religiosamente como su hijo, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Su corazón habría podido saltar de su pecho en ese momento de lo fuerte que latía. Regina recobró su aliento.

«Tu madre y tú vais a retomar vuestra vida normal en Storybrooke, salvo que nos vamos a ver más a menudo, vamos a aprender, poco a poco, a vivir juntos fuera de aquí, quizás lleve un poco más de tiempo hasta que nos hagamos a la idea de mostrar nuestra felicidad…Es necesario que seas paciente con nosotras»

Henry frunció el ceño y replicó

«Ya, así comenzó con Neal, mamá y papá se habían acercado y después acabó en peleas todo el tiempo, era un asco, no deseo vivir eso otra vez…»

Emma tomó entonces el relevo sentándose a los pies de la cama del hijo

«Chico, lo que pasó con tu padre no tiene nada que ver con lo que actualmente estoy viviendo con Regina, creo que tú puedes verlo y sentirlo, ¿no? Cuando yo era más joven, estaba muy cerca de tu padre, pero cuando él volvió…era demasiado tarde, yo era la única culpable de nuestras peleas, Neal quiso…retomar donde lo habíamos dejado, pero eso no era posible…»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó con toda la razón Henry

Emma suspiró pasándose las manos por los cabellos, nerviosa, y cruzó la mirada interrogativa de Regina que, ella también, quería saber.

«Bueno…Ya no lo amaba, Henry…Tuve que haberme dado cuenta, eso es todo»

«¿Ya amabas a mamá?» preguntó el muchacho sin demora

Esta vez Emma estaba desconcertada, ¿sabía ella si en esa época ya se sentía atraída por Regina? Sonrió y respondió lo más honestamente que podía

«Quizás»

Regina miró a la morena con expresión de asombro, ella sentía en ese momento todo el amor de esa mujer por ella, silencioso, paciente, que se había echado a las espaldas sus errores, su rechazo, su negativa ante la idea de lo que tenían. Se conformó con deslizar su mano sobre la de Emma, posada sobre el edredón, un agradecimiento secreto. Henry, que no se perdía el mínimo gesto, acabó por levantarse para un silencioso abrazo colectivo.

* * *

El resto del tiempo pasó agradablemente, la primavera llegaba a su fin y anunciaba los hermosos días que vendrían. Henry se había saltado algunos días de escuela, pero nada que no tuviera solución, sin embargo, Regina lo obligaba igualmente a estudiar. El joven intentó buscar un aliado en Emma, pero su intento cayó en saco roto. Una noche, estaba muy descontento y expresó su queja con mala fe sobre la dificultad de tener dos madres a sus espaldas, cosa que solo provocó las risas de las dos mujeres.

La víspera del regreso, el ambiente era pesado, nadie deseaba regresar. La rubia temía nuevos enfrentamientos con Regina y le hizo partícipe de su miedo antes de acostarse

«¿Qué ocurre Emma?» le preguntó Regina delicadamente, mientras se desvestía para acostarse.

«Tengo temores»

«¿Temores de qué?»

«Que todo vuelva a comenzar, que discutamos una vez que volvamos las dos a la rutina, que nos veamos otra vez queriendo saber quién ha hecho qué, quién tiene razón, y…»

Emma no pudo acabar su frase, Regina se había acercado subrepticiamente a ella y le había colocado un dedo sobre los labios.

«Escúchame bien, Emma, hemos avanzado y nada nos hará retroceder, ni Storybrooke, ni el hecho de que yo sea la alcaldesa y tú la sheriff, nos conocemos mejor, pero estamos comenzando nuestra relación. Mi único pedido es que no lo vayas gritando a los cuatro vientos, no porque seamos dos mujeres en una relación amorosa, sino solo porque está comenzando…y porque me gustaría que durara…sin que los habitantes se sientan incitados a hacer comentarios»

«¿Entonces, no se lo decimos a nadie?»

« A nadie, salvo a tu medio hermana si tanto quieres verla tener un ataque al corazón, sin embargo, vistas sus cualidades de discreción, será tu responsabilidad»

«¿Y Henry?»

«Igual, debe concentrarse en sus clases, no en la vida sentimental de sus madres, es demasiado pronto para que toda la ciudad hable, así que vamos a evitarlo, Henry no es nuestro "abanderado", tendré una conversación con él, si es necesario»

«Veo que has pensado en todo»

«¿De verdad estás sorprendida?»

La morena se echó en la cama

«No, realmente no» respondió la rubia sonriendo dulcemente «Y si…¿y si esto se ve?»

«Emma, no vamos a darnos la mano en plena calle de un día para otro, tomémonos nuestro tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo»

«Confía en mí, vamos a ir en pequeñas dosis y después un día…acabarán por comprenderlo solos»

«Esperémoslo…» suspiró su compañera

«Vamos…Emma…Has visto que se veía que éramos pareja, creo que algo ha cambiado entre nosotras y que es indestructible, en un momento u otro, ellos verán que estamos juntas…»

«Indestructible…» Emma hizo una mueca negativa «De repente, creo que te muestras mucho más optimista que yo»

«¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarte, cariño?» preguntó Regina girando hacia ella

«Mmmm…No lo sé» respondió Emma poniendo cara divertida, intentando calmar su inquietud

«Emma…eres insaciable»

«¿De quién es la culpa?»

Regina suspiró falsamente indignada y rodeó a la rubia con sus brazos, y después la besó. Hicieron el amor lenta y prolongadamente, los besos eran más lentos, las caricias más suaves que hasta ahora. Se tomaron todo su tiempo para saborearse, descubrirse, hubo sonrisas y un poco menos de preocupación. Se separaron en silencio, sus manos enlazadas, conscientes de que el día siguiente sería una nueva página a la que dar la vuelta. Emma rompió entonces el silencio

«Tengo una cosa que preguntarte»

«¿Una cosa?»

«Sí, no lo tomes a mal, eh…Pero, euh…conmigo, en fin…es una idiotez»

«¿Qué es lo que es una idiotez, Emma? Tus preguntas nunca serán una idiotez, cariño» dijo Regina que la miró de forma extraña

«Bueno, después de todo lo que viviste, en fin esa…ese…»

Emma hacia girar las manos sobre ella, buscando las palabras

«¿Violación?» preguntó Regina, la voz baja, un poco rota

«Sí…» dijo Emma girando la cabeza

«¿Y bien?»

«¿No tienes ninguna aprensión conmigo?»

«No, ninguna» respondió Regina, sonriente y turbada

«Bien…soy afortunada entonces…»

«Soy yo la que lo soy» dijo la morena besándola tiernamente «No lo sé, me atraes tanto que yo cuando…yo…bueno me alejo de todo aquello, cuando cruzo tu mirada me siento bien…tú no me das miedo, Emma»

Esta última le sonrió también y atrajo a la morena hacia ella delicadamente

«Entonces, estoy feliz por eso, quiero decir…si un día, en fin, no va, si…bueno, me lo tienes que decir, sé ser paciente, el sexo no lo es todo en una pareja»

«Lo sé, Emma, sé que sabrás encontrar el camino para volver a llevarme a ti, no lo dudo»

Emma besó con más pasión a su compañera. Su confianza total la confortaba. La noche tomó su sitio, ofreciendo a las dos mujeres, después de sus apasionados encuentros y de sus tiernas y delicadas declaraciones, un sueño reposado.

* * *

A lo lejos, en la duna que destacaba sobre el mar, un hombre fumaba un cigarro, mirando la casa de los Mills, una sonrisa depredadora en los labios.


	24. Turbulento regreso

**Turbulento regreso**

 **R** egina tomó el camino de vuelta con su hijo al día siguiente. Así pudieron charlar, mientras que Emma los seguía a buena distancia. El regreso transcurrió tranquilamente, la ruta estaba agradable, aunque la rubia hubiera dado todo por saber sobre qué estarían charlando Regina y Henry en el coche.

Se habría sorprendido al constatar que Regina atosigaba de preguntas a su hijo, sobre sus gustos, sobre su música preferida, sobre un conjunto de pequeñas cosas de las que ellas no habían tenido tiempo para charlar. Regina registraba cada información suministrada por su hijo; él mismo había aprendido a conocer mejor a su madre biológica y descubrir todo lo que ella era. Regina descubrió que la rubia era una adicta a las series, que leía novelas de vez en cuando, que no le gustaban las espinacas, y que tanto le gustaba escuchar música clásica como rock, y que tenía una impresionante colección de chaquetas de cuero. Henry estaba imparable sobre el tema Emma Swan. El muchacho le había preguntado lo que ella encontraba en su madre. Regina buscó las palabras, y le dijo.

«Lo que me gusta de tu madre…su honestidad, su modestia, su físico, sus cabellos, sus ojos, el sonido de su voz, su boca, su manera de reír, su humor, su inteligencia intuitiva, su generosidad, su….»

«¡Ok, ma! Ya está bien…»

Regina había sonreído, contenta de haber tenido la última palabra, era un pequeño juego con su hijo

 **RAYA**

Llegaron a Storybrooke, y como habían convenido, Regina se dirigió a su casa con Henry, mientras que Emma iría a ver a su hermana, sin saber si esa misma noche volvería a casa de la morena o se quedaría a conversar con los Nolan. Hizo parpadear los faros hacia el Mercedes que le respondió también con una intermitencia de luces antes de girar una esquina.

Emma llegó frente al apartamento de su medio hermana, sin saber muy bien qué podría decirle o no, cómo serían percibidas las cosas así como su prolongada ausencia. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del modesto apartamento. Emma suspiró y dejó caer su mochila en el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Mary Margareth apareció desde detrás de una cortina que dividía la estancia en dos, con el fin de aislar su habitación del resto.

«Ah, ¿estás ahí Emma?» dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

La rubia estaba tensa, ¿cómo explicar lo sucedido? ¿Cómo hacer que su medio hermana comprendiera el embrollo que iba a venir a continuación?

«Sí, aquí estoy» dijo ella con una sonrisa

La pequeña morena la tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó fuertemente contra ella. Mary dio un paso hacia atrás, frunciendo la nariz, y después los labios.

«Hueles…en fin has…»

«¿Es una manera cortes de decirme que debo tomar una ducha?» dijo Emma riendo

«No…hueles a "ella"»

«¿Pe…perdón?»

Emma desorbitó los ojos, asombrada ante las palabras de su propia hermana.

«Sí, en fin, hueles al perfume de Regina…no, apestas» precisó la morena, mirándola atravesadamente.

«Sí» dijo Emma estoica ante el golpe, cruzando sus brazos bajo el pecho

«Y…¿es todo lo que tienes que decir?»

«¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿"No, no huelo al perfume de Regina"?»

«Yo, no, pero…¿cómo es eso?» preguntó la morena imitando a su hermana, cruzándose de brazos.

«Ok…¿Me vas a hacer un interrogatorio a mi edad porque huelo al perfume de otra mujer?»

«¡No de cualquier otra mujer, Emma, hablamos de Regina!»

«Ok…Bien, yo…»

Emma no sabía si francamente era la mejor manera de decirle a su hermana que compartía ahora la intimidad de Regina hasta el punto de cogerle prestado el perfume esa mañana. David, entonces, hizo su entrada, los brazos llenos de bolsas.

«¡Oh, Emma, genial! ¡Llegas en buen momento! ¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor?»

«¡Sí, enseguida!» dijo Emma, contenta de escapar a las preguntas de su hermana.

Mary se alejó, no del todo contenta de la falta de respuestas de la rubia. Desde hacía diez días, ella recibía cortos y poco alentadores SMS, Emma pasaba diez días de vacaciones con Regina, una mujer que ella apenas soportaba…Apenas antes de esos diez días. Para Mary, Regina era la mujer que le había robado la atención de su padre, una joven mujer que siempre se habían mostrado más hermosa y más creativa que ella misma. Una especie de competición se había instaurado entre las dos mujeres con el tiempo. Incluso David había sido tema de disputa, cuando este había ido a su casa a destupir un canalón. Nunca había podido considerar a Regina como una madrastra, sino más bien como una hermana mayor que le echaba en cara muchas cosas desde hacía años. La mirada oscura de Regina se posaba siempre sobre ella, y eso había acabado por hacer nacer un incomprensible odio entre las dos mujeres.

Emma sonreía a David, feliz como nunca de verlo.

«¿Dónde está Henry?» preguntó él

«Yo, euh…Está en casa de Regina» respondió suavemente Emma

Mary suspiró ruidosamente

«¡Qué! ¿Cómo que en casa de Regina?»

«¿Puedes dejar de gritar?» pidió calmadamente Emma

«Yo…no, pero ¡David…di algo!»

«Euh…Bueno…Emma es su madre y Regina también tiene el derecho de custodia…en fin…»

Él se pasó nerviosamente su mano por sus cabellos y se puso a meter las cosas en el congelador, esquivando la conversación.

«Exacto» aprobó la rubia

«Pero…yo pensaba que habías llegado a un acuerdo con ella y que te entregaría a Henry»

Emma posó su mano sobre la mesa y cogió una silla para sentarse, sentía que debía una explicación.

«Escucha, Mary, nunca se puso en cuestión el hecho de que yo rebatiera nada, hemos hablado de la custodia y de mis derechos de visita»

«¡Pero tú eres su madre!» se enojó Mary

«Regina también» replicó la rubia sumariamente

«Yo…no comprendo nada»

La joven morena tomó también una silla. En silencio, David observaba la escena, no muy seguro de tener algo que decir.

«Bueno, es sencillo, hemos tenido tiempo para hablar y hemos llegado a un acuerdo en muchas cosas…»

Emma manoseaba una vela que estaba sobre la mesa, sin saber si debía continuar con su confesión, tenía miedo de la reacción de Mary. David cruzo su mirada y puso agua a hervir, sintió que el momento iba a ser muy difícil.

«Entonces, en diez días…» dijo Mary «Te ha comido la cabeza y te ha hecho creer en un manojo de estupideces para que le cedieras a Henry»

«Mary…» dijo David que llegó con una bandeja con varias tazas

«Eso no es…»

«¡Debe ser un sueño!» la cortó Mary que continuaba lanzada

La pequeña morena se levantó bruscamente y frotaba su brazo frenéticamente, como si un ejército de hormigas hubiera hecho allí su cuartel de invierno.

«¿Qué te ha hecho Emma? ¿Qué te ha dicho para que olvides que Henry está en peligro con ella?»

«Estás…»

«Mary…» la interpeló de nuevo su compañero que sentía cómo Emma se estaba conteniendo.

«¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me excuse, eh? Conozco a esa mujer desde hace mucho tiempo, Emma, sé de lo que es capaz ¡Mató a nuestro padre, por dios!»

«¡Ella no lo mató!» dijo la rubia golpeando la mesa bruscamente con su mano

Mary tragó saliva, nunca había visto a Emma con esa mirada. Una mirada peligrosa que le recordó a la de su padre cuando había algo que no le convenía.

«¿Cómo puedes decir eso?» dijo Mary más calmadamente

David carraspeó e intentó bajar los ánimos.

«Tú no tienes ninguna prueba de lo que insinúas, en cambio yo tengo mucho que decir» dijo Emma más sobriamente

«¿Cómo?»

«Pero para eso, tú tienes que estar dispuesta a escuchar las cosas»

Emma sentía cómo sus manos se humedecían. Había esperado tanto para tener una familia, que le parecía difícil poner en peligro el lazo que la unía a su medio hermana. Pero, ¡mala suerte! Demasiadas mentiras habían reinado entre las dos mujeres. Mary tomó asiento de nuevo y miró a su hermana a los ojos, lista, pensaba ella, para escuchar lo que Emma tuviera que decir.

«David, ponnos algo de beber más fuerte que un té, creo que, francamente, vamos a necesitarlo» dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero.

«Ok…» dijo el hombre, desconcertado por las palabras de su cuñada.

Después de un breve instante, volvió con tres pequeños vasos y una botella de tequila. Emma dio un sorbo primero e invitó a los dos a hacer lo mismo.

Entonces, les explicó cuánto les había mentido Leopold a todos, la relación con Cora Mills que tenía pinta de ser bastante complicada, las investigaciones que él había hecho sobre Emma sin buscarla, la existencia de Amy, su madre, muerta en condiciones poco esclarecedoras…sin hablar de la famosa noche en la que Leopold, borracho al volante, había tenido su accidente. Emma se calló la parte de la espantosa noche que Regina había tenido, no se sentía con la autorización para contar esa horrible historia, se conformó con hablar de la violencia conyugal. Mary escuchó sin pronunciar una palabra. Las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

«Tú…no tienes ninguna prueba de eso» dijo ella señalando a Emma con dedos temblorosos.

Esta se levantó y sacó de su bolso el expediente relativo a Amy, los análisis de ADN pedidos por Leopold concernientes a Emma, la correspondencia entre él y Cora. Empujo el expediente hacia Mary, que hizo un gesto con la mano de no querer leer, llevándosela después a la boca para no gritar su desespero. Toda su vida había puesto a su padre sobre un pedestal, la caída era dura. David tomó el expediente y comenzó a leer lo que era legible.

«Eso son mentiras…» dijo Mary volviendo a llorar

Emma suspiró e inclinó la cabeza, mirándola con expresión desolada.

«No, son documentos verdaderos» intervino David

«¿Q..qué?» dijo Mary

«Es la firma de mi padre, en el documento de los análisis está…el médico que ha firmado en el hospital de Storybrooke»

Se podía ver claramente la firma de George Nolan.

«Lo siento, cariño» dijo David levantándose y tomando a su mujer en sus brazos.

Emma sintió que debía batirse en retirada por esa noche, recogió los documentos y los metió en su bolso.

«Me voy» anunció ella

«¿Te…te vas a dónde?» balbuceó entre sollozos Mary

«Me instalaré en Granny's el tiempo que te tome comprender que todo esto…esta estúpida guerra de familia acaba aquí y ahora…Por mí, por Henry…Por Regina y por ti. No seguiré viviendo en esta ciudad si esto continúa…Leopold está muerto, debemos seguir adelante»

Emma dejó a Mary y a David estupefactos mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella. Para la salida del armario y su relación con Regina, ya vería más adelante, esto ya había sido bastante doloroso. Se sentía agotada moralmente. Entonces notó su móvil vibrar y leyó

" **Miss SWan, si aún no ha comido, para esta noche hay programada lasaña. Si va a comer con su hermana, no me opongo a una visita nocturna.**

 **R. "**

El mensaje sacó una sonrisa a Emma, que tenía hambre en todo los sentidos del término y que, de todas maneras, aunque hubiera comido, las lasañas de Regina no se rechazaban, ni todo lo demás, por supuesto. Había contestado con precipitación, preguntando si debía llevar vino.

 **RAYA**

Se sintió más ligera y cuando llegó a casa de Regina, se dio cuenta de que no había alquilado la habitación en Granny's «Demasiada presunción…» pensó ella «acuérdate de que ahora estás en Storybrooke» El retorno a la normalidad, o casi, y además eso no significaba que se fuera a mudar a casa de la morena de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Regina le ofreció su más hermosa sonrisa, el torbellino de mariposas hizo explosión de nuevo en su vientre; la sensación de ser bienvenida, de ser esperada a pesar del hecho de que, por una vez, no iba con retraso, la obligaron a responder también con una sonrisa, aunque la tarde en casa de su hermana había sido tempestuosa.

Después los labios que se apoyaron en los suyos le hicieron comprender entonces que, a veces, las presunciones eran algo bueno. No, esa noche no iría a dormir a Granny's y sin duda…con un poco de suerte, tampoco la noche siguiente.


	25. Apología de la pasión

**Apología de la pasión**

Cuando Emma entró, la mesa estaba puesta, su hijo había comido ya y veía algo en la televisión. Era tarde, hacía calor, las ventanas de la gran mansión estaban abiertas, el anti mosquitos trabaja a pesar de las luces encendidas. Emma se sentó, por primera vez, en la mesa de comedor de la alcaldesa, ella nunca había sido invitada hasta entonces. Se sentía torpe; recorrió con la mirada el mobiliario como si fuera la primera vez, y a continuación se detuvo en la mirada de la morena, que la devoraba con los ojos. Emma pensó que la noche sería corta y que, visiblemente, no dormiría ni en su escarabajo ni en otro sitio que no fuera la cama de Regina. La morena bebió un sorbo de vino y finalmente le sonrió. Emma explicó la breve conversación mantenida con su medio hermana, Regina no estaba para nada sorprendida de la reacción de Mary. Tampoco parecía preocupada por lo que podía pensar o no la pequeña morena sobre la relación que mantenía con Emma, o por lo que se podría imaginar que fuera.

Henry, que aún tenía algunos días de clase antes de las vacaciones, besó a sus dos madres y subió a acostarse. Se sorprendió al ver a Emma allí, terminándose la cena, pero no se atrevió a preguntar si se iba a quedar. Pero por la manera en la que se miraban, supuso que Regina no dejaría que Emma se marchara. Sonrió, era la primera vez que tenía la impresión de reflexionar como un "adulto" sobre las relaciones humanas. Se marchó a su habitación y su alegría se acrecentaba, sus dos madres se entendían y para ser sinceros, eso le cambiaba la vida, se sentía más relajado, más confiado en el futuro. Se hundió en su libro y se durmió rápidamente. Sus madres, cuando subieron a la habitación, pudieron constatar que su gran hombrecito ya dormía.

Emma arrastró a Regina hacia la habitación, se sentía de humor para ser la que llevara las riendas de la situación esa noche, y la morena la siguió sintiendo la cálida mano de Emma en la suya. La rubia no se atrevió a hablar sobre su regreso al día siguiente, si era posible vislumbrar el vivir juntas, sin duda era demasiado pronto para hablar de ello, así que…optó por vivir el momento presente.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, Regina le devolvía sus sonrisas. Rápidamente se encontraron en el mismo espacio y sus labios se encontraron con total naturalidad, los besos eran cálidos y muy dulces al comienzo. Regina llevaba esa noche un vestido negro que ofrecía a las manos expertas de la rubia una cremallera fácil de bajar y eso era perfecto, pues Emma no tenía muchas ganas de debatirse con las prendas. Regina se dejaba hacer, su piel temblaba bajo las caricias de la rubia, iban a hacer el amor, ella lo sabía y era especial porque se iba a realizar en su habitación. Había una dimensión nueva, su casa era esa, en Storybrooke, se sentía lista para pasar a una nueva etapa con Emma. Empujó dulcemente a esta sobre la cama, que estalló a reír ante la manera en la que Regina había actuado, después por la mirada que vino. La rubia sintió una ola de calor apoderarse de su vientre para anidarse más abajo. Se pasó nerviosamente su lengua sobre los labios. Con la punta de los dedos de los pies, se quitó las botas. Regina se desvistió delante de ella, tomándose el tiempo de desabotonar el resto de prendas, dejando a una Emma estupefacta ante la lencería negra que llevaba la alcaldesa, acariciando con la mirada las piernas cubiertas por las medias. La Sheriff tragó saliva dificultosamente ante la visión idílica de la morena que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Regina avanzó y se colocó a horcajadas, suspirando, sobre la rubia. Ella estaba también muy impaciente para darle un bocado a la rubia. Sacó la placa del bolsillo de Emma con delicadeza, besó la estrella sonriendo. Desabrochó el cinto, y tiró de él…Quizás deseara hacer uso de él más tarde. Emma tenía ganas de reír, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba demasiado excitada para arriesgarse a romper el ambiente. Regina paso sus dedos sobre el vientre musculado de Emma y arañó, sonriendo, a su compañera que, sorprendida, casi soltó un exclamación.

«Ay…» dijo ella

Regina alzó una ceja de forma interrogadora. Emma ofreció una sonrisa, prueba de que el dolor era bastante soportable.

Los vaqueros la incomodaban, comenzaba a sentirse apretada dentro de ellos y la costura, mal situada, o demasiado bien, comenzaba a ser una tortura pues rozaba allí donde no hacía falta. Regina se deshizo del pantalón, e hizo saltar, uno a uno, los botones de los vaqueros, hundiendo su mano bajo las braguitas de la rubia. Esta, que se sostenía por sus codos, acabó por bajar las armas y se tumbó. Regina pudo constatar qué efecto tenía en su compañera, sus dedos se perdieron rápidamente en la humedad del sexo de Emma. Regina sintió sus propias mejillas enrojecerse de deseo, mientras que la respiración de la rubia se volvía errática. Detuvo su prospección para respirar unos segundos, aún encima de Emma, tenía ganas de esa mujer como nunca. Hizo deslizar el pantalón de la rubia sin mucha delicadeza, los gestos comedidos hasta entonces, ahora eran más precipitados, cosa que seguía divirtiendo a la rubia. Regina continuó, entonces, desvistiendo a su amante con la misma precipitación, tirando las cosas acá y allá, por toda la habitación.

Emma se encontró completamente desnuda, a merced de la morena cuya mirada depredadora había acabado por borrar su sonrisa. Cuando Regina tiró de ella, sobre la cama, inmiscuyéndose entre las piernas de la rubia, Emma solo pudo sentir la impaciente mano abriéndose camino hacia su pelvis. Acariciando las caderas, frotando con energía la piel, cambiando el ritmo…Emma miraba esa mano curiosa. Su mirada encontró de nuevo la de Regina. Ella separó los muslos y ofreció deliberadamente su sexo a los dedos de la morena, sus mejillas enrojecidas fueron la última invitación.

La joven sentía las idas y venidas de su amante en su interior. Agarró la muñeca de Regina, indicándole el ritmo que deseaba en ese momento; la morena no se enfadó, sino que adoptó las demandas de su compañera. Pronto, Regina comprendió y se movió en perfecta sincronización con los movimientos de la pelvis. Los besos se retomaron mientras que la pasión de desencadenaba minuto a minuto. La piel, las lenguas, los labios, todo era una especie de vals perdido que se encadenaba sin pausa. Los gemidos, los gritos, las palabras chocaban delicadamente contra las paredes. Emma ya no podía contenerse mucho, ya no quedaba una onza de decencia entre ellas.

El «fóllame, Regina…no pares» hizo sonreír a la morena contra los labios, y por primera vez, Regina, en general más silenciosa, le había respondido, recuperando su respiración «sí, vas a serlo Emma…Voy a follarte, mi ángel» Ella jadeaba presa del deseo, la humedad que crecía entre sus piernas se acompañaba de un potente y visceral deseo físico. Sus miradas no se apartaban, ya no sabían quién de las dos se apoderaba del alma y quién del cuerpo. El sudor corría lentamente por la espalda de la morena. Emma se retorció y se ofreció aún más, parecía que era ella la que aspiraba desde dentro esos dedos deliciosos, pero la morena no parecía preocupada por eso. Los dos dedos se convirtieron en tres, abriéndola un poco más, poseyéndola, visitándola, incansablemente.

Emma lanzó un grito, mojada liberación, sufrimiento ante la retirada de los dedos, placer ardiente que reflejaba en la oscura mirada, orgasmo casi fuera de lo normal. ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente? Posó su mano en su pecho jadeando, la respiración anárquica, la mirada perdida… Compañeros había tenido, buenos y menos buenos, placer recibido y también dado, pero esto…esto era otra cosa, de verdad. Tenía los cabellos humedecidos, pegados a su frente, se sentía bien. Las ideas y las preguntas pasaban por su cabeza lentamente. "Polvos" sin mañana con tipos en los platós, Neal y sus proezas de joven amante inexperto, Lila que se entregaba sin darse, Killian y el alcohol…Y ahora, finalmente tenía una compañera a su altura y que la colmaba.

Regina había retirado sus dedos despacio, su pecho también se elevaba, había cruzado la mirada de Emma, sorprendida y sonriente. Ella seguía ardiendo, su deseo insatisfecho permanecía intacto. Cuando Emma se colocó sobre ella, dejando correr su lengua por su cuello, la morena comprendió que la liberación llegaría rápidamente, mucho más que el tiempo que le había sido necesario para conducir a su amante a la cumbre de su placer. La rubia recorría su cuerpo con su lengua, lamiendo sus labios, su lengua acariciando la suya. Entonces la retuvo unos segundos y le dijo en un suspiro

«El cajón, Emma»

«¿El cajón?»

Emma extendió el brazo y abrió el famoso cajón del mueble cercano a la cama. Solo una cosa presidía ese cajón. La rubia agarró el objeto y miró a su compañera, interrogante y a la vez sonriente.

«¿De verdad?»

«Emma…» suspiró Regina

«Pero…¿cuándo?» preguntó ella , aun sonriendo

«Lo había comprado…en previsión a nuestros…encuentros. Nunca…lo he utilizado»

«Bueno…vamos a ver entonces…» dijo Emma, adoptando una expresión depredadora que Regina no se esperaba.

El objeto en cuestión era un dildo de buen tamaño, bastante realista, lo que había sorprendido a Emma, pensando que la morena se sentiría asqueada de un miembro real. Quizás era una desafío que se ponía la joven a ella misma. Emma preguntaría más tarde, podía ver a Regina tragando lentamente saliva ante ella mientras se ataba el falo con las correas que traía, y veía que realmente no tenía ganas de esperas ni de explicarse ante el tema.

Emma se inclinó sobre la morena, cogiendo con su mano derecha el dildo para penetrarla, separó una pierna de la joven y la colocó sobre su hombro. Delicadamente, con la otra mano, acariciaba la entrada empapada, haciendo deslizar sus dedos por los hinchados labios, frotando su clítoris, después hundiéndose despacio en la abertura. La penetración era suave, Emma intentaba ser delicada, no forzar a la mujer que ahí, le ofrecía una cosa única, una placer que, sin duda, ningún hombre o mujer había tenido el privilegio de compartir con la morena.

Regina la elegía a "ella" para reconciliarse con su placer y sus ganas de vivir. El dulce pasaje se humedeció, se abrió, el falo se hundió. Emma estaba hipnotizada por lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, no era la primera vez, pero lo extraño de la situación hacía que lo viviera como si así fuera. La morena sentía el objeto en ella, se estaba abstrayendo totalmente de su aspecto masculino, era Emma, era Emma en su interior, era Emma quien la iba a hacer gozar.

No había palabras, rápidamente solo hubo gemidos, nombres en los labios. Las pelvis se ondulaban de nuevo, lentamente Emma entraba y salía, era intenso y suave. No había desencadenamiento apresurado, no haría nada que pudiera herir a su reina. Sus miradas se clavaron, Emma, con una mano en la cadera y la otra sobre el muslo de Regina, la hacía temblar. La morena susurró

«Emma…mi Emma…Sí»

Emma ya no sabía muy bien dónde estaba, sabía que controlaba la situación, de momento, pero las palpitaciones que comenzaba a sentir en su entrepierna, le hicieron pensar que también deseaba acompañar a la morena en su placer. Y es lo que ocurrió.

Las caderas de Emma se movieron, Regina se aferraba a su brazo, clavaba sus uñas en su carne. La rubia acarició el clítoris rojo escarlata y empapado de la morena con su pulgar, frotándolo ligeramente, el falo entero entraba y salía, solo los gritos y gemidos la guiaban. Los empujones se hicieron anárquicos, y las palabras de las dos mujeres inaudibles e incomprensibles. El roce continuo de la parte de atrás del strap en su propio sexo acabó por excitar a la rubia, sabía que sería la primera vez en esa situación, nunca se había corrido así entre las piernas de una compañera. Regina enlazó las piernas alrededor de la pelvis de Emma, que dejó caer sus dos brazos a cada costado de la morena, sus ojos se buscaron, se encontraron.

La cadencia redoblada, gritos voluptuosos se escaparon de la morena. Un «¡Emma!» resonó así como un «¡Joder!» por parte de la rubia, que se derrumbó sobre su compañera. Sincronización perfecta y no realmente buscada, pero era lo que era, y no se quejaban para nada. En ese momento, sus corazones palpitando uno contra otro, el sudor deslizándose por sus pieles las unía en un nuevo contexto, con los sexos empapados de placer chorreando sobre las sábanas, pruebas, si fueran necesarias, de que sus cuerpos habían hecho su trabajo, les costaba recobrar el aliento.

Tanto una como la otra tenían una idea de la pasión, la que se lee en los libros, seguramente habían leído novelas en las que se describían pasiones físicas increíbles, pensando, sin duda, que no era sino literatura y deliro romántico de un autor. En ese momento, sabían que eso existía, que estaba ahí, que lo estaban viviendo. Una pasión devoradora, una sexualidad sin bridas, su romance no tenía nada de idílico, pero en ese momento estaban viviendo una entrega física total.

Se callaron y se miraron, como si se estuviesen descubriendo por primera vez, esa parte de la una largo tiempo escondida de la otra siendo desvelada. Mucho más que una complicidad sexual, allí estaba desarrollándose otra dimensión, la del alma. Ellas no lo dirían, pero pensaban, en ese instante, una delante de la otra, «ella es mi alma gemela», lo sabían. Y cuando una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Regina, Emma no dijo nada, se inclinó y con la punta de la lengua, lamió ese camino salado. Animal, primario y eterno, el acto mismo hizo sonreír a la morena, pero la conmovió en lo más profundo de su ser. No…ella ya no sabría vivir sin Emma Swan, y esa idea le encantaba tanto como la aterrorizaba. Pero esa reflexión vendría a atormentarla más tarde, porque después de las caricias y de los besos compartidos, sus cuerpos recobrados de sus ardores las invitaban a otro baile.

La noche fue larga y ardiente y cuando Regina se ofreció a Emma de nuevo con la actitud más sumisa que pudo, Emma tuvo la impresión de no ser más que un animal. Los preliminares fueron menos suaves, la hendidura empapada se abrió, dejó que su lengua lamiera la entrada, penetro lo más profundamente que pudo, arrancando gemidos roncos por parte de su amada. Succionó con satisfacción lo que de allí se derramaba, después incorporándose la penetró de nuevo. El objeto entre sus piernas era un juguete, pero desde hacía unas horas era algo más, se había convertido en una especie de tercer compañero de juego, había hecho su parte, manipulado por Emma, se hizo improbable que se deshiciera de él. Ni una ni otra lo pensaron, era mecánico, pero un mecanismo que funcionaba porque en ese momento el deseo era compartido.

Regina aferró las sábanas con sus dedos, reunidos en un puño cerrado, no le gustaba gritar tanto, pero todo se le escapaba entre los dedos después de una hora, Emma le hacia el amor y lo hacía bien…maravillosamente bien. Se sentía drogada por el placer, pensó que Emma la presentía, sabía hacerla gozar de todas las maneras posibles, e incluso de aquellas que ella no hubiera imaginado. Las manos de la rubia se aferraron a sus caderas repentinamente, haciéndola moverse sobre el falo a un ritmo implacable, sentía su piel calentarse. Emma le decía cosas, ella respondía otras…Completamente crudas, completamente directas. Emma se veía diciendo palabras que jamás pensó decirle a la morena, ni a nadie. Regina se incorporó ligeramente, le lanzó una ardiente mirada y ella respondió con una gran sonrisa declarándole

«Me follo tu coño…mi amor…»

Sus cabellos rubios flotaban ligeramente al ritmo de su pelvis. Regina la miró y se volvió a colocar en posición, alimentada con las palabras de su amante y con su mirada. Se sentía libre para expresar su pasión, las idas y venidas de Emma y de su diabólico juguete le quitaban la lucidez

«Es tan bueno, Emma, sentirte…Estás aquí…estás aquí…»

«Estoy aquí, cariño…»

Después no hubo sino ruidos resbaladizos, cuerpos que chocaban, un intenso y húmedo orgasmo, brillando sobre su sexo. Emma sacó fuerzas de fuentes desconocidas, queriendo que su compañera se dejara ir en un último placer, empujó, se deslizó, se hundió en ella, ofreciéndole todo, todo lo que podía. Y Regina, poniendo su mano sobre la suya en un momento, se inmovilizó, sus riñones le dolían, dobló la espalda. Emma separó ligeramente sus nalgas, miró el impúdico espectáculo. La morena gritó una vez más su nombre, ella amaba escucharlo y nunca se cansaría.

La morena se derrumbó y Emma la siguió, poniéndose de espalda, saliendo de dentro de ella. Regina no se dio realmente cuenta, la cabeza en la almohada, palpitándole, su corazón ya no latía, rugía. Tenía calor, tenía frío…Su sexo estaba ardiendo. Emma se puso de lado, con el brazo sobre su húmeda frente. No decían nada, solo el silencio, el ruido de sus respiraciones. La rubia había cerrado los ojos, intentando, poco a poco, retomar orden en su cabeza. Y fue causa pedida cuando sintió a su compañera moverse a su lado y deslizarse a lo largo de su cuerpo «Dios mío, ya no tengo fuerzas, va a matarme…» pensó Emma con los ojos cerrados. Sintió a Regina acariciar sus muslos, abrió los ojos…Un nuevo espectáculo se ofrecía ante ella.

La morena aferró el falo en sus manos, llevándoselo a sus labios, a su boca que se cerró sobre él. Ver a Regina hacer eso era un espectáculo mucho más que erótico, adquiría una dimensión que ella misma no se había atrevido a imaginar. Más que imaginarlo, verla hacerlo la electrificaba. Su sexo se mojó viendo esa felación, extendió la mano y acarició los cabellos de la otra mujer. Regina la miraba con expresión depredadora, jugando con el miembro con la punta de su lengua, succionándolo y lamiéndolo, provocando a Emma con la mirada. No estaba sintiendo un placer descomunal, pero ver la mirada de Emma encenderse una vez más bastaba para hacer vibrar su cuerpo y sus deseos.

Soltó los enganches y el arnés. Separo los muslos de Emma y se adelantó a recolectar los últimos frutos de sus juegos…Emma suspiró, se dejó hacer, se dejó succionar completamente por esa boca; la lengua pícara de Regina jugaba perezosamente, excitando todos sus nervios. Emma alcanzó el ápice de su excitación, acabo por mover frenéticamente sus caderas, su mano apoyada en la cabeza de Regina, que estaba más metida entre sus piernas. Gozó de nuevo. Sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrecruzaron en ese último éxtasis. La boca de la morena se llenó del placer de Emma, ella amaba ese olor, ese gusto y la calidez. Era salado y ligeramente picante, era Emma…Y nunca sería otra persona. Regina ascendió por el cuerpo de la rubia, compartieron un beso dulce, lento y tierno. Estaban ardiendo. La morena rompió el silencio al cabo de unos minutos mientras que Emma sentía cómo la fatiga la estaba alcanzando.

«¿Sabes? Yo…yo nunca he hecho el amor de esta manera»

«Yo…yo tampoco» respondió Emma, girándose hacia su compañera

«¿Crees que siempre será así?»

«Eso me temo» rio ligeramente la rubia

«Yo lo espero» dijo Regina sonriendo

«¿Desearía Madame Mills otros placeres?» preguntó Emma, medio en serio, medio en broma

«Creo que Madame Mills quiere dormir en los brazos de la señorita Swan y…no pensar en nada más»

Emma rodeó con un brazo a su compañera y apagó la luz. Se acariciaron tiernamente hasta que la última barrera de sus resistencias se quebró. Ya solo quedaron sus respiraciones, pues ellas se sumieron en un pesado y reparador sueño. Persuadidas de que nada iría a romper esa nueva felicidad; su cuento de hadas.

* * *

Por la maña temprano, el móvil de Regina vibró varias veces, dejando un mensaje. La morena dormía a pierna suelta y no lo escuchó. El ruido que hacia sobre la mesilla de noche le molestaba y con la mano, lo tiró al suelo. El teléfono rebotó en la moqueta haciendo un ruido seco. Regina, acurrucada contra Emma, ni se imaginaba que el autor de ese mensaje de voz era una persona con quien ella no había intercambiado una palabra en años.

Cuando el móvil se iluminó una última vez, el nombre apareció, pero a Regina le importaba poco quien pudiera ser.

Sin embargo, si supiera quien había dejado un mensaje, su reacción sería completamente otra.


	26. Oscuro mensaje

Oscuro mensaje

Henry se levantó en primer lugar y fue a despertar a sus madres que, visiblemente, habían olvidado que él todavía tenía algunos días de colegio todavía, cosa que le hizo reír, porque en su vida había visto a su madre adoptiva quedarse dormida o ser el tipo de personas que se olvidasen de esas cosas. Literalmente Regina se despertó de sobresalto al escuchar a su hijo llamarla desde detrás de la puerta.

« ¡Emma, despiértate! Tienes que ir a trabajar»

« Mmmm, no» murmuró Emma

« ¡Arriba! ¡Miss Swan!» casi gritó la alcaldesa, divertida más que enfadada ante la situación.

Regina intentó empujar a la rubia de la cama, en vano, mientras le gritaba al oído.

«¡QUÉ, QUÉ!» chilló Emma, despertada brutalmente

« ¡Arriba!» dijo Regina riendo

«Pero, yo…»

«Nada de peros, voy a ocuparme de Henry, tienes cinco minutos para ducharte y vestirte correctamente»

«Mmmm» refunfuñó la rubia poniendo sus brazos sobre sus ojos para esconderse de la luz

Regina abrió las cortinas y después, sin hacer caso de su teléfono, caminó hacia la puerta donde se detuvo bruscamente.

«En serio, Emma, se ha hecho tarde para que te levantes, esa ciudad necesita de su sheriff»

«Sí, señor alcaldesa…»

Emma se levantó y chocó contra algo pequeño que le hizo daño en el pie, gruñó otra vez. Sus dedos habían chocado con el teléfono de Regina, que se deslizó aún más bajo la cama. Media sonada por su loca noche, los pocos minutos pasados bajo la ducha la devolvieron a la realidad. Sonrió, iba ser duro ser la amante de una mujer tan…exigente en la cama. Quizás debía volver a hacer deporte, pensó, incluso hacer dieta, acompañada de vitaminas, para mantener el tipo. Continuó con su monólogo, y se bañó tranquilamente, divertida ante la perspectiva de usar el gel de ducha de Regina. ¿Qué diría de eso su medio hermana? Rio suavemente y salió de la ducha unos minutos después.

Regina había mandado a su hijo al cole. Subió y se cruzó con Emma, un intenso beso fue intercambiado en el rellano, las dos tenían prisa. Emma entonces le gritó a la otra mujer

« ¡Ya es hora de que Henry se prepare solo su desayuno!»

« ¿Por qué?» respondió Regina que se estaba desvistiendo en el cuarto de baño

«Para que podamos ducharnos juntas»

Emma esperó una respuesta que no vino inmediatamente.

«Idiota, ¡venga, a trabajar!» dijo Regina de la forma más seria posible, conteniéndose para no reír ante las idioteces de "su rubia"

« ¡Ya me voy, hasta luego!»

Emma bajó las escaleras y salió, dejó su abrigo en casa de Regina, esperando que esta comprendiera el mensaje, no muy sutil, de que pensaba volver por la noche. La rubia llegó al trabajo, mientras que la morena se disponía a salir hacia el suyo. Maldijo porque no encontraba su teléfono. En primer lugar, buscó en su despacho, después subió a la habitación y después de algunos minutos de búsqueda, lo encontró bajo la cama, lo cogió y lo metió con prisas en su bolso, ni se molestó en ver si había alguna llamada perdida.

Emma estaba en la comisaria, y se sorprendió cuando una hora después de haber llegado vio aparecer a su hermana.

«Buenos días, Mary» la acogió fríamente

«Buenos días, Emma, ¿tienes un momento?»

«Como puedes ver, siempre estoy desbordada…aquí en Storybrooke» gruñó la rubia

«Bien»

La morena agarró una silla y se sentó y vaciló un momento mientras hundía su mirada en la de Emma.

«Fui a Granny's esta mañana pensando encontrarte»

Emma elevó una ceja sin añadir una sola respuesta de justificación.

«Yo…en fin, quería hablar contigo, ¿dónde has dormido esta noche?»

«Mary… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta si conoces la respuesta?»

«Está bien, imagino que has dormido en casa de Regina…»

«Efectivamente, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?»

«Emma…No quiero perder a la única persona, junto con Henry, que me queda de la familia…Yo…» la morena agitó sus manos nerviosamente «Yo…en fin, sea cual sea la relación actual con Regina, no quiero perderte»

«Ok…» dijo Emma, algo atónita ante la declaración de su hermana

«Cuentas para mí y para David…Y…bueno, si eres amiga de Regina…Imagino que no puedo hacer ni decir nada en contra»

Emma aferró con sus manos el pisapapeles de su escritorio y evitó la mirada de Mary. Y tragó saliva.

«No se trata de amistad»

«¿C…cómo?»

«No se trata de amistad» repitió la rubia clavando sus orbes esmeraldas en los dos que la miraban fijamente, sin duda lo único que tenían en común con su padre desde el punto de vista físico.

«Oh…entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Un acuerdo por Henry?» intentó tranquilizarse la pequeña morena

«Tampoco» replicó fríamente Emma

«Yo…en fin… ¿Quieres decir que…estáis juntas?»

Emma respondió con una ligera sonrisa

«Sí»

La pequeña morena sintió como si un kilo de plomo cayera sobre sus hombros. Emma…Regina…Juntas. De golpe, muchas cosas adquirieron sentido para ella. Miró a su hermana, ni con expresión colérica, ni sorprendida, sino más bien aturdida como un gorrión golpeado por el parachoques de un automóvil.

« ¿Des…desde cuándo?» preguntó finalmente

«Desde hace poco más de una semana…»

« ¿Va en serio?»

«Mucho»

«Pero…Yo, en fin, Regina…no es…»

«Hay muchas cosas que Regina no es y que Regina sí es…Pero creo vosotros no tenéis idea…»

«Ya veo…» dijo la morena colocando sus manos en los reposabrazos « ¿Henry está al corriente?»

«Sí»

«Oh… ¿Está contento?»

«Mucho…Ha asimilado las cosas muy rápidamente…Todo esto bien por su parte…»

« ¿Y con Jones?»

«Acabado desde hace mucho tiempo por mi parte»

«Ok, ok…Yo, bueno, si tú eres feliz…»

«Lo soy» respondió sin ninguna duda en la voz la rubia

«Bueno…en fin, es sorprendente…»

« ¿Tanto?» dijo sonriendo Emma, aún sentada en su escritorio frente a su hermana

«Bueno, teníais unas relaciones tensas…»

«Es verdad»

«Pero…bueno, no pensaba que…»

«Regina estaba pegada a mi espalda todo el tiempo» le dijo Emma «esto tenía un sentido…un sentido oculto, creo»

«Visto así…»

«No ha sido fácil…hemos hablado mucho…y bueno, aquí estamos»

« ¿Vas a ir a su casa esta noche?»

«Creo que sí» respondió Emma sonriendo

«Vosotras…Bueno, ¿vas a vivir con ella?»

«Noo…aún no estamos en ese momento, creo que cogeré una habitación en Granny's…De momento es todo muy pasional…ya sabes…» dijo Emma agitando las manos hacia arriba

« ¡Oh…oh! Bien, de acuerdo…»

Mary se dio cuenta de que una joven pareja, a menudo, solo se centra en una cosa durante no poco tiempo.

« ¿Nos vemos este mediodía? Tengo que rellenar el papeleo del fin de semana y sin duda encontrar a Leroy que se habrá ido a dormir la mona a algún sitio nuevo»

«Sí, sí, por supuesto» dijo Mary « ¿Puedo hablar con David? Y una cosa, esas cartas entre Cora y mi padre, quiero leerlas…todas…»

«Te las llevaré» dijo Emma «Sí, puedes contárselo a David, pero no al resto de Storybrooke»

« ¿Y…tu madre?»

«Muerta. Pero ya es algo conocer su nombre y apellido…Debo continuar con una investigación sobre ese tema, pero…ya no es mi prioridad»

«De acuerdo» replicó la morena

Regina estaba sentada en su escritorio, leyendo los informes presupuestarios referentes a diversos proyectos de la ciudad. Entonces, quiso llamar a Whale, pero acordándose de que solo tenía con ella su teléfono personal, lo buscó en su bolso. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando vio una llamada perdida con la palabra "Madre" en la pantalla. Regina sintió un miedo sin nombre, al ver que también había un SMS, frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Entonces leyó

 **«Regina: Jueves 5 de junio a las 10:00. Portland, en mi despacho»**

Ni siquiera había dejado un mensaje de voz.

¿Hace cuántos años que no veía a su madre? Se remontaba a mucho antes de la muerte de Leopold. ¿Por qué su madre quería verla de repente? Regina se retorció las manos nerviosamente al ver el mensaje, sabía que una respuesta o un cuestionamiento serían inútiles, fuera cual fuera la pregunta, su madre no respondería y mucho menos si ella la llamaba. Era muy de Cora escupir de esa manera, no era una invitación, sino una obligación, bajo pena de represalias de las que solo su madre conocía el secreto.

A pesar de los años, Regina aún tenía miedo de su madre, recordó los dedos finos de esta aferrar su garganta…Y después el largo silencio después de la muerte de Leopold. Lo peor había ido el momento en que Regina había decidido derribar la imponente mansión de los Mills en Point Creek después de una tormenta, ella había destruido la casa como para festejar su victoria sobre el destino. Ella pensaba que, al final, su felicidad solo se resumía a Henry, su pequeño. Su madre le infringió un daño lapidario, con el que subrayaba lo imbécil que era su hija por el hecho de no haber renovado la casa, ese bien " _histórico_ ", el símbolo de la " _victoria de los Mills_ " Regina había destruido toda la superficie visible de lo que ella calificaba como " _horrible recuerdo de la traición de su madre_ "

Regina pensaba en ese momento haber salido bien parada. Sin contar con Mary que había descubierto el lazo de parentesco con Henry y todas las batallas y procedimientos entre las dos mujeres. Mary se había empeñado en ello y finalmente había encontrado a Emma y se la había puesto de su lado en contra de Regina. Pero las cosas, extrañamente, habían cambiado en una semana…La mujer estaba completamente diferente, las cartas habían sido redistribuidas. Pero el mensaje de Cora era como una espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza, aunque pudiera ser cualquier cosa no dramática. Regina suspiró, quizás no se tratara sino de hablar de las cosas que aún tenían en común, de acciones o de reuniones de trabajo, pero era un vano intento de tranquilizarse.

Intento, en vano, volver a concentrarse en su trabajo y llamó a su secretaria para que trasladase sus reuniones del jueves. Regina no era del tipo que no daba la cara ante su madre, iría a esa entrevista aunque no era lo que había previsto hacer ese jueves.

Emma había encontrado cierta tranquilidad al irse su hermana de la comisaria. Finalmente, no había sido tan complicado como ella había imaginado que sería contarle todo a Mary, y estaba más aliviada. Había encontrado a Leroy durmiendo la mona en las jarcias de los muelles, de allí, después de haberlo dejado en casa de sus hermanos, se dirigió a Granny's.

El día transcurrió calmadamente, cada una había mandado a la otra mensajes sobre el transcurso de sus jornadas. Regina, totalmente contrariada por el mensaje de su madre, estaba algo distante, pero Emma no se dio cuenta. Su jornada acabada, se dirigió a casa de la morena como la cosa más natural del mundo.

Su ausencia de aprehensión se acabó cuando descubrió a Regina ya sentada en el sofá, con una copa en la mano y la expresión preocupada. Henry estaba en el despacho haciendo los deberes. Emma tuvo, por primera vez, la impresión de estar rompiendo una rutina ya establecida por la alcaldesa. El ambiente le pareció de golpe frío y extraño. Regina no había corrido para abrirle la puerta y eso era una señal que la rubia analizó rápidamente como "negativa"


	27. El otro contrato

El otro contrato

Regina alzó la cabeza y sonrió a Emma, pero su sonrisa parecía crispada y su mirada se alejó tan rápido como se había posado sobre la rubia.

«Buenas tardes» dijo esta como último acercamiento, colocándose al lado de la morena

«Buenas tardes, Emma» replicó Regina

«Tengo la impresión de que algo no va»

El tono de voz de Emma era inseguro. Regina no tenía ganas de hablar de la llamada de su madre, no quería turbar la dulce quietud de su casa. Quería por encima de todo la paz, y alejar lo más rápido posible los perturbadores pensamientos sobre su madre. Cogió la mano de Emma, al sentir que esta necesitaba ser tranquilizada.

«No, nada, solo estoy un poco cansada, tenía mucho trabajo atrasado»

«De acuerdo»

La rubia, no convencida del todo, hubiera deseado ser un detector de mentiras en ese momento. Pero Regina tenía esa sonrisa que tenía la capacidad de desarmarla en segundos.

* * *

Comieron en silencio, incluso Henry parecía cansado. El muchacho subió rápidamente a su habitación, sin ni siquiera disfrutar de sus madres esa noche. Emma se mimetizó con el ritmo de las otras dos personas presentes y también ella se dejó arrastrar por la apatía general. El resto de la noche transcurrió delante de un programa de televisión sin gran interés. Regina se había acurrucado contra ella para su gran sorpresa, y se dejó invadir por los gestos sencillos de una ternura nueva entre ellas, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por los brazos de la morena, buscando el contacto, besándole el cuello. Regina cerraba los ojos satisfecha, apreciando la dulzura de la que Emma podía hacer gala.

Aunque la rubia estaba cansada, sentía intacto su deseo por la alcaldesa y había pensado reconducir sus proezas nocturnas una vez más. Así que intentó tentar a su suerte un poco más, deleitándose con los suspiros de satisfacción de su compañera. Se dio cuenta de que ya no eran adolescentes pre-púberes y que, quizás, había que meter freno en esa libido desenfrenada; respetar el ritmo de Regina y sobre todo no imponerle sus apremiantes deseos, ella se contendría, la morena valía la pena.

Regina, por su parte, se esforzaba por encontrar la serenidad; sus ideas estaban bien lejos de los cuestionamientos de su compañera. Ella sabía que tendría que hacer frente a su madre al día siguiente y aunque había intentado apartar la idea del enfrentamiento, esta venía en bucle a su mente, las dulces caricias no bastaban para borrar la idea de Cora.

Emma apagó la televisión después del programa y la morena aprovechó para aferrar el brazo de su compañera.

«Cariño, mañana por la mañana tengo que ir a Portland por asuntos presupuestarios»

Emma contestó

« ¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, incluso pienso que quizás tenga que quedarme a dormir allá, sería deseable que aprovecharas para ver a tu hermanastra y pasar tiempo con ellos»

" _Otra mentira"_ pensó Regina, pero no quería preocupar a Emma, no quería mezclarla, ni de cerca ni de lejos, con Cora Mills, incluso deseaba alejarse, no muy segura de estar en condiciones de hablar a su regreso.

«Yo…Ok…Si quieres…» respondió la rubia desilusionada

«Venga, eso suavizará un poco el engranaje familiar, estoy segura de que estará contenta de charlar contigo, e intentad tener otros temas de conversación aparte del pasado…»

Regina intentó sostener su proposición bajo la cubierta de una paz de valientes con Mary.

«Sí…» Emma miró hacia el suelo pensativa «Quizás tengas razón…»

«No te estoy echando…Emma, haz como desees»

«Bien….No, voy a hacer eso, quizás eso la calme un poco…»

Emma y Regina se acostaron, tiernamente abrazadas, ninguna de las dos se durmió conscientes del alcance del día que vendría.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana, las dos se pusieron en marcha para ir a sus cosas, sin saber por nada del mundo lo que sucedería. Emma abrazó a la morena, pues estar separadas algunas horas ya le parecía algo profundamente desagradable. Regina sonreía, divertida por el lado dramático que podía mostrar su compañera cuando se trataba de estar alejadas. Se besaron largamente antes de separarse. Emma llamó a su hermana, para saber si quería recibirla por una noche, esta estuvo más que contenta con la propuesta.

Regina vio el escarabajo amarillo alejarse, llevándose a Henry y algunas bolsas, y sintió un nudo en su interior.

Suspiró y cogió sus cosas para ir a visitar a su madre.

* * *

Llegó en la mañana, y la secretaría de Cora Mills la hizo esperar. Después como un niño que acabara de ver a su madre después de mucho tiempo, Regina se aventuró a darle un beso sobre una gélida mejilla. Cora había envejecido, pero su sonrisa diabólica aún decoraba su rostro de mujer madura, pero muy bien conservada.

«Buenos días, madre» articuló lo mejor que pudo la morena

«Buenos días, Regina»

« ¿Cómo está?»

«Oh, bien….Pero descansa de tu excesivo parloteo que podría hacerme creer que mi hija se interesa por mi salud»

El tono era frío, seco y lleno de reproches.

«Perfecto» respondió la morena devolviéndole el golpe «Vayamos al grano, ¿por qué esta invitación?»

«No es una invitación» dijo su madre estallando en una risa cristalina bastante fría

«No lo comprendo…»

Regina sintió su corazón estrecharse, de nuevo podía sentir el miedo que esa mujer le inspiraba.

«No, Regina, es una "obligación"» continuó la mujer mayor subrayando cada sílaba de la palabra

« ¿Una obligación para?

«Escucharme con atención Regina, no voy a repetirme»

Un momento de silencio se hizo entre las dos mujeres, alargando los minutos hasta parecer horas. Cora volvió a sentarse y juntó sus manos por encima de un dossier.

«Bien» comenzó la madre de Regina «no voy a tolerar esa cosa que llamáis "relación", eres mi hija y nunca serás una persona depravada, en fin desde un punto de vista puramente estratégico sería un suicidio político. Te creía más ambiciosa que eso, hija mía…Tú, con la bastarda de Leopold, ¡es una verdadera afrenta! Toleraba su engendro por piedad…»

Regina recibía los insultos de su madre sin pestañear, ya estaba harta de toda esa diatriba que iba a ponerse en marcha. Ya había escuchado semejantes discursos a lo largo de los años.

«Madre, bueno, si aún puedo llamarte así, yo decido a quién amar, ya se acabó el tiempo en que decidías sobre mi vida»

Con el puño cerrado, Regina deseaba marcharse del despacho de su madre lo más rápido posible.

«Vaya, miren eso… ¿Tú crees que he hecho todos estos sacrificios en mi vida por nada? Puse tu vida por encima de la mía, te casaste con un hombre poderoso que te dio una fortuna. ¡Nunca has tenido que trabajar duramente, esforzarte para levantarte temprano cada mañana para acudir a un trabajo embrutecedor, no has tenido que llevar trapos para vestirte, incluso te puedes permitir ser seductora a una edad más que avanzada, con 30 años aparentas 10 e incluso 20 años menos! ¡Puedes vivir en el lujo y disfrutar de todas las bellezas de este mundo sin preguntarte qué será de ti al día siguiente! ¡Eres una ingrata!»

«Yo nunca he deseado nada de eso, puedo trabajar si es necesario que lo haga, tengo la capacidades para ello, madre. No veo el interés de vivir en una cárcel dorada, ¿quiere usted la fortuna? Tiene la suya propia. No necesita la mía para asegurarse sus ambiciones, lleve la carrera política que desee sin mezclarme a mí en ello, ¿quiere el puesto de alcaldesa? Mañana mismo dimito si es lo que desea. Yo…»

« ¡Silencio! De todas maneras, la discusión está cerrada, vas a dejar a esa Emma Swan y a su pequeño bastardo, por lo que se ve los Blanchard solo saben hacer eso, bastardos…Así que, entérate de que tengo las riendas de la situación, querida»

Cora distribuyó, con un gesto que pretendía ser elegante, una decena de fotos por la mesa, capturas de pantalla de las películas de Emma, pero también imágenes más recientes de sus momentos de intimidad en la playa. La mandíbula de Regina se tensó.

«Ya veo…Sydney, me imagino» dijo la morena, de golpe muy pálida

«Oh, sí, mira bien querida, yo decido y tú obedeces. Vas a romper lo más rápido posible con esa chica, págale si es necesario, después de todo no puede ser una persona de moralidad a toda prueba» respondió riendo la mujer que se mantenía recta detrás de su mesa.

«No la conoces, te prohíbo que la insultes»

«Sí…Efectivamente no la conozco, no frecuento a actrices porno, tengo, ¿cómo decirlo?… mayor respeto por mí misma que tú, por lo que parece»

Regina emitió una risa.

« ¿Perdón? ¿Te atreves?» preguntó su madre

«Sí, me atrevo, creo que Emma vale diez veces más que tú y tus falsos amigos, puedes hacerme cantar si eso te divierte. Si obedezco tus órdenes, quiero un escrito en el que te comprometes a no divulgar esa información, y por otro lado a no acercarte ni a Emma ni a Henry. Quiero toda la seguridad del mundo de que nunca entrarás en sus vidas, de lo contrario, cierta suma que te sacarán mis abogados será ingresada en sus cuentas, y créeme que será una cantidad suficiente para disuadirte. En cuanto a mí, limitarás tus contactos, no quiero verte, ni escucharte. Sin embargo, me comprometo a no casarme ni con un hombre ni con una mujer o con quien quieras que me case, eso se acabó y es definitivo»

«Hecho» dijo Cora «Envíame el contrato, lo firmaré»

«Lo que, finalmente, te molesta» replicó Regina dándose la vuelta «es que he tenido todo lo que tú no has sido capaz de tener, una persona que me ama por lo que soy y no por una imagen o por un falso poder o el dinero»

«Me importan poco tus análisis, querida…» contestó Cora

«He tenido más en unas semanas que tú en toda tu vida…Eres una pobre mujer, reducida a hacer patéticos chantajes, a partir de ahora ya no tendrás nada de mí, mi reputación me importa poco, que lo sepas, si acepto tu "contrato" es para protegerlos de ti»

Regina dio un portazo, dejando a Cora con su victoria y su soledad, porque al final era todo lo que había ganado realmente. La morena no puedo esperar llegar a su coche para dejar escapar una lágrima por su mejilla. Una vez instalada en el asiento de su Mercedes, se sentía de nuevo como una niña, esa triste marioneta una vez más en manos de su madre. Un ratón que no había visto la trampa ceñirse sobre él, con un golpe seco.

¿Cómo iba a hacer…? Emma y Henry se habían convertido en todo a sus ojos, su familia. Esa familia con la que siempre había soñado. Amaba de verdad a Emma, ¿cómo iba a hacer para romperle el corazón con simples palabras? Interpretar la comedia, Regina sabía hacerlo; toda su vida había consistido en interpretar un drama. Bastaba con que se diera un empujón, que pensara en que los pondría a salvo; la "malvada" iba a interpretar su mejor papel, no destruir por destruir, sino destruir los sentimientos que la unían a Emma para protegerla a ella y a su hijo, y para darle su libertad.

Por culpa de su madre ella era nociva, y se tenía que evitar intoxicarlos.

* * *

 **Bueno, chicas, se viene el drama. ¿Qué hará Emma? ¿Lo aceptará así como así? Sabemos que no, luchará, pero, ¿a dónde le llevará esa lucha? ¿Y Regina será capaz de seguir hasta el final con la** _ **comedia**_ **?**


	28. Abandono

**Abandono**

Regina decidió quedarse esa noche en un hotel, dejando que su móvil sonase en el vacío y dejara una docena de mensajes provenientes de Emma, diciéndole cuánto la echaba de menos, que la esperaba, después que se estaba preocupando por no tener noticias. La morena miraba su teléfono, se quedó dos horas parada, preguntándose cómo decirle las cosas a Emma. Cómo era mejor que dejaran su relación. Acabó por dejar un lacónico mensaje

 **#Todo está bien, no te preocupes, hablaremos mañana. Buenas noches, Emma**

Frío y distante. El teléfono sonó, después vibró…Emma no había dejado mensaje.

* * *

Emma estaba sorprendida ante el comportamiento de Regina, evidentemente tramaba algo. La morena distante no auguraba nada bueno. Al sentir que, efectivamente, el único mensaje del día era portador de cierta distancia, Emma se inquietó más. Hubiera ido al lado de Regina si supiera en qué hotel estaba, pero no se veía saliendo hacia Portland a las 20:40 en búsqueda de la morena. Suspiró, todo eso no auguraba nada bueno. Ella sabía que al día siguiente tenían una reunión con el consejo del Ayuntamiento para tratar los trabajos de la renovación del instituto y de la necesidad de cambiar las ruedas a los coches patrulla todos los años.

Mary había visto a su hermana moverse como una leona encarcelada todo el día, evasiva. Algo pasaba entre ellas, pero no se atrevía a hacer preguntas, lanzando miradas inquisitivas a David, que se conformaba con encogerse de hombros. Este estaba al corriente de la relación que Emma y Regina habían comenzado. Mary le había explicado rápidamente la situación. Como de costumbre, David solo quería que la gente a su alrededor fuera feliz, así que esperaba que con el tiempo, Emma sirviera de "puente" entre Regina y Mary y permitiera una reconciliación.

«Emma, deberías sentarte y calmarte»

«Sí, no…» dijo la rubia que seguía de arriba abajo

«Es tarde y tienes que…empezar a calmarte, no has acabado tu plato»

«No tengo hambre» replicó la rubia

«Emma…» suspiró Mary «Ella va a volver, lo sabes»

«No me ha llamado en todo el día» soltó Emma

«Oh, ¿es por eso?»

«Sí…Es estúpido»

Mary hizo una mueca divertida.

«¿Qué?» exclamó la otra mujer

«No es estúpido, de hecho estás enamorada…así que por fuerza…Pero ya lo sabes, Emma, es que…Regina es Regina…»

«Cuidado con lo que vas a decir…» dijo la rubia, casi amenazante

«Emma…Quiero decir que, a veces, Regina es difícil de entender y que no va a ser en unas semanas que consigas desentrañarla, créeme»

La rubia giró el rostro, ella sabía que su hermana tenía razón, Regina seguía con sus secretos desde hacía tanto tiempo, que a veces tenía que ser difícil para ella confiarse. Así que esperó que la morena fuera más prolija a su regreso.

* * *

Regina, en su hotel, no conciliaba el sueño, vació el mini-bar, pero sin gran éxito, incluso el alcohol no conseguía adormecerla. Lloró en silencio y se repitió, como una letanía, que todo era por el bien de Emma y de Henry. Acabó cayendo dormida de cansancio muy tarde en la noche.

Paralelamente, Emma se había quedado dormida delante de un programa de la tele, tan vacío de sentido que no escuchó ni la mitad, pero el sonido tenía el don de atontarla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se dirigió al ayuntamiento algunos minutos antes de la reunión con la esperanza de pillar a Regina y preguntarle las razones de su comportamiento. Pero Whale ya estaba hablando con la morena y la conversación estaba agitada, porque ella se negaba a rehacer los aparcamientos del hospital que ya los consideraba lo suficientemente grandes. Emma suspiró y tomó asiento en la reunión, y el resto de la gente fue entrando poco a poco.

La sheriff observó a Regina que tenía cara pálida y parecía cansada, ella iba despachando todo lo más rápidamente posible, pero para Emma parecía que todo se alargaba. Cuando fue su turno para hablar de los cambios de ruedas de los coches de servicio, Regina se dirigió directamente a ella

«Miss Swan, ¿qué piensa usted? ¿Es suficiente con que todos los años se cambien los neumáticos de su automóvil?»

Emma no se sentía bien con ese pequeño juego, detestaba ese presentimiento justo antes de que todo se hunda. El estado del coche patrulla era precisamente el menor de sus problemas en ese momento, y el tono de falsa autoridad y frío que usaba Regina con ella la hizo explotar.

«Pienso que hoy eso me trae sin cuidado, tendrá que hacerme la pregunta otro día»

Un pesado silencio se abatió en la sala. Whale retuvo una risa mientras que Granny abrió y cerró rápidamente los ojos.

«Bien, ¿alguien tiene algo que añadir? Entonces, se levanta la sesión. Buenos días» dijo Regina «Miss Swan, sígame a mi despacho»

Emma se levantó, deslizando sus pulgares en sus bolsillos. Siguió a Regina que se sentó con naturalidad en su sitio y la miró fija y fríamente. Incluso así, ella estaba endiabladamente hermosa, pensó Emma, pero en vista de la situación, abandonó su contemplación.

«¿Amenaza mi autoridad, Miss Swan?»

«¿Tu autoridad? ¿Qué ocurre, Regina?»

«Alcaldesa Mills, por favor, no comience a tomarse tantas familiaridades, nuestros breves encuentros no significan luz verde para traspasar los límites en Storybrooke»

Emma abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, totalmente atónita ante las palabras de Regina.

«¿Nuestros breves encuentros? ¿Llamas a hacer el amor durante una semana y compartir momentos familiares un breve encuentro?»

«Vamos…nada de excesos líticos y románticos, creo tanto en el amor como en unicornios»

«Yo…» comenzó Emma cuya garganta se estaba secando

«Quizás debería cogerse unas vacaciones, usted y Henry, compartir verdaderos momentos familiares, ahora que es libre para vivir eso»

«Pero…»

«No me lo agradezca, he tenido mi tiempo con Henry. Le enviaré los papeles para que pueda adoptar a su hijo. He sido testigo de cómo ha logrado tejer sólidos lazos con él»

Soltar cada palabra era un verdadero suplicio para Regina, pero era importante herir profundamente a Emma para que se alejara lo más rápido y lo más lejos posible.

«No, debo estar soñando, espera, y el amor de Henry, ¿qué vas a hacer con él? ¿Tirarlo a la papelera?»

«¿El amor de Henry? Se ha derretido como nieve al sol en cuanto usted llegó, no lo culpo, usted es un magnífico sol…Nuevo, totalmente hermoso, los dos se parecen, él ve en usted "una buena persona", una persona que yo no seré nunca»

«Regina, para con esta interpretación, ya no se mantiene en pie…No, después de lo que hemos vivido juntos. ¿Quieres romper así como así? Le hemos explicado todo a Henry y él está de acuerdo…él te cree…»

«Lo que ya no se mantiene es que soporte su presencia en mi despacho, sheriff Swan. Se va a trabajar a la comisaria o se coge sus vacaciones anuales y se marcha a descubrir Tailandia, un magnifico país, se lo aconsejo»

«¡Me la suda tu mierda de consejos para mis vacaciones! Regina, me dijiste que me amabas, no puedes mentir sobre ese tipo de cosas»

Emma se había acercado peligrosamente a Regina, rodeando la mesa. La morena sentía el aroma de la otra mujer, su perfume tenía tientes florales con toques agrios, un olor delicado del que ya se había embargado. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes la miraban y se anclaban en su mirada. Regina se sentía caer cada vez más ante la fuerza que emanaba la rubia, natural y dominadora.

«Emma…» dijo ella retrocediendo

«Quiero la verdad, ¿a qué estás jugando, Regina?»

«Emma…Yo…yo lo siento, pensaba…pensaba que podría asumir nuestra relación, pero no puedo, es eso»

«¿Qué?» preguntó Emma aún más estupefacta

«Escucha…Esto no es posible, lo siento de verdad, pero no me veo compartiendo la maternidad contigo, que me traten de lesbiana en la calle por estar contigo, Henry sufrirá todo eso y…»

«¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los demás?»

«Escucha, es más complicado»

Regina se esforzaba para improvisar. Por lo que se veía, dar miedo o intentar dominar a Emma no funcionaría, así que había que inspirarle asco.

«Tú…me puedes encontrar cobarde, es lo que en el fondo soy…»

«Espera, ¿me has montado todo este circo porque tienes miedo? Pero, hubiéramos podido conversar antes que esto, Regina, tomarnos nuestro tiempo, pasar las etapas juntas…En fin yo…»

«No lo comprendes, tú eres alguien valiente, fiero, determinado, Emma, todo lo que yo no soy»

Otro intento más de manipulación y Regina se decía que acabaría por romperse, destrozar su relación era algo horrible, y no pensar en lo que estaba diciendo para conseguirlo, era un suplicio.

«Yo…Bien…Pero Regina, yo te amo, tengo sentimientos»

«Lo sé» dijo la morena cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho

«¿Y? ¿Qué hago? ¿Los arrancó así como así?»

«No, tienes a Henry, te ayudará a seguir hacia delante, como…yo…»

«Henry…¡Pero Henry es un niño, no una maldita tabla de salvación! ¡Él nos quiere a las dos, no un día de cada dos, no por turnos, sino al mismo tiempo! ¿Qué harás con eso?»

«Lo siento, más adelante él comprenderá…más adelante»

«¡Mierda, Regina, vete a consulta! Ve a ver a Archie, yo creo que algo no va bien en tu cabeza…»

«Emma, será mejor que salgas de mi despacho» dijo Regina mirando el suelo

« ¡JODER, HAGO LO QUE ME DE LA GANA!, ¿OK?»

Emma estampó el puño en la mesa, haciendo temblar los objetos. El corta papeles cayó al suelo. Regina se estremeció tanto como los objetos, consciente de que la rabia de Emma no reflejaba sino la desesperación con la que ella la acababa de embargar

«Emma…» intentó ella abriendo la mano como para calmarla sin tocarla

«¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡CÁLLATE, REGINA!...Cállate…»

Emma dio media vuelta y estrelló la puerta tras ella, rabiando, cólera y tristeza mezcladas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ni siquiera miró a la secretaria que también tenía una expresión entristecida, ya que había escuchado la mitad de la conversación.

Regina se inclinó para recoger el corta papeles, pero cayó de rodillas, temblando y las lágrimas brillaron en sus mejillas, era incapaz de retener el llanto por más tiempo. Pronunció en silencio el nombre de la rubia, ningún sonido salía, bloqueados en su garganta.

Amar era, a veces, hacer un sacrificio más grande que tu deseo. Y el deseo de ser felices juntos los tres había sido tan grande como el sufrimiento apenas contenido entre las paredes de su despacho. Regina había hecho exactamente lo que su madre esperaba de ella, pero el precio parecía mucho más grande de lo que pensaba la morena. La pérdida de Henry era insoportable y se unía a eso el hecho de perder a Emma. Una espantosa doble pena que mantenía a la morena en el suelo, incapaz de alzarse. La mirada oscura se vaciaba de vida, miró el corta papeles. Lo agarró y se alzó de golpe.

De forma metódica, Regina ordenó su escritorio.


	29. Un viejo amigo

**Un viejo amigo**

Emma se había detenido al borde de la carretera, cerca del puerto. Sentía vibrar en ella una cólera ensordecedora. Nunca le había gustado sentirse tan impotente frente a una situación y desde la muerte de Lila o el abandono de Henry en la maternidad, eso no había sucedido. Estaba mucho más que encolerizada, se sentía desesperada y expulsó de sus entrañas un grito, en medio de las dársenas vacías y silenciosas. ¿Cómo iba a contárselo a Henry? ¿Cómo le diría que su madre los abandonaba? Todo parecía morirse en ella después de haber gritado, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas enrojecidas. El sol brillaba radiante y nada era más odioso que ese tiempo resplandeciente. Cuando notó una mano en su hombro, Emma tembló. Entonces reconoció a Archie Hopper, el psicólogo de Regina. Fue presa de una loca risa nerviosa que desconcertó al hombre.

«¿Todo bien, Emma?»

«¿Si todo va bien?» repitió ella con voz áspera, presa entre las lágrimas y las risas «Oh, Dios mío, ¿si todo va bien? No, ¡nada va bien!»

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Regina…¡Regina ha roto conmigo! ¡Eso es lo que ha pasado! Pero, ¡usted debe saberlo!»

Archie alzó sus cejas ante esa respuesta

«No…No estaba al corriente de sus intenciones, ¿quiere venir a mi consulta? ¿Para hablar? Ya he terminado de pasear a mi perro»

El dálmata se acercó y comenzó a lamer la cara de Emma, salada por las lágrimas. Sin hacerse de rogar, ella siguió a Archie a su consulta.

* * *

Delante de la humeante taza de café, Emma contó lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas y el incomprensible comportamiento de Regina. Archie se acarició el mentón y parecía reflexionar intensamente.

«Por lo que me dice, nada podría presagiar lo que iba a producirse, así que algo ha pasado, algo que ha cambiado todo para Regina, usted no ha cometido ningún error…Y pienso que si estuviera relacionado con Daniel o con su recuerdo…ella habría venido a verme…»

«¿Daniel?»

«Quizás…ha podido pensar que lo traicionaba, Regina…ella amaba mucho a ese muchacho, para ella…él era el amor de su vida. Regina siempre ha tenido una visión "romántica" del amor…Demasiado…Ella se dio cuenta de que las cosas eran más complicadas, que, a veces, se tiene la ocasión en la vida de amar sincera y profundamente a varias personas sin ser por eso…»

«¿Superficial?»

«Eso es…La ligereza no es propia de Regina»

«Lo sé…» dijo Emma «Pero pase que… en fin, que no asuma nuestra relación, aunque no es algo característico de Regina. Pero abandonar a Henry…»

«Sí…Eso es algo absolutamente incomprensible y…»

Archie posó su mano sobre el brazo de Emma para captar su atención, pues ella parecía totalmente ausente.

«Ella la ama, pero algo ha pasado, tiene que descubrirlo…Creo que es imperativo que tenga a Henry al corriente, pero no puede verla como yo la acabo de ver hace un momento…»

«Yo, sí…»

«Yo la voy a ayudar si quiere, traiga a Henry después de clase, hablaremos los tres»

* * *

El chico, sentado en el cómodo sillón del hombre al que conocía bien por haber pasado consulta con él tras la muerte de Leopold, escuchó a su madre biológica explicarle que su madre adoptiva había decidido dejarlo todo. Él se había puesto rojo, listo a hundirse en lágrimas, pero después, de repente, se había calmado. Emma se sorprendió y miró a Archie.

«¿Qué piensas?» preguntó este último

«Creo que son…estupideces»

«Henry…» dijo Emma, asombrada por el vocabulario de su hijo

«Ella nunca me abandonaría, es estúpido…Os está mintiendo…¡Te está mintiendo!» chilló de repente a Emma.

«Ok…Cálmate, Henry» pidió Archie

«¡Miente, miente! ¡Ella ama a mamá! ¡Ella me ama también! ¡Alguien debe haberle dicho alguna cosa! ¿Tú qué le has dicho?» dijo Henry, agrediendo a Emma literalmente con voz estridente

«Chico…¡Te juro que no le he dicho nada malo ni nada especial a Regina!»

«¿Lo juras?»

«Te juro que no sé lo que pasa en la cabeza de tu…de Regina» corrigió Emma.

«Escucha, Henry, te propongo que te vayas a casa y que te calmes» dijo dulcemente Archie «Emma y yo vamos a averiguar lo que pasa»

«¡Haced lo que queráis!» gritó el chico

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta.

«Tú…¡Hey, ¿adónde vas?» preguntó Emma siguiéndolo

«Va a casa de Regina» suspiró Archie

«¡Dios mío!» dijo Emma mientras cogía su chaqueta

«Necesita enfrentarse a ella, siempre han sido un poco…como usted y ella, necesita ver si es verdad»

«Me voy» dijo Emma «¡Gracias por la ayuda! Si tengo una idea de lo que está pasando, le pongo al corriente»

«Me gustaría» le respondió Archie, preocupado

* * *

El muchacho corrió como un loco por el pueblo, haciendo casi caer a las personas a su paso; pasó por el lado de Mary sin prestarle atención y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la verja del jardín de la que hasta ahora y aún ese día era su madre.

«¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!» gritó golpeando la puerta, pues visiblemente Regina había hecho cambiar la cerradura.

Esta se sobresaltó al escuchar a Henry al otro lado de la puerta, retrocedió después de haber avanzado, no podía ceder y no había previsto que todo eso condujera al muchacho a mostrarle ahora más que nunca sus sentimientos por ella.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro, mientras que Henry continuaba hablándole a través de la puerta.

«¡Mamá! ¡Esta es también mi casa! ¡No puedes abandonarme!»

Regina iba a derrumbarse cuando escuchó la voz de Emma mezclarse con la de Henry. Escuchó retazos de su conversación, parecía que la rubia calmaba al chico y lo cogía entre sus brazos. Se alejaron después de algunos minutos. Regina se apoyaba en la pared de su pasillo en lágrimas, esa situación iba a matarla de una manera o de otra, pensaba.

* * *

Emma había llevado a Henry, en lágrimas, a casa de su hermana, y se explicó rápidamente con Mary. Esperándose un "te lo había ducho", la morena se había callado y se había mostrado pensativa. Preparó un té, y mientras removía la bolsita en su tazón, miró a Emma, pálida y triste por la situación. El muchacho se había quedado dormido en su cama completamente vestido, agotado y sobrepasado por la situación.

«Creo que no tiene lógica alguna» dijo Mary

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Emma

«Escucha…Conozco a Regina, y si hay una cosa que ella no soltaría nunca es a Henry, es su hijo, tan curioso como pueda ser a pesar de que sea el tuyo también, y todo lo que eso quiere decir… Ella nunca lo dejaría. Lo adoptó y es lo mejor que Leopold le dio…por no decir lo único en lo que ella piensa que no ha fallado en toda su vida»

«Lo sé» respondió la rubia con la mirada fija en las hendiduras de la mesa de madera

«Emma…Tienes que descubrir lo que está detrás de todo esto, toda esta historia os va a destrozar»

«Pero estoy buscando…¡y no encuentro nada, por Dios!»

La rubia golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano.

«Cálmate, Emma» pidió David

«¿Que me calme? ¿Cómo estar calmada? ¡La mujer que amo acaba de ponerme de patitas en la calle, fuera de su vida, con nuestro hijo! ¿Y quieres que me calme? ¡Mierda!»

Emma salió del apartamento, tenía ganas de beber y de ir a insultar a Regina, pero suspiró tranquilizándose. Necesitaba caminar.

Y caminó por un buen rato, caminó tanto que salió del pueblo por la zona del puerto, después bajó la colina hacia el bosque. Emma descubrió un sitio al que no había ido muy a menudo, el cementerio.

Entró. Había muchos tipo de tumbas, que se agrupaban unas con otras, después más alejados, vio los mausoleos de sus ancestros y más lejos, el de los Mills. Vio al lado una tumba fuera del panteón familiar, y vio que era la de Daniel. Regina había hecho enterrar a su "bien amado Daniel", como estaba grabado en la lápida, al lado del lugar donde reposaba su padre. El cielo se estaba cubriendo y Emma miraba esa tumba siempre adornada con flores. Sinceramente no sentía celos, ¿qué podría decir un muerto ante la situación? Él muerto y ella fuera de la vida de Regina, hacían los dos una pareja divertida, pensó ella. Recordó todo lo que le había dicho Regina sobre Daniel, su primer encuentro, su relación y sobre todo el final…Y cómo Cora había maquinado todo para alejarlo. En ese momento las ideas se esclarecieron de repente para Emma.

«¡Joder, soy una idiota! Gracias, amigo» se dirigió a un Daniel ausente y silencioso.

Emma corrió por la pendiente del cementerio, tenía una pista y no tenía ninguna intención de soltarla. No abandonaría a Regina tan fácilmente, se dijo.

Regresó a su coche, que había dejado en el muelle mucho antes en el día. Cerró de un portazo la puerta del escarabajo y lo arrancó bruscamente.


	30. Perjuicio

**Perjuicio**

La palabra "locura" daba vueltas en su cabeza, y cuanto más se concentraba, más un nombre le venía a ella. Cora Mills. Cora había hecho algo a su hija, Cora sabía todo sobre su madre, Cora conocía su relación y sin duda había hecho de todo para arruinarla. La respuesta era evidente, la única persona que podía darle miedo a Regina, la única que podía amenazar su felicidad y que tenía interés en hacerlo era Cora. Emma cerró el puño, esta vez sabía exactamente lo que hacer. Una única persona había podida seguirlas y hurgar en sus vidas en Point Creek, un peón fácil de manipular y alguien que, sin duda, también tenía sus razones. Emma supo que su deducción era correcta y ahora mismo se imponía hacerle una visita a esa serpiente de Sidney.

Cuando detuvo bruscamente su escarabajo amarillo frente al pseudo periódico de Storybrooke, Emma dio un gran respiro antes de lanzarse al despacho de aquel al que calificaba como "víbora". El hombre se sobresaltó e intentó poner una falsa sonrisa. La rubia no se tomó tantas molestias, saltándole al hombre al cuello y apretándolo firmemente.

«Explícame, imbécil, qué has estado tramando exactamente con Cora Mills»

Su voz era fría y la placa de sheriff aún trabada en su pantalón parecía en ese momento no existir.

«Mmmm…Yo…mal…me ahoga…No sé…de qué habla…sheriff»

«Tómame por una idiota, Glass, y lo vas a lamentar amargamente, usas métodos asquerosos, Regina me ha dicho lo de las películas, fuiste tú quien las encontraste, así que dime a quién más se las entregaste»

«Yo no…tengo nada que decirle» dijo el hombre, casi poniéndose violeta.

«Nada que decirme…» dijo Emma soltando el agarre, y soltando una oscura carcajada «Escúchame bien, crápula, o me dices exactamente lo que has hecho, o te meto en chirona…Y como yo sé tratar a la basura como tú, voy a usar tus métodos de mierda, meteré en tu pc imágenes prohibidas, ya sabes, esas que hacen que te enchironen de por vida… ¿Preciso más? Sí, voy a ser más clara, ¿te imaginas, a ti que te gustan las películas, lo que yo podría descargar? Esas con adolescentes»

«No haría eso» soltó él masajeándose la garganta

«¿Apostamos? No tengo nada que perder, acabas de joderme la vida, mi hijo tiene el corazón roto por culpa de tus tejemanejes y la mujer que amo se ha vuelto loca, así que escúchame bien, te doy diez minutos para que confieses o si no, créeme que lo vas a pasar mal. Sobre todo cuando la gente…se entere»

«Yo…» empezó el hombre tosiendo «Yo, sí, entregué las películas a Cora Mills…Y le saque a usted fotos con Regina»

«¿Por qué?» cuestionó Emma

«Yo…pensaba que podría tener mi oportunidad con Regina y…»

Emma lo miró, asombrada, después fue presa de una risa nerviosa

«Ay, pobre imbécil, te has dado un buen golpe, ella pasa de los tíos…y sobre todo de los de tu especie. Eres mucho más cretino que peligroso…»

«¡No le consiento!» dijo el hombre intentando mantener el orgullo

«Ok, no te muevas del pueblo, si no, me las apañaré para localizarte. Y no llames a Cora Mills, porque si no, volveré a ocuparme especialmente de tu caso»

Sidney tragó saliva con dificultad. Emma no tenía aspecto de bromear. Ella se dirigió hacia la fotocopiadora del periódico y sacó una decena de fotocopias de las cartas de Cora y Leopold, que no habían dejado el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta desde hacía varios días.

A continuación, Emma cerró violentamente la puerta del establecimiento, sabía a quién tenía que ver y rápidamente. Por segunda vez, la rubia arrancó velozmente, tomando la dirección de Portland. Hizo una parada en casa de su hermana donde dejó, sobre la mesa de la cocina, los originales de las cartas.

* * *

Regina no se había movido de su casa, no tenía fuerzas para ir a trabajar y aún menos para enfrentarse a su hijo que debía estar por ahí, pues las vacaciones comenzaban esa misma tarde. Se tomó una copa, después una segunda, miró las fotos de su hijo sobre la chimenea, felizmente no había fotos de Emma. Vivir sin ellos parecía algo insuperable para ella, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer; aunque no estuviesen muertos, prohibirles entrar en la casa, no hablarles era un verdadero sufrimiento. Podría dimitir como alcaldesa en el momento en que su madre le mandara los papeles y marcharse. Pero marcharse sin ellos, dejándolos atrás, eso tampoco era posible. Regina se cogió la cabeza entre las manos, sentada en su sofá, tenía que pensar y rápido. No podría seguir así por mucho tiempo, la pérdida de Daniel, la violación, y ahora esto…Era demasiado, definitivamente, demasiado para ella. Pensó en llamar a Archie, después renunció. Las ideas se enmarañaban en ella hora tras hora. Cogió el coche antes de estar en estado de no poder hacerlo y se concentró en el camino hacia Point Creek, esperaba encontrar allí un poco de calma para calmar su sufrimiento.

* * *

En la gasolinera, antes de llegar a Portland, Emma llamó a su hermana, explicándole brevemente que tenía que hablar con Cora Mills, que parecía ser la que había hecho presión sobre Regina. Le pidió que mantuviera las cartas en su posesión y le explicó su plan. Aprovechó para pedirle la dirección exacta de Cora, que por suerte Mary conocía. Después llamó a Archie para que fuera a casa de Regina, pero salió el contestador en el que dejó un sucinto mensaje. Se sintió tentada de llamar a la morena, pero esta quizás no iba a cogérselo, entonces prefirió arreglar primeramente esa historia con la susodicha Cora Mills.

Jamás Emma se había concentrado tanto en la carretera, y cuando se detuvo frente al despacho de Cora Mills, que parecía estar trabajando, no dudó un instante y nadie le impediría ver a esa mujer que, en pocas horas, había destruido su felicidad. Emma estaba decidida, nada la detendría. Cuando la secretaria intentó detenerla ante la puerta, la rubia sacó su placa y empujó a la joven a su asiento.

Abrió la puerta del despacho y la cerró tras ella, girando el cerrojo, de esa manera encerrándolas dentro, a pesar de las protestas de la secretaria. Cora no se parecía en nada físicamente a Regina, dejando aparte quizás la sonrisa, esa sonrisa algo malvada. Emma cogió una silla y se sentó frente a la mujer que no había levantado la cabeza ante su interrupción.

«La esperaba un día u otro» dijo la mujer mayor que parecía ocupada con unos papeles.

«Usted dirá entonces» respondió la rubia, cuya voz fría y determinada cortó el aire.

«¿Viene por Regina o por otra cosa? Sea lo que sea, no tengo nada que decirle»

«Me hubiera encantado encontrarla más veces, Madame, pero…Yo no estaba tan apurada, Regina me ha hablado tanto de sus cualidades….como madre, que enseguida quise evitarla…Pero parece que usted tiene ganas de que las cosas se precipiten»

«Ahórreme su verborrea inútil, Miss Swan, no tengo tiempo que perder con gente de su condición»

«¿Mi condición?»

«¿Tengo que avisar a seguridad para que le echen de mi propiedad o es capaz de encontrar la salida sola?»

La rubia no replicó al momento, y una pequeña sonrisa desafiante nació en su rostro.

«No me voy a ningún lado, tenga»

Emma se mantenía al otro lado de la mesa bien pulida, un hermoso escritorio rectangular de esquinas redondeadas, la típica mesa de los consejos de administración. Deslizó hacia ella un fajo de fotocopias en un plástico.

«¿Qué es esto?» preguntó la mujer arqueando una ceja.

«La moneda de cambio para dos cosas. En primer lugar, va a dejar a su hija tranquila, a dejar que lleve su vida como ella desee, y después, me dice lo que pasó y dónde están los efectos personales de mi madre misteriosamente desaparecidos del coche accidentado»

«Ya veo, pero, ¿qué son estas fotocopias?»

«Su correspondencia entre mi progenitor y usted misma, sus pequeñas historias. He ido a buscar el resto de papeles a casa de Gold, he encontrado también diferentes cosas sobre sus pequeños "acuerdos"…referentes a la compra de diversas cosas en el pueblo, no muy…honestas que digamos» Emma sonreía y desestabilizaba a la otra mujer «Chantaje, malversación, asesinato. Creo que el FBI y algunos amigos que tengo en la policía estarán más que contentos en abrir una pequeña investigación sobre vuestros procedimientos…»

«No se atrevería»

«¿Y por qué no?»

«¿Por usted, vuestra hermana, Henry, Regina?»

«Al contrario, yo creo que sí, que abran bien los ojos a la basura que era Leopold es un favor que les hago…En cuanto a usted, solo es, era…su coartada. Era su amante y la re-cha-zó» Emma articulaba bien para subrayar cada sílaba de la palabra «No dejó de creer que él volvería a su lado. Entonces, Madame Mills, ¿tenemos un trato?»

Cora sonreía, no decía nada, leía los papeles.

«Al final, la que se le parece más es usted…» lanzó ella soltando una loca carcajada, incontrolable y extraña

«¿Cómo?» cuestionó Emma

«Amaba a su padre, Miss Swan…Él era como usted, un as poniendo las cosas a su favor, cuanto más, perdóneme la expresión, estaba en la mierda, mejor se las apañaba para encontrar un viraje. Amy fue ese viraje demás…»

«¡Al grano!»

Emma estaba exasperada, habría querido que Cora bajara rápidamente la guardia y se ciñera a lo esencial.

«Su madre se fue de Storybrooke porque Leopold no tenía ninguna intención de continuar su relación con ella, él tenía a Eva y después a mí…Eso le bastaba, eso nos bastaba. Su madre era el elemento que estaba demás, nos escuchó a su padre y a mí hablar por teléfono, cogió sus maletas y ya está. Yo la seguí en coche, la vi partir, yo estaba feliz de que se marchara, solo quería que se fuera a Canada rápidamente y desapareciera. Dio un volantazo, supongo que se habría quedado dormida al volante, la pobre niña…» dijo sarcásticamente Cora «comprenda, su padre la iba a abandonar, pero Eva, en su bondad, la acogió de nuevo, diciendo que sus hijas estarían juntas, crecerían juntas, sin sospechar que usted era la bastarda de su marido…entonces, Leopold había decido pagarle a su madre para que se fuera y dejara al bebé para que Eva lo adoptara»

«Ya veo» replicó Emma, sentándose más cómodamente en la silla

«Su madre, Amy Duval cogió su coche y cuando se salió de la carretera, yo recogí sus cosas para que nada llevara a Leopold que iba a presentarse a la alcaldía…No necesitaba en ese momento mala publicidad. Incluso yo hice callar a la persona que le había vendido el coche»

«En resumen, usted le salvó el culo»

«De cierta manera. Pensé que él iría a recuperar al bebé, en fin, a usted, pero me dijo que era mejor así, si usted también desaparecía»

«Encantador» dijo Emma cerrando los puños

«Tengo sus efectos en la bodega de Point Creek…Pensar que Regina no ha hecho aún limpieza de todas esas cosas…no me asombra»

«Ah…Bien» respondió la rubia

«En cuanto a mi hija, y visto que tiene "buenas" razones para que yo suelte amarre, Miss Swan, mi hija…podría estar en el Congreso, es buena en política. De verdad. Va a destruir su carrera»

El "Miss Swan" sonaba en sus oídos de manera diferente a cuando lo pronunciaba Regina, este estaba impregnado de un penetrante desprecio.

«Quizás, pero creo que entre su vida y su carrera…ella me elegirá»

«Es usted muy presuntuosa»

«Usted no sabe lo que me une a Regina, no tiene ni idea de lo que somos la una para la otra»

«Desengáñese, creo saberlo mejor que nadie en ese pueblo. Pienso que a Mary le va a encantar esa noticia, no se estiman mucho, ¿sabe?»

«No elijo a mi compañera según las vicisitudes familiares, se hará con ello, si no, me perderá, y Mary ya sabe eso»

«Hagamos entonces esa transacción, Emma. Yo le dejo las "malvadas" fotos que Sidney me ha dado de vuestros asquerosos retozos…hacer eso en una playa, sinceramente»

Emma contrajo la mandíbula, ese momento le había parecido sagrado, de repente se puso roja de cólera ante las palabras de la mujer.

«Pero bueno, posar desnuda frente a un objetivo no parece suponerle ningún problema, Miss Swan»

«Deme las fotos y lo demás, y le daré las originales»

«Supongo que ahora irá a ver a Regina»

«Lo que vaya a hacer o no queda fuera de su incumbencia» replicó secamente Emma, intentando mantener el control

«Perfecto, ¿tiene con usted las originales?»

«No. Están en casa de Mary, le hago una llamada y usted va a buscarlas a su casa »

«Bueno me parece un poco arriesgado como transacción»

«Yo me guardo mis espaldas y usted las suyas, estamos en empate, ¿no?»

Cora suspiró y miró de arriba abajo a la rubia.

«Está bien, voy a confiar en usted, pero hágame la más mínima y estoy segura de que Sidney estará contento de poner en circulación esto»

Cora hizo deslizar un sobre con las fotos y una copia de una de las películas de Emma.

«Bien» respondió la rubia


	31. Carrera contrarreloj

**Carrera contrarreloj**

Emma resopló ruidosamente en su coche, nunca había sudado tanto en su vida, a menos que sea justo la sensación de poder respirar correctamente. Cogió su móvil y vio una llamada perdida de su hermana. Entonces llamó a Mary. Después de un breve intercambio sobre el hecho de que Cora pasaría quizás con un esbirro para buscarlos los originales, Emma le advirtió para que no la recibiese sola. La morena le dijo que Regina ya no estaba en Storybrooke y que Archie estaba muy preocupado por ese hecho. Las ideas iban a cien por hora en la cabeza de Emma, estaba lejos de Point Creek, le quedaba fácilmente una hora de carretera, y eso dándose prisa. Entonces, rogó a su hermana que se dirigiera hacia allí lo más rápido posible.

«Emma…no creo que yo sea bienvenida»

«Escúchame, Mary» dijo la rubia con la voz más clara y calmada que podía «Si Archie está preocupado, quiero estar segura que todo está bien con Regina…Me da igual que te reciba con mala cara, te aseguro que no estoy tranquila después de lo que su madre le ha hecho…»

Mary se dio cuenta de que no era necesario que su hermana añadiera nada más, ella prefería también tener la consciencia tranquila. Y una Regina enfadada era mejor que una Regina desaparecida.

«Ok, voy»

* * *

Regina había creído encontrar refugio, un refugio apaciguador, en su otra casa. Pero no fue el caso, cada cosa había sido movida por Emma o Henry. La casa estaba ahora llena con la presencia de ellos. Era más un suplicio que otra cosa; por aquí se veía aún una camiseta olvidada por la rubia, por allá, el último DVD visto en "familia"…Otros recuerdos, otros felices momentos.

Se sentó en el sofá, sus manos en las sienes, como si su cabeza fuera a estallar. Hundida en la oscuridad, la luz caía a lo lejos, sobre el mar. ¿Qué le quedaba aparte del dinero? Mucho dinero y nada más en su vida que el vacío dejado por su madre, como siempre. ¿Por qué no había logrado vencerla por una vez? ¿Qué habría podido hacer para alejar a Cora de Henry y de Emma y conservarlos a su lado? Todo era demasiado difícil. Ninguna idea coherente le venía a la mente. Cuando su teléfono sonó, una enésima llamada de su terapeuta, estrelló el objeto contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos. "Una reacción estúpida", pensó. Miro los trozos del teléfono mientras reía.

No tenía ganas de cortarse los brazos, u otra cosa, aquello era demasiado fuerte, no como la última vez en la que justo fue una pelea demás con Emma…Todo era demasiado duro, ningún medicamento podía realmente calmarla. No podría sacar sus dolores con algunos cortes, era imposible. Su vida era una pesadilla, lo había arruinado todo, absolutamente todo, se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando se dirigió al mueble bar, cogió la botella de whisky mientras posaba su mirada en las últimas cosas de Emma y Henry. Quizás en otra vida estuvieran juntos. Lentamente, sacó el frasco de pastillas que le había prescrito el terapeuta. No volvería a vivir otra pérdida. No podía. Quizás su acto fuera cobarde. Le importaba poco lo que la gente pudiera pensar. Emma, con el tiempo, descubriría la verdad, ella comprendería. Tendrá que hacerlo. De todas maneras, si su madre había conseguido meterle mano a esas malditas películas, era enteramente su culpa. Regina se tragó algunos comprimidos y un largo buche de whisky.

* * *

Cuantos más kilómetros desfilaban, más pensaba Emma que Regina tenía una inclinación bastante pronunciada hacia los comportamientos dramáticos. Si Regina había querido protegerlos a ella y a Henry…entonces ella era capaz de cualquier sacrificio. Emma grito de impotencia en su coche, se encontraba tan tonta por haber dudado un minuto siquiera que Regina los abandonaba por esas razones estúpidas que soltaba con un tono mecánico, era evidente que todo no había sido sino una pura mentira. Intentó llamarla unas diez veces, en vano. Emma se culpaba tanto. Ahora tenía miedo de que la morena hubiese cometido un acto desesperado después de haber hablado con su madre.

* * *

Mary y David dejaron a Henry en casa de Archie. El muchacho quería acompañarlos, pero Mary fue categórica sobre ese tema. Cuando tocaron varias veces al telefonillo de la villa de Point Creek, no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta. Sin embargo, la pequeña verja estaba abierta, subieron los escalones y llamaron a la puerta. Solo el Mercedes indicaba que Regina estaba por ahí. Aunque David no era un gran fan de la morena, rodeó la casa, dejando a Mary en la parte delantera. Encontró la cristalera que daba al mar. Llamó a Regina, tres, cuatro veces. Cuando la vio echada sobre el sofá con los comprimidos al lado de la botella medio vacía, la realidad le saltó a la cara; en pocas zancadas corrió a abrirle a Mary. Esta también se sintió devastada al ver a la morena inconsciente. En lo que esperaba que fuera una buena idea, pidió a David que cogiera a Regina, que pareció rezongar cuando la cargó. La llevaron al baño, donde Mary le gritó que intentara vomitar lo que se había tragado. Pero la morena ya no comprendía nada de lo que le decían, y escuchaba más ruidos que palabras. Entonces Mary hizo algo que no hubiera creído hacer en su vida, habría reído a carcajadas si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día lo haría. Deslizó sus dedos hasta el fondo de la garganta de Regina, que, inclinada en el retrete, no tardó, gracias a Dios, en reaccionar ante la intrusión. Después de un comienzo prometedor, Regina se echó sobre David tosiendo. Mary, después de haberse lavado las manos repitiéndose sin cesar "¡qué locura!", llamó a una ambulancia.

* * *

Cuando Emma llegó, los paramédicos estaban colocando a Regina en la camilla. Los Hood observaban la escena, no sabiendo muy bien lo que había pasado, ya que solo habían llegado cuando escucharon las sirenas. La rubia corrió hacia la morena, que no parecía responder a sus llamadas. Cuando uno de los médicos quiso apartarla, respondió enfada al desaire. David intentó calmar a Emma y explicarle la situación. El ruido de las sirenas, los coches, el calor del verano, nada ayudaba a la rubia a ver las cosas con claridad; entonces escuchó brevemente las palabras de su cuñado. Cuando vio la camilla entrar en la ambulancia, se precipitó dentro. Nadie se atrevió a protestar, si hubiera pasado, habría enarbolado su placa de sheriff, como un niño que cree en el poder de un amuleto mágico.

Regina estaba inconsciente, la mano de Emma presionando la suya no hacía gran cosa. La rubia comenzó a llorar, pero no se dio cuenta, solo cuando uno de los paramédicos le extendió un trozo de lo que parecía un pañuelo de papel se dio cuenta de que se había hundido. ¿Qué decirle a Henry si su madre moría? ¿Cómo haría ella? Borró esos oscuros pensamientos, Regina iba a salir de esa…Era necesario.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, se le pidió amablemente que esperara en la sala espera, lo que la hizo bullir de rabia. Emma detestaba ese sentimiento opresor de impotencia, tendría que haberse imaginado que todo podría acabar así. Rápidamente Mary y David llegaron también, y más tarde Archie y Henry. Este último gritó el nombre de su madre biológica como un niño perdido, totalmente incapaz de, en ese momento, gestionar sus emociones.

«Chico…cálmate» dijo Emma, aprisionando a su hijo en sus brazos

«¿Va a morir?» preguntó de forma abrupta

«Escucha…va a aguantar, ella…»

Emma no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, el doctor Whale volvió a entrar en la sala de espera. Todos se dieron la vuelta hacia él.

«Bien, ha vomitado la mayoría de las pastillas así como el alcohol, ha salido de esta» dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Emma estrechó a su hijo en sus brazos con más fuerza, totalmente aliviada. Todos lloraron bajo la emoción.

«Sheriff Swan, supongo que usted responderá por lo que ha pasado, sin embargo….Voy a dejar que sea usted quien le diga que se le ha hecho un lavado de estómago»

«¡Hey!» protestó la rubia

«Le doy valor a mi vida…» replicó el doctor encaminándose por el pasillo a la búsqueda de otro paciente de quien ocuparse.

La enfermera señaló que solo dos personas podían ir a verla. Emma y Henry fueron, naturalmente, los primeros en dirigirse a la habitación. La enfermera precisó, entonces, que Regina no se despertaría hasta varias horas más tarde. Entraron en silencio, su reina estaba dormida. La tez pálida y algunas ojeras no borraban la belleza de Regina a sus ojos. Henry lloró quedamente y se acostó al lado de su madre adoptiva, necesitaba sentir su respiración, saber que estaba viva. Emma, temblorosa, se sentó en un sillón a su lado y se derrumbó en lágrimas, agotada por ese día. Ya era la una y media de la mañana cuando Henry dejó a su madre para volver a casa de Mary y David. Emma se quedó al lado de Regina, a pesar de las protestas de la enfermera. Acariciando los cabellos y la frente de la morena dormida, ella se echó como pudo a su lado. A pesar del poco espacio y de la situación, se durmió apaciblemente. Whale, que pasó unas horas después para ver cómo estaba la paciente, se sorprendió ante el espectáculo. Cerró la puerta tras haber comprobado que todo estaba en orden, después de todo la sheriff iba a velar de cerca a la señora Alcaldesa. Rio por lo bajo, tendría algo que contar en Granny's durante su pausa matinal.


	32. La pasión nunca muere

**La pasión no muere nunca**

Cuando Regina abrió los ojos, sintió la profunda respiración de la rubia dormida pegada a su cuerpo. Intentaba acordarse de algo, pero todo era un caos en su cabeza. El olor de la habitación y su color le señalaron el sitio donde se encontraba, así como la perfusión y el pinchazo en su brazo.

«Hospital» murmuró

Emma parpadeó y posó sus labios en la frente de la morena.

«Sí, estás en el hospital, Regina…¿Te acuerdas?»

La morena gruñó, lo que hizo sonreír a Emma. Algunas cosas no cambiarán nunca.

«Sí, espera…»

Emma se levantó y rodeó la cama para alcanzarle a Regina el vaso de plástico del que bebió tanto como pudo.

«Emma…» dijo suspirando

La rubia se posicionó a su lado, sentándose en el borde del colchón.

«Escúchame bien, Regina, todo está solucionado con tu madre, ¿ok? Ya no necesitas preocuparte de eso, te lo explicaré todo en detalle. Sé lo que ella hizo…»

«Yo…lo siento» dijo Regina que ya sentía sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

«Lo sé, cariño…Pero ahora vas a descansar, Henry va a venir dentro de un rato y necesita ver que estás mejor»

«Pero…»

«Regina» dijo Emma de manera autoritaria

Ella se echó de nuevo a su lado y constató que la morena se dio prisa, para su gran placer, en pegarse a ella. Escuchó algunos sollozos, pero dejó que Regina se desahogara, le acarició los cabellos amorosamente, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Sintió su necesidad de contacto y se tensó cuando la morena pasó sus manos bajo su camisa buscando su piel, su presencia. Se estremeció ante el contacto de los dedos de la morena en su cuerpo, lo había echado tanto de menos en esos días.

Se durmieron la una en los brazos de la otra alrededor de una hora, antes de escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Henry entró deprisa y se subió a la cama de su madre para rodearla con sus brazos, Emma querría que estuviera menos excitado, pero parecía ser una misión imposible. La rubia tenía lágrimas en los ojos, así como Mary y David, presenciando la escena.

«Bueno, está bien lo que acaba bien» dijo la pequeña morena «Os voy a dejar»

«Mary…» dijo Regina de repente

«¿S…sí?» respondió esta última dándose la vuelta

«Gracias»

Mary no dijo nada y hundió su mirada en la de su madrastra, se contentó con sonreír y alejarse con David. Emma estaba feliz, todo iba mucho mejor. Henry comenzó a presionar a su madre por la razón de su acto.

«No podía vivir sin vosotros…»

«Pero, ma, eras tú la que ya no querías vernos…»

Emma pensó que ya era hora de darle explicaciones al hijo que tenían en común.

«No fue exactamente así, tu madre quiso protegernos de Cora»

La rubia no contó todas las razones al chico y fue sucinta. No había necesidad, a su edad, de que conociera el turbio pasado de su madre biológica; más adelante, cuando fuera grande y si deseaba más detalles, se lo diría. Emma ya no soportaba las mentiras inherentes a esas dos familias que hoy ya no formaban sino una, ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás y construir nuevas bases sólidas, pensaba ella.

Durante tres días, Regina permaneció en cama en Point Creek, donde ella la cuidaba. Mary y David le hicieron las compras, Archie iba a menudo con Belle a saber cómo estaba; poco a poco, los lazos se estrechaban, la pesada carga de numerosas cosas no dichas entretejida por Cora y Leopold había volado en pedazos. Mary tuvo largas conversaciones con Regina, a solas; Emma se sentía excluida, pero comprendía que ese nuevo comienzo también debía basarse en explicaciones honestas y sinceras.

* * *

Una mañana, Emma se levantó de la cama para ir a buscar una botella de agua, desde hacía varios días Regina y ella dormían de nuevo en la misma cama. La morena tenía sueños agitados y le costaba comer correctamente; la fatiga y el estrés intenso seguramente habían minado sus últimas reservas de energía. Paso a paso, las costumbres que se habían instalado en la joven pareja habían vuelto, las caricias más prolongadas, los besos más apasionados, las miradas llenas de ternura…Las explicaciones habían sido compartidas dulcemente, Emma había explicado con detalle sus acciones con y contra Cora, que había intentado apagar el fuego de su pasión. Regina se había dado cuenta de cuánto la quería la rubia que tenía al lado, al punto de pelear por su relación, incluso huir con ella y con Henry hasta el otro extremo del mundo si fuera necesario. Sonrió interiormente y se culpó por no haber sido capaz de encontrar el subterfugio usado por Emma para cercar a su madre; en la emoción del momento, no se había acordado que también ella tenía cartas bajo su manga.

Y esa mañana, Emma encontró a una Regina bien despierta, que la miraba con la misma mirada que desprendía antes de los recientes acontecimientos. La morena tiró dulcemente del brazo de su compañera para acercarla a ella, y se besaron por un largo tiempo, como si fuera la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ese beso era sereno y dulce, pero rápidamente cambió a algo más intenso, los pinchazos sentidos en los vientres de una y otra no tardaron en despertar el volcán que había entre ellas. Emma sacó hacia fuera todas las sensaciones posibles, feliz de reencontrar a la mujer de su vida, su compañera, su reina…La madre de su hijo. Demasiado contentas, rodaron la una sobre la otra, riendo, sobre la cama, haciéndose bromas entre apasionados besos. Los ojos de Emma, oscurecidos por el deseo, fueron la invitación esperada por Regina, que, aun habiendo estado obligada al reposo, había notado los excesos de ternura maternal de la rubia hacia ella. Estos últimos habían acabado por enervarla o atraerla, según fueran los esfuerzos rocambolescos de Emma, así como los aleatorios intentos de cocina o masaje ofrecidos; los besos tiernos que no se detenían nunca, acabaron por parecerle desagradables, como si Emma esperase que ella saliera de un profundo coma en el que nunca había caído. Regina acabó por capturar la lengua de la rubia, los labios aplastados contra los de su compañera, suspiró, finalmente Emma le concedía un poco de pasión. Cuando la rubia alzó su camiseta, se acabó el gentil "caballero" al lado de su amada convaleciente. Regina capturó con sus labios el endurecido pezón de la rubia que solo parecía esperar ese gesto, los gemidos de la joven bajo ella le indicaron que ya era hora de retomar el asunto allí donde lo habían dejado. Los húmedos ruidos y los besos en cascada en el cuello de Emma la removieron profundamente, ¿cómo habría podido vivir sin su olor, su presencia, su cuerpo? Se contuvo para no llorar de emoción, ¿los medicamentos la estaban volviendo idiota?, se preguntó. Reduplicó sus besos, que se convirtieron en ávidas succiones sobre la garganta de la rubia y sobre su vientre. Emma cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la morena siguiera, pero después de ese esfuerzo, sentía que la otra mujer se estaba esforzando para permanecer sobre ella. Regina sentía sus miembros aún cansados y frágiles, gruñó de frustración. Emma le sonrió y con el índice bajo su mentón, se dirigió a la morena

«Mi turno para jugar…»

Le dio la vuelta a la morena, y la puso de espaldas, retirando delicadamente cada prenda que aún lucía, besándola, mordisqueando sus labios, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos, sus dedos cubriendo la carne bronceada. Un día, le preguntaría cómo era posible ese prodigio, pero ahora mismo sus ideas estaban únicamente puestas en el placer y la satisfacción de sus cuerpos.

Cuando Regina abrió sus piernas para ofrecerse a Emma, el sol acariciaba la habitación, otorgando un suave matiz a su danza matinal. La lengua de la rubia partió a su infinita búsqueda, Emma quería dar el máximo placer a la morena, lamiendo alrededor de la húmeda entrada, después deleitándose en la misma fuente. Regina se crispaba de placer, habría querido decir algo, pero no era audible ni comprensible. Emma continuó en su tarea, de arriba abajo y por los lados, dándo vueltas en su interior, recolectando aún más el jugo de ese fruto prohibido, ofrecido totalmente para saciar su sed, su necesidad vital de sentir a la otra totalmente derrotada por sus cuidadosas atenciones. Ella cerró los ojos y gimió, al sentir la sensible piel de la otra mujer bajo su lengua humedecerse aún más bajo sus repetidos asaltos. Regina se cogía las piernas, después posó sus talones en la espalda de la rubia como podía, ya que no podía controlar gran cosa, y no teniendo mucha fuerza. Emma sentía su propio sexo palpitar de placer y de excitación, copiando el placer que su boca le estaba dando. Sus dedos reemplazaron su lengua, hundiéndose muy delicadamente, con un ritmo muy dulce, haciendo que la morena se derritiera, preguntándose si era normal tener flashes de colores en el momento del orgasmo. Tenía ganas de reír de lo fuerte y maravilloso que era cada vez que lo hacían.

Aunque arrasada por su propio placer, no pensaba dejar a Emma insatisfecha. Acarició prolongadamente a la rubia echada a su lado, que ni siquiera parecía esperar nada, besando tiernamente a la morena. Molesta con su propio cansancio, Regina dio la vuelta a la rubia sobre su vientre, lo que sorprendió a esta. La penetró con sus dedos en esa posición. Emma se contuvo de sonreír, estaba evidentemente claro que Regina no le concedería la última palabra, no esa mañana, no hoy. La cascada de besos sobre sus riñones y sus nalgas la hicieron estremecerse con un placer reencontrado. Emma también había recobrado a su Némesis terrible o a su tierna Diosa, lo sabría rápidamente. Regina empezó a moverse detrás de su compañera, los dedos ocupados, jugueteando con el clítoris hinchado de la rubia, acariciándolo al pasar, hasta arrancar sonidos guturales a esta última. Emma sintió sus cabellos pegarse a su frente, ¡oh, sí! Ella quería a Regina, y no dejaba de animarla con palabras atrevidas, extrayendo de la morena respuestas también bastante prometedoras. Recobraron su respiración después de haberse ofrecido varias veces la una a la otra.

Cuando los cuerpos fueron satisfechos de sus necesidades vitales, los besos y las caricias las hundieron de nuevo en una especie de transe, acurrucadas una contra la otra, somnolientas y amorosas. Supieron, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, que ya no se interpondría nadie entre ellas; estaban también bastante lúcidas para saber que solas se bastaban para destruir todo, no había necesidad de intervención externa. Cada una tenía el poder, el derecho de pararlo todo o de reconstruirlo todo, otra vez.

* * *

Iban pasando las semanas, y las cosas retomaban su curso; Emma había retomado el ritmo de la comisaria y Regina el de la alcaldía. Miradas curiosas se posaban en ellas, algunas personas reían, otras apretaban los dientes y muchas ni se preocupaban. Los amigos y la familia estaban aliviados ante el desarrollo de toda esta historia.

Regina encontró la caja que contenía los efectos personales de Amy. Fue un momento muy fuerte y delicado entre las dos mujeres, Emma pudo ver las primeras fotos y papeles de su madre, podía ponerle un nombre a la tumba anónima del cementerio de Storybrooke. Acarició con la yema de los dedos la manta en la que su madre la había envuelto con su nombre bordado. Emma se mordió los labios para contener el llanto, pero al ver las huellas de sangre sobre ella, ya fue demasiado. Estallando en llanto en los brazos de la morena, le llevó varios minutos antes de poder continuar buscando objetos en la caja. Había un oso de peluche, cartas y algunas ropas pertenecientes a su madre. Emma, finalmente, tenía algo de sus padres, no era gran cosa, pero acarició los objetos dándoles la bienvenida a su vida. Regina observó durante largo rato a la rubia que visualizaba, poco a poco, las briznas que el destino le daba sobre su identidad. Todo eso debía tener un sentido, la morena frunció el ceño, y una idea le vino a la mente.

* * *

Una tarde a finales de julio, Regina expuso a Emma su idea de dejar la alcaldía. La rubia se hubiera esperado todo salvo eso. Regina le explicó que su madre era la que siempre la había empujado a la palestra del poder, y haberlo heredado de Leopold la asqueaba. Ya estaba harta de interpretar ese "papel", quería respirar de nuevo aires de libertad con la rubia. Emma estaba asombrada de su decisión, pero apoyaba su idea si, después de todo, se encontraba lista para ello. Preguntó lo que la morena tenía intención de hacer con su vida. Regina le explicó que tenía ganas de acabar sus estudios de arquitectura ya que todavía era joven para ello y hacer de eso su trabajo.

Varios días después de esa noticia, Regina expuso su idea de instalarse definitivamente en Point Creek. Después anunció su dimisión al consejo que tomó la noticia con estupefacción; algunos se sintieron felices ante la información, otros le rogaron que no se marchara…Pero Regina había hecho su elección. Emma, sentada en su silla, reflexionaba también; pensó en la tarde que había pasado con la morena en la comisaria, jugando a la "Señora Alcaldesa y el Sheriff Swan" por última vez en su vertiente sexual, que les había parecido tan placentero desde hacía algunas semanas. Regina la miró sonriendo

«¿Sheriff? ¿Alguna palabra antes de cerrar esta reunión?»

«Sí» respondió la rubia levantándose

Lentamente y deshaciendo el nudo que tenía en la garganta, Emma sacó su estrella enganchada a su pantalón, sacó su arma de servicio y las puso sobre la mesa.

«¿Emma?» interrogó la morena

«Bueno…He sido feliz sirviendo y protegiendo Storybrooke, pero ahora también yo aspiro a otra cosa…He tenido muy buenos momento al servicio de la comunidad, pero deseo compartir otras cosas en familia y quién sabe, tener yo también un nuevo trabajo»

Regina deslizó su mano en la de su compañera, comprendió que Emma ya no se veía cumpliendo un rol que el destino o la familia habían trazado para ellas, haciéndolas chocar eternamente. Y paradójicamente, esa situación las había acercado. Sin Regina a su lado o contra ella, Emma no hubiera aceptado el puesto de sheriff al comienzo de toda esta historia, un poco por bravuconería y también por deseo de oponerse a Regina, pero hoy todo eso ya no tenía sentido.

Las dos se marcharon, algunos susurraban, otros aplaudían. Pero ellas no lo tenían en cuenta. Se tomaron algunos minutos para pasear por la playa, ambas hablaron del futuro y cuando terminaron de hablar, también Emma pensó en retomar las clases para convertirse en paisajista. De esa forma, las cosas tomaban un nuevo cariz entre ellas. Decidieron también irse a vivir juntas a Point Creek. Ese día, más tarde, en Granny's anunciaron la situación a su hijo, que se mostró muy contento por volver a la casa de la playa, y tenerla como casa principal; era la casa que les había ofrecido un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad de ser felices juntos. Emma le preguntó qué iba a ser con la casa de Mifflin Street, y Regina suspiró. La casa había sido el teatro de tantas tragedias, pero también de buenos recuerdos, como los primeros pasos de Henry. Ya vería, había respondido.

* * *

En septiembre, cuando toda la familia se había instalado definitivamente en Point Creek, Regina citó a Emma en Storybrooke. Esta, sorprendida, encontró a la morena delante de la mansión, en presencia de Whale y de Archie, así como de otras personas. Regina extendió una carta a Emma que comenzó a abrirla, ella se temía lo peor, pero una sonrisa de verdad en el rostro de su compañera la tranquilizó " _He aquí la casa de acogida para jóvenes madres Amy Duval, que abrirá sus puertas el 26 de septiembre"_ , pudo leer, mientras que Henry descubría la placa de la casa. Emma miró a Regina con la más bella de las sonrisas impregnada de lágrimas que jamás le había ofrecido.

* * *

Hubo bellos acontecimientos los meses que siguieron, como la petición de Henry una buena mañana, mientras Regina y Emma acababan de enfadarse con él por el estado de su habitación

«¿Cuándo es que vais a tener otro hijo para martirizarlo? ¡Estoy harto de las dos!» había dicho él gritando.

Su frase tuvo otra repercusión en la cabeza de sus madres. La idea tomó su tiempo para germinar, después, poco a poco, la idea de la adopción se planteó. Entonces acogieron a la pequeña Elena, dos años después de su matrimonio, que estuvo bañado por la lluvia, pero muy dichoso.

Mary y David también tuvieron un hijo, Belle se divorció del viejo abogado Gold, Sidney desapareció una buena mañana, dejando los locales del periódico vacíos. Cora murió algún tiempo después de la adopción, no dejando tras ella ni correo ni carta de perdón; la orgullosa mujer encontró una muerte de lo más común, un ataque al corazón. Regina no sintió una gran pena, pero había insistido mucho para que la dejaran sola el día del entierro, cosa que Emma y Henry habían respetado.

Emma y Regina vivieron muy felices con su familia en Point Creek, a unos kilómetros de Storybrooke. Aun estando a kilómetros del pueblo, continuaron teniendo un impacto en la vida de sus ciudadanos, construyéndoles sus casas, diseñando sus jardines…De esa forma y para siempre, ese pueblo fue, curiosamente, el de ellas para siempre.

 **FIN**


End file.
